New Beginnings
by Cha0sDragon
Summary: Enter Draco, Nyx and Marina, three cousins from Pallet town that will begin their journey at the world of pokemon. Each one of them has different dreams and goals and we will see them trying to fulfill them gradually. This takes place in the pokemon anime world so there will be many familiar characters and some of my own creation. There will be swearing, love and violence in it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dawn of an adventure

It was 6pm in the morning in Pallet town and everyone was asleep. Both people and pokemon were sleeping peacefully.

However, in a certain house, a woman woke up and was feeling still tired but she knew she had work to do, as always. However this day was special

She was walking slowly at the hallway not trying to wake up her son, she went to the kitchen and put her apron on and tied her scarlet her making a ponytail.

''Let's start working Mary, today Draco will obtain his first Pokémon and begin his journey, the house must sparkle and there must lots of fo-..'' she couldn't finish her sentence and she noticed a letter in the fridge.

'' _Mom I'm sorry but I will camp outside professor Oak's laboratory. You know that i usually wake up late and this is a day that I must be on early, please think try to calm the girls, we agreed for them to come here at 6 and wait at the laboratory, thank you and sorry, your lovely son Draco_ ''.

''Oh Draco...''said Mary sighing ''you can be such a handful sometimes''. Suddenly she heard knocks at the door where two girls awaited.

One of the girls had silver hair with a ponytail, a t-shirt with black colour at the sides and blue at the middle and a deep blue skirt; her eye were yellow and was waiting at the door smiling. The other girl had a black t-shirt with a skull in the middle and her belly was exposed, magenta skirt, her eyes were red and her hair was black and a hair stride was covering her right eye.

''Good morning Aunt Mary'' said both in unison. ''G...Good morning girls'' replied Mary nervously. ''I know you had an agreement with your cousin but I'm sorry, he camped outside professor Oak's lab''.

''HE WHAT?'' screamed the black haired girl ''I WILL FUCKING KILL HIM,I WILL THROW HIM IN A PACK OF MANKEYS AND I WONT BE SATISFIED UNTIL ALL OF HIS BONES ARE BROKEN!''screamed the black haired girl now taking a breath to relax.

''Oh Nyx'' said the silver haired girl in a disappointed tone ''you don't have to scream like that, you will wake up everyone in the town, also I can understand him, this day is special for the three of us so he can't wait ,what if someone else went there before us and took the starter we wanted?

''I don't even want to imagine that, I will get my starter companion even if it's the last thing I do'' said Nyx ''don't even joke about that Marina''.

''Ok girls don't fight, you will even wake up jolteon who sleeps in his bedroom and he might thunderbolt you, why don't you go find Draco? I also have a lot of work to do'' said Mary in a calm tone.

''Ok Aunt Mary see you later'' said Nyx waving her hand, ''we will go to our houses and take some things we forgot''. ''Bye girls, I hope you get a cute and good starter'' said Mary when the door closed. ''Ah children those days, they are so full of energy''. ''Ghoou?'' asked jolteon who just woke up, ''oh good morning jolteon, I will prepare you some food'', ''ghou'' jolteon sparkled happy.

Two hours passed and professor Oak was preparing himself for the laboratory. ''Ah, such a nice morning, today is the day that three kids will begin their journey as Pokémon trainers, it feels so good to introduce new kids to the wold of Pokémon, what is that?said professor before reaching laboratory.

He saw a tent near the door and he could hear someone snoring, he opened the tent and saw a boy with silver hair sleeping soundly. ''Hahaha, that Draco'' said professor laughing ''I should have expected such thing from him, hey what's that?'' Said Oak suddenly upon seeing a letter pinned on the laboratory door.

'' _if you are professor Oak that reads this letter, please wake me up_ ''. ''Ok then, Draco wake up'' said professor while shaking the tent but with no result. ''Oh I see'' said Oak, ''hey Draco it's time to get your starter''. ''WHAT?'' Yelled Draco from the tent, ''wait professor Oak, I will dress up quickly and come, don't let anyone else get a starter before me.''

In a couple of minutes Draco came out of the tent fully dressed up. He was wearing a black hat, light brown vest and brown trouser. ''Well that was fast youngster'' said professor Oak impressed ''but I'm afraid you will have to wait a little, you see I should have come earlier to prepare the Pokémon''.

'' It's ok professor Oak'', ''I was waiting all those years for this day, waiting some more won't bring any harm'' said Draco calmly. ''Nice think set Draco, a trainer must have patience, now let us go inside'' said Oak opening the door.

''Oah...'' said Draco in amazement, ''It's much bigger than I thought''. ''Hahaha, you get amazed quickly Draco, but since we have time why don't I show you the backyard and also meet the Pokémon you can choose?''.

''Are you serious professor? of cou-'' Draco couldn't finish his sentence when suddenly Nyx came inside running and grabbing him from the neck ''YOU IDIOT MEATHEAD,CANT YOU EVEN KEEP A PROMISE?I SWEAR IF YOU GOT A POKEMON BEFORE US I WILL THROW YOU TO A LAKE FULL OF GYARADOS''. ''Hi professor and sorry for the commotion'' said Marina bowing her head. ''It's ok, I asked Draco girls since I was late if he wanted to come with me at the backyard where the Pokémon are, do you want to join us?'' asked professor Oak.

''Of course Professorsaid both in unison. They started walking and passed through lots of rooms and after a while they reached a doo and professor opened it with a key. What they saw was a vast expansion of fields, each with different kinds of Pokémon. ''It's breath taking'' said Draco who stayed with his mouth open, '' tell me about it ''said Nyx.

''Hey professor who is this little cutie?'' asked Marina showing a totodile who was full of energy. ''Oh him? That's the totodile of Satoshi Ketchum ''WHAT? For real?'' asked the three of them ''well yes, all of his Pokémon from all of his journeys are here, come let me show you'' said Oak who was waving his hand gesturing them to follow him.

After some steps they saw a bulbasaur who upon seeing professor raised its right foot to say hello. ''This one here is his bulbasaur, even though he didn't evolve by choice he is really stron-'' paused professor upon seeing heracross who tried to drink from bulbasaur's bulb but he was slapped by vine whips ''a...and this one here is Satoshi's heracross, he is a very strong battler but he likes honey too much and always tries to eat from bulbasaur's bulb'', ''what's that noise?''.

Professor Oak and the three cousins saw infernape and sceptile battling each other ''professor shouldn't we stop them?'' asked Nyx in concern ''Oh it's ok, you see Satoshi's Pokémon are training by battling each other so they can be in top form if he needs them''.

''Amazing….well I couldn't expect anything less from the Pokémon of a pro'' said Nyx. ''Hey professor Oak, the Pokémon are ready, please come with the trainers in the lab'' shouted Trayce. ''Well soon to be trainers, the moment has come''. ''YESSS!'' shouted the three of them.

After a while they went inside the laboratory. ''Ok kids, I will now introduce you to your future companions, let's begin with this one.''. Oak grabbed a pokeball and from it appeared a bulbasaur ''this one is a bulbasaur, a grass type pokemon ''bulba'' said bulbasaur greeting with a vine whip.

Oak then grabbed another pokeball and from it a charmander appeared and made an ember in the air ''this one is a charmander, a fire type'' ''char, char'' said charmander hoping up and down two times. Finally. Oak grabbed the last pokeball and a squirtle appeared ''and this one here is a squirtle, a water type'' ''squirtle, squirt'' greeted squirtle raising its hand.

''Now guys, which one you will choose?'' asked professor ''let's begin with Draco''. '' Do you even need to ask Professor Oak? of course I will choose charmander, I always liked them and when I heard that they can mega evolve when they are charizards to dragon type and I want to become a dragon trainer'' said Draco in excitement hugging charmander who seemed happy with his trainer.

''Splendid, even though catching and using more Pokémon types gives a better experience, focusing on using only one can help you understand better your Pokémon's strengths and weaknesses and how to overcome those weaknesses'' said professor ''now it's Marina's turn''

''Of course I will choose this cute squirtle'' said Marina rubbing its cheeks, ''I wanna be the best water Pokémon trainer there is''.

''Interesting, it seems you will get bulbasaur Nyx'' said professor, ''well ok I don't mindsaid Nyx. However unbeknown to everyone, a Pokémon was watching them from a semi closed then I choose…before Nyx could finish her sentence a lizard like pokemon used vine whip and wrapped her hand.

''What the hell is that?'' Asked Nyx in shock. '' This one is a snivy, a pokemon given as a starter in Unova region from professor Juniper. It seems she likes you, so, which one you want Nyx?''

Nyx thought about it carefully and then she decided ''I take her, this snivy'' said Nyx who stooped down ''hey snivy, wanna become my partner and become stronger along with those two?''. ''Sniv'' said snivy nodding her head with determined eyes.

''It's settled then, those will be your starters, now I will give you those. ''Oak opened a briefcase in which there were three sets of pokedexes and three sets of five pokeballs. ''Each of one of you will get five pokeballs along with your starter's pokeball and a pokedex. Now, a little explanation about these pokedexes. This pokedex can show you the moves of the pokemon you have caught and also moves and how to teach them to your pokemon''. '' Thank you professor, '' bye, bye'' said everyone ''Take care kids'' said professor waving his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: Their first battle

The trio after getting their pokemon descended from the lab stairs. ''I still can't believe we have our own pokemon, it's like a dream.'' said Draco in excitement, '' I agree, now we can travel together, meet countless pokemon and battle countless trainers'' said Nyx pumped up.

''You guys are right, hey how about letting them out of their pokeballs?'' Proposed Marina. ''Good idea Marina, hey charmander come on out'' ''come out too snivy'' ''come out squirtle'' said the three throwing the pokeballs in the air where charmander, squirtle and snivy appeared.

''Do you want to walk with us guys?'' ''Char, snivy, squirt'' said the pokemon happily and walked together with their trainers until they reached Draco's house and knocked the door.

''Wait a minute'' said Mary anxiously as she was going to the door. ''Welcome kids; oh are those your pokemon? So cuteeeeee'' said in amazement ''char, snivy, squirt'' said the pokemon feeling happy at the compliment. Mary and the kids went inside the house along with their pokemon.

When they entered the house they couldn't believe what they saw. The inside was sparkling and the table was full of delicious food and a lot of pokefood was trainers and pokemon alike had sparkling eyes of excitement.

After a while everyone finished eating, having their stomach full. '' Mom today you surpassed yourself, this was the best food ever!'' said Draco holding his belly. '' Yes Aunt Mary, it was excellent!'' Said Nyx cleaning her mouth, ''thank you for the good meal'' said Marina giving her the dishes. Mary then kneeled before the pokemon, ''did you guys enjoy your food?'' asked the pokemon with a happy face, the pokemon nodded.

''Hey guys I have an amazing idea'' said Marina suddenly ''since we are about to begin our journey, how about we have a battle?''. ''Are you serious? Of course we will!'' said Draco standing up fast when he heard Marina's proposal, ''let's rock'' said Nyx raising her hand in the air.

''Oh? I want to see that battle and since I was a trainer I will be the judge'' said May quite fired up ''however, we have to determine who will fight with who, oh I found it!'' Mary then searched he kitchen and found some sticks.

''Ok kids it's simple, you will draw one stick each, depending the length and size of the stick we will determine the order of fights, Draco you go first'' Draco thought about it carefully and then drew a big stick. ''Seems my son got the biggest one'' ''Yes'' said Draco.

''Marina you are next'', ''I hope I'm lucky'' said Marina and drew a smaller stick than Draco. ''At last my turn'' said Nyx clenching her hands. She drew a stick with length like Marina's.

''That settles it, Marina will battle Nyx and the winner will fight Draco. Let's go outside'' After a couple of minutes everyone went to a small grassy field next to the house.

''The battle is between Marina and Nyx, each trainer will use only one pokemon, the winner is the one who will make the opponent's pokemon faint. Begin''said Mary bringing her hand downwards.

''I won't go down easily Nyxsaid Marina with a battle ready face. ''We will see about that Marina, I also have type advantage so my win is guaranteed'' said Nyx with a confident tone. '' Oh is it?'' said Marina with a confident tone ''ok squirtle use bubble'' commanded Marina her squirtle.

''Squirtle'' nodded the pokemon and fired a flock of bubbles from its mouth. '' That's nothing, snivy use vine whip to destroy them'' said Nyx and snivy used its vine whips to destroy them.

''If that's the best you can do you can always give up'' said Nyx with a smirk ''not only I will not give up but I will also win, watch and learn dear'' said Marina, '' ok squirtle, fill this whole place with bubbles'', ''squirtle'' said the pokemon and began to fill the whole field with bubbles. '' As if that can do something to us, ok snivy time to end this, use vine whip on squirtle'' commanded Nyx her snivy but before it reached squirtle it destroyed many bubbles on the way.

''I was waiting for this, squirtle grab her vine whips'' squirtle did as Marina told him ''what?'' asked Nyx in shock. ''Ok squirtle hit her down repeatedly'' said Marina and squirtle by having the vine whips grabbed, hit snivy around.

''Time to finish this, throw her at the rock'' squirtle then began to spin making snivy dizzy and threw her at a big rock, '' now give a good tackle''. '' Squirttt'' shouted squirtle as it jumped and hit snivy with its head creating a small crack on the rock and snivy fainted.

''Snivy is unable to battle, Marina and squirtle are the winners'' ''Yes we did it squirtle high five!'' Said Marina and high fived with squirtle. Nyx held snivy in her hands ''it's ok snivy, you were great, let's become much much stronger together'' ''sniv'' said snivy with a faint voice.

''Now before our last battle let's heal both pokemon who fought hard'' said Mary and gave Oran berries to both pokemon who ate them and felt better. ''Now time for the last battle between Marina and Draco begins, the battle begins...now!''.

''Ladies first Draco'' said Marina closing her one eye charmingly, '' ok squirtle, bubbles''said Marina and squirtle unleashed many bubbles. ''I don't think so, charmander destroy them with ember''.

''Char'' said charmander and unleashed a series of tiny flames that cancelled bubbles and created a smokescreen, ''now scratch'' .Charmander then rushed through the smokescreen and prepared to scratch squirtle. '' Squirtle use bubbles and then tackle'' said Marina and squirtle used bubbles that hit charmander and then he was running with the head lowered..

''That's our chance, charmander grab squirtle and lay him down'' said Draco and charmander grabbed squirtle and he made him hit the ground with the back. ''Oh no squirtle, try to get on your feet'' said Marina but to no avail, squirtle couldn't move. '' Yes it worked, now charmander barrage him with ember''.

Charmander unleashed a series of embers and squirtle got a burn eventually and after a while fainted. ''Squirtle is unable to battle, Draco and charmander win!''. '' We did charmander! nice battle Marina, it was a close one'' said Draco, '' yes it was a good battle, but we will become much stronger right squirtle?'' asked Marina patting squirtle's head, ''squirtle, squirt'' said squirtle nodding.

After an hour, everyone was at home preparing their things. '' Your parents will be proud, I hope you will meet them at Hoenn and Sinnoh eventually Marina and Nyx, they will be pleased with your growth''. ''Yes aunt'' said Marina smiling, ''when we reach Sinnoh I will make my parents stay speechless'' said Nyx with confidence.

''Mom, I think it's time'' said Draco. '' Yes Draco, girls take good care of your cousin and make sure you call me often. '' Don't worry Aunt Mary'' said both girls and waved their hands as they fare welled Mary. ''Ok girls, our journey begins, let's make it a funny one'' said Draco. ''Yes!'' shouted both girls.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3:New partners

After the cousin trio left from Pallet town they stopped at a nice spot in route 1 which had a beautiful lake in order to rest.

''This seems a nice spot; I don't know about you girls but I think I will go in the forest to find pokemon to catch. Even though there are not any dragon types I can catch other pokemon. We will return later for food. See ya'' said Draco as he and charmander were going in the forest.

''I will check the lake for any good water type pokemon with squirtle, what about you Nyx?'' asked Marina. 'Well, I think I can wait for that, we will do some training first right snivy?'', '' sniv''nodded snivy in agreement. '' Ok then see you later'', said Marina, '' ok snivy lets start''.

Marina and squirtle went around the lake in search for a pokemon to catch. After a few minutes they encountered a makigarp that appeared in the lake's surface, ''hmm, a magikarp becomes a gyarados right? Ok we will catch him, squirtle use tackle.''. Squirtle rushed against magikarp, however magikarp got scared and dived, squirtle followed him but a large school of magikarp appeared and overwhelmed him and he was forced to come to the surface.

''Squirt'' said squirtle with an apologizing look ''its ok squirtle, we will find another pokemon to catch.'' Squirtle got out of depression upon hearing this and began to swim again.

At the forest, Draco and charmander were searching around for a pokemon to catch. Until now they met weedle and caterpie but they escaped before he had a chance to capture them. After a few steps they saw a pidgey sitting on a tree branch. ''Well it seems we might get our fist friend charmander, use ember.''

Charmander unleashed ember on pidgey who fell from the branch and got angry. In retaliation used gust on charmander and sent him in a bush. ''Hey not bad, ok charmander barrage it with ember, go''

Charmander now fired up, used repeatedly ember on pidgey but it was dodging most of embers but got hit and was sent to the highest part of the tree. Then, a flock of pidgey appeared with the pidgey now burned showing those two and Draco and charmander began to run with the pidgey following and pecking them until they grew tired and went back to their nest.

Back at the lake, Marina and squirtle sat near the lake and were eating rice cakes. '' Isn't it good squirtle?'' asked Marina smiling ''squirtle'' answered squirtle with a happy face. What they didn't know was that something was watching them.

''Ok let's have another o-'' Marina couldn't finish her line because a pokemon jumped from the lake and took the rice cake from her hand and started eating it

''What is this?'' said Marina puzzled and opened her pokedex '' _Poliwag, the Tadpole Pokemon._ _Its skin is so thin, its internal organs are visible. It has trouble walking on its newly grown feet._ ''. '' Oh how cute it is, I think I will capture it. Squirtle was angry that it took his trainer's food and poliwag seemed apologetic.

''Its ok squirtle, I think this little one was just hungry, right poliwag?'' ''poli'' said poliwag nodding still in apologetic look ''here, take another one, I made those myself'' said Marina and gave one more rice cake to poliwag that ate it happily. ''Poliwag, you see I started now my journey and I want to become the best water type pokemon trainer, so I was wondering, do you want to join us?, we will have lots of fun, meet many people and pokemon and we will become stronger''. Poliwag thought deeply for a minute and jumped in excitement.

''Really? Ok then'' said Marina happily and took a pokeball out and touched poliwag's head gently. The pokeball shook a few times until it stopped. '' Squirtle, can u believe it? We have caught our first pokemon, we have a new friend!'' shouted Marina who was overwhelmed by excitement and squirtle had the same feeling. ''Let's go back to Nyx and show her our new friend'', squirtle nodded and they followed the way of return.

Back at the forest, Draco and charmander after they have escaped from the flock of pidgey continued their search for a pokemon. ''I hope we find a pokemon soo-aouch!screamed Draco as he stepped on a stone, he caught the stone and threw it at a bush. Suddenly the bush was shaking and appeared an angry pokemon.

Let's see what is this '' _Mankey, the Pig Monkey Pokemon,_ _It lives in treetop colonies. If one becomes enraged, the whole colony rampages for no reason._ ''. ''Look mankey, I didn't know you were there, sorry'' said politely Draco but mankey stood in their path ready to fight.

So you want to fight huh?,we accept the challenge,charmander use charmander as it rushed on mankey who dodged the attack many then swiped its leg and made charmander trip and then used its own scratch many you can do it,use ember repeatedly.,charmander then succeeded to land ember and kept firing.

Monkey landed away from charmander and was almost ready to collapse,however he began to glow 's happening?wondered Draco and used his pokedex again '' _Anger point,the ability of a move becomes effective against Mankey then Mankey becomes angry and turns that anger into strength.'' ''_ So you don't like to lose Mankey,I like you,let's finish this charmander,use scratch full power'' ,''char'' growled charmander as it was running at mankey.

Mankey then prepared to use its own scratch against charmander,both moves clashed but charmander succeeded to avoid mankey's scratch at last second and landed it's own scratch having mankey fall down with swirly pokeball go!said Ryuuga as he threw the pokeball on mankey,after some shaking the pokeball did it charmander,we caught mankey!said Ryuuga holding his pokeball up in the air with charmander using ember in the air.

''Mankey come on out'' said Draco as mankey emerged from the pokeball slightly confused ''its ok relax,mankey,sorry for before but now we want to become friends with you,so how about it?,do you want to become stronger together?'' asked him Ryuuga with a gentle look ''agh'' growled mankey with serious eyes.

Night came and everyone was sitting and eating together with the guys caught nice first pokemon but mine will be good too just wait.I have no doubt about that Nyx said Draco ,''Hahaha'' Marina was laughing a a couple of minutes they finished eating and prepared their tents for sleeping,''good night said the three of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4: Bad tale with happy ending

Draco, Marina and Nyx almost reached Viridian City that was almost visible to them. '' Finally we almost reached the town, lets buy what we need to continue our journey and maybe we can explore the town, what do you say?'' asked Marina.

''By the way Marina, in our battle why you covered the field with bubbles?'' asked Nyx puzzled, ''well you see Nyx, by having so many bubbles on the field and especially in front of squirtle your vine whip attack got slower and lost some strength and as a result, squirtle could grab them''. ''Oh I see, so you planned that far ahead huh? Nice' 'said Nyx, ''thank you Nyx'' said Marina.

''Sounds good'' said Draco, '' fine by me'' said Nyx. The trio finally reached the entrance of Viridian city. Suddenly, a wild pokemon came out of hiding fainted and hurt. '' This pokemon has horrible injuries; also it seems it barely ate anything. Who in the world would do that to a pokemon and especially this cute? Let's go to the pokemon center fast'' said Marina almost crying ''if I find that bastard I will make him pay'' said Nyx with a furious look ''yes'' said Draco clinching his fist and they rushed to the pokemon center.

''What happened to that poor eevee?'' asked nurse Joy shocked. ''we found it at the entrance of the town, it seems it ran away from someone and was hiding until it could find help'' explained Draco. ''I will treat it immediately, please wait at the lobby' 'said Nurse Joy as she and chansey were going inside.

The trio sat down worried about the eevee. After a minute, the centre's door opened and a boy with green hair, red t shirt and black pants entered. ''Oh great, look who came guys'' said Nyx whispering and pointing her finger at him. ''Tom? What is he doing here?'' Asked Draco, ''seems he got bulbasaur and began his journey'' said Marina.

Tom was the only son of Pallet's teacher, Miss Margaret. Unlike his mother who was a sweet and kind-hearted person, he was an obnoxious kid, spoiled, cocky and cruel. He noticed them and went in their way ''hey if it isn't the cousin trio, so you became trainers huh? I really wanted charmander but bulbasaur is good too, anyways, did you happen to see an eevee around?'' asked them with a tone of cockiness.

Nyx couldn't hold herself any longer and lunged on him and by grabbing him from his collar and pinned him to the wall. '' Y...YOU MONSTER!HOW COULD YOU TREAT YOUR POKEMON LIKE THAT? EEVEE WAS HURT BADLY AND WASN'T FED, HOW CAN YOU CALL YOURSELF A TRAINER?''.

''It's my pokemon and I can do whatever I want with it, she couldn't bring the desired results in training so I had to punish her to behave herself but it seems she is a worthless trash'' said Tom with the same cockiness making Nyx and the others furious.

''The only trash here is you'' said Draco angry, Nyx let him down and came with an idea ''hey moss head, let's do this, you will fight each one of us, we will use only one pokemon, if you win two or three times you can keep eevee, but if you lose she will join me, what do you say?''

''I agree, I will easily defeat the three of you and keep that worthless eevee.'', ''ok then, but we will fight only when eevee is better and also you won't use her in our battles, ok? '' asked Marina. ''Ok ok whatever, I suppose she will be better by tomorrow so tomorrow morning we will fight at the poke centre's battle arena. If you chicken out I will understand, hahahaha'' said Tom laughing as he was exiting the center.

''Guys please, don't show any mercy to that jerk, make him pay, we will win for sure'' said Nyx pumped up ''Yes, of course'' said Draco and Marina. Suddenly they heard a melody and saw Nurse Joy coming out and they headed to her. ''It's ok guys, eevee escaped the danger, all she needs now is a good rest'', ''thank goodness'' said Marina ''hey Nurse Joy, can I see her?'' asked Nyx. ''Of course you can, but not for long because she needs to rest'' ''thank you Nurse Joy'' said Nyx while bowing her head and going inside

Nyx found eevee's room and went in. Eevee seemed a little scared but couldn't move, ''eevee relax, I wanna help you, I promise I will release you from that awful trainer'' said Nyx as she was petting eevee's head, making her relax. ''Eevee, when everything is over, do you want to come with me? I swear that I will never hurt you, I will never shout at you, we will become stronger and stronger together and have lots of fun, what do you say?''.

Eevee thought about it ''eevu''said a nodding eevee with a weak but happy voice ''thank you eevee and hold on, soon your nightmare will be over and there will be a happy end, rest now'' said Nyx with a trembling voice as she was leaving, something that she would never show otherwise because she wanted to be fierce and strong for herself and her cousins. Nyx then met with the others who had their pokemon healed and waited at the lobby.

''How did it go?'' asked Draco, ''well eevee accepted me as her next trainer!'' said Nyx with excitement ''but we have to defeat that cocky bastard,I think we have to train a little our new moves'' suggested Nyx.

The next day,everyone was at the battle field of the pokemon center and nurse Joy offered to act as a the one side was Tom who had a cocky face and on the other side of the first turn was Mizuko,so Mizuko is my first victim huh?asked Tom,who is the true victim here will be revealed shortlysaid Mizuko in a serious is a kind hearted and sweet person but in battle she becomes serious and calculative.

''The first round between Marina and Tom begins now''. ''Alright beedrill, I choose you!'' said Tom and a beedrill appeared on the field, ''time to show what you are made of, go poliwag'' ''poli'' growled a happy poliwag. ''Hahahahahahaha, what can this pathetic pokemon do to my badass beedill? Alright beedrill lets end it fast,use fury attack.'', ''bee'' said beedrill as it flew towards poliwag.

''Dodge and use bubble'' ordered Marina and poliwag dodged the attack and fired bubble that covered beedril, ''as if those bubbles can slow it down, use your wings to blow them off and use twineedle''. Beedril flapped its wings, blowing away the bubbles and landed the attack on poliwag who was sent back but stood up. ''Catch it and use fury attack with one needle go'' said Tom, with beedril catching poliwag and being ready to hit.

''Thank you Tom, now time to use our new move, poliwag use hypnosis.''said Miarina and poliwag's belly began to swirl continuously, with beedrill getting asleep ''what? What are you doing beedrill? Wake up'' shouted a frustrated Tom but to no avail. ''Ok poliwag, use water gun maximum power'' commanded Marina and poliwag gathered all its strength and fired a strong water sending beedrill on Tom with swirly eyes. ''Beedril is unable to battle, Marina and poliwag are the winners of first round. ''YES!'' shouted Marina who held poliwag in her hands, ''good job Marina ,now is my turn'' said Draco fired up. ''The second round with Draco versus Tom…begins

''Now it's my time moss head, don't worry, I won't use charmander against you'' said Draco with determined eyes'', ''if you don't then you will lose, go bulbasaur'' ''bulba'' said bulbasaur. ''I choose you mankey'' said Draco and mankey appeared, mankey saw then eevee who was sitting and watching the battles and blushed a lot but eevee became nervous and afraid.

''Hey mankey, this one hurt eevee badly, if you want her as your girl you have to avenge her by defeating this pokemonwhispered Nyx who understood mankey's feelings. ''Grouahahaha'' growled mankey who got really angry. '' Ok mankey use scratch'' ordered Draco and mankey lunged on bulbasaur. '' Use vine whip and sent it flying'' said Tom and bulbasaur caught mankey and threw it away, ''now use vine whip on it'', bulbasaur did that and hit mankey three times until he was sent flying back quite injured.

''Seems I won Dracosaid Tom with a cocky look, ''sorry Tom but you did exactly what I wanted you to do'' replied Draco happy, ''what are you-'' Tom couldn't finish his sentence and saw mankey glowing red. '' You see Tom, when mankey receives a lot of damage, it becomes _very_ angry, and that anger gives it strength, now prepare to see his true power, let's show him how scary you really are mankey, use low kick and then fury swipes''.

Mankey stood up and run at bulbasaur, bulbasaur tried to catch him with vine whip but without success, mankey then swiped his foot and made bulbasaur fall hard and unleashed a barrage of fury swipes. When mankey stopped, bulbasaur had swirly eyes ''bu..lba'' ''bulbasaur is unable to battle, mankey and Draco win'', ''yes we did it mankey and it seems you impressed the girl'' commented Draco in a teasing tone as eevee seemed amazed by mankey's battle and mankey stayed beside her to watch the last battle quite nervous. ''Now the final round, Tom vs Nyx begins...now!''.

''Among the trio, it is you I despise Nyx, I might have lost eevee but I will make sure I have beaten you in front of everyone, go spearow'', ''crah'' growled spearow while landing on the field, ''Normally I don't care if I lose, but I can't stand losing to you Tom, go snivy'', '' sniv'' said snivy coming out of her pokeball ready to battle.

''I have the type advantage here, go spearow, use peck'' shouted Tom and spearow flied towards snivy and even though snivy dodged the first two attempts, spearow managed to hit her the third time sending her back. ''Don't give in snivy, use vine whip on its wings,try to avoid it spearowshouted Tom.

Spearow was avoiding the vine whips but in the end it got caught and couldn't get away because snivy was grabbing its wings tightly ''oh yes, good job snivy, use leer continuously'' ordered Nyx and snivy's eyes turned red and the red outlines headed towards spearow reducing its defence each time. ''Time to finish this, use tackle'' ordered Nyx and snivy pulled herself towards spearow and hit it with her head, making it fall with swirly eyes. ''Spearow is unable to battle, the winner is Nyx and snivy'' claimed Nurse Joy.

''We defeated Tom snivy, now eevee can join us!'' shouted Nyx happy, '' listen well Nyx , from this moment on you are officially my rival, I will become way stronger and next time we see each other I will crush you, keep that eevee but you won't make any progress, see ya losers'' said Tom leaving with his bike. Nyx, ignoring what Tom just said, kneeled before eevee and began petting her.

''Eevee… will you… come with us and be our friend?'' asked Nyx nervously. Eevee poked a pokeball in Nyx's waist and went inside and after a while the pokeball stopped moving ''W...We did it snivy, we have our first friend!'' said Nyx hugging snivy tight ''snivy sniv'' growled a happy snivy. '' Eevee come out'' said Nyxv''eevu'' ''let's become stronger and have lots of fun, you had a bad tale until now, but in the end of every tale comes a happy end. However, our tale is just beginning and I promise I will make it as good as possible'' said Nyx with confidence at eevee who nodded. ''Let's go everyonesaid Nyx and everyone began running excited.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5: Lost at the Viridian forest

The cousin trio, three days after they beat Tom and had eevee join them, they finished shopping and prepared their things, leaving left Viridian City and going inside Viridian Forest to reach Pewter city for their first badge.

''Man, this forest seems huge, we better stay close or we might get lost'' said Draco worried, ''that goes without saying'' said Nyx. ''Hey guys, those pidgey are staring at us and seem angry''said Marina while pointing at a tree full of pidgey. Suddenly, a pidgeotto descended and pointed his wing at Draco.

''Why does that pidgeotto seem so angry with me? Wait, don't tell me, you are the pidgey from route 1?'', ''pidgeo'' growled pidgeotto and commanded the pidgey to attack them. ''Ouch, ouch, what's the deal? What have you done to it Draco?'' asked Nyx angry and puzzled. ''Well, when we were at route 1's forest we tried to capture it as a pidgey, but we sent it flying towards its friends and now seems he wants revenge''.

The trio couldn't see where they were going because of the pidgey and they took separate ways.''Ok that's enough, charmander use smokescreen on them'' ordered Draco and charmander unleashed a cloud of smoke that made the pidgey flee, ''well, that will buy us some time but I think they will return, we have to find the girls quickly and get out of the forest'', ''char '' said charmander in agreement.

''Draco where are you?'' shouted Marina, ''those damned pidgey, next time I won't be so merciful'' said a pissed off Nyx ''we have to continue searching for Draco, let's go''. As they were ready to continue their search, Marina noticed something, '' hey Nyx, what is this?'', Nyx then brought out her pokedex because she couldn't see well.

'' _Pikachu,the Electric Mouse pokemon._ _Pikachu has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs''_. ''It's so cuteeeee!squealed both, ''hey Marina, I will catch it, maybe it can help us with our problem too''.

Pikachu them prepared itself for battle, '' oh I like you even more now, ok snivy lets go'', ''sniv''said snivy upon appearing for battle. ''Use vine whip on Pikachu'' said Nyx and snivy slapped Pikachu but then, she felt a small shock. ''What's wrong snivy?'' asked Nyx who couldn't understand what was happening. ''Nyx, it's pikachu's ability static, if an enemy pokemon makes physical contact with it then it might get paralyzed'' said Marina while looking at her pokedex.

''That's a nasty ability'' commented Nyx troubled. Pikachu then used thunderbolt on snivy dealing a lot of damage. ''How can we win if we are paralyzed?'' wondered Marina herself trying to find a solution to help Nyx ''hey that's it'' said a realizing Nyx as Pikachu prepared to fire another thunderbolt.

''Snivy, try to use vine whip and plant it on the ground, let its attack hit you'' said Nyx and snivy tried with all her power to plant her vine whip on the ground and she managed to do it. Pikachu's thunderbolt didn't affect snivy because the electricity was passing through the vine whips to the ground and pikachu eventually got tired due to repeated thunderbolts ''ok pokeball, go'' shouted Nyx and threw a pokeball at the exhausted Pikachu, the pokeball after a while stopped moving.

''We got it'', ''sniv sniv'', ''pikachu come on out'' said Nyx and pikachu came out,Pikachu can you show us the exit of this forest?'', ''pika pii''nodded pikachu and began to run with Nyx and Marina behind it.

Draco and charmander were walking and they eventually found the exit of the forest ''phew, finally we found it, now how can we find the girls?'', ''char char'' said charmander who was pulling his trainer's pants and was showing his mouth. ''Oh yes, nice idea charmander, use a limited smokescreen on the air so they can find us'' said Draco and charmander turned his head up and unleashed smoke.

''Hey Nyx, look at this'' said Marina while pointing at the smoke, ''it seems Draco found the exit and gives us a sign, let's hurry''. However, pidgeotto and his flock saw the smoke and headed there as well and fast. Draco was waiting along with charmander until they saw the girls ''nice thinking for once Draco'' commented Nyx while smiling teasingly, ''you are not funny you know, hey is that Pikachu your new pokemon?'' asked Draco excited, ''yes, I had a hard time catching it but it was worth the effort, he showed us the way for the exit until we saw the smoke'' said Nyx while patting pikachu's head.

''Ok let's go.. oh no'' said Draco because he saw pidgeotto and the flock of pidgey following him,ok this time I will knock all of them out with pikachu, pikachu use-Nyx couldn't finish her sentence because Draco put his hand in front of her to stop her. ''I'm sorry Nyx, but I will deal with this, pidgeotto I challenge you to a battle, no one will interfere'' he said to pidgeotto determined who seemed to agree and commanded the pidgey to sit on the trees and watch.

''Charmander I choose you, this is how it should be, right pidgeotto?'' asked a fired up Draco and pidgeotto nodded. Pidgeotto's wings then turned to steel and dived towards charmander ''steel wing? How in the world it learned such move? Ok charmander use smokescreen and dodge'', ''char'' charmander used smokescreen and pidgeotto couldn't see and was coughing, ''now ember'' said Draco and charmander unleashed a series of embers at pidgeotto dealing damage and making him fall back.

Pidgeotto used steel wing and descended once more, ''use smokescreen once more'', charmander used smokescreen once more but pidgeotto stopped and used gust and send the smokescreen on charmander and Draco who were coughing. When the smoke cleared all they could see was pidgeotto using steel wing on charmander, it hit charmander two times with its two wings and sent made him fall back.

''Pidgeotto is strong and clever, how can we best it?'' wondered Draco who then got an idea ''charmander, use smokescreen once more and do what mankey did to bulbasaur'' said Draco , charmander understood and unleashed smoke once more, pidgeotto then went inside the smokescreen using again steel wing but when it emerged through the smoke, charmander wasn't there and for a second it was puzzled. ''Now charmander, lay him down and use scratches'',charmander caught pidgeotto from the one wing and threw him down, keeping him like this and using scratches many times will all its strength until pidgeotto had swirly eyes.

''Ok, go pokeball'' said Draco and the pokeball hit pidgeotto putting it inside and after a while it stopped moving. ''Alright, we finally got pidgeotto charmander'', ''char char'' said charmander happy but tired. ''Nice capture''said Marina, ''pidgeotto come on out''said Draco and pidgeotto came out, '' I know that we had a bad start, but let's become friends and have a funny journey and become stronger together, what do you say?'' asked Draco pidgeotto

Pidgeotto then agreed and raised its right wing high, and then he turned to his pidgey friends telling them that he has to go and they should take care of themselves. The pidgey then bid farewell to their old boss moved. ''Ok now that everything is over let's get out of here'' said Nyx who had enough and they finally got out of the forest.

When they exited the forest they saw from a hill Pewter city. '' Girls, this is where we will begin our career as trainers, let's get our first badge'' said Draco fired up, ''well said'' said Marina happy, ''it's time to rock'' said Nyx also fired up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6: Power of rock

Draco and the others woke up from their room at pokemon center and after they ate their breakfast went out. ''Girls I think we should not hurry to challenge the gym. We have to train and get stronger or we might not stand a chance'' suggested Draco.

''Draco is right, we might have pokemon with type advantage but that doesn't mean we have a guaranteed win'' said Nyx in agreement ''should we start?'' asked Marina who seemed ready to spar.

''Well, well, if it isn't the noob trio'' said Tom from a distance with the same cocky face and tone as the last time they met. ''Did you forget how that ''noob trio'' defeated you easily?'' asked Nyx with a teasing tone, ''well I got stronger and if we fight again I will win for sure but right now I have to use all my power at the gym, you guys can come see my victory, hahaha'' said Tom laughing as he was heading at the gym.

''Why that little….next time we fight I will crush him'' said Nyx who was like a furious mankey, ''relax Nyx, don't get taunted to easily'' said Marina who tried to calm her down, ''girls, let's go see his match, it will be a good experience for us'' suggested Draco smiling. ''Why should we go see this jerk fighting?'' asked Nyx annoyed, ''I get it, by watching the battle we can see how the gym leader fights and we can come up with a strategy '' realized Marina, ''that's right, now let's hurry'' said Draco and they headed fast to the gym.

When they entered, they saw a young boy who seemed to be the gym leader, a young kid with short brown spiky hair and closed eyes, while in front of them Tom, lastly, on one side were kids that looked like the gym leader and at the other was another kid that looked like them but seemed to act as referee.

''Hello, my name is Forrest, the gym leader of Pewter city. I am sorry but if you want to challenge me you have to do it tomorrow'' said Forrest adamantly, ''it's ok, they have come to witness my victory'' said Tom with cockiness, ''let's see about that'' said Forest smiling.

''The battle between gym leader forest and challenger Tom will now begin, each trainer will use only two pokemon. During the battle only the challenger can switch pokemon. The battle begins…now!''.

''I will go first, go geodude'' said Forrest and a geodude came out ''geodude'', ''seems strong'' said Marina troubled. ''Ok then, come out nidoran '' said Tom, ''what's this cutie?'' wondered Marina and brought out her pokedex, '' _Nidoran_ _The Poison Pin Pokemon. Nidoran_ _stiffens its ears to sense danger. The larger its horns, the more powerful its secreted venom_ ''.

''Why he brought out a poison type? Poison type is not so effective against rock type'' commented Draco, ''guess we have to see'' said Nyx. ''Nidoran use tackle'' ordered Tom and nidoran ran towards geodude, ''use tackle too geodude'' ordered Forrest and the two tackles collided, but eventually nidoran gave in and was pushed back.''Use double kick'' said Tom and nidoran landed two kicks at geodude that seemed to do great damage and push it back. ''I see now, you chose nidoran because it knows that move, nice thinking Tom, _but_ it's not enough, geodude use double rock polish and then rollout''.

''Geodude'', geodude then glowed two times and then began to roll. ''Dodge it'' said Tom anxiously, nidoran managed to dodge three assaults of rollouts but the fourth time it was finally hit, ''keep it up geodude'' said Forrest and geodude kept rolling with the attack becoming stronger and stronger ''now finish it'', geodude landed the final hit and nidoran touched the ground with swirly eyes.

''Nidoran is unable to battle,geodude wins'', Tom then called nidoran back ''pathetic'' he said while looking at the pokeball, ''Forrest is very good'' said Draco amazed ''he used rock polish to raise the speed of the slow geodude and then used rollout with boosted speed, rollout becomes stronger the more it is used and with that speed boost it did more damage than normal'' he explained.

''Now, what's your final pokemon?'' asked Forrest, ''I will bring this, go bulbasaur'', ''bulba'' said bulbasaur ready to fight. ''Geodude, use tackle'' said Forrest, but geodude seemed strange ''what's wrong geodude?'', heh, there was one more reason that I used nidoran , it's because it has the poison point ability and by touching it your geodude became poisoned, now bulbasaur use vine whip'' said Tom and bulbasaur used vine whip on geodude who fainted ''geodude is unable to battle, bulbasaur wins''.

''Now both have only one pokemon left'' said Nyx anxiously. ''Tom, you really did well with that strategy you thought, but now things become hard, come out graveler'' said Forrest as a big pokemon emerged from the pokemon. ''This is…''said Draco who used his pokedex '' _Gravele, The Rock Pokemon. Graveler_ _rolls on mountain paths to move. Once it builds momentum, no Pokémon can stop it without difficulty_ ''.

''Graveler, use rock throw'' said Forrest and graveler released rocks from its body which it threw at bulbasaur with its hands, ''repel them with vine whip'' ordered Tom and bulbasaur repelled some but was hit by the other rocks, ''now is the time,use leech seed''. Bulbasaur then launched a seed from its bulb at graveler and immediately it grew roots that binded it and began to drain its energy.

''Your graveler might be strong, but if I suck its energy dry it can't do anything''explained Tom who thought that he almost won. ''I'm not so sure Tom, graveler try to ignore it and use rock polish and then rollout, you can do it'', graveler did what Forrest told him and by doing rollout it got freed from leech seed, ''no way, quick bulbasaur, dodge it'' said Tom panicked but to no avail because graveler hit it two times and it fainted.

''Bulbasaur is unable to battle, the winner is Forrest of Pewter gym'' announced the referee, ''brother you did it hahaha'' said his little brothers and sisters ''it was a nice battle Tom, however, it seems that you don't have a true connection with your pokemon, you focus only on strength and victory, it's not bad, really, but if you don't train your pokemon and become friends with them then you will never become truly stronger'' said Forrest serious.

''Thank you for the advice but next time I _will_ win'' said Tom bitter but confident as he was leaving .Forrest then turned his attention to the trio ''you can challenge me whenever you are ready guys,I will wait''he said and went inside. ''Draco, Nyx, I think we have a lot of training to do, that's what the power of rock types is'' said Marina and they nodded and then left the gym.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7: Preparation for the Pewter gym

Two hours passed after the cousin trio witnessed Tom's loss at Pewter gym. It was noon and they were eating at the pokemon center and even though everything seemed normal, they were deep in thought about how they could defeat Forrest. They finished eating and stayed there without saying anything and after a while, Nyx stood up ''what are we doing guys? Let's get up and train like hell, we will win no matter what ''she said with a burning passion. ''Heh, you are right, we have to become stronger and find a strategy to counter him'' said Draco as he stood up. ''I don't know about you guys, but I found out how to counter him'' claimed Marina as if it was something simple.

''Well that's Marina for you, when it comes to battles strategies she is like a computer, anyway, let's go train'' said Draco. The trio then exited the pokemon center ''I think I will go train by myself, sorry guys'' said Marina apologetically and she went to a different direction ''and I will go to the rocks over there to train, what about you Nyx?''.

''Actually Draco, I need the help of your pidgeotto'', ''pidgeotto? Why him?'' asked Draco, ''you will see soon enough, now let's go to that small hill'' said Nyx and they went. ''Ok guys come on out, it's training time'' shouted Draco as he brought out charmander, mankey and pidgeotto. ''Pidgeotto I will need your help, can you help me and my pokemon?'' asked Nyx politely and pidgeotto got puzzled ''pidgeo'' it shouted in agreement. ''Ok, me and the others will go train over there, please help her as much as you can and when you finish come to us pidgeotto'' said Draco and left with the other pokemon, ''pidgeo'' nodded pidgeotto .

''Here is the deal pidgeotto, I don't know how you did it but you learned steel wing. I want you to teach the secret behind the move to eevee and Pikachu in order for them to learn iron tail, can you do it?'', ''pidgeo'' said pidgeotto confident, ''thank you pidgeotto, now let's start''.

Meanwhile, Draco had his pokemon break rocks using their moves to practise them ''good job guys,again,mankey use scratch and charmander ember full power'' said Draco, but instead of those moves, other moves appeared and he checked his pokedex ''mankey learned karate chop and charmander flamethrower? That's amazing''. Suddenly, his pokedex flashed and showed a new move

''dragon...rage? Charmander learned a dragon move? YEAH!shouted Draco and hugged charmander ''it's incredible charmander, now you have two new moves, let's practise hard to master them, same for you mankeysaid Draco and charmander and mankey kept practising even more fired up.

Marina was on a grassy field having her pokemon fight each other. Squirtle and poliwag were really exhausted, ''ok poliwag once again, use rain dance'' said Marina and poliwag was dancing in a circle and clouds appeared and began to rain. ''Now use bubble, then hypnosis and then water gun'' said Marina one again and poliwag used the moves that seemed much stronger than before. ''Ok let's call it a day and go find the others, I know how to counter rollout now'' she said as she recalled the pokemon back in their pokeballs.

Nyx, after her pokemon learned the basics behind steel wing in order to learn iron tail, she had them attack rocks with their tail in order to make their tails stronger and pidgeotto returned to Draco who saw that pidgeotto did some training with Nyx, ''well, since you trained it's all good, tomorrow I think that will use you and mankey, sorry charmander'' said Draco in apology but charmander seemed to understand. Night had arrived and Marina along with Draco were eating dinner, '' I don't know about you Marina, but I'm ready for the challenge and came up with a strategy'' said Ryuuga with confidence ''so did I'' replied Marina ''by the way, where is Nyx? Should we go search for her?'' asked worried.

''Its ok guys I'm here'' said Nyx who seemed exhausted, ''I should thank you Draco for having pidgeotto help me. I know I could use the pokedex to see how I could teach them iron tail, but since pidgeotto knew a similar move I thought it was better option'', ''it's ok, if I don't help my cousin then who?'' said Draco smiling ''anyway, eat and let's go to sleep'' said Nyx as she sat to eat and after a while they all went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8: Battle for the Boulder badge

It was morning and Draco along with Marina and Nyx were heading to the gym to face Forrest and get their first badge for competing in the Indigo league ''this is it, we have trained hard for three days and mastered new moves in order to face this gym. We have to win no matter what'' stated Draco.

''That goes without saying, we are not like that idiot Tom, we love our pokemon and trained together with them. We will give it all we got and win, right Marina?'' ''yes Nyx, here we are'' said Marina as they finally reached the gym. They entered the gym and saw Forrest who was in a rocky battlefield polishing a huge steel like pokemon ''and this big one is…'' asked Nyx '' _Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokemon._ _Tempered underground under high pressure and heat, its body is harder than any metal_ '' '' it seems very tough'' said Draco nervously. ''Oh good morning guys, so you came for the Boulder badge right? I accept your challenge, but the problem is I can't fight the three of you together so I will fight you one after another and we will use only one pokemon each. If I defeat one of you then the other will fight that pokemon. I ask this because we had many battles and most of my pokemon need rest, are you ok with that?'' asked Forrest

''It's ok, no problem, fine'' they said. ''Good then, who will fight me first?'' asked Forrest, ''I think ladies go first so I will fight you now'' said Nyx. Both Forrest and Nyx took their positions ''the match between gym leader Forrest of Pewter gym and Nyx of Pallet town will now begin, each trainer will use only one pokemon with no substitutions. Begin''

''Alright, geodude, come out'' said Forrest as geodude appeared on the field ''geo'', ''geodude huh? I expected that, now come out eevee'', ''eevu'' said eevee who seemed ready to battle. ''Geodude, double rock polish and then rollout'' said Forest and geodude, like before, glowed two times and then began to roll, ''eevee use double team'' said Nyx and eevee produced several copies of herself making geodude stop in a spot while rolling.

''Geodude, use rollout on all of them, go'', geodude then attacked all of them but eevee was nowhere to be found ''eevee, use dig'' said Nyx and eevee began to dig with her paws, ''I see her now, don't let her escape geodude, use rollout'' ordered Forrest but geodude couldn't make it in time and eevee went underground.

''Stay on guard geodude''said Forrest, ''let's use our new move, iron tail'' said Nyx and eevee emerged behind geodude and her tail glowed a metallic colour, successfully striking geodude and senting him on a rock that caved in, ''use rollout again geodude''. Geodude used rollout and managed to hit eevee and then hit her three times, with her almost ready to faint ''don't give up eevee, use double team and then iron tail full strength'' shouted Nyx encouraging then used double team and ran to geodude ready to hit it with iron tail.

''Hit them all'' said Forrest and geodude erased all clones with rollout, but eevee was missing ''do it now eevee'' shouted Nyx and geodude saw eevee who appeared in front of him and stroked it with a full power iron tail sending him a few steps away with swirling eyes. ''Geodude is unable to battle, challenger Nyx and eevee win'' ''w…we did it! We won our first badge eevee!'' shouted Nyx with excitement, ''eevu'' said eevee tired but happy. ''Good job Nyx, now it's my turn'', ''good luck Draco'' said Nyx and they high fived.

''I'm sorry Draco and Marina, but from now on I will use my available strongest ones'' said Forrest. ''Oh, don't worry about that because we will defeat them'' claimed Draco fired up and sure, ''we will see about that'' answered Forrest smiling. ''The match between gym leader Forrest of Pewter gym and Ryuuga of Pallet town will now begin, each trainer will use only one pokemon. Begin''.

''Ok Steelix, come out'' said Forrest and the huge steelix they saw before appeared and roared, ''in that case, charmander I choose you'', ''char'' said charmander upon entering the field. ''Now charmander use flamethrower'' ''char'', charmander then used flamethrower on steelix who even though he felt it seemed fine. ''It's so tough, use flamethrower one more time''charmander then used again flamethrower but once, again steelix held on.

''Steelix use bind'' ''groh'' steelix then caught charmander and was squeezing him a lot to the latter's pain, ''use dragon breath steelix'', ''counter it with dragon rage charmander'', steelix then unleashed a light blue energy and then charmander unleashed a beam that took a dragon's shape of dark and blue colous. The moves were clashing with steelix's own slowly getting the upper hand , ''come on charmander, go full power'' said Draco and charmander's move was pushing steelix's dragon breath back on it ''what?'' wondered Forrest in shock.

Steelix then releashed charmander from its grisp due to the shock of the moves and now had sparks surrounding it, ''oh no, steelix was affected by the effect of dragon breath and got paralyzed, steelix use dragon breath again teelix then unleased dragon breath and this time charmander got hit from it, '' steelix, use iron tail'' ''groh'', steelix then used iron tail and send charmander to the wall, but due to paralysation it was weaker than you can't give up yet,please stand upsaid Ryuuga who was worried about charmander who got up and went slowly on the field and had a flaming aura ''what's this? _''Blaze, The ability of Charmander. When charmander is brought to its limits, its fire type moves are increased significantly''._ ''It's amazing charmander'', ''it might be amazing, but we will now finish this, iron tail'' ''no, _we_ will finish this, flamethrower maximum power''. Steelix tried to use iron tail but its paralysis prevented it from executing the move and flamethrower hit with such force that it was pushing it back until it hit the wall fainted.

''Steelix is unable to battle, charmander and Draco are the winners'', ''we did it buddy'', ''congratulations Draco, it was a close one'', ''it sure was, thanks''. Draco then went on the audience seats and sat next to Nyx. ''Good job Draco, amazing battle'', ''thanks, now it's your turn Marina, good luck and don't fall behind'' said Draco while closing his one eye, ''don't worry, I will win'' said Marina who now became more serious and cold. ''She went into her battle mode Draco so one thing is for sure, we will see a good match'' said Nyx smiling.

''Good luck Marina, you might need it'' said Forrest without a shred of cockiness, ''we will have to see that'' said Marina with a serious smile, ''the match between gym leader Forrest of Pewter gym and Marina of Pallet town will now begin, each trainer will use only one pokemon. Begin''. ''Golem, I choose you'' said Forrest and a golem appeared ''squirtle, I choose you'', ''squirtle squirt'', ''now golem, use stone edge'' golem then stomped his foot on the ground and a series of rocks were emerging from the ground and were heading towards squirtle, ''go to the side and use water gun'', squirtle then avoided stone edge and used a successful water gun on golem who then got back up. ''Use rock polish three times and then rollout'' golem did as Forrest told him and then was heading towards squirtle.

''I was waiting for this, now squirtle, fill the place with bubbles'' ordered Marina and squirtle unleashed a huge foam of bubbles that filled the arena and golem couldn't use rollout anymore because it couldn't move, all while getting damaged by bubbles ''now use water gun full power'' said Marina and squirtle used water gun with all its power and golem was pushed back and collapsed.

''Golem is unable to battle, squirtle and Marina win''. ''Alright, all of us managed to win'' said Draco excited, ''good job Marina!'' shouted Nyx from her seat. ''You three managed to defeat me, as proof of that you take the Boulder badge and with it, your first step to the Indigo League. Oh by the way, our contest hall is ready and as the gym leader I will open it in two days and then the first Pewter city pokemon contest will begin''.

''Ok thanks for the information, now let's go rest and eat guys'' said Draco while stretching his hands '' won't you come Marina?'' ''Just go ahead and I will come'' she said and they went outside ''so there will be a pokemon contest? How can I enter Forrest?'' asked Marina amazed ''well, all you need is registering at the pokemon center and the rest will be explained by Nurse Joy'' he explained calmly. ''Thank you very much Forrest, see you in two days at the opening'' said Marina who then left running.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9: Gaining a new goal

A few hours passed since the trio's first gym win and they were celebrating their victory at the pokemon center. Both pokemon and trainers were eating, laughing and discussing about the three gym battles. However, Marina was silent and deep in thought, something that got noticed by the others. 'What's wrong Marina? You should be more happy, all of us got our first badge. It's a great achievement'' said Nyx, ''is there something troubling you? You can always tell us'' said Draco concerned who sat near her.''Actually, Draco and Nyx, there is something I wanted to tell you for a long time. You see, I like pokemon battles, I love them, however, there is also another thing I wanna do except that'' she said nervous,what is that other thing you are nervous telling us about?'' ''it's…it's...pokemon contests, I want to become a pokemon coordinator!'' shouted Marina with all her strength.

Draco and Nyx looked each other for a moment and burst into laughter ''hahaha, Marina, you are so silly, did you ever believe we would laugh at you for this or get angry?'' said Draco, ''you are our cute cousin, it doesn't matter what you do as long as you like it. If your dream is to be a pokemon coordinator and also be a pokemon trainer who does battles and collects badges, then we will fully support you. I think that both careers will give you valuable experience and by doing those two things together then you will improve yourself at both'' said Nyx confident.

''Guys…guys, I love you!'' said Marina who began to cry and the others smiled gently. ''Ok, enough crying, I already got registered and got my case, now I need to think my performance, what about you guys?'', ''well, we thought of going to the outskirts of the city where it is said there are lots of pokemon to find. If you want any help with your routine then we will help you when we come back or even tomorrow morning''. ''Ok guys thank you so much, I think I found what I will do, go have fun and catch many new pokemon, see you'' said Marina to Draco and Nyx who later headed to the route outside the town.

''Ok poliwag, come on out'', ''poli'' said poliwag cheerfully upon coming out, ''poliwag I want you to use rain dance,poliwag then danced in a circle and summoned dark clouds, ''now create a tower of bubbles towards those clouds'' said Marina and poliwag created a tower of bubbles that touched the small clouds, ''now go inside the tower and use hypnosis upwards'' poliwag then went inside the tower but it collapsed on poliwag who then seemed sad because of its failure. ''Don't worry poliwag, we will try again and again'', ''poli'' said poliwag happy.

Draco and Nyx reached Route 3 and were searching for a pokemon. ''Where did the pokemon go? Are they hiding or something?'' wondered Nyx who got tired a little ''relax, we will find something, let's split up'' suggested Draco ''hey, I think I found something'' said Draco and checked his pokedex '' _Ekans, The Snake Pokemon._ _Moving silently and stealthily, it eats the eggs of birds, such as Pidgey and Spearow, whole_ ''. ''I will capture it, go charmander and use flamethrower'',charmander then came out and used flamethrower but ekans quickly evaded it.

''Wow it's so fast, now I want it more, use flamethrower again'', charmander then used flamethrower again and ekans managed to avoid it but got burned because it passed next to it and grazed it. ''Now that it's burned it won't do much...what is it doing?'' wondered Draco and checked the pokedex '' _Shed skin, The ability of Ekans. When Ekans has an anomalous condition it sheds its outer skin and is healed''_.

''Ok charmander use scratch'', ''cha'' growled charmander as it prepared its claws, but ekans's eyes glowed and charmander stayed in place shaking and then it used wrap on charmander squeezing it. '' This is our only chance, use flamethrower'', charmander then managed to unleash flamethrower on ekans who couldn't evade it in time and got hit in the face, ending up fainting.

''Go pokeball'' shouted Draco and ekans went into the pokeball and after a while it stopped shaking, '' alright we got him'' shouted Draco ''I can't wait to show it at Nyx, hmm, so it knows glare, wrap, poison sting and bite, nice, let's search now for something else'' said Draco. Meanwhile, Nyx got hungry with all this walking ''let's eat something sweet'', Nyx was ready to eat a small chocolate bar when suddenly something came from a bush.

''Give my chocolate bar NOW!''said an angry Nyx and checked what pokemon it was. In her surprise she saw a nidoran that ate her chocolate bar fast. ''Oh she's so cute, I want her, hey nidoran, want another chocolate bar?'' asked Nyx having another bar at her hands, nidoran smelled it and accepted it and ate it in a matter of seconds ''oh you sure like to eat a lot, just like me, hey nidoran , do you want to join me? We will have lots of fun and of course lots of food to eat''. Nidoran thought about it and accepted and Nyx touched her with a pokeball and the pokeball in a minute stopped shaking.

''I got nidoran !'' shouted Nyx happy ''off to find something else''. Few hours passed and everyone was at pokemon center. ''How it did go Marina? Did you find what your performance will be?''. ''Yes, it took us a lot of time before we find the correct form but now we are ready, what about you guys?''.

''Well I caught two new pokemon, come on out guys'' said Draco and from the two pokeballs appeared an ekans and sandshrew, ''oh, they are cute'' ''wait until you see mine, come out'' shouted Nyx, with nidoran and a zubat appeared. Everyone was eating and having fun and ekans wrapped itself around Draco's hand and was rubbing it's head ''it seems she likes you'' said Marina ''what?'' asked a surprised Draco who couldn't believe that ekans was a girl, ''ok, ok ekans stop it, stop it ekans, not so tight, you will break my hand, ok that's it return''ekans then went back to her pokeball and everyone was laughing and later everyone went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10: Marina's first contest

The day of the pokemon contest arrived at last and Marina was anxious about it. ' _'Don't worry Marina, it's your first contest, you worked as best as you could, now it's time to do your best and have fun_ '' thought Marina as she finished putting her clothes on.

Draco and Nyx were waiting outside the pokemon center until Marina came. ''this is it Marina, are you ready? ''as ready as I can be, let's go''. After a while, they went to the contest hall in which there was a big red ribbon on the entrance and Forrest was by it with a huge scissor and there was a huge crowd of people.

''I don't know what to say for such an occasion, but all I can say is that I'm honoured for being chosen to open the contest hall of Pewter city. I hope that this contest hall will be the pride of our city along with the gym''. Everyone clapped upon hearing his speech and then Forrest cut the ribbon and the entrance opened, with the crowd going in. The stuff was already in place and served the people, there was a special assistant for confirming the registration of contestants. After a while, Marina along with the other contestants went backstage and the crowd in which were Draco and Nyx that sat in their sits waiting for the contest to start.

After a while, Lilian Meridian, the famous master of ceremonies of Kanto pokemon contests appeared with all the lights on her. She was a woman with short orange wavy hair, blue eyes, a blue and white hat, a blue t shirt that left her belly naked and short blue pants with a white belt ''welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first Pewter city pokemon contest and the first pokemon contest of this season. I'm your favourite Lilian Meridian and I will be the presenter for this competition. Now, let's meet our judges''.

''Mister Contesta'' ''hi'' said a man with a red suit, black tie, gray hair and black eyes, ''Mister Sukizo'' ''thank you, remarkable'' said a man with closed eyes, light blue businessman suit with a red long tie, ''nurse Joy of Pewter city'' ''I'm happy for being here'' said Nurse Joy while smiling. ''We have twenty performers for the performance round, however,only eight will pass. Now, let us see some amazing pokemon performances. The performance round begins!

There were many performances, with many pokemon that did beautiful combinations of moves ''now it's time for our last performer, Marina from Pallet town'' ''ok, Marina, it's time'' muttered Marina as she entered the stage, ''you can do it Marina!'' shouted both Draco and Nyx. ''Ok poliwag come out'' ''poli'', poliwag then came from the pokeball doing spinning and then landing on its two feet ''use bubble'' said Marina and poliwag unleashed so many bubbles that the stage seemed like a sea of bubbles, ''now use hypnosis on them''. Poliwag's belly then shined a yellow colour and the bubbles refracted it and they shined like the rainbow.

''Oh my, poliwag, by using hypnosis on those bubbles it made them seem like a rainbow sea'' said Lilian clearly amazed. The crowd was cheering like crazy as the bubbles popped and created multi-coloured sparks. After a while Lilian spoke again ''we saw many beautiful performances but only eight will pass to the battle round, now, let's see them''.

In the screen photos of many performers appeared ''please let Marina be one of them'' muttered Draco and Nyx who then got excited as Marina's photo was one of the ones who passed, ''alright, great job Marina!''. ''Those are the ones that advance to the battle round. In the battle round, the performers can use another pokemon if they wish. One can win a battle if his opponent's pokemon faint or if the opponent's points are completely lost or are fewer than his. Points are reduced from a performer if his pokemon's attacks miss, when the attacks are used to the opponent's advantage or if the opponent's pokemon do a nice combination and appeal, let's see the battle pairs''.

At the battle round, Marina succeed to pass to the final round ''now the final battle between Marina and John will begin. Whoever wins will get the Pewter contest ribbon. Now, show us a beautiful battle. The battle lasts for five minutes. Begin''. ''Ok squirtle, I choose you'', ''squirt'' ''go vulpix'' ''squirtle, use bubble'', squirtle used bubble and filled the battlefield with bubbles and hurt vulpix taking some points from John. ''Use quick attack'' vulpix then jumped and used quick attack on squirtle taking some points.

''Use ember'' vulpix then unleashed ember on squirtle, ''use water gun'' squirtle used water gun but vulpix avoided it and Marina lost some points again. ''Come on Mizuko, this might be a contest but no matter the beauty you need to show, a battle is a battle''. ''A battle is still…a battle?'' said a Marina who tried to comprehend those words ''vulpix use quick attack'', ''I don't think so, squirtle use withdraw and then water gun'',squirtle then went to its shell and vulpix hit only the outside and points were lost from John, with squirtle emerging and using seconds later water gun on vulpix who then fell upon the stream of remaining bubbles fainting.

''Vulpix can't battle anymore, so Marina and squirtle are the winners of the Pewter city contest'' announced Lilian ''YES, WE DID IT SQUIRTLE!'' roared a bewildered Marina, ''she did it!'' said both Draco and Nyx as they hugged each other and the crowd applauded. ''Marina, this Pewter city ribbon is yours, congratulations and good luck on your remaining contests.'' ''thank you so much Lilia'' said Marina who then hugged squirtle ''we did it squirtle'', ''squirtle squirt'' said happy and both trainer and pokemon looked at their ribbon.

''Congratulations Marina, your first contest was incredible'' ''thank you guys, now I'm sure about my decision, more than ever, let's go now to cerulean gym'', ''of course'' said Draco and the trio began to move for Cerulean city and their next badge.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter11: Sacred dance of the clefairy

The cousin trio, after Marina's first contest ribbon, left Pewter city in order to get their second badge at Cerulean city. After passing route 3 they saw a huge mountain ''I think I could see that mountain straight from Pallet town, I wonder what it is'' wondered Draco ''yeah'' me too said an also curious but also excited Marina.

They saw an elderly couple in front of them and decided to ask them ''excuse us, what is that huge mountain?'' ''oh that? That's Mountain Moon; it's a huge mountain where deep inside live clefairy. Also, it is famous for its huge quantities of Moon stone. The clefairy and moon stones made it a tourist attraction, if you go at its foot you will see many shops. Also, this time of the year is when clefairy do a ritualistic dance that is named ''Lunar dance of Clefairy''.In that sacred ritual they dance around a huge moon stone and then they evolve'' explained the old man.

''I would _love_ to see that'' said Marina with sparkling eyes ''yes, it sounds amazing'' said Nyx also excited, ''thank you very much for your time'' said Draco bowing his head in gratitude. ''Ohoho, it's nothing, seeing youths with passion for learning even about such things is amazing'' said the old woman ''by the way, if you happen to find moon stones it's better to keep them because some pokemon evolve by it, anyway we have to leave, have fun and have luck, who knows? You might meet a clefairy or even see the lunar dance'' said the old woman and left with her husband.

''Lunar dance of the clefairy…sounds like a fairy tale, I wish I could see it, hey, we should go see the shops and then show you my new performance before entering the mountain, what do you say?'', ''fine by me'', ''me too''. ''Ok then let's go'' said Marina and then they went to the food of the mountain in which existed many shops, some were selling sweets, others clefairy masks or dolls. ''Ok then, come out guys'' ''squirtle, pol'' ''Ok poliwag use bubbles on squirtle and squirtle use rapid spin'', poliwag then unleashed many bubbles and squirtle began to spin around creating a tornado of bubbles. ''Amazing Marina as always, when it's about battle and now contests your mind develops strategies fast'' said Draco.

''Hehe, thank you'' said Marina who was laughing and had her one hand behind her head. Unknown to them, a clefairy who descended from the mountain was watching her performance in amazement and came closer. ''I think we should have some snacks before entering, what? They are gone!'' said Draco in shock, ''impossible, we got lots of food before leaving Pewter and we never stopped to eat'' said Nyx, ''guys, I found the culprit'' said Marina who was pointing her finger at clefairy that stopped at its tracks nervously with food in hand.

''Hey, give the food back, it's not yours'' shouted Draco at clefairy which began to run inside a cavern entrance fast, ''let's go after it'' said Nyx and they followed it. Clefairy then used double team and took three different paths. ''Oh come on, now we have to split up'' said Nyx who couldn't believe what happened ''ok guys, let's split up and don't get lost'' said Draco and the three of them took different paths.

Draco chose the left path and found the clefairy ''ok little clefairy, time to give our food back'',clefairy then laughed and disappeared in a puff of smoke. ''Damn, I found a clone, ok ekans come on out'',ekans then came out and wrapped herself in Draco's leg ''hey ekans, a clefairy took all our food and of the pokemon's too. Also, she showed that she likes me as a future trainer, help me find her''. Ekans then became furious and used her tongue to find clefairy's smell in the air ,after a while, she found a weird smell and began to move fast with Draco following her.

Nyx then took the central path but she found a clone ''zubat, come on out'' ''khik, khik'' ''please use your supersonic in order to see what lies ahead and possibly find clefairy''. Zubat then used supersonic and later it began to move and Nyx followed it.

Marina was running after the real clefairy ''please stop clefairy, it's not yours'' shouted at clefairy but it ignored her and then they fell into a spaced area. Marina then saw a gigantic moon stone and many clefairy, cleffa and clefable ''oh my, they are so cute'' she said and saw then clefairy giving some food at a bunch of cleffa who seemed injured.

''The snacks won't help them'' she said startling them and many clefable and clefairy lined in front of them to protect them. ''Mizuko'' shouted Draco with Nyx upon seeing her ''oh, so it took the food for these little ones huh?'', ''yes, but they won't let us heal them, maybe if we let our pokemon talk to them…'', ''yeah right, ekans please talk to them'', ''you too zubat''. Ekans and zubat then talked to them, the clefairy and clefable seemed to understand and made way for Marina to pass.

''Thank you'' she said and used a potion on the cleffa who stood up happy and joined the others. Soon night came and moonlight fell upon the giant moon stone creating a nice spectacle and the cleffa along with the clefairy and clefable began to dance around the giant moon stone by hopping around themselves around it. In the trio's amazement, the cleff along with the ones that were healed became clefairy and clefairy became clefable.

''I…It's beautiful beyond words'' commented Marina who was extremely amazed by what she was seeing ''you are right'' said the others who were as amazed as her. After a while, the dance ended with all pokemon bowing to their three guests and later humans and pokemon were having fun and the clefairy now clefable returned what it stole and apologized by bowing. ''Thank you clefairy, no, clefable, we know why you did it and we forgive you'' said Draco in a calm tone.

Clefairy couldn't believe that it was forgiven and got really happy, the cousin trio fell asleep after some minutes due to exhaustion and the clefairy and clefable watched over them. Morning came and the trio was ready to leave. ''Thank you guys for letting us stay, it was fun, take care'' said the three of them as they were fare welled the clefairy and clefable. '' Clefable''said clefable to them before they left and what they saw at her hands was moon stone.

''I can't believe it, those are for us?'' asked Draco shocked, ''fable'' said clefable nodding, ''thank you so much clefable'' said Kurami and then the trio took the moon stones, putting them in their bags and left. When they exited the mountain, they saw Cerulean city from a high spot ''ok girls, time to take our second badge'' said Draco excited.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter12: Unexpected words

Draco, Marina and Nyx, after they left Mountain Moon, they finally reached Cerulean City. On the way they met many trainers and defeated them easily and after reaching the city, went immediately at the pokemon center to heal their pokemon.

''Man we had many battles but won pretty easily'' said Draco while stretching his hands ''you are right on that'' said Nyx ''but all those matches made us a little bit stronger'' said Marina smiling. Suddenly, the center's doors opened and the trio saw many trainers with injured pokemon in their hands like rattata and pidgey that went at Nurse Joy. ''Oh, this again huh?'' she said seeming to know what happened.

''What happened Nurse Joy?'' asked Draco shocked ''Misty of Cerulean gym, that's what happened'', the trio then saw Tom who just entered and seemed as cocky as ever ''these weaklings challenged her and she crushed them like a tidal wave. Of course, I managed to defeat her'' said Tom who then shown them the Cascade badge in his hand.

''Oh? Little Tom managed to defeat a gym? It's a miracle'' said Nyx who tried not to laugh ''the only miracle that could happen is for you to have another victory against me Nyx. I would like to crush you in a battle, but now my pokemon need rest .If you want to battle me then let's do it when we have our third badge'' said Tom with a serious look on his face who got his pokemon back and began to leave the pokemon center.

''He seems like another person'' commented Marina concerned ''what are you saying? He seems to be the same jerk as always'' replied Nyx, dismissing Marina's statement. ''You are wrong Nyx'' said Tom one step before exiting and without watching her face ''I really changed. Before challenging Forrest I defeated many trainers, when I lost to him I followed his advice and found the real meaning of being trainer''.

''What do you mean?'', ''I mean that after my loss, I trained hard with my pokemon and began to become friends with them. That not only helped them bring their true potential but also mine and my true self as trio couldn't believe what they were hearing from him, they never thought that he could develop such a side.

''One warning, cousin trio. You have become stronger and became good friends with your pokemon and I respect that. However, if you have never tasted defeat you will never really progress. Those who never felt defeat have no right to laugh at me or anyone else. Good luck against Misty, you _will_ need it, I consider it a miracle that I defeated her, farewell''. With those final words, Tom left the pokemon center and the cousins were speechless. ''I can't believe this is the same Tom we knew'' said Draco who still couldn't believe yet what happened ''yeah, he matured a little bit'' said Marina. ''Don't be like that guys, we will win for sure!'' said Nyx cheerful ''let's go to the Cerulean gym and win'', ''yeah, let's'' said Draco determined. They then left from the pokemon center in order to win their second badge.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter13: Crushing defeat in the water

Draco, Marina and Nyx reached finally the gym and went inside. ''Hello? Is anybody here? We came from Pallet town and want to challenge the gym'' shouted Draco. ''Oh there is someone, me'' said a girl's voice. Suddenly, lights turned on and then what they saw was an short orange haired girl with short yellow pants and a sleeveless buttoned yellow shirt.

''I am Misty, the leader of this gym .I accept your challenge but because of my last battle with someone else from Pallet, many of my pokemon need rest. I have only one pokemon left but if you want one will fight me and the other two my sisters. What do you say?''.

''Sure thing'' said the trio. ''Ok, in these battles we will use only one pokemon. So, who wants a piece of me?'' asked Misty, ''I will do it. As a future water pokemon master, I have to fight the best'' said Marina determined. ''Nice mind-set you got there girl, ok let's begin, go gyarados'' said Misty and from the water of the pool a giant gyarados appeared roaring at Marina.

''Ok, squirtle come on out'' said Marina who then threw the pokeball on the air and squirtle dived at the pool, ''oh, it's so cute, too bad it faces my strongest pokemon, Gyarados use hydro pump'' ''groh'' gyarados then unleashed a huge volume of water from its mouth ''avoid it and use rapid spin''. Squirtle then avoided hydro pump at the last minute and the hit Gyarados with rapid spin but it barely felt it.

''No way, it's that tough?'' ''tough? You haven't seen anything yet, use hydro pump'', ''avoid it squirtle, go underwater'' ''follow it''. Gyarados then went underwater and fired hydro pump at squirtle that made it almost faint, ''use water gun squirtle'' ''squirt'' squirtle used water gun but it barely flinched gyarados ''again'', ''I don't think so, use hyper beam''. ''Groh'' gyarados unleashed a powerful hyper beam from its mouth that threw squirtle out of the water and make it touch the ceiling. Then it fell on the water with swirly eyes.

''...We lost so badly…'' said Marina with a cold and almost bitter voice returning squirtle in his pokeball. ''You have talent girl, I have to admit it, but you lack something. Something that all trainers need to become stronger. I will fight you again whenever you want with gyarados. Now, who wants to fight my sister Daisy?''

''I will'' said Draco, then a blond woman appeared ''hello there sugar, I'm Daisy, one of Misty's sisters and standby gym leaders of Cerulean gym, the lady over there can fight our other sister in a separate room'' she said while showing Nyx . Nyx then went to the other room ''let's begin, shall we? Go luvdisc''said Daisy and then from the pokeball a heart shaped pokemon appeared ''luvdisc'', '' _Luvdisc, The Rendezvous Pokemon. It lives in warm seas. It is said that a couple finding this Pokémon will be blessed with eternal love''._

''Ok then, come out ekans'' said Draco and ekans landed on a small iron surface ''ekans'' she growled while shaking her tail, ''use poison sting'', ''avoid it and use water pulse'' ekans was using poison sting but luvdisc was very fast in the water,then it landed a water pulse on ekans sending it on the water. ''Use poison sting again'' ''it won't work, ice beam'', luvdisc then used ice beam to freeze the poison stings and eventually hit ekans who got frozen.

''Oh no,ekans'' ''now use hydro pump'' ''disc'' luvdisc then used hydro pump shattering the ice and sending ekans out of the water with swirly eyes. '' Ekans return, you tried your best'' said Draco with low voice. Nyx then came from the other room silent, proof that she lost. ''I have to say, you three _have talent_ but as I said before, you lack something important. When you find that you will become much stronger'' said Misty.

''Thank you Misty, Lily and Daisy for giving us another chance'' said Draco while bowing his head, ''it won't be like this next time, we promise'' ''yeah'' said Marina and Nyx and then they left the gym ready to train like no tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter14: Learning from one's mistakes

The cousin trio, hours after their crushing defeat were at the pokemon center sad and deep in thought. '' _They were so strong, how can we defeat them?_ '' thought Draco, ' _'she was so unbelievably strong, is this what it means to be a pro water type trainer?''_ was thinking Marina .However, Nyx was thinking something else _''what it is that we lack as trainers?''_.

Suddenly, Tom's words echoed in her mind '' _if you have never tasted defeat you will never really progress as trainers''_ ''that's it! Damn it guys, I found what Misty and her sisters meant''. Draco and Marina then snapped out of their deep thoughts and depression looking at her confused.

''I hate to admit it, but Tom was right, since we began our journey we never lost even once, as a result, we never really learned anything and got way too confident in ourselves. That's what Misty meant, we lack experience and restrain. Now all we have to do is train like hell and see what went wrong, so cheer up and get to work'' said Nyx leaving the others in shock.

''Hahahaha ,that's our Nyx for you. You can always cheer and fire up anyone, I agree, let's do this'' said Draco who got fired up too, ''she might be a strong water type trainer, but I will become the best water pokemon trainer there is'' said Marina also fired up, something quite rare for her. The trio then went to the outskirts of the town.

''Marina, I will need your help this time'' ''oh I get it, because I also use water types right?'', Draco then nodded '' let's go, but what about you Nyx?'', ''I will train on my own, see ya later guys'' said Nyx while leaving them. Draco and Marina then went outside the city and reached a place with a small lake. ''Ok guys come out'' Draco then brought all his pokemon out, ''come out too squirtle and poliwag'' then both squirtle and poliwag came out.

''Pidgeotto, sandshrew and mankey, I want you guys to train by yourselves. Battle each other or practise with rocks if you want ok?'' the pokemon then agreed and went further. ''Let's begin'' said Mizuko, poliwag I choose you'' ''I choose you ekans ''ekans'' ''poli'', ''ok poliwag use water gun'' use poison sting ekans'' water gun and poison sting were struggling but water gun pushed them back and hit ekans. ''Don't give up ekans, use wrap'' ''go to the lake poliwag and use water gun,'' ''poli'' after it and use poison sting'' ''kans'', both pokemon dived into the lake and were exchanging moves and dodging.

'' _Amazing, ekans can be so agile in the water? I…I never even knew about that possibility''_ thought Draco who focused again on the battle when water gun hit ekans who almost fainted, however, something unexpected happened. The missed poison stings that ekans used in the water dissolved and the poisoned water was taken by poliwag because of its water absorb ability.

''Oh no, poliwag, the pressure of the water's bottom released the sting's poison'' said Marina seeing poliwag emitting purple bubbles in pain ''now is our chance ekans, use wrap and poison sting again'' ekans then wrapped and squeezed poliwag and unleashed again poison sting fainting it. ''Alright, good job ekans, return now'' Draco then returned ekans back ''thank you Mizuko, with that battle now I found a way to defeat Misty's gym'' he claimed happy.

''Good for you Draco, now for my second pokemon, go squirtle'' ''squirt'' ''now for mine, go charmander'' ''cha''. The two pokemon were in front of their trainers and there was silence in the area for a moment. ''Water gun, flamethrower'' said both trainers and the moves cancelled each other with an explosion.

''Tackle, scratch'' ordered again the two trainers, squirtle and charmander then were engaged in a physical battle exchanging tackle and scratch without giving up. After a while, they got exhausted and broke the physical battle ''use water gun full power'', ''use flamethrower full power'',the moves then clashed trying to push each other back but then an explosion happened again.

''Use tackle'' ''use scratch'', the pokemon while visibly exhausted got engaged again and then they put their arms in each other's shoulders trying to push each other down. ''DON'T GIVE UP'' shouted Draco and Marina and then, both pokemon began to glow leaving their trainers in awe, the pokemon stopped glowing and they had new forms which themselves couldn't even believe. Both cousins brought out their pokedex '' _Charmeleon, The Flame Pokemon and the evolved form of Charmander._ _When it swings its burning tail, it elevates the air temperature to unbearably high levels''_ ''Amazing charmeleon'' said Draco while hugging him and charmeleon did the same also happy ''charmeleon'', ''your moves now are flamethrower, dragon claw, dragon rage and flame fang? Nice''.

Marina then checked her pokedex _''Wartortle, The Turtle Pokemon and the evolved form of Squirtle._ _It is said to live 10,000 years. Its furry tail is popular as a symbol of longevity''_ , ''I am so happy wartortle'' said Marina while picking wartortle up and dancing around ''wartortle'' ''let's check your moves, oh, you have hydro pump, skull bash, rapid spin and bubble''.

''Marina, I think that we can win now'' said Draco confident ''our pokemon evolved and got stronger, now if we spent one more day training and recall what went wrong we will win'', ''I think so too, but I have yet to find a strategy, I think I will do so tomorrow. Let's go back for today since it got afternoon'' ''yes, guys come here'' shouted Draco and all his pokemon came back sweating like crazy, exhausted and with minor injuries.

''You guys sure gave it your all and I'm proud of you. You might be disappointed that I don't use you in the gym battle and think that you trained in vain, but you have to become strong for future battles'' explained Draco and all of his pokemon swarmed him wanting to show that they support him. ''They love you Draco'' said Marina slightly moved by what she saw '' love them too, anyway guys, we must train twice as hard tomorrow, we should now go back, return'' he said while returning them in their pokeballs and then going back in the poke center with Marina.

Both were relaxing at the lobby of the center after taking a bath and having their pokemon healed. Then the door opened and Nyx appeared sweating a lot ''wow Nyx, you and your pokemon must had a lot of training'' said Marina amazed, ''oh be sure of that, tomorrow we will train twice as hard''. ''Go take a bath and put your pokemon to rest, we have something cool to show you'' said Draco smiling. Nyx after finishing her bath and having her pokemon healed, joined them in the lobby, ''so, what is that cool thing you were talking about guy? Because I have something to show you too'' ''here goes, go charmeleon, wartortle''said both at the same time and the pokemon came out.

''Oh how cool, what a coincidence, come out servine'' said Nyx and then a pokemon that looked like a more mature and bigger snivy appeared _''Servine, The Grass Snake Pokemon._ _It moves along the ground as if sliding. Its swift movements befuddle its foes, and it then attacks with a vine whip.''_. ''Guys, all of our starters evolved and we too along with them. Let's defeat together Misty'' said Draco and the girls nodded determined.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter15: Watery beauty

The next day after the trio's starter pokemon evolved, the three cousins left the pokemon center. ''Ughh, we will train a lot today'' said Draco while stretching his hands ''same goes for me'' said Nyx. ''Guys? What's going on over there?'' asked Marina seeing a lot of people going at the west outskirts of the city holding fishing rods, ''I don't know, let's check out'' said Nyx and they followed everyone.

What they saw was a lot of people fishing at a huge lake ''excuse me, what's going on?'' asked Nyx but no one was answering ''can someone tell me please what's going on here?'' she asked again, but everyone was busy fishing. Nyx then became furious ''CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE YOU ASSHOLES?'' she asked while shouting enraged, grabbing the attention of everyone in the lake. A girl then appeared ''it seems you are foreigners so I will tell you. You see, this great lake here is connected to the sea and this time of the year many pokemon inhabit the lake, attracting many trainers. However, the last four years something happened that attracted more people than usual''.

''What is that?'' asked Draco, ''a wild vaporeon'' answered the girl ''vaporeon? Isn't that one of the possible evolutions of eevee?'' asked Marina ''it's super rare, now I see now why there are so many people'', ''yes, a shop there sells fishing rods, if you wish to catch it then I wish you luck'' said the girl leaving. '' Let's try guys, it sounds fun'' said Draco ''of course it is, I want that vaporeon'' said a really fired up Marina and they then went to the shop and bought rods.

''Now, what should we use for bait?'' wondered Draco, ''I will use an oran berry'' said Nyx, ''I will use the pokefood I use for my water pokemon'' said Marina, ''I will use then this magikarp bait'' the trio then sat down and they had many failed encounters. An hour passed and they almost gave up and then Mizuko's rod was pulling, ''it… seems… heavy, could it be…?'', ''keep pulling Marina, you can do it''. Marina then gathered her strength ''haaaaaa!'', she pulled vaporeon to everyone's surprise ''uum''.

''So this is a real vaporeon, it's so cute and beautiful'' said Marina and used her pokedex _''Vaporeon,The Bubble Jet Pokemon. Vaporeon has evolved to be suitable for an aquatic life. It can invisibly melt away into wate''_.Vaporeon then prepared itself for battle '' come out wartortle and use rapid spin'' ''tortle'' wartortle then used rapid spin but then vaporeon used quick attack and at the right moment hit wartortle, sending him back.

''It's good, use hydro pump'' ''no Marina, don't!'' warned her Draco who checked his pokedex, but too late since vaporeon absorbed the attack and glowed in blue aura ''so it has water absorb huh? Use rapid spin again''. Vaporeon then became invincible ''now what?'' wondered Nyx, ''it's acid armor, it became one with the water, it can attack anytime''said Draco while looking at his pokedex again. ''Be on alert wartortle and use skull bush full strength'' wartortle then was checking around for vaporeon who then appeared behind it and unleashed water pulse hitting him ''don't give up, skull bush go''.

Wartortle then lowered its head and hit vaporeon who couldn't use acid armor again in time and vaporeon was lying on the surface of the lake trying to get back on its feet ''alright, go pokeball'', the pokeball then hit vaporeon and it went inside ,after a while the pokeball stopped moving. ''Yes,we caught vaporeon''shouted Marina, wartortle then caught the pokeball and gave it to her. The crowd of people then applauded for her achievement making her and the others nervous.

''Come out vaporeon'', ''um'' growled vaporeon confused ''vaporeon welcome to our team, let's have fun and become stronger together, what do you say?''. Vaporeon then rubbed its head at Marina happy, ''I think it likes you Marina'' said Draco, '' yes, the feelings are mutual'' said Marina while petting vaporeon's head ''I also found the way to defeat Misty thank to this girl'' she said.

''Seems we three found the way to defeat her, let's go train then hard'' suggested Draco and then he along with the girls went to train. The next day, the trio headed to the gym to face Misty again ''this is it guys, we trained harder than we did before and now learned from our mistakes. Let's show the results of our training and realization'' said Marina and then they arrived at the gym ready to go in.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter16: Conquering a stormy sea

The doors of the gym opened with the trio entering and Misty saw them ''well, well, so you came for a rematch? I accept the challenge. Also, happy news, you won't find any of my sisters so you will fight only me. I will use six pokemon in total and divide it by two for each of you. Do you agree?'' asked a pumped up Misty.

''Yes, no problem, sure'' answered the cousins together ''ok, who will fight me first?'' ''I will'' said Marina while stepping up ''ok then, let's begin, go corsola'' said Misty and a pink coral like pokemon went to the water ''corsola'' it said while emerging from the water, ''what is this cutie?'' wondered Mizuko who broke out of her battle mode for a moment _''Corsola,The Coral Pokemon._ _Corsola's branches glitter very beautifully in seven colors when they catch sunlight. If any branch breaks off, this Pokémon grows it back in just one night_ ''. ''In that case...go vaporeon'' said Marina ''uum'' growled vaporeon as it went into the water.

''Isn't that the famous vaporeon that lurks in the great lake this time of the year? Interesting, corsola use spike cannon'' ''cor''corsola then glowed white and unleashed spikes towards vaporeon ''use quick attack'',vaporeon then used quick attack dodging the spikes and hit corsola flinching it. ''Oh, it's good, use spike cannon and try to follow it'', corsola then did the same attack succeeding this time to hit vaporeon and had pinned vaporeon on the bottom of the pool hitting it continuously.

''Vaporeon, try to use quick attack to escape'' vaporeon then gathered strength and used quick attack escaping from the spike cannon and hit corsola again. ''Nice one Marina but that's not enough to bring corsola down, use recover and then water pulse'', ''thank you Misty, absorb it and then use water pulse'' vaporeon then in Misty's shock absorbed the water pulse getting healed and then it used water pulse too ''aggh, use mirror coat'' corsola then glowed and water pulse was pushed back with vaporeon absorbing it, with the same scenario going on for a while.

'' _How can we defeat it? If we use ranged attacks it can use mirror coat, if we hit it with physical attacks it uses recover, wait I got it''._ ''Vaporeon, use acid armor and then water pulse'', ''um'' vaporeon then disappeared melding in the water and both Misty and corsola were alert, ''now, do it'',vaporeon then appeared behind corsola and used water pulse making it confused ''oh no corsola, try to use spike cannonsaid Misty but corsola used spike cannon up and the spikes fell on it ''we won't let it recover, use repeatedly quick attack'' said Marina and vaporeon then used quick attack non-stop on corsola until it fainted with swirly eyes ''good job Marina and vaporeon'' shouted Nyx.

''Yes we did it vaporeon, good job'' ''um'' growled vaporeon happy, ''corsola return,you were great, you did better than I thought Marina, now for a real challenge, come out gyarados'' gyarados then appeared from the water ''groh'' it roared at vaporeon and Marina. ''So, the monster is out huh? Use water pulse vaporeon'', ''as if, use hyper beam gyarados'' gyarados used then hyper beam and sent water pulse back and damaged vaporeon with hyper beam sending her to the wall fainting her. ''What?'' wondered Draco in shock ''come back vaporeon, for a first battle you were amazing, get a good rest''

''As monstrous as the last time but this time it will go down, come out wartortle'' ''wartortle'' said a battle ready wartortle while going inside the water, ''wartortle, so your squirtle evolved huh?'' asked Misty happy with that development ''yes, and it's ready to win'' ''use hydro pump gyarados'' ''you too wartortle''.The hydro pumps clashed pushing each other without giving up, ''you can do it'',wartortle's hydro pump then managed to push back gyarados own and hit him in the face. ''Use rapid spin'', use headbutt'' gyarados then prepared to use headbutt on him but wartortle lowered at the last second, hitting gyarados at the neck doing a lot of damage.

''Now bubble'' wartortle stopped spinning and barraged gyarados with its move, sending it back ''aghh, use hyper beam'' ''groh'', gyarados then fired a hyper beam at wartortle who was still mid-air and sent it at the wall barely conscious. ''Wartortle…we had many battles...we trained hard…we promised to become the strongest water trainer and pokemon...don't give up now...Fight!'' shouted Marina, something rare for her during a battle. Then, to everyone's surprise, wartortle was glowing a blue colour ''wartortle…war!'' ''no, it couldn't be, torrent?'' said Misty shocked.

''I knew it wartortle, use hydro pump go'' ''war'' wartortle then unleashed a very strong hydro pump in gyarados face who seemed to feel the damage a lot ''use hyper beam'' ordered Misty and then gyarados did a hyper beam, but it missed because wartortle was swimming fast dodging it. ''Let's and it wartortle, use skull bash with all the extra power'' wartortle then lunged and hit gyarados who was recovering from hyper beam on the stomach, ''groh'' roared gyarados before falling with swirly eyes''.

''We did it wartortle, we won the Cascade badge'' said Marina happy ''congratulations Marina, it seems you learned a lot from your loss and got stronger, I will give you the badge later, now who wants to be next?''. ''I will and this time I will win'' said Draco confident ''we will see about that, go luvdisc'' said Misty ''ekans, I choose you'' said Draco and ekans went into the water.

''Ladies first, use hydro pump'' ''go into the water and use poison sting'', ekans then went into the water at the last second dodging the attack and unleashed a barrage of poison stings hitting it ''again ekans'' ''use water pulse''. Ekans then unleashed twice as many poison stings but water pulse knocked them on the bottom and hit ekans ''ok, now ice beam, huh, what's wrong?'' asked Misty when she saw that luvdisc was poisoned ''but how?'', ''it's simple, by sending the poison stings on the bottom of the pool they got dissolved and the poison was unleashed and your pokemon absorbed it, now ekans, wrap and bite'' ekans then swam fast at luvdisc and wrapped it and bite it until it fainted.

''Good job Draco but now I will get serious, go kingdra'' said Misty throwing her pokeball and a massive pokemon appeared ''hey, this is…'' '' _Kingdra, The Dragon Pokemon._ _It is said that it usually hides in underwater caves. It can create whirlpools by yawning_ ''. ''Ok we can do it, return ekans, go charmeleon'', ''char'' said charmeleon landing on a small surface avoiding the water. ''Use dragon rage'' ''twister'', kingdra then used twister to shield itself against dragon rage, ''use hydro pump'' ''duck'' said Draco and charmeleon ducked at the last second avoiding hydro pump. ''See Draco, kingdra can use twister to shield herself easily and the counterattack, you won't win with charmeleon, use agility and iron head'',kingdra then glowed and began to swim fast having her head glow white.

''I was waiting for this, now charmeleon, on her and use dragon claw nonstop'' charmeleon avoided iron head and climbed to her back using dragon claw as hard as it could dealing damage ''try to shake him off'' ordered Misty annoyed to no avail as charmeleon was grabbing her hard, ''use dragon rage'' charmeleon then was holding tight and used dragon rage, making kingdra stop from pain. ''Use twister'' ''groh'' kingdra then used twister around herself, almost detaching charmeleon ''use dragon claw full power'' ordered Draco and charmeleon's claws were enveloped once more in a green aura and slashed kingra twice who fell down with swirly eyes while he returned on the platform.

''We did it charmeleon'' ''char,char'' said charmelon doing an ok sign ''I have to say, you were amazing both of you, coming with such a way to defeat luvdisc and your charmeleon to have been able to damage my kingdra who is known for its toughness…you sure have a lot of strength''. ''Now Nyx, it's your turn, let's begin'', ''you said it, come out Pikachu'' ''pika pi'', ''pikachu huh? It sure brings memories, go politoed'' said Misty and a green frog like pokemon appeared ''politoed'' said the pokemon while clapping cheerfully '' _Politoed, The Frog Pokemon._ _Politoed gathers groups of others as their leader. Its cries make Poliwag obey''_.

''Use thunderbolt'' ''avoid it by using bounce and then double slap'' ,politoed then jumped high and landed on pikachu and began to slap him ''use iron tail'' ''chu'' said pikachu who then turned around and hit politoed with iron tail sending it back ''thunderbolt'', ''hyper voice'' the moves clashed creating smoke ''again'' said Nyx and pikachu used thunderbolt fast enough to hit politoed who was in the water, something that ended up strengthening the attack, and it fainted.

''Ok, one more to go'' said to herself ''good job Mizuko,now my next one is…''said Misty while checking her pokeballs and then, a psyduck appeared ''psyduck'' it said confused while tilting its head, ''what? You? Come back'' she said disappointed while recalling it. ''Nyx you win, I cannot change pokemon and since he is useless, you win, congratulations'' said Misty in Nyx's and the others shock.

''You three cousins sure have matured. In proof of that maturity you three take the Cascade badge'' ''thank you Misty, we promise that what you taught was with our loss won't go in vain'' said Draco with the girls nodding. ''I hope you guys do well in the League, farewell said Misty while waving her hand as they were leaving. ''Alright, time for our third badge!''said Ryuuga fired up and they left.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter17: Stolen inheritance

Draco, Marina and Nyx were preparing to leave to the next town after finally defeating the Cerulean city gym. ''Man, we sure had an intense rematch with Misty'' said Draco while stretching his hands after he put his bag on ''surely we had'' said Marina but before they could leave, they heard a voice calling them.

''Stop right there son and nephews'' said a familiar voice and they understood who it was, they turned back and saw a scarlet hair ponytailed woman who seemed a little bit angry ''M…Mom?'' ''Aunt Mary?'' said the trio shocked and scared. ''You three cousins promised to call me often, but I never received any call from you and I was thinking the worst case scenarios'' said Mary scolding them.

''I'm sorry Mom, with the gym battles we forgot to call you'' said Draco with apologetic tone ''sorry Aunt Mary, we will never forget again to call you'' said the girls with an apologetic look too. ''Hahahaha, well seeing you fine is more than enough for me to forgive you'' said laughing ''anyway, I came to give you something that I forgot before'' said Mary while pulling something from her pockets. What they saw was a dragon tooth, a necklace with a water drop and a cross with something that looked like a pearl.

''Hey I know those items, we had them as kids'' said Draco who knew what they were ''why are you giving us those?'' asked Nyx. ''It's simple, those are gifts from your fathers, they found them in their journey and when they saw that you like them, they decided to give them to you when you would become trainers'' explained Mary.

''Thank you Mom, Aunt'' said the trio and put them around their neck watching them with amazement ''I hope you treasure those items. I have to teleport back to house because I have a lot to do'' said Mary ''teleport?'' asked Nyx and Mary brought out an abra. ''This is my abra, it can teleport me anywhere we have been, it has enough strength to teleport two times and after that, it will sleep for 18 hours'' she explained nervously.

''Farewell Mom, Aunt'' said the trio ''we will call you when we reach our next town'' ''I hope so kids'' said Mary and then teleported with abra ''anyway, let's go'' said Nyx and they began to move for Vermillion city. An hour has passed and they were passing from a downward path and they decided to rest, ''ahh, the food was good'' said Draco who was rubbing his belly ''yes'' said Nyx who was clearing her mouth ''good job Marina as always'' ''I'm glad you enjoyed it'' said Marina ''hey guys, did you like your food as well?'' she asked the pokemon who replied happy. However, without anyone noticing, something was spying on them from some bushes.

Another hour passed and everyone was terribly exhausted from intense training ''we…sure...had...a hell of a training'' said Draco who tried to catch a breath ''yes...we will win...for sure'' said Nyx who was as exhausted as him ''we finished our performance training for Vermillion pokemon contest'' said Marina swiping her sweat .All the pokemon were playing or resting after the training, but ekans for some reason seemed to be on alert, as if she was sensing something '' is something wrong ekans?'' asked Draco but ekans shook her head in denial ''ok then, try to relax a bit'' said Draco and he left, but ekans still seemed to be nervous.

Night came and everyone prepared to sleep, the tents have been prepared, the pokemon were back in their pokeball and after everyone fell asleep, some figures appeared stealthy from some bushes and went to the trios place and were searching their stuff until they saw their necklaces, their eyes sparkled and took them. Morning came and everyone was upset ''no, someone took our necklaces!''said Marina shocked ''WHO DARED TO STEAL OUR FATHER'S GIFTS? I WILL RIP THEIR GUTS OUT'' shouted Kurami with servine being as angry as her ''wait a minute, ekans, come out'' ''ekans'' ekans then came out of her pokeball ''ekans, yesterday you sensed something right?'' ''ekans'' said ekans nodding ''I think those two things are related, please use your tongue to find the culprits''.

''Ekans'' said ekans as she used her tongue to catch the smells in the air of the area until she found something and began to crawl, with the gang following her. When she stopped crawling, they ended up outside of a huge villa ''hello, is someone there?'' shouted Marina and an elder man appeared ''what do you want dear kids?'' he asked politely ''you see sir, someone stole our necklaces that are gifts from our fathers and my ekans followed the smell until she stopped here'' explained Draco.

''So it happened again huh?'' said the man to himself sighing ''follow me please youngsters, I will guide you to these ''culprits'', they live here after all'',the trio then followed him confused. They entered the villa and after walking through a grand hallway they entered a grand room and they saw four cat pokemon with a coin on their forehead and a bigger cat like pokemon with a rec jewel on its forehead ''those are my meowth and their mother Persian, you see, meowth are known to be active at night and collect everything shiny, come here meowth'' the meowth then came to the old man.

''Meowth, you took some items that belong to those kids, can you return them like the good kids you are?'' asked them politely and then the meowths returned the items back to the cousins ''your items have some shiny stones inside and that's why the meowth took interest in them'' said the old man as Persian was scolding them. ''Now that you say it sir, they have something inside themsaid Draco ''I don't know what they are, but anyway you have to treasure those items'' said the old manwe will sir, thank you very much'' said Marina.

''If you follow that direction you will be on the way to Vermillion city, take care youngsters'' ''we will, thank you very much'' said the trio while waving hands for goodbye at the old man and the meowth. Back at Pallet town, Mary was washing dishes at the afternoon '' _I'm sure that those kids one day will be capable to use those items to their true potential...one day they will be able to use...Mega Evolution...''_ she thought and then smiled eagerly.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter18: Ride the lightning. Enter the shocking trooper Surge

The trio finally reached Vermillion city for their third badge and Marina's second contest ribbon, they then went to the pokemon center to heal their pokemon. After a while, Nurse Joy came out with their pokeballs ''your pokemon are in full health kids'' ''thank you'' said the trio ''umm...Nurse Joy, when will the contest take place?'' asked Marina anxious. ''Well, it will take place tomorrow, however, if you will battle Surge, I suggest you don't participate in the contest'' said Nurse Joy serious.

''Is he that tough?'' asked Draco shocked ''he is a pro electric type trainer that can be merciless in battle. In a single day he can bring a dozen of trainers with badly injured pokemon here. So if you want to participate in the contest little lady then don't battle him or else you won't be able to participate''. ''Thank you Nurse Joy'' said Marina a little bit disappointed ''don't worry Marina, prepare yourself for the contest and battle Surge later'' said Nyx placing her hand on her shoulder ''yes, go train for the contest and we will battle Surge'' said Draco ''thank you guys, good luck on your gym battlesaid Marina moved.

Draco and Nyx almost reached the gym ''so, what pokemon you will use Draco?'' ''well, I will use sandshrew, mankey and charmeleon, what about you?'', '' I will use servine, eevee and pikachu'' ''great''. They then reached the gym and went inside, what they saw was a tall muscular man with short blond spiky hair, green sleeveless t-shirt and hake trousers lifting weights ''excuse us, are you the gym leader? We want to challenge the gym'' said Nyx. ''Oh boy, another small fry wanna challenge me huh?'' said in disappointment Surge who put his weights down and was wiping his sweat.

''Look babies, I will use three pokemon for each one of you, I will try to end this fast'' he said bored as he was cracking his fingers ''sorry, but we won't go down without a fight sir'' said Draco determined ''I like your spirit soldier, I wanna see that spirit in your fight too, but first, I will fight the lady'' ''as you wish'' replied Nyx. ''My referee has a day off but it doesn't matter, come out magnemite'' ''mite'' come out pikachu'' ''pika'', ''use thunder shock soldier now'' ''pikachu use thunderbolt'' the moves then collided and pikachu succeeded to hit magnemite ''sonicboom'' ''quick attack'', pikachu was hit by sonic boom but after regaining composure used quick attack on magnemite.

''Use supersonic'' ''use iron tail'' said Nyx, but pikachu became confused and hit himself ''oh no pikachu, use thunderbolt'' said Nyx and pikachu unleashed thunderbolt on itself and magnemite too and both fainted. ''Good job pikachu, you were great'' ''nice one soldier, return, now come out mareep'' ''meehh'' ''wow it's cute, come out servine'', ''appearances don't matter in battle, use double cotton guard soldier and then take down'', mareep's wool expanded two times and then it glowed a blue colour and ran at servine hitting her ''use leech seed'' ''I don't think so lady, thunder on those seeds'' said Surge and mareep destroyed the leech seed.

'' Now soldier, cotton spore'' ordered Surge and mareep unleashed a mass of cotton trapping servine, ''thunder'' ''I don't think so, servine, dig your vine whips on the ground'' mareep then unleashed thunder destroying the cotton mass but servine was unaffected because she channelled the electricity to the ground. ''Nice trick, use take down'', ''let it come and then leech seed'', mareep then hit servine but servine,at the moment of contact, planted the leech seed sapping mareep of its energy and healing herself, ''finish it, use vine whip'' said Nyx and then servine used vine whip hitting marep fainting it.

''Return soldier, you were great, I am impressed so far little lady, now it's time for my final pokemon for this battle, come out jolteon'' ''oh'',then a jolteon appeared and released some sparks for intimidation ''an eevee evolution huh? Alright servine, use vine whip'', ''use agility and then thunder'' jolteon then dodged the vine whips with agility and used thunder damaging servine a lot ''don't give up servine, use leech seed everywhere'', ''use thunder on them soldier'' ''oh''jolteon then used thunder on the seeds but one managed to hit it. ''Ok servine, time for our new move, use leaf tornado'' said Nyx while doing a punching motion.

Servine then unleashed a tornado of leaves at jolteon damaging it ''don't give up soldier, use thunder'' jolteon then unleashed thunder at servine succeeding at both damaging it and getting rid of leech seed, servine then fainted ''good job servine, take a good rest'' said Nyx upon returning her in her pokeball ''come on Nyx, just a little bit more'' said Draco who tried to cheer her up. ''Ok eevee come out'', ''eevu'', ''you send a baby in a battle? Soldier, use thunder'', '' you will see what this baby can do, use double team and then dig'' ''eeve'', eevee then created clones making thunder miss, jolteon then striked all of them but to no avail, '' now eevee'', eevee then appeared behind jolteon hitting it ''iron tail'' then she used immediately iron tail on it sending it back fainted.

''Yeah, Nyx!'' ''good job little lady, I underestimated ya, you won the Thunder badge'', ''thank you sir Surge'' ''now it's your time little soldier, I hope you can give me a hot battle, come out magneton'', ''oh I will give you a hot battle sir,come out charmeleon''. ''I can sense its heated spirit, now let's see its power, use tri attack'' ''flamethrower'', magneton then used a mix of electric, ice and fire balls that collided with flamethrower creating an explosion ''fire fang'', ''what? That's fast'' said Surge as charmeleon ran fast at magneton and biting it with flaming jaws, making it think it could be so fast, return soldier, time to electrify the atmosphere, come out electabuzz'' ''buzz'' roared a yellow pokemon with black lightning stripes, ''use flamethrower'', ''use thunder,the moves struggled but thunder prevailed, damaging charmeleon.

''It's very strong, dragon claw'' ''thunder punch'', then electabuzz and charmeleon engaged in a close combat exchanging their physical moves for a while ''your pokemon is good soldier and well trained'', ''thank you sir, do it charmeleon'' ''char'', charmeleon then ducked to avoid electabuzz's last thunder punch and used several dragon claws on electabuzz sending it back. ''Oh nice one, but it seems your soldier has a problem'' said Surge ''what?'' Draco then saw that charmeleon was paralyzed ''but how?'', ''static, it's an ability most electric types have, if the enemy does physical contact he can get paralyzed'' explained Surge.

''Time to put it out of its misery, grab it and use thunder'', ''use dragon rage full power'' electabuzz then grabbed charmeleon and used thunder while holding it while charmeleon unleashed dragon rage, an explosion happened and both pokemon fainted, ''good job partner, take a good rest'', ''nice fight soldier I'm proud of you''. ''Come on Draco, you can do it'' said Nyx cheering him, ''I have to say, you are good kid, now it's time for my powerhouse, come out raichu'', ''rai'' said a big raichu emerging from the pokeball sparkling with electricity.

''It looks very strong, come out sandshrew'' said Draco as sandshrew came out rolling ''so you did your homework, use focus punch'' ''rai'' ''I don't think so, use sand tomb'' ordered Draco, with sandshrew swiping its hand and creating a sand pit in which raichu fell and couldn't move. ''Now dig'', sandshrew then dug and managed to emerge from the pit and hit raichu on its chin while also sending it fly away from the pit ''scratch'' ordered Draco, with sandshrew hitting raichu several times and the last one sending it back a little. ''Heh, that was good soldier, _but_ , this soldier boasts the greatest endurance within my army'' explained Surge as raichu regained composure and spat with a battle hungry smiled even though it was damaged, to Draco's and sandshrew's shock ''quick, sand tomb again'' ''not this time, quick attack to focus punch'' he ordered. ''Rai'', raichu avoided sand tomb and punched sandshrew with focus punch on its belly, sending it flying back fainted.

''Return sandshrew, you were great, come out mankey'', ''use thunderbolt soldier'' ''avoid it and use karate chop'', mankey then avoided thunderbolt and used karate chop two times ''iron tail'' raichu then without losing time made its tail glow a metallic colour and hit mankey sending him back ''use focus punch'', ''low kick to karate chops'', mankey then avoided focus punch by ducking and kicked raichu making it fall down and used some karate chops on raichu but even though it felt damage, it could keep going.

''Damn, it's very tough'', ''soldier, use double focus punch'', raichu then managed to catch mankey of guard and kept using focus punch ''come on mankey…you can do better than that, when we fought you had more fire in your soul than this,lets show them your, no _our_ true power ,you can DO IT!'', ''mankey…MANN'' screamed mankey then began to glow and raichu took a step back in shock.

''This is?'', '' _Primeape, The Pig Monkey Pokemon and evolved form of Mankey._ _When Primeape becomes furious, its blood circulation is boosted. In turn, its muscles are made even stronger. However, it also becomes much less intelligent at the same time''_ ''oh, you learned some new moves too, ok primeape, show them your focus punch'', ''use focus punch too soldier'', primeape and raichu were exchanging focus punches but raichu was the one that took most damage, ''use thunderbolt'' ''rai'', raichu then unleashed thunderbolt on primeape making it take a step back.

Surge and raichu were shocked when they saw that the move wasn't so effective and also primeape was glowing in a red aura ''nice primeape, use seismic toss'', ''agh'' primeape then ran at raichu, grabbed him and jumped high in the air spinning around and then threw him down on the ground. Raichu then stood up with all its strength, but it then fell down with swirly eyes ''we did it primeape'' said Draco doing a high five with primeape.

''Nice battle soldier and lady, it has been ages since I had such electrifying battles, as a proof of your victory I give you both the Thunder badge'', ''thank you sir, we did it Draco'', ''yes, let's go find Marina, farewell sir'', ''good bye kids and have more electrifying battles in the future.

Night came and the trio was resting at the Pokemon center ''good job guys, also congratulations for your primeape'', ''thank you Marina, are you ready for tomorrow?'', ''oh, you will have to check it out guys'' said Marina teasingly to their confusion.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter19: A magic contest

The day for the Vermilion pokemon contest and Marina's chance to get her second ribbon has finally come ''come on Marina, we are waiting''shouted Draco ''I'm coming'' shouted Marina from upstairs as she finished putting her clothes on. She finally then came at the lobby where the others were waiting ''you finally came, ready to rock?'' asked her Nyx ''yes'' replied Marina excited and then they left for the contest hall.

They finally reached the contest hall where a lot of people were present and they managed to get in, with Marina going backstage and the others found some good seats by luck in order to see her performance. After a while, Lilian Meridian, the famous master of ceremonies of Kanto pokemon contests appeared with all the lights on her ''welcome ladies and gentlemen of Vermilion city to the Vermilion city pokemon contest. I'm your favourite Lilian and I will be the presenter for this competition. Let's meet our judges''.

''Mister Contesta'' ''hi'' ''Mister Sukizo'' ''thank you, remarkable'' ''Nurse Joy of Vermilion city'' ''I'm happy for being here'' said Nurse Joy smiling. ''We have twenty performers for the performance round; however, only eight will pass. Also, the performers can use at least two pokemon in their performance round and only one at their battle round. Now,lets see some amazing pokemon performances. The performance round begins!''.

Some time passed and there were many amazing performances, some performers used one pokemon and others two, displaying amazing combinations. Finally, Marina's turn came and she stepped up at the arena ''vaporeon and poliwag come out'' said Marina and both came out of their pokeballs spinning, ''poliwag, use rain dance'', ''poli'' said poliwag as it was dancing a silly dance in a circle making the audience laugh and most ladies admiring its cuteness and then rain clouds appeared above the arena.

''Vaporeon, use water pulse on the clouds and poliwag use hypnosis on the sphere'' ''um'',vaporeon then launched water pulse towards the clouds and poliwag used hypnosis on it, making it shine with the colours of the rainbow and leaving a trail of sparkles as it finally reached the clouds. What happened then was a shiny explosion at the clouds that gave them a temporal rainbow colour and the rain's water absorbed that colour making it seem like a rainbow rain and both pokemon along with Marina bowed, making the crowd applaud like crazy ''what amazing performance'' said Mr Contesta amazed ''yeah, remarkable'' said Mr Sukizo ''it was as if the rain carried the beauty of the Heavens, saying us to have hope even on the darkest moments'' said a moved Nurse Joy. ''Good job Marina, you rocked!'' shouted Nyx ''and with that the performance round ends here, let's see now the ones who pass at the battle round'' said Lilian.

In the screen, Marina's image was one of the first that appeared making her and her cousins excited. When the battle round started, Marina easily passed the first round and went to the final round, ''now the final battle between Marina and Stacie will now begin, the time limit is five minutes, if a performer's pokemon faints or points are zero or lower than the other's when time is up then the opposing performer wins. The battle starts…now!''.

''Sorry girl, but _I_ will win, come out Mr. Mime'' said Stacie and a clown like pokemon appeared ''mime'' _'' , The Barrier Pokemon._ _Emanations from its fingertips solidify the air into invisible walls that repel even harsh attacks''_ , ''if she is fighting a psychic type it will be tough'' said Nyx while biting her nail nervously ''don't worry, it's Marina we are talking about, she will find a way to win'' said Draco who seemed to believe in Marina's abilities ''yeah, you are right'' said Nyx smiling.

''Vaporeon, come out'' ''um'', ''what a shame to beat such a cute and elegant pokemon, use psychic with shadow ball'' ''mime'', Mr mime then created five shadow balls and used psychic on them juggling them in its hands and then directed them at vaporeon ''use water pulses on each one'' vaporeon them countered the shadow balls making Stacie lose points but she had lost some too because of Mr mime's performance ''use it again'', ''huh, use light screen'' ordered Stacie and Mr mime's eyes and hands glowed a blue colour and a barrier blocked water pulse just in time, making Marina lose points again.

''Come on Marina….'', _''how can I attack it? If I use direct moves it might use psychic and sent it back or use light screen, too bad there is no water…water? That's it''_ , ''vaporeon, use water pulse around the field'', ''what? Are you giving up? Hahaha'' asked Stacie laughing ''it's unbelievable ladies and gentlemen, but contestant Marina's vaporeon uses for some reason water pulse on the field, filling it with water'' commented Lilian who couldn't believe what she was seeing.

The field then was filled with water ''time to finish this farce, shadow balls go'' ''I don't think so, acid armor now vaporeon'' ''um'', vaporeon then became one with the water completely erasing its presence ''it's there, shadow ball'' said Stacie, but vaporeon who became one with the water, withdrew in it and made Mr mime miss making them lose some points. That was going on for a while ''use water pulse now'', vaporeon then managed to hit Mr Mime when time was up.

''Now let's see who won…The winner of Vermilion pokemon contest is….Marina and vaporeon!'' announced Lilian, making Marina excited ''we did it vaporeon, you were excellent'' she said to vaporeon as she hugged her ''congratulations Marina, here is your ribbon'' ''yes I got the Vermilion ribbon!'', ''um'' said both. ''Congratulations Marina'' said Draco ''your performance and battles were amazing'' ''thank you guys, let's return to the pokemon center now''.


	20. Chapter 20

(I would like comments/review for the story so far if possible)

Chapter20: A shocking encounter

Draco along with the girls, after Marina won her second ribbon, were at the pokemon center eating breakfast ''hey Marina, did you think a way to defeat Surge? Asked Draco while eating ''to be honest guys, I didn't find a way to defeat him, my water types won't be good against him'' said Marina troubled.

''Well, you can borrow one of our pokemon'' suggested Nyx ''NO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!'' shouted to her upset, making the others worried ''sorry guys but I will defeat him by using only water pokemon, excuse me but I have to train'' said Marina who calmed down a little and went outside the pokemon center.I'm...sorry'' said silently Nyx with Draco patting her shoulder to comfort her.

Marina went further and sent her pokemon out to train by battling each other '' _not enough, still not enough, if I challenge a pro electric type trainer like Surge with such strength he will crush us badly''_ she then sat down and her pokemon went to her worried trying to comfort her. ''It's ok guys, I'm alright, it's not about you, it's more about me, our next gym has huge advantage over us so I have to find a way so we won't get crushed,I will blame myself if you got hurt a lot'' she explained almost ready to cry and her pokemon felt the same sadness as her.

''Well it's no use crying and give up when we didn't even fight yet, let's train as hard as we can''said Marina who got pumped up and cheered her pokemon up and they were about to continue their harsh training when they heard the sound of a ship. They then went and saw a huge luxury ship with the name S.S ANNE written on it ''wow it's amazing, I would like to travel with it one day'' said Marina in awe to herself ''beautiful, isn't it?'' asked her a young woman ''this ship goes to various regions and always comes back here''.

''The best part though is that most of the times wild pokemon not native in Kanto follow it and end up in the water parts around Vermilion, if you are lucky you might find such a pokemon this time'', ''thank you miss for your explanation,I hope so'', ''bye little girl'' said the woman while leaving and then Marina resumed her training. Night came and she was exhausted and as she was heading to the pokemon center she saw the sea glowing and lots of people gathering to see the phenomenon.

''Is this a phenomenon or something else?'' she wondered and brought out her pokedex '' _Chinchou, The Angler Pokemon._ _Chinchou lets loose positive and negative electrical charges from its two antennas to make its prey faint. This Pokémon flashes its electric lights to exchange signals with others''._ ''Wow, they seem so cute, I would like to have one'' she said to herself and then she noticed one leaving the others and she removed her shoes, going at shallow water. She was noticed and then chinchou, by checking the electromagnetic waves emitted by her body, saw that she was no threat and jolted her a little as a welcome.

''Nice to meet you too chinchou, I was wondering if you want to join me'' chinchou then thought about it for a minute and then made its antennae sparkle wanting a fight ''oh, so you want to fight me little cutie huh? Challenge accepted, come out wartortle'', ''wartortle'', ''use hydro pump'', he then used hydro pump hitting it but then from its antennae fired an electro ball dealing a lot of damage to wartortle, chinchou then tried to fire another one ''use hydro pump to send it back and then use bubble'', wartortle then send electro ball back but chinchou absorbed it and got healed but bubble did some damage.

''Volt absorb? Now I want you more cute chinchou, skull bash wartortle'',wartortle then lowered his head and hit chinchou hard, chinchou then regained composure and its antennae shined a different colouroh no its confuse ray, don't look at it'' wartortle then closed its eyes but then chinchou unleashed another electro ball making wartortle almost faint ''wartortle, please gather all your strength and use skull bash''.Wartortle then pulled himself together and went for another skull bash,chimchou fired one more electro ball but he evaded it and hit it making it surface with swirly eyespokeball go,chinchou went inside and later the ball stopped moving.

''Alright, I got a chinchou'' ''wartortle'', ''we must head back wartortle, let's go'', she said and they went at pokemon center and the other saw her new friendoh it's so cute'' ''nice one Marina'', ''thanks, now I will win for sure'' said Marina confident.

It was late in the night and everyone was sleeping but Marina had a weird dream, she dreamed that she was in the deep ocean on a temple underwater and then, an unknown huge blue pokemon with red lines on its body, white underbelly and yellow glowing eyes was standing in front of her '' _what are you? I just want to know more about you''_ she said to it but it roared, making her waking up in cold sweat. _''It's that dream again , I see it every now and then since I was a kid, that pokemon seems to call me but when I try to get close to it I wake up, each time I see that dream it gets more and more real, what does it mean?''_ she wondered while sweating.

In a huge cavern, very deep in the huge ocean, the shade of a huge sleeping pokemon was visible and suddenly it woke up revealing its glowing yellow eyes and then it returned back to its slumber.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter21: An inconceeveeble meeting

The cousin trio, after Marina's win at Vermilion gym, was heading towards Lavender town in order to go at Saffron city from there for their next badge ''I can't wait for our next battle'' said Draco who was impatient ''I feel you, hey, how about we have a battle?'' asked Nyx ''of course, if we want to get stronger, we should do it at regular basis, you are on ''I will be judge'' said Marina.

After a while, the battle ended ''the battle is over, it is a draw, no trainer wins'' ''nice battle Nyx, you sure improved'' said Draco ''you improved too, now let's continue shall we?'' .The trio continued to follow the path to Lavender town when they saw an eevee who was watching them ''oh, so cute, maybe I will catch it to have another friend for eevee'' said Nyx who was ready to throw a pokeball, but eevee fled scared ''wait''. The cousins followed eevee and they ended up in a huge building ''hello there youngsters, how may I help you?'' asked a beautiful young lady ''well, you see miss, we ended up here following an eevee, by the way what is this place?''.

''Oh, this building here is a Pokemon School and I'm a teacher here, the eevee you saw is a wild one that comes and plays with the kids. We let kids to play with wild pokemon so they can get used to them'', ''it's fantastic'' said Marina excited ''yes'' said Nyx ''reminds me of our own school in Pallet'' said Draco to Nyx's slight dismay. ''Um...'' said the teacher timidly ''…by the way…you are trainers right? Would you mind doing me a favour?'' asked the teacher ''yes, of course'' said the trio. ''Oh thank you, since you are trainers you must have a lot of pokemon with you, I would like for you to come and let the kids play with your pokemon, what do you say?'' she asked anxiously.

''There is no way we would ever turn down such a nice request'' said Draco smiling ''thank you, follow me please''. They then went inside 'come here kids, I have a surprise for youshouted the teacher and many kids came running at their teacher ''kids, today I brought you some trainers, they are kind enough to let you play with their pokemon, please be careful ok?'' the kids then screamed from excitement and went to the trio ''hey mister, what pokemon do you have?'' asked some kids ''hehe I will show you, come out everyone'' ''wow'' said the kids amazed ''those kids want to play with you, be careful with them'' told them Draco.

The pokemon nodded and went to play with the kids, some flew on pidgeotto, some were petting charmeleon and the others, some kids went to Nyx and Marina ''you misses, what pokemon do you have?'' asked them some kids politely ''ha, let's show them Marina'' said Nyx and then they brought all their pokemon, out making the kids being in awe, some played with Marina's water pokemon and another group of kids were petting Nyx's pokemon and especially pikachu who seemed to have a lot of fans. Draco was happily watching his pokemon playing with the kids nice until he saw eevee who approached him.

''Hi there eevee, don't worry, I won't hurt you'' said Draco who walked with caution at it and began to pet her neck fur, something that eevee seemed to like ''oh, it seems she like you'' said the teacher upon seeing him petting her ''you think so?'', ''well, she never let anyone besides myself and the kids to pet her, maybe you should get her with you''. ''What? You want me to take her?'' asked her Draco surprised ''I'm sure eevee would want that too, right eevee?'' asked the eevee who nodded and got a little further from Draco and took a battle position.

''So you won't join without a fight huh? Challenge accepted'' ''a pokemon battle, a pokemon battle'' said the kids with excitement as they stopped playing with the pokemon and surrounded Draco and eevee ''pidgeotto, I choose you'' ''pidgeo'' pidgeotto then came before his trainer ''use wing attack '',eevee then dodged wing attack and used swift hitting pidgeotto ''don't give up, use steel wing and follow it''. Pidgeotto then used steel wing and was following eevee and managed to hit her, but she regained composure ''eevu'' said eevee as she unleashed shadow ball ''avoid it and use wing attack'' ''pidgeo'', pidgeotto then flew fast at eevee and used wing attack making her hit a treenow pokeball go''.

Eevee then went into the pokeball and after a while the pokeball stopped moving ''I did, I caught eevee'' the kids were amazed and were cheering ''come out eevee'' said Draco happy and let eevee come out, ''eevu'', ''eevee welcome to the team, let's have fun and get stronger together'' eevee then climbed to his shoulder and was rubbing her head at his cheek ''eevu''.

''Oh nice Draco, eevee has a crush on you'' said Nyx with an evil teasing grin on her face, ekans then heard that and got jealous, wrapping herself around Draco's right hand and was arguing with eevee ''oh great, now we will have girl fights from now on'' he said sighing while everyone else was laughing. It got afternoon and Draco with the girls were ready to go ''thank you so much dear trainers for letting my students play with your pokemon'' said the teacher while bowing.

''It's ok, we had fun too'' said Nyx ''young Draco, I hope you treat eevee well and have a lot of fun'', ''I will take good care of her don't worry'' said Draco and eevee climbed at his shoulder, rubbing her head at his cheek and making him nervous ''if you keep walking you will reach Lavender in an hour or so'' said the teacher. ''Thank you so much, take care'' said Draco as he , eevee and the girls were waving her hands good bye at the teacher and the kids.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter22: Dark birth

The three cousins finally reached Lavender town at night and went to pokemon center to rest. ''Oh boy, we finally are here'' said Draco while stretching his arms as he sat down ''yes, it was a tiring distance indeed'' said Marina. Then, they saw Nurse Joy with their poke balls ''your pokemon are completely healed kids, thank you for your patience'' ''thank you very much Nurse Joy'' said the three as they took their pokeballs ''by the way, what is that huge tower nurse Joy?'' asked Nyx.

''Oh that? That is the Lavender town, you see, that tower was an old mansion, the old owners abandoned it and allowed the area outside of it to become a graveyard. If you want to enter, then be careful, in it there is a huge playing room and the ghosts of this town play often there''.

''W...Wait a minute, you said GHOSTS?'' asked Nyx freaked out ''oh, you didn't know? Lavender town is famous for its ghost type pokemon, I wasn't talking about real ghosts but ghost type pokemon, many trainers come here to catch one if they want to have a chance against Sabrina'', ''phew'' said Nyx relieved.

''Nurse Joy, what do you know about that Sabrina?'' asked Marina ''she is Saffron city's gym leader, she specializes in psychic type pokemon and if you don't have a ghost or dark type pokemon in your team, then you won't stand a chance'', ''is…is that so? Then we will visit that mansion, right girls?'' asked Draco the girls who then nodded and prepared to leave ''be careful kids'' said Nurse Joy to herself worried.

The trio after some walking they reached the tower that was creepy, it had two horn-like objects protruding from the side of the tower, a balcony that appeared to be a mouth and two eye-like windows on the very top of it, giving it a demonic appearance, there were also several other balconies and windows on the building. ''G...Guys, I think we should leave'' said Marina who was crying from fear ''relax Marina, if we are together we will be ok'' said Nyx trying to comfort her and they went inside.

What they didn't know was that there was someone else inside, there was a green haired boy with red shirt, their rival Tom who reached a huge playground room ''ok little ghosts, I will capture you'' said Tom and some ghost type pokemon appeared ''ok ivysaur, come out and use razor leaf'' an ivysaur appeared then and used razor leaf without hitting the ghosts, the attack destroyed badly the room and the ghosts became angry and more ghost types appeared freaking out Tom.

The cousins who entered the mansion were heading carefully upstairs when they heard a scream ''c...c...could it be a ghost?'' asked Marina who was shaking like crazy ''I…don't…know...do you Draco?'' asked Nyx who was as scared as Marina ''I don't know, but I feel we will learn''. The scream was getting louder and they then saw to their terror a shade running at them, hitting them and make them get down the stairs rolling.

''Is…Is it a ghost?'' asked Nyx ''ghost? What are you talking about? It's me Tom, idiot bitch Nyx'' Nyx then used her torchlight on him ''oh, it's the moss head, why were you running like this?'', ''oh yeah, there is no time, let's run for it or the ghost types will catch up, oh no'' the kids then saw many ghost type pokemon who seemed furious.

''Those are...'' _''Gastly, The Gas Pokemon._ _Born from gases, anyone would faint if engulfed by its gaseous body, which contains poison''_ , _''Haunter, The Gas Pokemon and evolved form of Gastly._ _It licks with its gaseous tongue to steal the victim's life force. It lurks in darkness for prey''_ and these now are?'', _''Gengar,The Shadow Pokemon and evolved form of Haunter._ _It hides in shadows. It is said that if Gengar is hiding, it cools the area by nearly 10 degrees Fahrenheit''._ All the ghost type pokemon unleashed shadow balls and made the gang was split up ''what in the world you did to them Tom?'' asked Nyx who ended up with him ''I only wanted to battle them, nothing more'' he explained scared while running.

Draco and Marina were being followed by packs of gastly and haunter while trying to dodge their shadow balls ''we don't want to harm you but you force us, charmeleon come out and use flamethrower and eevee shadow ball'' charmeleon and eevee appeared and used their attacks hurting the ghost types, suddenly, the ghost types disappeared and a shadow appeared with a gengar emerging and desiring to battle ''so you want a battle big guy? You will have it'' said Draco.

Nyx and Tom, after running a lot, reached a dead end with gastly and haunter cornering them and preparing to fire their moves ''come out servine and use leaf storm'' ''ser'', servine then appeared and used its move damaging the ghosts ''why are you attacking us? We did nothing'' said Nyx. Then, a haunter different from the others appeared and put its hand on Tom's head ''no...stop'' said Tom who was struggling but stopped and haunter's eyes glowed.

'' _We are the ghost pokemon of this town''_ said Tom whose body was glowing ''what's happening? Is that haunter possessing him?'' _''we like to play on our playground, watch television and often playing harmless pranks on the humans''._ Haunter's face then got sad '' _but this boy attacked us for no reason and destroyed our playground. He will pay, ALL of you here will pay!''_ said Tom and haunter stopped possessing him, throwing him on the wall unconscious.

''That's no reason to hurt people, I will show you, go eevee and use iron tail'' ''eevee'', eevee then used iron tail but haunter avoided it and used dark pulse on eevee damaging it a lot ''it's strong, use dig and then iron tail'', eevee then began to dig with haunter searching for her and eevee emerged but dig didn't have effect on haunter and she used iron tail damaging it a little but it used dark pulse.

Haunter then grabbed eevee with his detached hand and threw her back ''haunter'', it summoned gastly and other haunter that were attacking Nyx ''e…evu'' said eevee who was struggling to get up to help her ''it seems this is it for me eevee, please run, I don't want you to die, please find the others'' pleaded her Nyx .Eevee then was shaking her head in disagreement ''eevee my time with you was the best, please forget me and live'' ''haunt'' said the shiny haunter as it told to finish her off, Nyx then closed her eyes, totally prepared for her fate.

''Eevu…EEVU!'' said eevee as she ran towards her trainer and began glowing when the moon's light coming from the window touched her ''eevee...could it be? You… are evolving?'' eevee then had another appearance, what appeared before Nyx and the ghosts was a black four legged pokemon with yellow rings on its body ''ghahh'' growled at the ghosts and her rings shined, scaring them. ''This...is'' _''Umbreon, The Moonlight Pokemon and the evolved form of Eevee._ _When exposed to the moon's aura, the rings on its body glow faintly and it's filled with a mysterious power''_ ''amazing'', the ghost pokemon got scared of her shining rings except shiny haunter ''amazing umbreon , let's show them who is boss, use faint attack''.

'' Ghah'' umbreon growled and suddenly disappeared, appearing and hitting haunter in the back, haunter then used shadow punch hitting her but it didn't do much damage ''use iron tail'', umbreon's tail then glowed in metallic colour and hit haunter several times by spinning, haunter then prepared to use dark pulse ''haunter'' ''you wish haunter, use faint attack again'', umbreon then disappeared again and this time hit haunter in the head, sending it down.

''Now is our chance, go pokeball'' the pokeball then hit haunter who went inside and after a while it stopped moving ''alright, I got a haunter, come out haunter'' ''haunt'', haunter then came out and was confused ''look haunter, I don't know what this idiot moss head did, but I'm sure he didn't want to destroy your playground, look, we will help you fix it ok?'' haunter then got happy and warned the other ghost types to cancel the attacks.

Everyone then met at the entrance ''Nyx, what the hell happened to you?'' asked Draco who went to support her ''hehe...I'm fine thanks to umbreon, we also got a new friend'' said Nyx as she let umbreon and haunter come out, haunter then called all the ghosts and explained to them the situation ''their playground was ruined by Tom without him wanting to damage it. I promised to help, are you joining?'', ''yes'' said the others eagerly. An hour later, they finished renovating and saw the ghost pokemon playing with joy, they then left the mansion ''bye, bye gastly and haunter, be nice and don't attack people, just do pranks'' said Nyx while waving her hand and they nodded, they then reached the pokemon center with Tom who was still unconscious ''well, that was a creepy experience, I won't go to such creepy places again'' said Nyx and everyone laughed.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter23: Promised challenge

The cousin trio, after what happened last night at the abandoned mansion were at the pokemon center eating breakfast. ''I wonder if Tom is better, what happened to him?'' wondered Marina ''that idiot got possessed by shiny haunter, he must be sleeping'' said Nyx who was not caring that much about him ''if you are talking about a green haired kid, he got up early in the morning and said he was going to train'' said Nurse Joy who approached them.

''Oh really?'' wondered Nyx, then they suddenly saw Tom who entered the pokemon center and was wiping his sweat with a towel ''please heal my pokemon Nurse Joy'', ''right away'' said Nurse Joy happy and got his pokeballs. ''So, little Tom got better after that much sleeping?'' said Nyx with a teasing tone ''you were not possessed, so you don't know what I went through bitch'' said Tom slightly scared while recalling what happened ''but of course, weaklings know only how to bark''.

''What was that jerk? You want a piece of me?'' asked Nyx who was being held by Draco and Marina ''a piece of you? Yes, did you forget our promise? Both of us have our third badge now'' ''oh yes, when we had our third badge we would fight, you want so bad to lose moss head?'', ''we will see about that fucking bitch''. They then heard the bell ''thank you for your waiting, your pokemon are in good health'', ''thank you Nurse Joy'' said Tom as he picked his pokeballs ''let's go outside '' he said and everyone followed him.

They then went to the battlefield ''I will be judge; each trainer will use three pokemon. During the battle, no trainer can change pokemon. The one who will faint the opponent's pokemon will be the winner. Begin!'' said Draco as he swept down his hand ''I will go first, come out nidorino'' a purple four legged pokemon appeared then roaring _''Nidorino, The Poison Pin Pokemon and the evolved form of Nidoran . An aggressive Pokémon that is quick to attack. The horn on its head secretes powerful venom''._

''I will end this quickly, come out haunter'' ''haunter'', haunter then appeared and when it saw Tom, it got a little sad ''haunter'' ''you caught that monster? Nidorino use double kick'', nidorino then launched itself and kicked haunter but the attacks passed through it ''he is a very nice pokemon, take that back, haunter use dark pulse'' haunter however used shadow punch instead, sending nidorino back ''what's wrong haunter, I told you to use dark pulse, use it now'' haunter then used shadow punches repeatedly and made nidorino faint ''nidorino is unable to battle, haunter wins''.

''Haunter'' haunter then began to laugh to Nyx's dismay ''haunter you have to listen to me'' she shouted in dismay at him but it continued to laugh ''I will get rid of that laugh, go pidgeot'' ''pidgeo''a huge flying pokemon appeared _''Pidgeot,The Bird Pokemon and the evolved form of Pidgeotto._ _Pidgeot spreads its gorgeous wings widely to intimidate enemies. It races through the skies at Mach-2 speed''._ ''Haunter please listen to me and use dark pulse'', ''use double agility'' ''pidgeo'', pidgeot then glowed two times and moved fast, haunter used shadow punch but it didn't affect pidgeot ''dark pulse'', ''use hurricane'' pidgeot then enveloped haunter in a tornado and made it confused.

''Finish it, use brave bird'' ''snap out of it haunter'' said Nyx in vain as pidgeot got enveloped in blue flames and hit haunter creating an explosion from which it emerged damaged from the move's backslash, haunter then fell from the smoke with swirly eyes ''ha..unter'' ''haunter is unable to battle, pidgeot wins''. ''Good job pidgeot'' said Tom as he had a cocky tone and had his one hand on his hair ''pidgeo'' it growled in triumph ''don't be so happy, come out umbreon'' ''ghah'', umbreon then appeared growling to intimidate her opponent ''oh, so it evolved?'' wondered with same cocky tone ''yes, and she saved you but now she will destroy you, iron tail'' ''agility and wing attack''.

Pidgeot then flew fast and hit umbreon with its wings, but umbreon held on and spinned upwards and hit it at its head ''don't give up, brave bird'', ''let it come and use faint attack'' pidgeot then prepared itself to use brave bird on umbreon and at the last minute, umbreon disappeared and hit pidgeot on the back while it fell on ground, with pidgeot ending up fainting ''pidgeot is unable to battle, umbreon wins'', ''alright, good job umbreon''.

''Return pidgeot, you were great, I have to admit it, umbreon is very good, time for my powerhouse, come ivysaur'' ''and this one is…'', _''Ivysaur,The Seed Pokemon and the evolved form of Bulbasaur._ _There is a plant bulb on its back. When it absorbs nutrients, the bulb is said to blossom into a large flower''._ ''Use faint attack'' ''wait for it and use vine whip to catch it ''saur'', ivysaur then got hit by umbreon at its chin but managed to catch her with its vine whip ''slam her down and then solarbeam'' ivysaur then slammed her down many times and then held her high as his flower bulb glowed and then released a powerful beam from it ''ghah'', umbreon then flew back fainted '' ''umbreon is unable to battle, ivysaur wins''.

''Saur'' said ivysaur in triumph ''you were great umbreon, this is it, come out servine'' ''grass vs grass huh? Interesting, use razor leaf'', ''use leaf tornado'', the moves then clashed but servine's attack prevailed and hit ivysaur ''good job, again'', ''I don't think so, solarbeam'', servine then used leaf tornado but before the move could connect, ivysaur unleashed solarbeam destroying the tornado and hit servine damaging her a lot ''again'' ''servine''. ''I will finish this, sludge bomb'' ''saur'', ivysaur then unleashed a series of purple sludge pushing back the tornado and hit servine fainting her ''servine is unable to battle, therefore the winner of this battle is Tom''

''We lost...to Tom?'' said a shocked Nyx who kneeled and couldn't believe it ''why the shock? You thought it was impossible right? GROW UP. People evolve and become better, instead of sulking like a baby, challenge your limits and move forward ,if you want to call yourself my rival then you can do that. See you again, hopefully in a better shape'' said Tom and left. An hour passed with the trio being in the pokemon center with silence in the air.

''Nyx…''said Marina who didn't know what to say to her ''I won't try to hide it, this was something that you needed Nyx, now you know that you can't take him lightly anymore. You have to become stronger and move forward'' said Draco, with both girls shocked about the raw truth of his words ''yes….you are right…AAGGHHHH, WHY THE FUCK I AM SULKING DAMN IT?'' shouted Nyx enraged ''I WILL NEVER GIVE IN TO DEPRESSION! I WILL TRAIN LIKE HELL AND CRUSH HIM NEXT TIME!'' she claimed while shouting totally fired up. ''Now that's the Nyx I know'' said Draco smiling along with Marina ''let's go to our next town and Marina's third ribbon'' said Nyx.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter24: A coordinator's arrogance

The three cousins have left Lavender town and header towards Silver town that was between Saffron and Lavender for Marina's third ribbon ''so Marina, did you think about your performance?'' ''of course I did, my victory is certain'' said Marina who seemed way more confident ''well, if you say so'' said Nyx, but Draco seemed troubled. They then reached Silver town which had a lot of people ''wow, look how many people are here'' said Draco amazed ''well, after this town is Saffron which holds the biggest pokemon contest in Kanto so many coordinators come here so they can later enter Saffron's contest'' explained a lady behind them ''oh I see, thank you Miss'' said Nyx.

They then reached the contest hall and after a huge queue of people, they finally entered ''hello, I want to register for the pokemon contest'' said Marina ''of course'' said the receptionist and then managed to register her ''by the way, I have to inform you like the other coordinators, the Silver town's pokemon contest has the same evaluation system as Saffron. In other words, this contest here is like participating in the Saffron pokemon contest but with some differences:1)our contest's evaluation system is slightly more relaxed, 2)unlike the Saffron pokemon contest, the performance round is executed like all the other contests,3)the Saffron pokemon contest's performance round is more theatrical''.

''What do you mean by theatrical?'' ''you will learn it there, also even if you lose here you can still participate in Saffron as long as you have at least two ribbons, anyway your time is coming, good luck'', ''thank you Miss'' said Marina and then they went inside. To their surprise, the hall was full, Draco and Nyx couldn't even stay up to watch it ''sorry Marina, we won't be able to watch your contest'' said Draco quite melancholic ''it is ok guys, since it doesn't' have an outside screen you should go train, I will win for sure'' said Marina as she left for the backstage''. Nyx and Draco then left the hall, ready to do a harsh training routine like alwaysok Draco tell me what are you thinking'', ''Nyx you must have noticed it too, she is way too arrogant and she barely trained for this, I am afraid she will make a mistake and lose'' said a concerned Draco, ''let's hope it won't happen'' replied Nyx concerned. After a while, the contest began ''hello ladies and gentlemen, I'm your favourite Lilian Meridian and I will be the presenter for this competition. Let's meet our judges.

''Mister Contesta'' ''hi'', ''Mister Sukizo'' ''thank you, remarkable'', ''Nurse Joy of Silver city'' ''I'm happy for being here'' said Nurse Joy smiling. ''We have thirty performers for the performance round, however, like the Saffron contest, only six will pass. Also, the performers can use at least two pokemon in their performance round and only one at their battle round. Now, let's see some amazing pokemon performances. The performance round begins!''.

''Let's meet our first coordinator, Marina from Pallet town'' announced Lilian and Marina came on stage with confidence ''ok vaporeon and chinchou, come out'' ''chinchou'' ''um'', vaporeon then came out spinning and chinchou by bouncing and they landed on the same time '' _we might have not practised enough, but we can do this''_ she thought ''vaporeon use water pulse on the air and chinchou use electro ball on it''. Vaporeon then launched a ball of water high in the air and chinchou then chinchou unleashed a ball of electricity on it, however, chinchou put a little too much power on the attack causing the electricity to conduct from the water and spread hitting vaporeon ''oh no, vaporeon'' said Marina as she ran at her, the combination move then exploded creating sparkles.

Many people performed until everyone finished ''ok people, we have seen many splendid performances, now is the time to see the people that pass to the next round''. Marina was watching the display screen, seeing that she didn't pass the next round and she began to cry and left the hall crying, with vaporeon and chinchou following her worried. She finally stopped outside the hall and they tried to see if she was ok ''IT WAS YOUR FAULT CHINCHOU, YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!'' she said while screaming furiously ''chin…chou'' said chinchou who started crying.

Marina then froze from shock from what she said and caused ''no… no, forgive me...it was my fault alone…forgive me my precious friends'' said Marina crying and hugging both of them, while they were crying along with her ''it was my fault for not practising enough, but we will overcome this,its ok if we lose sometimes but we will never lose again without giving it our all and I swear I will never let again myself to lose to arrogance'' vaporeon and chinchou got fired up and nodded growling. Night came and both Draco and Nyx were at pokemon center from a day of hard trainingto be honest Marina my fears came to be'', ''it's ok Draco, it was my fault, but I promise I will never let something like this come to be ever again'' said Marina confident ''now that's a healthy attitude, we have to go to bed early so we can begin early for Saffron'' suggested Nyx and they went to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter25: Retirement and replacement

The cousin trio was finally at Saffron city after a long and tough way, with many obstacles and trainer battles ''man... I can't believe…we are here'' said Draco who was trying along with the girl to catch their breath ''yes…let's head…pokemon center'' said Marina. After an hour at the pokemon center, they finally rested and healed their pokemon ''guys I will go take some information about the contest, you guys can do whatever you want'', ''well, some training and way later some sightseeing will do right Nyx?'', ''yes, see ya later Marina'' said Draco and both left.

Marina then headed at the contest hall ''good morning Miss, I would like to ask something, in Silver town they told me that the performance round is 'theatrical', what does that mean?'', ''it's simple. That form of performance was introduced two years later and was what made Saffron the most famous and high standard Pokemon Contest in Kanto. During your performance, while your pokemon perform you narrate a short story that mirrors that performance, let me show you a video of a previous performance'' said the assistant when finished her explanation, ''thank you very much''.The assistant then put the video, there was a girl with snow white hair and along her were a gallade and a frosslass.

'' _Frosslass, hail''_ said the girl and frosslas's eyes glowed and the entire arena was under a snowstorm _''once upon a time, there was a wondering warrior that was looking for challenges and one day, he was walking at a snowstorm in which he saw a beautiful lady that was a snow goddess, they fell in love at first sight but that love was doomed, her sisters didn't like the idea of a snow goddess being with a mortal and they appeared before them''._ While she was narrating, hail covered them and then what appeared was a circle of froslass's double team that was ready to fire shadow ball at gallade _''the snow goddesses_ _decided to kill the mortal warrior for the 'sin' of loving one of their own ,they sent their sister away from the scene and killed him''._

'' _The snow fairy returned to find her beloved but she saw him lying dead, she wept and her tears turned into small ice crystals. She then decided; she shall make him a frozen tomb and shall be with him for eternity'',_ as the girl was narrating, frosslass used ice beam to create an ice prison for her and gallade '' _the snow fairy created an ice tomb for her dead love and closed herself in it with him, she would be with him in the ice tomb in forever, not all tales have happy endings''_. The girl then bowed and everyone cheered like crazy ''and that's the end of the video, this girl easily passed the appearance round and finally won the Saffron contest''.

''Amazing'' said Marina almost speechless ''thank you very much, now I know what to do'',you are welcome, it's my job after all, you must know that you can use maximum three of your pokemon''. Marina then left the contest hall in order to practise. Draco was training solo with his pokemon who were breaking rocks, also gengar seemed to be very good ''good job guys keep it up, gengar keep going'', however, he noticed that ekans and sandshrew were not doing that well, ''what's wrong guys? Let me check, what the? You guys have a great fever, let' go to pokemon center''.

He then went to pokemon center ''thank you for your patience, I checked those two but they don't have something, it seems their problem is psychological'' ''what? How can I help them, hey I know'', ''hello Draco, it's your first time calling me'', ''I know Professor Oak, but you study pokemon and their behaviour and I thought you could help me, you see, my ekans and sandshrew have a fever but Nurse Joy said it must be psychological''. ''Hmm…let me see'' said Oak as he checked his other pc ''oh yes that's it Draco, it seems your pokemon want to breed'' announced Oak happy.

''They _what_?'' asked Draco completely freaked out ''there is no reason to panic, you see Draco, at this season many pokemon go and find a mate in order to make babies, your ekans and sandshrew feel sick because they instinctively want to find another pokemon of their kind to make eggs. Usually, pokemon that have a trainer display said need much later in their lives, if you prevent them to follow that natural instinct, things will become bad, they might even die from depression''. So it is that important huh? Ekans and sandshrew, come out'', ekans then wrapped herself around Draco's leg and sandshrew was rolling ''you guys want to do a family huh?'', the two of them nodded sad ''well it is ok, I understand, if you are happy then I am too'' said Draco who began to tear up along with them.

''Draco, you can sent them to me, I have many pokemon of their kind to mate and you can always see how they are doing, you don't have to be sad'' said Oak in encouragement, ''thank you very much Professor, so what do I have to do?'' ''put them in their pokeballs and place them in that transmitter over there one at a time''. Draco did as professor said and the pokeballs turned were teleported and went to professor Oak ''it was a success'' said Oak as he let them out of their pokeball ''hey guys please make a big and happy family ok? I promise that I will visit you whenever I can'' said Draco to them as they nodded with sad face and Oak put them back in their pokeball.

''On another note, I wanted to talk to you for a long time about something'', ''what is it Professor?'', ''well, when you came to see my garden, you got the attention of a particular pokemon and after you left she got depression and temper'', ''what pokemon is it?'', ''it's this one here'' said Oak and in his lap was a seadra who upon seeing Draco, got shy and was blushing ''why is she acting like that?'', ''well some pokemon admire their trainers so much that they develop a 'crush' on them, in your case it happened with the first sight'' he explained while smiling

''Well...what can I say? I would like to have her'' he said nervous, seadra then got excited when she heard that and went immediately on her pokeball ''I'm sending her to you'', Draco then got the pokeball ''come out seadra he said eagerly. However, seadra seemed different ''what? This is a huge kingdra!'' said Draco in shock and amazement as a kingdra that was twice his size appeared ''oh my, it seems she had a dragon scale and evolved during trade. Congratulations, you have your first dragon pokemon, I have to close now, good luck on your journey''.

''Thank you very much Professor, let's have fun together kingdra'' said Draco to her while petting her face and she was rubbing her face on his. Night came and everyone was on pokemon center ''YOU WHAT?'' shouted both girls shocked and surprised ''yes it's true, come out kingdra'' kingdra then greeted them ''I envy you so much…''said Marina '' heh, anyway, are you ready for tomorrow Marina?'' asked Nyx ''oh yes, this time I'm completely ready'' claimed Marina fired up.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter26: Birth of the 'Water fairy'

The crucial day of Saffron's pokemon contest finally came and Marina woke up early in order to do some last training before the contest began. It was 8:00 pm and Draco along with Nyx woke up and they saw that Marina wasn't in her bed, after they went down at the lobby when the center's door opened with Marina entering. ''Morning princess, are you ready for the biggest Kanto contest?'' asked her Nyx ''of course, this time we practised harder than any other time, I hope my theatrical performance will be touching'', ''let's hope so'' said Draco and they went for breakfast.

After an hour passed they quickly reached the contest hall in order to avoid meeting a big queue, they quickly went inside ''phew, thank goodness we had the idea to come earlier'' said Nyx ''yes, now we can take nice seats in order to watch the show, good luck Marina'', ''thanks, I have a good feeling, see you later' 'said Marina and went backstage. After half an hour, Lilian appeared in order to start the contest. ''Welcome ladies and gentlemen of Saffron city to the Saffron city contest, I'm your favourite Lilian and I will be the presenter for this competition. Let's meet our judges''.

''Mister Contesta'' ''hi'', ''Mister Sukizo'' ''thank you, remarkable'', ''Nurse Joy of Saffron city'' ''I'm happy for being here'' said Nurse Joy smiling. ''We have thirty performers for the performance round, however, only six will pass. Unlike other contests, Saffron contest's performance round is special: coordinators must create along with maximum three of their pokemon a theatrical performance. Now, let's see some amazing pokemon performances. The performance round begins!''.

When the contest began there were many amazing theatrical performances when finally it was Marina's turn ''now let's see coordinator Marina's theatrical performance''Marina then appeared along with her three pokemon ''once upon a time, there was a boy who was very lonely, he loved to sit in the rain and try to count the drops'', in the meantime, poliwag had used rain dance and clouds appeared on top of the arena pouring chinchou ''one rainy day however, the boy looked into the sky and said ''oh, how I wish I had a friend'' said Marina narrating. Then, from the water drops appeared vaporeon ''oh my, what is this?'' wondered Marina as chinchou, ''I am a water nymph, I heard your wish and I wanted to make it come true, I am lonely too'', ''let's be friends then'', indeed, the two of them became good friends and played a lot and later they discovered that they loved each other. However, their happiness didn't last long, for the water nymph's father didn't like the boy ''my daughter, I order you to come back with me, I will never accept this man for you'', ''father please, I love him'', ''ENOUGH!'', the nymph then left breaking the boy's heart. Many months passed and the boy was suffering, he couldn't forget the fairy that stole his heart, but the water fairy was suffering too, with her father trying anything to cheer her up'' said Marina and all this time her pokemon had the right body language and motions for each of her words .

''My beloved daughter, please tell me what you want to be happy and I will give it to you'',father,I want only the boy that stole my heart, if I can't have him then I might as well forfeit my immortality and suicide'' , ''my beloved and only daughter, if that boy is your happiness then you shall be together forever''.The boy went out one rainy day and was still sad '' _oh heavens, I don't want anything else in this life, only her, if I could only see her at least one last time...''_ then to the boy's surprise, the rainy skies shined and from the shiny raindrops the water fairy appeared ''oh my beloved nymph, you came back?'' asked the boy excited while hugging her ''my father allows us to be together forever my love'', ''young boy, it seems you are my daughter's only happiness so I will grant you immortality so you can live together forever'' said Marina as poliwag used hypnosis on them to make them shine, ''and then they lived happy thereafter, the end''.

Marina then along with her three pokemon bowed making the crowd roar from excitement and they clapped like crazy ''oh my...what a touching love story'' said Lilian as she was wiping her teary eyes ''it was a very touching story that can move everyone'' said Mr Contesta ''indeed, remarkable'' said Mr Sukizo ''it was a beautiful love story that shows that love can overcome everything'' said Nurse Joy who crying while having a handkerchief ''you rocked Marina'' shouted both Draco and Nyx excited. There were many performances after Marina's turn and finally they came to an endok people, we have seen many spectacular theatrical performances, now let's see those six that pass the battle round''.

At the screen Marina's image appeared ''congratulations to those who passed the battle round the coordinators will use only one pokemon, a coordinator will lose if his points reach zero, if they are lower than his opponent's or if his pokemon faints, now let the battle round begin''.Marina, after two hard battles, passed to the final round with wartortle while her opponent brought out an electabuzz ''hahah you won't defeat us, electabuzz use thunder'', ''buz'' electabuzz then unleashed thunder in the form of three waves ''use rapid spin to avoid them and use your new aqua tail'' ''war'' wartortle then avoid it with rapid spin making the opponent boy lose points and while he was spinning, he brought out his tail enveloping it in water and it was leaving a water trail making making them lose even more points and hit electabuzz.

''Use focus punch'' electabuzz then hit wartortle sending him back and making Marina lose some points ''use skull bash'', ''use thunder'' wartortle then went into position and launched himself, but thunder hit him ''tortle'' he said in pain ''gooooo, don't mind his attack'', wartortle then endured the electricity and used skull bash making electabuzz faint ''its over, the winner of the Saffron city is the ''Water Fairy'' Marina!''.

''We did it!But hey Lilian, what's with the nickname?'' ''well you see, those who participate in the Saffron contest and win have a nickname based on their performance, since you won the biggest contest of Kanto you are considered a pro in making and a nickname proves it, here take your ribbon'', ''thank you so much Lilian, alllriiighhhtt we won our third ribbon!'' shouted Marina as she held it high in the air with her pokemon jumping from excitement and he cousins scream like crazy.

''I can't believe you won that contest, you were magnificent'' said Draco ''your love story was so moving that I almost cried'' said Nyx ''thank you guys, now let's do our best to win Saffron city gym'' said Marina fired up while raising her fist to the sky.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter27: Enter the Psychic master Sabrina

The cousin trio after Marina's splendid victory at Saffron's pokemon contest, was headed to the gym in order to get their next badge ''I can't wait to fight the gym leader'' said Draco fired up ''same here, now that I took my first step as a dark type trainer I will show her who's boss'' replied Nyx eager ''guys,I don't think we will fight her all at the same day as it happened with the others, we have to determine who goes first'', ''I suggest Draco'', ''me too''. ''Alright girls I go first, hey who is this?''.

Outside the gym was a bald man with glasses and scientist robes ''hello young cousins from Pallet town, my master awaits you ''hey how you...'', ''I know that you want to learn how I know all that, my master will tell you, please follow me''. They then entered the gym and as they were heading deeper, they saw many rooms with people using psychic powers while having pokemon near them ''in this gym there are people who possess psychic powers and with training and interaction with psychic pokemon, improve those powers and they become also better psychic pokemon trainers'' explained the man while walking, '' whoa, amazing'' said the cousin trio.

They then entered a room in which there was a battle arena and also a throne in which was sitting a very beautiful lady with black hair and was wearing a red and yellow dress, white gloves, black pantyhose and red -yellow boots ''hello cousins from Pallet town, I am the gym leader of Saffron town Sabrina and I specialize in psychic type pokemon. Like everyone here, I have psychic powers since I was young and they grew dramatically, would you like some tea before the match?'' asked politely ''sure, why not?''. They then went to a separate room and Sabrina used her telekinetic powers to grab and pour the tea ''it is good yes?'', ''yeah it's excellent, Sabrina-san I want to ask you something'' said Nyx.

''You mean how I knew who you were right? Well, part of my powers is that of telepathy, don't worry though, I don't read minds during battles or when there are spectators'', ''that's a relief'' said Draco ''by the way, you are very generous for treating us before a match'' said Marina '' it is to redeem myself, there was a time that I became heartless and pursued even more power. I ignored feelings and hurt many people but once I battled that Satoshi boy I reclaimed my lost humanity. ''WHAT? SATOSHI-SAN OF PALLET?'' screamed Nyx and Draco ''well yes, he had befriended a haunter and both helped me become what I was before, now that we enjoyed our tea and chat, are you ready, dragon trainer in making?'', ''yes Sabrina-san, let's go''.

They went back at the arena and took their positions ''do your best Draco'', ''I will'', ''the official battle between leader Sabrina and Draco of Pallet town will now begin. Each trainer will use only three pokemon and during the battle only the challenger can change pokemon. Begin''. ''I will go first, I may be nice generally, but I'm merciless in battle, go abra'', ''Aunt Mary had one too'' said Nyx, _''Abra, The Psi Pokemon. Abra sleeps for 18 hours a day. It uses a variety of extrasensory powers even while asleep'',_ ''so that's how it is huh? Go pidgeotto'' ''pidgeo'', ''use wing attack'', pidgeotto then flied towards abra and was almost ready to hit it ''teleportsaid Sabrina calmly and then, abra teleported to the rear ''what? Ok, use agility'' pidgeotto then was moving gradually faster but abra was teleporting just at the time of contact.

''Draco must think something else, that abra may seem weak but strength alone can't bring victory'' said Marina ''what do you mean?'', ''Sabrina uses abra in order to cause fatigue, no matter how strong or fast pidgeotto is, he will be tired soon enough if things keep being like this'', ''abra, hidden power'' abra then glowed and a circle of energy orbs appeared around it and hit pidgeotto. ''Please don't give up, wing attack'' ''you don't learn huh? Teleport and then hidden power'' pidgeotto then missed again and abra prepared to fire hidden power '' _that's our chance,_ use hurricane'' ''pidgeo'', pidgeotto then turned around and before abra could attack, his wings turned white and unleashed a powerful gust of wind that send abra on the wall fainted.

''Abra is unable to battle, pidgeotto wins'', ''alright, good job pidgeotto'' said Draco congratulating him ''pidgeo'' shouted pidgeotto in triumph ''I have to admit, this one is well raised but now I will step up my game, come out kadabra'' ''kadabra'' said a yellow pokemon that was holding a spoon, ''this is... _Kadarba, The Psi Pokemon and evolved form of Abra._ _If it uses its abilities, it emits special alpha waves that cause machines to malfunction''._ ''It's ok Draco, you can do it'' ''use agility and then wing attack'' ''pidgeo'', ''how foolish, use psychic and smack it around'' ''kadabra''. Kadabra glowed in a blue aura and pidgeotto stopped in its tracks and got smacked around ''try to release yourself '' said Draco ''pidgeo'' said a struggling pidgeotto that couldn't finish it,psybeamkadabra then fired a rainbow like beam from its eyes and made pidgeotto faint.

''Pidgeotto is unable to battle, kadabra wins'' ''return, you were great pidgeotto take a good rest, now I will use my secret weapon, come out gengar'' ''gengar'' a gengar then appeared laughing and having a huge grin ''oh a ghost type, you surely did your homework, use psychic'' ''kadabra'', ''gengar, shadow punch'' kadabra then prepared to use psychic on gengar but was hit by shadow punch and was pushed back. ''Use recover'', ''what?'' kadabra then glowed and healed itself ''my kadabra doesn't go down so easily, psybeam'' kadabra then fired psybeam on gengar who flinched but recovered, ''again '', ''we won't let it recover, shadow punch barrage'' ''gen…gar'',gengar's hands were enveloped on shadow and fired ghostly punches that destroyed psybeam while damaging kadabra, making it faint after a while ''kada…bra''.

''Kadabra is unable to battle, gengar wins'' ''gengar hehehe'' laughed gengar pleased, ''alright good job gengar'' said Draco as gengar was still laughing ''he really caught a strong one'' said Nyx ''you did well Draco, better than I expected but now, you will see that types aren't everything, come out alakazam'' ''alakazam'' said a pokemon that look like kadabra but bigger and with two spoons. _''Alakazam, The Psi Pokemon and final form of Abra._ _Its superb memory lets it recall everything it has experienced from birth. Its IQ exceeds 5,000'',_ ''this seems very tough, shadow punch'', ''psycho cut'' ordered Sabrina calmly and alakazam's spoons glowed a pink colour and as if it was a sword, ''alaka…zam'' he swiped downward his left spoon and unleashed a pink slashing wave strong enough to cut through shadow punch and hit gengar damaging it badly. ''Shadow ball'' ''use shadow ball and psychic on them'' ''alakazam'' alakazam then created five shadow ball and used psychic on them and while he was hit by gengar's attack, he sent them at him fainting him ''gen…gar''.

''Gengar is unable to battle, alakazam wins'' you were great gengar, return'' ''come on Draco...don't give up…'' said Nyx with a low voice ''charmeleon, I choose you'', ''char'', ''we now both have our partners out, show me the power of your bond'', ''we surely will do it, use flamethrower'' ''char'', ''psychic and back at him'' ''alakazam'', alakazam then stopped flamethrower and bended it, sending it back at charmeleon who avoided it by jumping ''psycho cut and psychic on it''. Alakazam then followed her order and created psycho cut with both his spoons and used psychic on them to guide them ''try to avoid them and use flamethrower'' ''char'' charmeleon then was avoiding the attack and after finding a gap he fired flamethrower at alakazam who couldn't avoid it and made it flinch.

''Dragon claw'' ''I don't think so, psychic and shadow ball'', alakazam then caught him in psychic and unleashed several shadow balls on, charmeleon dealing a lot of damage ''flamethrower'', ''psycho cut'' alakazam then fired psycho cut slashing flamethrower and damaging charmeleon who was lying on the floor. ''Draco-kun, a trainer should know when to give up,no one will speak ill of you'', ''I know Sabrina-san, but we are very stubborn you see, so we will _never_ go down without giving our 100%, let's show her charmeleon'' charmeleon then struggled to get up ''charrr….CHARRRRR!'' screamed as he was evolving ''don't tell me'' said a surprised Draco as an orange dragon like pokemon with wings and flaming tail appeared ''grohhh'' , '' _Charizard, The Flame Pokemon and final form of Charmander._ _Charizard spits fire that is hot enough to melt boulders. It may cause forest fires by blowing flames._ _It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battle''._

''C...Charizard?'' charizard then looked Draco and nodded with a smile ''alright, let's show her the power of our bond, flamethrower'' ''groh'', ''impressive but we won't go down, psycho cut'' ''alaka...zam''ordered Sabrina who became fired up however, charizard's flamethrower was faster than she expected and damaged alakazam a lot ''shadow balls'', ''dragon claw to repel them,alakazam was firing shadow balls and charizard was repelling them with dragon claw but some later damaged him. ''Let's end this, use shadow balls and psychic on them full power'' ''a…la...kazam, ''we will go full power too, flamethrower go'' ''grohh'' the moves then clashed with neither pokemon ready to give in ''charizard, we promised to become the strongest dragon trainer and pokemon, I know you can do it, GO!'' shouted Draco determined in encouragement.

Charizard then gathered all his strength ''grohhhhhh'' he powered up the flamethrower, sending the shadow balls back along with flamethrower, creating a scorching mark on the arena and wall with alakazam's body smoking while fainted ''alakazam is unable to battle, charizard wins, therefore the winner is Draco of Pallet town''. ''We did it charizard!'' said Draco who ran and hugged charizard who was using flamethrower on the air excited ''amazing Draco-kun, you and your pokemon have a powerful bond, your bond made charmeleon respond to your feelings and evolve and in that last attack, your minds, bodies and souls burning intensely as one. As proof of your victory, I bestow you this Marsh badge'' said Sabrina as she gave him an orange cyclical badge ''thank you Sabrina-san, oooohhhh we have the Marsh badge!'' shouted Draco excited along with his pokemon.

''Congrats Draco'' said Nyx ''it was a wonderful battle'' said Marina ''thank you girls, good luck on your matches, I will go at the pokemon center''. ''Girls, if you want, I can fight one more of you, who wants to do it?'', ''I will do it'' said Marina' ''ok come here in an hour Marina-chan''. ''Ok, Sabrina-san'', ''as for you Nyx-chan, before you fight me, you better do something about your haunter'', ''I know, but he is rebellious, he doesn't listen'' replied Nyx bitter while looking down on the ground, '' oh, but I'm sure that if you are smart, things will go fine'' said Sabrina as she was going inside '' _what she meant by that?''_ wondered as she was looking haunter's pokeball.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter28: Birth of the victorious light

A couple of minutes passed since Draco's epic victory over Sabrina and the trio was at the pokemon center, waiting anxiously Marina's turn. ''I am really anxious about my match, Sabrina-san seems way too tough'', ''don't worry Marina, I think you will find a way to defeat her, be flexible like water'' said Draco smiling, ''Draco said something wise for once'' said Nyx with a teasing grin, ''very funny'' he replied annoyed. Time was almost up and they headed to the gym ''Nyx, are you alright? You seem troubled'' said Draco while looking at her, ''yes, before we left, she told me that I have to first make haunter listen to me and then challenge her, but I don't know how''.

Draco then who became also troubled thought something and cheered up ''I will help you Nyx, I have the solution to that problem but in order for that we will have to…'' said a little sad ''I got it, don't worry guys, I will fight knowing that you support me fully'' said Marina almost sparkling ''as always, you are too cheerful Marina'' said Nyx laughing ''see you later and kick ass''. Both Nyx and Draco then left and Marina entered the gym heading towards the arena, with Sabrina being there on her throne ''hello Marina-chan, water fairy of Pallet, now is your turn, ready?'' asked Sabrina with a serious and cold tone, ''as ready as I can be'' she replied a little nervously.

The referee then went to his spot '' the official battle between leader Sabrina and Marina of Pallet town will now begin. Each trainer will use only three pokemon and during the battle, only the challenger can change pokemon. Begin''. ''I shall go first,come out slowpoke'' ''slow…'' said a four legged pink pokemon, ''this is…? _Slowpoke, The Dopey Pokemon._ _Slowpoke lazes vacantly near water. If something bites its tail, it won't even notice for a whole day_ '', ''a water-psychic and seems so cute, come out poliwag'', ''poli'', ''use water gun'' ''use water gun too'', ''slow….'' said slowpoke as it used water gun to cancel poliwag's.

''Again'' ''use amnesia'', slowpoke then was hit by water gun and then behaved as if it forgot something and then had a red aura ''what the hell is that?'', ''amnesia is a move that boosts his defenses'', ''no way, use double slap'' ''poli'' poliwag hit slowpoke with his tail but slowpoke got up ''amnesia and then slack off'' ''slow….'' slowpoke then glowed again and then lied down, spreading its four feet and glowed a green aura ''no way, it got healed? Hypnosis''. ''I don't think so, disable'' its eyes then glowed and stopped poliwag from using hypnosis, ''poliwag don't let him rest, double slap nonstop''.

Poliwag then began to slap slowpoke with his tail with all his strength but slowpoke had great defences that made poliwag getting tired ''don't give up poliwag, I believe in you!'' shouted Marina and then poliwag began to glow and now appeared a more mature like poliwag that was slapping slowpoke with its hands ''poliwhirl''. '' _Poliwhirl, The Tadpole Pokemon and the evolved form of Poliwag._ _It can live in or out of water. When out of water, it constantly sweats to keep its body slimy_ '', ''amazing…go poliwhirl, finish it with body slam'' ''poli…whirl'' poliwhirl then jumped and landed on slowpoke with his belly fainting it ''slow…poke'' ''slowpoke is unable to battle, poliwhirl wins''.

''Alright poliwhirl, good job'' ''poliwhirl'' it shouted in triumph ''slowpoke return, amazing Marina-chan, you two have incredible bond and the evolution proves it, but now things won't be easy, come out slowbro'' then a pokemon who looked like slowpoke appeared on two legs ''slow..bro'' '' _Slowbro,The Hermit Crab Pokemon and the evolved form of Slowpoke._ _Naturally dull to begin with, it lost its ability to feel pain due to Shellder's seeping poison''._ ''Poliwhirl use bubble beam'', ''psychic'' slowbro then had a blue aura and destroyed the attack while it had caught poliwhirl who was now levitating confused ''smack him around'' ''bro…'' slowbro then did as she ordered and hit him around many times ''try to use bubble beam'' poliwhirl then fired from his one hand a series of clear bubbles damaging slowbro and freeing himself from psychic.

''Use mega punch slowbro'' ''double slap'' the two pokemon then began hitting each other with none giving up, finally, they attacked one last time each other and poliwhirl barely managed to get up with slowbro fainting ''alright poliwhirl you were great, one more to go'', ''slowbro is unable to battle, poliwhirl wins''. ''You did better than I thought but this one will be hard to beat, come out slowking'' suddenly a pokemon that looked like slowbro appeared but it seemed to have something like a crown _''Slowking,The Royal Pokemon and final form of Slowpoke._ _It has incredible intellect and intuition. Whatever the situation, it remains calm and collected''._ ''Poliwhirl, can you continue?'' asked him worried but poliwhirl did an ok symbol with his hand while patting ''ok, then bubble beam'', ''protect'' ''slowking'' slowking then created a barrier that protected him from his attack.

''Future sight and then signal beam'' slowbro then glowed and a psychic energy went up and wormholes appeared and it passed through it, then from its gem he fired a pink energy beam ''use bubble beam'' poliwhirl then used both his hands and executed the attack with both moves colliding but after a minute signal beam prevailed and made poliwhirl faint ''poliwhirl is unable to battle, slowking wins'', ''you were great poliwhirl, take a good rest'' said Marina as she returned him in his pokeball. In the meantime, Draco and Nyx were battling in order to train and find a way to make haunter listen to her ''ok kingdra use hyper beam and finish her'' kingdra then fired her hyper beam fainting servine ''return servine, I have to admit it,your kingdra is strong, but the way you use her is amazing, I can't believe she practically soloed my team '' said Nyx anxious while smiling, ''thank you, kingdra and I have good chemistry'' said Draco excited ,kingdra then even though terribly exhausted had her face become red upon hearing those words.

''Time for my last pokemon…haunter come on out'' haunter then emerged laughing and tickling Nyx ''ge…get serious haunter, use shadow punch on kingdra'' haunter ignored her order and used dark pulse on kingdra ''hydro pump'', the moves then collided but hydro pump was getting weaker and dark pulse hit kingdra who then fainted. ''Kingdra return, for first time you were astounding, take a good rest'', ''haunter, why don't you listen to me?'' asked him but he was laughing like crazy,''come out eevee'' ''eevu'' eevee then appeared and began to rub her head at his foot ''ok, ok we will play later, double team and shadow ball, go'' ''eevu'' eevee then surrounded haunter with clones and then fired shadow ball dealing a lot of damage to him.

''You have to listen to me haunter, use dark pulse'' then haunter enraged ignored her again and used shadow punch that didn't affect eevee because of her normal typing, ''double team and shadow ball again'' eevee then did the same trick but haunter used dark pulse on all of them and eevee fired shadow ball, but she was hit badly from dark pulse and went flying back, laying on the ground ''eevee, please, I know you can do it''. Back at the gym, Marina had vaporeon out who was damaged and Sabrina had slowking who was also damaged but not as bad ''use signal beam'', ''hydro pump'' both moves hit each pokemon but vaporeon was the one who fainted ''u…m'' ''vaporeon is unable to battle, slowking wins'' ''slowking'' ''take a good rest vaporeon, come out wartortle''. ''Wartortle'' ''so you brought out your last pokemon, slowking use signal beam'', ''rapid spin to aqua tail'' wartortle then went to his shell and began spinning, dodging the move and brought out his tail who was enveloped in water and hit slowking sending him back a little ''skull bush'', ''it's time, slowking protect''.Wartortle then used skull bash but slowking protected itself, then the wormholes from future sight appeared and hit wartortle with incredible psychic energy.

''Wartortle use hydro pump'' ''signal beam'', both pokemon got hit but they could still continue ''wartortle let's show them our new combo, frozen rapid spin'' ''tortle'' wartortle then prepared to use ice beam as it was about to spin, the result being a rapid spin surrounded by ice spikes that made it look somehow like an ice wheel ''use protect''. ''Come on eevee, I know you can do it'' eevee then began to glow and what appeared was a cat like pokemon of lilac colour and a red gem on her forehead with haunter looking in awe ''um'' '' _Espeon, The Sun Pokemon and evolved form of Eeevee._ _By reading air currents, it can predict things such as the weather or its foe's next move''_ , back at the gym, Sabrina along with slowking got distracted for a minute ''what is this strong psychic power?'' wondered trainer and pokemon, but protect then gave in for a moment ''goooooo!' shouted Marina ''use psychic and shadow ball espeon'' ''um'' espeon and wartortle used their moves fainting their opponents ''you were great espeon'' said Draco as he hugged her.

Wartortle's frozen rapid spin made slowking faint ''slow…king'' ''slowking is unable to battle, wartortle wins, therefore challenger Marina is the winner'', ''we… won? Yes!''she shouted with wartortle ''congratulations Marina-chan, you won fair and square, us being distracted during battle is not an excuse, good luck with the rest of your battles and contests'' said Sabrina smiling, ''thank you Sabrina-san'' said Marina and left the gym. In the battle arena of the pokemon center, espeon just defeated haunter who then regained his senses and got sad ''haunter why you are sad? You hate to lose?'' ''haunter'' haunter then nodded while crying a lot ''it happened because we didn't cooperate; if you listened to me we might have won. Look at espeon, her bond with Draco made her evolve and become stronger, we can be like them''.

''Yes haunter listen to her'' 'um'', espeon also growled in agreement, with haunter pausing his crying and after seeing their confident faces, looked Nyx in the eyes and extended his dismembered hand ''I see, let's become stronger _together_ haunter''said Nyx as she gave her hand, with Draco and espeon seeing that happy. After a day of harsh training, the trio took a bath and sat at the pokemon center ''congratulations Marina'' said both of them ''thank you guys, but to be honest, you helped me Draco, when eeevee evolved Sabrina and her slowking felt that she has incredible psychic powers and got distracted a little and I won''. ''Espeon has such power?'' ''yes, I suggest you go to Sabrina-san for advise'', ''I will'', ''tomorrow I will battle her at last and defeat her, alongside haunter'' said Nyx fired up and confident.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter29: Nyx falls in love

It was morning and both Draco and Marina were eating their breakfast ''Nyx sure is fired up about that gym battle'' said Draco ''well it makes sense, she now has haunter listen to her so she has one more reason to win, by the way, will you go to Sabrina-san for your espeon?''. ''Yes,if she really has that much power then we will have to control it, I will go now that I finished eating,what about you?'', ''well I will go practise, see you later''.

The two left from the center and went to separate paths, meanwhile, Nyx was with her pokemon training hard ''umbreon use double team to faint attack on that rock''umbreon then surrounded it with double team and after vanishing she hit it with her paws destroying it ''good job umbreon'', ''um'' said umbreon as she then formed an incomplete and unstable shadow ball. An explosion then happened with umbreon being pushed back a lot ''oh no umbreon, are you ok?'' asked Nyx as she tried to pick her up ''is your umbreon ok?'' Nyx turned around to see who was talking, in her shock and surprise he was someone who she knew.

It was a boy with burn hair and black eyes, he wore a black collared shirt, pants, a black necklace with a lavender bead instead of the original gold one, and sneakers with a dark backpack ''G…G..GARY FUCKING OAK?'' shouted Nyx in total shock ''well that's me alright'' he said surprised to her reaction ''I saw you training with your pokemon and I can say they are well raised, you are a good trainer'', ''for a pro to compliment noobs like us…thank you very much'' said Nyx slightly blushing. ''I think I know you, you are from Pallet town and have two cousins right?'',y..yes how you know all that?'' ''it's simple, my grandpa told me about a girl that got snivy as her starter and was about to travel with her cousins. Also he told me that this girl had explosive temperament and was…beautiful, from what I see he was right'' said Gary as he was scratching his cheek ''t…thank you very much'' replied Nyx nervously.

In the meantime, Draco was with Sabrina who was using her psychic powers on espeon ''there is no doubt Draco-kun, your espeon has incredible psychic power inside her'', ''do you hear that espeon?'' asked her happy ''um'' with her nodding with a happy growl.I can help you control that power with this ,come out espeon'' then what appeared besides espeon was Sabrina's espeon who seemed serious ''we will battle with those two in order to help her unleash and control that power'', ''thank you very much Sabrina-san'' said Draco bowing along with espeon in gratitude ''there is no reason to thank me, after all I help the son of a friend. ''What do you mean?'' ''oh, you don't know? Mary-san and I are very good friends, when I became myself again she challenged me and then many things happened and we ended up becoming best friends''.

''Woah, I had no idea, mom doesn't talk that much about such things'' ''knowing her I can tell that she didn't say anything in order to don't influence you, if she told you about the gym leaders and stuff then your journey wouldn't be exciting, things are better when you discover then by yourself'', ''you are right Sabrina-san'' said Draco in agreement ''anyway ,time for training'' she said as she got more serious ''yes!''. Nyx was with Gary at the pokemon center in order to heal their pokemon and they were talking ''so… did you regret becoming a pokemon researcher and abandoning battling?'', ''well even though I decided to follow my grandpa's path, I still battle sometimes, so I end up doing both''.

''You are amazing, your…-gulp-girlfriend must be very proud of you'' ''girlfriend? Oh no, I'm single and to be honest, I'm not searching for a girl right now. However, if I fall in love then that's another story'' he happily explained to Nyx '' _ahhh, why can't you just fall in love with me as fast and as badly like me with you?_ '', ''em, Nyx-chan, are you alright? You seem spaced out'' said Gary as he was waving his hand in her face, with her finally snapping out of her thoughts and being embarrassed a little ''oh s...sorry, b...by the way...Gary-san…can you…help me…can you help me train?!'' she asked shyly , ''oh sure, why not? I happen to have my umbreon right now with me so we can help you practise shadow ball'' he replied happy, ''thank you very much'' said Nyx _''oh my…he…he agreed, I can't believe it!''_ , ''well, shall we go?'', ''y...yes''.

They then went at the battle arena of pokemon center ''this boy here is my partner, umbreon'' said as he threw the pokeball and what appeared was another umbreon who went to greet Nyx's, then upon seeing each other they got nervous and blushed a little and Nyx kneeled '' _you fell for his umbreon right? We both love trainer and pokemon_ '' she said whispering to umbreon's ear, making her face turn red and her hair stand ''is everything ok?'', ''yes, let's begin''. Many hours passed and it was close for the sun to set and both were outside the center ''thank you so much for helping us train'', ''don't mention it, you are a great trainer and I can tell you will be a top dark type trainer'', ''th...thank you Gary-san… _he REALLY said that? I will faint! ,_ will you leave now?'' she asked kinda melancholic, ''well, I wanted to study Sabrina-san's pokemon so I will stay some days. I also decided to come to see your gym battle…if you don't mind of course'' said as he scratched his cheek.

''I would like that'' ''it's settled then, tomorrow at the gym, see ya'' said Gary while leaving and waving his hand at her, night came and Nyx told them exactly what happened ''so Nyx can fall in love? I thought it was impossible'' said Draco as he was close to laugh ''WHAT DID YOU THINK BASTARD? I'M A NORMAL, DELICATE AND SENSITIVE GIRL, SO I CAN FALL IN LOVE.I WARN YOU, IF YOU EVER TELL ANY BULLSHIT IN FRONT OF HIM I WILL FUCKING SLAUGHTER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP AND BURN THE EVIDENCE!'' she shouted totally enraged at him, making him really scared ''ok, I'm sorry'', ''hey Nyx, based on your last exchange it looks somehow like an unofficial date'' said Marina who just thought of it ''d...d...date?'' wondered Nyx, having her face being red and herself being flustered ''c…come out umbreon''.

''Um'' growled umbreon as she came out of her pokeball ''tomorrow we will have Gary and his umbreon as spectators'' ,umbreon then blushed and got nervous ''I know how you feel girl, tomorrow we will give our 200% to impress those we love, are you with me?''umbreon then got serious and with fire in her eyes growled as she and Nyx gave hand and foot in agreement.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter30: An awaited match. Psychic vs Dark

The day of Nyx's gym battle has come and the trio was heading at the gym ''the day has finally come, are you ready?'' asked her Draco ''hell yeah, with the training I did and with Gary-san spectating, there is no way we will lose'' replied Nyx pumped up ''that's the spirit, anyway we arrived guys'' said Marina. They then entered the gym where they headed at the battle arena, when they reached it Sabrina awaited them ready to battle ''so, you finally came Nyx-chan, I can feel that haunter and you came closer'' said Sabrina as cold as ever ''of course we did'' replied Nyx ''let's see if your bond is strong enough to overcome us'', the referee then went to his position ''the official battle between gym leader Sabrina and challenger Nyx of Pallet will begin. The battlers will use only three pokemon, during the match only the challenger can switch pokemon. Begin!''.

''I will go first, come out drowzee'' ''drowzee'' then a pokemon with weird nose, yellow upper body and brown lower body appeared _''Drowzee, The Hypnosis Pokemon._ _Drowzee_ _can tell what people are dreaming by sniffing with its big nose. It loves fun dreams and gets sick eating bad dreams''_ , ''your tactic of using pokemon that seem weak to fool your opponents doesn't change'', ''you are right, but you will soon see that with _him_ things can become dangerous'', ''we will see, come out servine'' ''serv'', ''use vine whip to catch him'', ''trick room and focus punch'' ''drowzee'' drowzee then glowed and the two pokemon got enveloped in a huge room with white and blue transparent walls and ceiling, drowzee then dodged the vine whips and ran fast hitting servine with focus punch ''how in the world it is that fast?'' she wondered shocked and annoyed.

''Be careful Nyx, the pokedex says that in this room speed is reversed,the slower drowzee becomes faster and your fast servine slower'' shouted Draco ''now I see what she meant by dangerous, she is simply amazing'' said Marina ''don't give up servine, vine whip once again'', ''as if, catch those vines'' ''drowzee'' drowzee did as she ordered ''pull her and use focus punch'' drowzee then pulled servine and used focus punch again, sending her back quite damaged. '' _That drowzee is a problem ,it packs a punch and with that room it became faster, let's try our new move,_ use mega drain and then leech seed'' servine then unleashed many tendrils of energy and managed to catch drowzee and drain a certain amount of his energy and then released leech seed draining even more energy.

''Good job servine we got him'' ''sorry Nyx-chan, but you thought it would be _that_ easy?'' asked Sabrina with a serious tone and face ''drowzee, use hypnosis and then dream eater'' ''drowzee, drowzee'' drowzee's eyes glowed and he waved his hands, releasing hypnotic waves that made servine sleep ''oh no servine, please wake up'' drowzee then, despite his energy being drained, extended his nose and then used it as a vacuum to suck servine's dreams in the form of shiny clouds. Now the battle was depending on who will lose energy first, then after a while, servine woke up but then fell down along with drowzee, making the trick room shatter ''both pokemon have fainted, it's a tie!'' said the referee.

''Good job servine, take a good rest'' ''you did well drowzee'', ''you did well too Nyx-chan, it was one of the few times someone defeated drowzee, now time for my other pokemon, come forth wobbufet'' ''wobbufet'' then a blue pokemon with closed eyes and a black tail with eyes _''Wobbufet, The Patient Pokemon._ _It desperately tries to keep its black tail hidden. It is said to be proof the tail hides a secret''_. ''Come out haunter'' ''haunter'' said haunter who upon seeing wobbufet burst into laughter, angering the later ''please be more polite haunter'' haunter then apologized ''use shadow punch'' ''nter'' haunter then fired two shadow punches at wobbufet who was just standing there ''safeguard'' then wobbufet glowed a yellow colour that protected it from haunter's attack.

''But how?' '' safeguard can protect wobbufet from attacks'' explained Sabrina, ''dark pulse'', ''you don't learn huh? Again'', ''try to pressure it with it'' haunter then fired dark pulse and continued channeling the attack ''I see, you think that if you keep channeling the attack then safeguard won't work, let me correct the way you think, now wobbufet'' ''wobbu…fet'' wobbufet then cancelled the attack '' _there must be something we can do, but what? It has the ultimate defense. There is no blind spot…blind spot….tail, that's it!_ haunter, use dark pulse on his tail'' ''what?''. Haunter then unleashed dark pulse on wobbufet's tail damaging him greatly ''now shadow punches'' ''thank you Nyx-chan, for falling in my trap that is, destiny bond'' wobbufet's tail then had a yellow glow before the shadow punches hit it and made it faint ''alright we did...what's going on?'' asked Nyx as she saw haunter glow yellow and faint too ''both pokemon are unable to battle, it's a tie'' announced the referee.

''How did this happen?'' wondered Draco puzzled ''destiny bond is a move that makes the opponent pokemon faint along with the user'', ''don't tell me...that was her plan all along?'' wondered Marina '' Nyx-chan, your haunter is strong and also a weakness to my pokemon, I used wobbufet in order to take him down, now for my final pokemon, come forth espeon'' ''um'', ''haunter you were great, grr come out umbreon''. ''This is bad for Nyx'' said Draco troubled ''why you say that?'' asked Marina ''Sabrina-san can use espeon's natural abilities to their fullest ,also she has a move against dark types'', ''I think I understood, Nyx then will be in trouble''said Gary who came without anyone realizing , ''umbreon, use faint attack'' umbreon then began to run and then disappeared ''sense and dodge it'' ordered Sabrina calmly, espeon closed its eyes and dodged faint attack at the last second and kicked umbreon, sending her back ''faint attack is a move that doesn't miss, how did espeon dodge that?!'' asked Nyx, ''it's very simple, espeon had the power to predict anything, be it the weather or its enemy's next move'' said Gary ''now espeon, dazzling gleam''.

''Uum'' espeon then released a light that damaged umbreon ''a fairy type move? Umbreon, lets' do our combo'' umbreon then nodded and began to run at espeon, then she used double team and all clones disappeared ''espeon sense and dodge'' espeon then was avoiding faint attack and was hitting the clones with feet and tail but then, umbreon managed to hit it while sending it back bruised ''alright, that's it umbreon'', ''morning sun''. Espeon the glowed and got healed ''dazzling gleam'' espeon then hit again umbreon who then barely got up ''come on Nyx-chan, you can do it, remember our training''shouted Gary along with his umbreon ''u...umbreon use our new combo psychic and shadow ball go!''.

Umbreon then generated from her mouth several shadow balls and used then psychic on them,she then ran at espeon ''I don't know what you are planning, but it won't work, dazzling gleam'', ''I don't think so, try to use double team with faint attack'', ''what? A combination of all four moves?'' asked umbreon then created clones and then vanished until she hit espeon at her belly and then espeon was barraged by the shadow balls,an explosion then occurred and when the smoke cleared umbreon and espeon were standing for a minute, umbreon then kneeled ''no umbreon'' but then espeon fainted ''espeon is unable to battle, umbreon wins, challenger Nyx is the winner''. ''We…WE did it!'' shouted Nyx who picked umbreon high in the air.

''Congratulations Nyx, it was an outstanding battle'' said Draco and Marina ''that combination of all four moves, it was something beyond words, you indeed will become a great trainer''said Gary amazed, his umbreon then praised Nyx's own and both girls blushed ''we are not worthy of such praise _stop complementing me Gary because I will faint''_ umbreon had the same thoughts with her. '' Nyx-chan, as proof of your astounding victory, I will bestow you the Marsh badge, you showed me your power, _and the power of love_ '' she said, the last line being with her powers making Nyx blush.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter31: A villainous safari

It was early late in the night and everyone was sleeping peacefully, everyone except Nyx who was moving in her bed '' _where am I?''_ she wondered while looking around. She was in what seemed to be a park with a single bench and a lamp of light '' _I have seen this place before!''_ she said realized and as she did, the ground was devoured by darkness which then began to form itself into a pokemon with shadow body and white smoke head with blue eyes '' _I…I know you, you are that pokemon…''_ shesaid enthralled while trying to touch it, however, the pokemon dissolved into a misty sea of darkness that was slowly devouring her. _''St…op...STOP!_ STOP!'' she shouted finally awake ''ha…ha'', her face was full of cold sweat while she had an expression of terror in her eyes _'' it's that dream again. Every time I see that pokemon and try to reach it, I get rejected. What's that pokemon and what does it want?_ ''. On a tree illuminated by the new moon, an almost human sized pokemon with a shadow like body with skinny hands, a white smoke head and a red spiky growth had its blue eyes shine.

Morning came and everyone was up and taking breakfast ''so Gary-san, what will you do now?'' asked Draco while eating ''well, I will study Sabrina- san's pokemon and then I will leave for Celadon city'', ''Celadon city?'' asked Marina ''yes, I want to study the grass pokemon of gym leader Erika, also Celadon is a very prosperous city, you girls will have plenty of shopping to do'', ''realllyyy?'' asked Marina with sparkling eyes. ''Nyx-chan, are you alright?'' asked Gary worried ''yes I'm fine, so… if you go to Celadon city… we can…. travel together?, ''I would like to, but I heard Erika-san is sick so she can't accept challenges right now, you can go instead to Fuchsia city, in it is the poison type gym and before the town, the pokemon safari''.

''Pokemon...safari?'' ''yes, it's a place where you can catch many pokemon and some of them are very rare on the wild, but you can't use your own pokemon and you can use the safari balls, you can catch up to 30 pokemon'' explained Gary ''woah, let's go there'' said Draco excited with the girls nodding. After a while, they exited the pokemon center ''I will take that way, if you go the other way and then take the one down on it you will find the safari ''Gary-san…will we...will we see you again?'' asked Nyx nervously while blushing ''of course, I will wait to see you guys battle Erika'', ''thank you very much Gary-san, see ya'' said Draco as he and the girls were leaving but without knowing it, that day would change their lives.

Two hours ago

 _In a huge and secluded building, there were in an office two people,a man and a woman,the woman had purple eyes and gold hair with pig tails, she had a uniform that had the form of a black short-sleeved minidress with an R logo on the front, plus white gloves that reach the sleeves and had a red stripe near that area, and white thigh high boots with the same stripe near the tops and a small heel._

 _The man had brown eyes and short green hair, he had a black uniform that had in the front an R logo and had white gloves and boots. In front of that duo was a middle aged man who was wearing a black formal suit with a white long sleeve button shirt with a red tie at the collar and was sitting in a chair petting a Persian. ''Giovanni-sama, why did you summon us?'' asked the woman while she was bowing ''Cassidy and Bach, I summoned you because I'm disappointed by your progress lately, I entrusted you to work under some of Team Rocket's most brilliant scientists but you failed in most of your assignments, and by some weak trainers nonetheless. Also, most of your plans lately ended up in failure, I summoned you to tell you that if your next plan fails I will stop funding you and there will be some other penalties'' he said serious._

'' _Sir, with all respect, why are you less strict with Jessie, James and meowth?'' asked Butch and persian raised its head when heard meowth's name ''who? Oh them, they will soon be punished as well, anyway, I must think of a good operation so we can earn more money'' said Giovanni troubled ''actually sir, we have thought about something that if it succeeds it will benefit Team Rocket a lot'', I'm listening…alright, I will allow it and if you succeed, you will be promoted but if you fail…'', ''don't worry sir'' said Cassidy while still bowing._

The cousin trio after a lot of walking they finally reached the Safari ''finally we arrived, I can't wait to see the rare pokemon'' said Draco ''me too,I hope there are some cute water pokemonsaid Marina, they then reached the gates where many trainers waitedhello ,is anyone here?shouted Nyx,then the gates opened and an elderly couple appearedhello dear trainers,with pleasure we announce that you can enter the pokemon safari,please leave your pokeballs inside and take 30 safari trio along with the other trainers went inside but haunter's pokeball fell from Nyx's belt because of the pushing of the crowd and he decided to wait in order to make a farce and became invisible, the gates then closed and all trainers gave to the couple their pokeballs and got safari ball and they then proceeded outside.

''Hehehe, our plan until now is going well'' said the old man who was Butch in disguise ''yes, if it ends well, we will get all those trained pokemon, the pokemon that they catch and then all the other pokemon of safari, I can feel our promosion coming at last'' said the old woman who was really Cassidy. A lot of time passed and the trio caught some pokemon ''my slowpoke is so cute'' said Marina, ''scyther seems fast and strong'', ''same goes for my tauros'' said Nyx ''hey you three, did you hear that there is a lake in which dratini can be found?'' said a man to them ''dratini? Really? We are on it, we will sure catch one'' said Draco in excitement ''hehe and we will catch one from you suckers, Cassidy and Bof-sama, grunt number 1 reporting, I spread the information as you said'', ''fufufu, excellent, we will let all those foolish trainers find and catch the rare pokemon for us, continue like that'', ''yes'' ''and also, the name is BUTCH idiot!'', ''y,..yes sir, grunt number 1 out''.

The three cousins then ended up in a very huge lake where many trainers were fishing ''let's go over there and good luck to us'' said Draco, after an hour and half , they had many failed attempts but there were no dratini ''is there really a dratini here'' wondered Draco ''there must be, wait, it's moving'', ''same here''.What both of them pulled out and landed in the ground, in their shock and amazement were two dratini ''I can't believe it, dratini!'' shouted both in excitement and threw the safari balls but they failed, ''again'' said Draco and both threw them again on their head and succeeding this time we…we got them!'' they shouted and then brought them out ''hi dratini, I'm Draco, let's become good friends'' said to the dratini and it nodded with a happy face ''let's become good friends too dratini'' said Marina and dratini wrapped itself around her leg.

''I envy you guys a little, anyway, let's continue our safari challenge'' suggested Nyx and they nodded, haunter who was outside the safari got tired and passed through the gates, he then sensed people coming and became one with the wall ''hehehe, those foolish trainers, they came here hoping to catch new pokemon but in the end, we will steal _all_ pokemon here'' haunter then came out of the wall and decided to find Nyx and others. A lot of time has passed and the trio caught other pokemon too ''I caught scyther, rhydon and dratini, I'm complete'' said Draco ''I'm complete too with my tauros, venomoth and tangela'' said Nyx, ''hehe, I caught so many water type pokemon, hey it's haunter'' haunter then came to them panicked and tried to explain what was happening ''we don't understand you haunter'' said Draco.

Haunter then put his right hand at Marina and possessed her '' _some bad people want to steal all the pokemon, pokemon of trainers, pokemon you caught now and later all the pokemon in safari''_ he said threw Marina and she came back to her senses after he released her ''if what haunter said is true, then we must warn all the other trainers and stop them, let's go''. Back at the safari's entrance, Cassidy and Butch where putting in huge bags all the pokeballs they gathered ''hehe, this is a big catch Bip'', ''yes, and for the last time, the name is Butch!'', ''whatever, let's hide them...'' then the gates that were leading to safari opened and the trio along with the other trainers appeared ''what's the problem young trainers?'' asked Cassidy in a sweet elderly voice, ''we know what you are planning and we won't let you succeed, give us back our pokemon'' said Draco angry ''so we are busted, haaa'' they then removed their costumes ''who are you people?'' asked Marina. ''Prepare for trouble and make it double, here is our mission so you better listen! To infect the world with devastation! To blight all the people in every nation! To denounce the goodness of truth and love! To extend our wrath to the stars above! Cassidy and Butch of course! We're Team Rocket, circling the Earth all day and night! Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight! Raticate''.

''Cassidy and Bot? Team Rocket?'' asked Nyx ''it's Butch you twerp bitch'', ''isn't Team Rocket an evil organization that steals pokemon?'' wondered Nyx ''oh, you know us huh? Then you know that we will steal all pokemon here little twerps'' said Cassidy confident and then, with a snap of her fingers, a dozen of Team Rocket grunts appeared ''give us the pokemon you caught and then we will not harm you'' said Cassidy, ''as if granny, let's fight them all guys '' said Nyx and all the trainers unleashed their pokemon to fight the grunts'', ''Nyx, you go with haunter to recover the pokemon, we will fight those two until then'' said Draco determined, ''right, come haunter'' ''haunter''.

''You think you can defeat us? Let us show you how wrong you are, come forth charizard'' ''come forth too tentacruel'', you…you dare to use a water pokemon in front of me for evil purposes? You will pay'' said Marina in a cold, low voice, ''oh, I'm _so_ scared little twerp'' said Cassidy mockingly, '' you _should_ be, let's show them Draco'' '' oh yeah'', ''come out dratini'' said both and both dratinis appeared ready for battle. '' Hahahaha, dratini, when we get them we can sell them for a fortune'' said Cassidy excited ''as if grandma, use twister'', ''how dare you call me a grandma you twerp? Charizard flamethrower'' the moves then collided and created an explosion ''dragon rage'', ''tentacruel use poison sting'' however, dragon rage prevailed and damaged tentacruel. In the meantime, Nyx and haunter defeated some grunts and retrieved the pokeballs and also freed the true personel of safari.

The battle was in favour of the rocket duo, both dratinis were at their limits ''you thought you could beat our powerful pokemon with some untrained ones? Give up now'' demanded Cassidy ''never'' said both ''then time to finish you off'', ''I don't think so granny, guys take back your pokemon'' said Nyx as she threw their belts ''thanks Nyx, now time to show them, come out Charizard, wartortle'' ''groh, wartortle''. Both pokemon appeared and were enraged ''you think you can scare us? Flamethrower'' ''hydro pump'' ''cruel'', ''charizard, show them what a real flamethrower is'' ''groh'', ''wartortle use ice beam ''wartortle''. Draco's charizard easily destroyed the opposing flamethrower with his own and wartortle froze tentacruel and both pokemon along with their trainers ''charizard use flamethrower and dratini dragon rage'', ''hydro pump and dragon rage'' the pokemon then unleashed their moves and sent them flying ''Team Rocket is blasting off!'' they shouted while flying away in the horizon.

''We did it, we saved our pokemon and the safari!'' shouted the three while exchanging a high five, all trainers took back their pokemon and the now freed stuff called Officer Jenny who arrested all the grunts ''thanks to you dear trainers we arrested all the grunts and as a reward from the stuff, you will take some money, also, I will take you to Fuchsia city'', ''thank you Officer Jenny-san'' replied the trio happy and then they left with her.

Cassidy and Butch landed on a tree and they were damaged ''we were defeated by some idiot brats'' said Butch ''we had the perfect plan and failed, Giovanni-sama will be furious'' said Cassidy and both began crying.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter32: Quarrel of evolutions

It was morning and in the Team Rocket headquarters, both Cassidy and Butch were in the office of their boss Giovanni bowing ''you FOOLS! Do you understand what happened yesterday? You ruined an operation of Team Rocket!'', ''Gi…Giovanni-sama, it wasn't our fault, those kids ruined it'' tried Cassidy to explain scared, ''SILENCE!'' he shouted furious ''you want to tell me that you, two promising agents of our organization, couldn't defeat some trainers that barely started their journey, with that many grunts in your disposal?'', ''boss please, give us one more chance'' begged Butch ''no more chances, I wasted a lot of resources for that operation. From now on, you will be on your own, I shall stop funding your plans and I will stop giving you pokemon. You will give back all the pokemon that were given to you and you will take back your original ones, if you want to change the situation then find rare and powerful pokemon'', ''yes sir'' said both and left.

''Grrr, damn those brats, now we will have to wander in order to find rare and strong pokemon to give him'' said angry Cassidy hitting her hand in the wall ''I think we should find those brats, when we got their pokeballs I checked through the scanner that they have an espeon, umbreon and vaporeon and if we take those along with the dratini, we will be pardoned and maybe get promotion'' proposed Butch ''nice idea, let's find those twerps'' said Cassidy eager and they left. The trio were outside of pokemon center ''ah, I don't know about you girls, but I will go to train hard with dratini outside the city, see you later'' said Draco who just stretched his hands. A lot of time passed and the girls were preparing pokemon food for their pokemon after hard training.

As their pokemon were eating, something caught vaporeon's attention and umbreon who was still hungry ate vaporeon's share as well, vaporeon then got sad after seeing her bowl empty and then angry, using hydro pump on umbreon who then retaliated with a shadow ball ''girls, please stop'' said Nyx ''yes, apologize, let's forget it, even though it was umbreon's fault'' suggested Marina. ''Hey wait a second, why is it umbreon's fault? Vaporeon attacked her first'' said Nyx annoyed, ''she did it because your umbreon is gluttonous like you'' answered Marina angry ''what was that?take it back right now or else I will wreck you in a battle'' said Nyx angry ''bring it on,vaporeon and I will mop the floor with you two'' said Marina.

While they were arguing, Cassidy and Butch were spying on them on a tree with their high technology binoculars ''fufufu, those twerps will fight with their eevolutions, let's wait until they exhaust themselves and then catch them, we can then think something about the boy Bibo'', ''good idea and its Butch!'', ''who cares... let's get on with it''. Draco who was outside the city had his dratini on a mock battle with kingdra ''good going dratini, you are doing great'', his other pokemon were doing training on their own, but then espeon stopped her training. ''What's wrong espeon, did something happen to you?'' he asked her worried but espeon shook her head, then her hair were raised slightly and she was growling to warn Draco ''did something happened or will happen to the girls? Guys return'' said as he returned his pokemon and headed back.

''Heh...you became stronger Nyx…''said Marina as she and vaporeon tried to catch a breath ''same goes for you too…Marina'' replied Nyx who was along with umbreon in the same condition ''now...we will finish this''said both but two cubes appeared in front of them and two energy cages caught them along with umbreon and vaporeon ''who did this?''. ''Prepare for trouble and make it double, here is our mission, so you better listen! To infect the world with devastation! To blight all the people in every nation! To denounce the goodness of truth and love! To extend our wrath to the stars above! Cassidy and Butch of course! We're Team Rocket, circling the Earth all day and night! Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight! Raticate''.

''It's those two from safari, team rocket's Cassidy and Bob'' ''BUTCH!'', ''what do you want?'', ''what do we want? Your pokemon of course, you possess some rare and talented pokemon and of course we will take them'' explained a smug Cassidy, ''vaporeon, use hydro pump'' ''umbreon shadow ball'' the two pokemon used their moves but they couldn't destroy those cages ''hahahaha, keep attacking all you want, those cages are indestructible'' said Cassidy ''from inside, not from outside, use flamethrower charizard'' said Draco and charizard unleashed one that destroyed the cages ''whattttt?'' said the duo shocked ''thank you Draco, now it's our turn to get them'' said Marina.

''In your dreams brats, go houndoum'' ''go mightyena'' ''grr'' growled the too pokemon, ''use flamethrower on umbreon'' ''iron tail on vaporeon'', ''vaporeon, use hydro pump on houndoum full power'', ''umbreon use faint attack on mightyena with all your strength go''. ''Um, gha'' vaporeon then easily put out houndoum's flamethrower and hit it fainting it, then umbreon easily knocked out mightyena ''to think you use dark type pokemon for evil purposes, prepare to kiss your sorry asses goodbye'' said Nyx angry ''don't think you won yet, raticate use giga impact'' ''raticate''. ''Sorry, but I will intervene this time, kingdra use hyper beam'' ''ugh'' kingdra then easily defeated raticate and sent it on them.

The duo was down and Butch noticed something on their necklaces ''time to finish this Nyx, what do you say?'' ''of course Marina'', ''Cassidy this looks...bad'' said Butch scared ''vaporeon, umbreon, hydro pump, shadow ball'' um, gha''the pokemon then unleashed their moves in a great combination and sent those two flying ''we are blasting off again!''. ''That was excellent, sorry Marina for before'' ''me too'' said both girls slightly embarrassed while umbreon and vaporeon apologized to each other too ''now that everything is good, let's go eat'' suggested Draco and they went at the pokemon center. Cassidy and Butch were lying on a tree after they got sent flying ''I can't believe we were defeated by those brats again'' frustrated said Butch ''if Giovanni-sama learns about it…''said Cassidy scared at the thought.

''Learn what? That you got defeated by those brats again?'' asked Giovanni through a projection from one of their communication devices ''G...Giovanni-sama, it's not what you think, we were trying to steal some rare and strong pokemon for you but things didn't go as we planned'' said Cassidy. ''So you tell me that you can't steal some pokemon? Should I demote you to mere grunts or sent you back to our academy?'' he said wondering ''Giovanni-sama wait, we have done an amazing discovery, one that will benefit you greatly''.

''What is this so great discovery that you made?'' ''Giovanni-sama, those brats we encountered again today have in their possession key stones'' said Butch ''key stones? Are you sure about that? If we get our hands on those…Cassidy and Biff, I hereby command you to become their shadow, never stop pursuing them until you get those stones, if we get our hands on mega evolution we will become unstoppable, try to catch their pokemon as well'', ''yes sir'' said both until the transmission ended ''we shall succeed Butch and get our promotion'', ''yes Cassidy''.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter33: Poison master ninja Koga

It was morning and the cousins were heading to the Fuchsia city's gym in order to get another badge ''alright, I am fired up for today'' said Draco ''I feel like that too, by the way, I heard we can use four pokemon, which ones you will use?'' asked Nyx ''charizard, kingdra, primeape and espeon, I don't want to use dratini yet or scyther because they have yet to catch up with the others but they are growing up fast'', ''that's good, by the way we are here'' said Marina as they reached the gym.

The gym was looking like a traditional Japanese mansion ''that is the gym? Anyway let's go inside'' said Nyx, suddenly, its doors opened and what they saw was Tom with a rather disappointed look ''well if it isn't Tom, what happened?'' asked Draco ''oh the cousin trio ,I hate to admit it but I lost, that Koga…the way he uses those poison type pokemon….he can take advantage of the situation and turn it to his favour ,I warn you guys, power is not his main point, it's strategy and like a true ninja, he knows when to strike to win, farewell'' said Tom and left ''oh by the way, I got fooled by the traps but now they are out of commission, just go straight'' said and then kept going.

''For Tom to look like this...that Koga must be a real fearsome trainer'' said Draco ''we will just have to see for ourselves, let's go'' said Marina, they then went inside and kept going until they saw a battle arena but no one inside ''hello? We came to challenge the gym'' shouted Nyx and then a smokescreen filled the arena, what appeared was a man dressed like a ninja with a red scarf. ''Hello young challengers, I am the ninja gym leader and poison type expert Koga, who will challenge me to battle?'', ''me sir'' said Draco who stepped up ''good, if you young ladies want to challenge the gym, I can let you fight some of my pupils to other rooms'', ''we would like to'' said both, then Koga snapped his fingers and two ninjas appeared and took Marina and Nyx to other rooms.

''Now we can begin, I may not have a referee but the normal rules apply, we shall also use four pokemon, do you accept?'' ''yes sir'', ''ok then, I will go first, come out venomoth'' ''venomoth'' , ''this is?... _Venomoth, The Poison Moth Pokemon._ _The powder on its wings is poisonous if it is dark in hue. If it is light in hue, it causes paralysis''_. ''In this case...come out charizard'' ''groh'' ''hmm, a fire type huh? Let's begin with our combo, silver wind with poison powder'' ''venomoth'' venomoth then unleashed a wind with silver crescents and then released a poisonous dust that got mixed with it ''don't let it near you, use flamethrower'' ''groh'' charizard used then flamethrower and then overpowered the move hitting venomoth, knocking it out ''veno…''''we did it charizard, charizard?''.

Charizard was producing purple bubbles from his body, visibly suffering ''but how? We destroyed that move!'' claimed Draco who couldn't believe what was happening ''yes, you indeed destroyed the move, but since the move was destroyed pretty close to your charizard, some poisonous dust remained and your charizard inhaled it, which was enough for him to get poisoned, now for my next pokemon, come out muk'' ''muk'' said a purple sludge pokemon _''Muk, The Sludge Pokemon._ _A toxic fluid seeps from its body. The fluid instantly kills plants and trees on contact'',_ ''aghh, charizard return, come out espeon'' ''um'', ''oh, a psychic type? Interesting, use poison gas'' ''muk'', ''don't let it, psychic'' ''um'' espeon's eyes glowed and levitated muk damaging him greatly ''muk use dark pulse'', ''muk'' said muk as it unleashed dark pulse damaging espeon. ''You must be shocked, it only makes sense that my pokemon had ways to counter their weakness, use it again'', ''not this time, espeon dodge it and use psychic again'' espeon then used it again on muk and managed to faint it ''muk…'' ''good job espeon'' ''um'' she growled happy but injured.

''Return muk, time to become serious, your espeon won't defeat this one and in such weakened state, come forth arbok'' ''arbok'' hissed while curled towards espeon a big purple cobra like pokemon _''_ _Arbok, The Cobra Pokemon._ _This Pokémon is terrifically strong in order to constrict things with its body. It can even flatten steel oil drums. The pattern on its belly is for intimidation. It constricts foes when they are frozen in fear''_ ''use psychic'' ''um'', espeon then immobilized it but arbok's body shined and another arbok escaped from the psychic '' do gunk sludge wave'' ''arbok''. Arbok then launched fast a wave of green and purple poison that defeated espeon ''espeon return, you were great, _what in the world was that ability?''_ wondered Draco troubled ''arbok's ability is shed skin, it has the power removed its outer skin if it is paralyzed or burned and I have trained it to use it on situations like being caught in psychic'' explained Koga with a serious and cold voice ''arbok'' arbok hissed again ''ok, come out primeape'' ''primeape'' growled primeape battle ready. ''What a bizarre choice, use iron tail'' ''arbok'', ''wait for it and use focus punch'' ''ugh'', primeape then dodged at the last second and hit arbok in the stomach but arbok regained composure and retaliated with iron tail.

''Ok primeape, bulk up'' primeape then was surrounded by a reddish colour and flexed his muscles ''use sludge wave'', ''focus punch'' primeape was hit by sludge wave but made his way through it and his anger point activated ''go!'' shouted Draco as primeape ran at arbok who was shocked ''PRIME...APE'' primeape gave it an enchanted focus punch, sending crushing on the wall fainted ''ar…bok'' ''alright. good job primeape'' said Draco happy and primeape did a victory stance but then it kneeled because of poison ''Draco, I have to admit that your pokemon are well raised, you are one of the few that forced me to use my ace pokemon, come forth crobat'' ''khik'' said a purple bat like pokemon with four wings ''this is… _Crobat, The Bat Pokemon and the final form of Zubat. Crobat flies so silently through the dark on its four wings that it may not be noticed even when nearby_ '', ''primeape, can you continue?'', ''primeape'' replied primeape fired up ''ok then, focus punch'', ''steel wing'' ordered Koga calmly.

''Khik'' crobat then dodged primeapes attack and hit him in the stomach damaging him ''seismic toss'' ''primeape'', ''dodge and then cross poison'' crobat then easily dodged his attack 'khik' crobat crossed his smaller wings to an x and hit primeape who fainted ''prime…ape'' said primeape while falling down. ''Primeape return, you were awesome, _this thing is so fast…_ come out charizard'' ''groh'' growled charizard with a more weakened voice due to poison, ''so, it came back huh?'', ''yes, flamethrower'' ''dodge it and use poison fang'' ''khik''. Crobat was easily dodging flamethrower and then it bitten charizard ''gotcha, catch him charizard and use flamethrower on his face'' ''groh'' charizard then did that and unleashed a good flamethrower on crobat, but a couple of seconds he fainted by the poison ''charizard return, you were great'' crobat was damaged a lot but he was still capable to fight.

''You are my last hope, come out pidgeotto'' ''pidgeo'' shouted pidgeotto fired up ''use hurricane'' ''pidgeo'', ''dodge it and use poison fang'' ''khik'' crobat then flew high enough to avoid hurricane and descended fast on pidgeotto's back and bitten him ''hurricane'' then pidgeotto regained composure and hit crobat with hurricane but it didn't do enough damage to it ''steel wing'' ''pidgeo'' ''use steel wing too crobat'' ''khik''. The two pokemon engaged in a flying battle of steel wings but crobat landed more hits ''use aerial ace pidgeotto'' ''brave bird'', the two moves clashed creating an explosion, but pidgeotto fell trying to regain composure and then crobat emerged but it was surrounded by blue sparks damaged from the recoil ''don't give up pidgeotto, you can do it, aerial ace'' pidgeotto then gathered his strength and flew at crobat ''pidgeo….PIDGEOTTO'' he shouted as he began glowing ''pidgeo'' it shouted as a now evolved pidgeo.

''You evolved! Amazing, go at him'' shouted Draco excited ''pidgeo'' pidgeot then was engulfed by blue flames ''it couldn't be, it learned brave bird? Dodge it crobat and then poison fang'' ''khik'', crobat then was trying to dodge pidgeot's attack but pidgeot was much faster ''finish him pidgeot, steel wing'' pidgeot's wings then became metallic and hit crobat with his two wings sending him on the ground fainted ''kh...ik'' ''we did it pidgeot!'' shouted Draco excited with pidgeot doing circles above the arena to celebrate his victory. ''Draco, this gym battle was amazing, your soul along with your pokemon's was one'' said Koga while smiling while in front of Draco along with crobat ''so in recognition of your skills…'' he then did some hand signs and a heart shaped badge appeared ''this is the Soul Badge, you won it fair and square'', ''thank you Koga-san, ohhhhh we did it, we got the Soul badge!'', ''pidgeot!'',then from two hidden doors the girls appeared with the badge in their hands.

''Draco you got the badge? That means we all three got it'' said Marina excited ''hehe yeah'' said Draco laughing ''so you now have a pidgeot huh? Cool'' said Nyx impressed upon witnessing pidgeot ''you three are amazing trainers, I wish you luck in your journey'' said Koga and then he accompanied them to the exit ''ok guys, time to party'' said Nyx and the others nodded. As the trio headed towards the city, Tom was spying on them from a bush ''so the cousin trio won huh? Time to test myself tomorrow'' said to himself with a serious tone and look, then he headed at the town too.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter34: Wrath of the Water Fairy

 _It was early in the morning and the sun wasn't still out and at his room, Draco seemed to have a dream, he was at a mountain high in the clouds where there were ancient ruin ''groah'', then a green, serpentine like pokemon with yellow ring like symbols on its body appeared while levitating in the air ''what are you?'' he asked it in awe and curiosity ''I want to know you'' he said as he extended his hand at its location ''groah'', the pokemon roared a storm broke out and he then woke up in sweat_ ''that dream again, each time the same pokemon, I can feel it's a dragon type pokemon, what is it and what does it want from me?'' wondered Draco with a face full of cold sweat and fear , then put his clothes on and went down. In the sky, very high in the atmosphere, that pokemon was flying all the way to the outer space and devoured a drifting rock.

The girls were eating breakfast ''it's rare for Draco to oversleep ever since we began or journey '' commented Nyx while eating ''yes, if he gets any more late then I will go wake him up'' said Marina slightly worried. ''Sorry girls, it seems I overslept'' he said apologizing ''it's ok, eat your breakfast'' said Marina, a lot of time passed and they finished eating ''so, what you will do girls?'', ''well, I think I will shop a little and then train'' said Nyx ''I will train and…hey look who is coming'' said Marina and then they saw Tom heading at them. ''Well, well, if it isn't the moss head Tom'' said Nyx ''morning cousin trio'' ''what do you want Tom?'' asked Marina ''I heard you defeated Koga and his elite students, is it true?'', ''fufufu, of course it is, we succeeded where you failed'' said Nyx laughing.

''I...I challenged the gym three times and you tell me that you three defeated it with your first try? BULLSHIT!'' shouted Tom angry ''I trained like hell for that gym and you with no training at all did it?'', ''hey, what makes you think we don't train hard?'' asked Draco ''each day we train as hard as possible with our pokemon, we even battle each other for training, every day we train until our pokemon sweat like crazy and we let them rest for long periods'' explained Draco offended. ''I came here to challenge you to battle, I will prove that I am much more worthy than trainers like a pathetic girl that wastes time on such things as pokemon contests'' he said serious ''what...did you say?'' asked Marina with a low, cold voice filled with anger ''I said that pokemon contests are waste of time and you are pathetic for competing in them instead of completely focusing on your trainer career'' he said with an angry voice.

Draco and Nyx were angry when they heard those words but then got scared upon seeing Marina ''no one…NO ONE has the right to laugh on my dream, time for you to drown at the sea's depths'' she said Marina with her serious mode on ''M...Marina is scary in that mode'' said both Draco and Nyx hugging each other. They then went to the arena outside ''I will be the judge'' said Draco ''both trainers will use four pokemon, both trainers can switch during the match, the one who will faint all of the other trainer's pokemon wins. Begin'' he said as he swiped down his hand'', ''I will go first, go nidoking'' ''gruoh'', ''this is... _Nidoking, The Drill Pokemon and the final form of Nidoran .One swing of its mighty tail can snap a telephone pole as if it were a matchstick''_.

''Time to show him what you can do, come out slowpoke'' ''slow…poke'' said slowpoke slowly and seemed oblivious ''huh, it may be a water type but seems weak, use hyper beam'', ''psychic to send it back on it and then water pulse'' ''slow…'' slowpoke's eyes then glowed and stopped hyper beam, sending it back and then unleashed water pulse on nidoking ''one more'' nidoking then who couldn't move because of hyper beam fainted from the second water pulse ''nidoking is unable to battle, slowpoke wins'' ''good job slowpoke'' said a pleased Marina ''slow'', ''aghh, I underestimated your slowpoke but now I will be serious, come out magneton'', ''things become interesting'' said Marina with a cocky smile ''wrong, things become bad, for you, thunderbolt'' ''magneton'', ''slowpoke, dig your tail in the ground''. ''Slow…'' slowpoke then followed her order and because of that, magneton's attack was useless ''what the hell?'' wondered Tom ''slowpoke, barrage him with water pulse'' slowpoke then unleashed water pulse five times and in the fifth time it got confused.

''Oh no, pull yourself together magneton, use thunderbolt'' said Tom but to no avail as magneton used the move on itself and since it was wet from water pulse the move did more damage on it and then it fainted ''magneton is unable to battle, slowpoke wins'', ''magneton return, to think I'm losing to a coordinator…come out pidgeot'' ''pidgeo'', ''right now I don't use any of my coordinator skills against you Tom, but I will soon will'' said Marina with a cold voice and face. ''D...Don't think you are hot stuff, use agility and brave bird go'', ''slowpoke, psychic'', ''hah, I got you, double team as you attack'' pidgeot cloned itself and slowpoke couldn't use psychic and then pidgeot hit it with brave bird fainting it ''slow…poke'' ''slowpoke is unable to battle, pidgeot wins''.

''Return slowpoke, you did well'' ''are you ready to fight me seriously now?'' asked Tom impatient ''we will see, come out kingler'' ''khoki'' said a huge crab like pokemon that appeared on the field opening and closing its pincers _''Kingler, The Pincer Pokemon._ _The larger pincer has 10,000-horsepower crushing force. However, its huge size makes it unwieldy to use''_. ''Pidgeot, use air slash'' pidgeot then flapped its wings and unleashed light blue disks ''destroy them with crabhammer'' kingler's pincers were surrounded in water and were destroying air slash ''use ice beam on its wings'', ''dodge it pidgeot and use brave bird'', ''try to catch him'' pidgeot then managed some ice beams and managed to hit kingler but it didn't emerge from the explosion's smoke because kingler caught it with his right pincer ''pin it down and step on it'' . ''Khoki'' kingler then hit it down and stepped on it with his two right legs ''finish it with guillotine'' ''oh no, pidgeot try to get out of there'' said Tom worried but pidgeot couldn't escape and kingler's right pincer glowed white and grabbed pidgeot by the neck, squeezing it lightly and making it faint.

''Pidgeot is unable to battle, kingler wins'' ''good job kingler'' said Marina with her ever serious tone and kingler raised its pincers in triumph ''pidgeot you were great, _she is good, I thought coordinator's sucked hard on battles and that she won gyms by luck but she is overpowering me, I will bet everything on my partner,_ come out venusaur!'' said Tom ''venusaur'' then a huge frog like pokemon with a huge flower on its back appeared _''Venusaur, The Seed Pokemon and the final form of Bulbasaur._ _By spreading the broad petals of its flower and catching the sun's rays, it fills its body with power_ ''. ''Seem tough'' said Marina ''you have no idea, use vine whip'' ''grab them and use ice beam'' kingler then managed to grab them and use ice beam on venusaur damaging him a lot ''hehehe I expected you to do something like this, solarbeam'' venusaur then gathered sunlight in his petal and fired it as a beam, defeating kingler.

''Kingler is unable to battle,venusaur wins'' ''venusaur'' shouted venusaur in triumph ''return kingler, your first battle was amazing,take a good rest'' ''so Marina, will you finally fight us seriously?'', '' for your sin of mocking my dream you deserve a crushing and humiliating defeat,come out dratini'' then dratini came out growling ''you…someone like you actually managed to find and catch such a rare pokemon?'' asked Tom shocked and angry ''yes and it wasn't only me, Draco did at the same time as me,n ow you will see how good it is'', ''I won't because I will defeat it and force you to bring wartortle, vine whip venusaur'', ''thank you Tom, I _wanted_ you to do that, use thunder wave elegantly upon dodging'' ''what?''. Dratini gracefully dodged the vine whips and then from the tip of her tail unleashed blue electricity that used the vine whips as conductors and hit venusaur, paralyzing it ''no way, venusaur'', ''use twister'' dratini then generated a tornado from her tail that picked venusaur and made it fall hard.

''Venusaur, try to use solarbeam'' ''use dragon rage on his legs, quick'' dratini then unleashed dragon rage on venusaur's front legs making him fall and stop gathering power for solar beam ''sludge bomb'', ''use twister to send them back'' dratini then did exactly that and damaged venusaur ''finish him with max power dragon rage'' dratini then unleashed from her mouth a more powerful and bigger dragon rage that upon hitting venusaur created a small explosion and then when the smoke cleared, venusaur was down with swirly eyes ''venu…saur'' ''venusaur is unable to battle, dratini wins. Therefore, Marina wins the match''. ''Congratulations Marina, you only needed three pokemon'' said Nyx happy and teasingly ''hehe, thank you Nyx, it was a hard battle'' said Marina laughing nervously.

Tom headed towards Marina ''I am sorry, I have to take it all back, you were amazing'' he complemented honestly, ''hehe it's ok, I understand how you were thinking, also, sorry if I was scary, when I battle I become as serious and concentrated as I can be'', ''I see, anyway, I gotta train, when I see you next time we will battle Nyx and crush you again'' said Tom with a cocky face as he was leaving ''in your dreams you moss head!'' shouted Nyx angry with Marina trying to calm her down nervously.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter35: Dangerous smell

It was morning and Draco, Nyx and Marina were finally at Celadon city ''oh, that city sure is huge'' said Draco who was admiring the view ''hey Marina, after the gym battle let's go shopping'' suggested Nyx ''yes, but first lets go to the pokemon center and call Aunt Mary. She asked us to call her often'', ''oh shit, you are right, let's go ASAP'' said Draco and they went fast at the pokemon center. What the trio didn't know was that they were being spied ''so, those brats came here at Celadon huh?'' said Butch ''yes and they will challenge the gym, this is our chance Biff. We will take their pokemon and the gym's along with their key stones and perfumes'' said Cassidy ''it's Butch, also, why the perfumes?'', ''Erika's perfumes are famous, they are high quality perfumes made by her pokemon, we can sell them high, I heard Jessie and her pathetic team tried to steal them but failed, we will succeed!'' explained Cassidy fired up.

''So, you finally remembered me kids?'' said Mary complaining sarcastically ''don't be like that mom, we just couldn't call you'' said Draco trying to apologise ''yes Aunt, it is true'' said Nyx to cover him ''hehehe, I know, I'm happy you called, oh by the way, I want a favour from you kids'' she said happy while also clapping her hands. '' What is it mom?'' ''well you see, Erika is a childhood friend of mine, I buy regularly some of her perfumes so I want you to buy me some, I will have abra teleport there and give you some money, I wanted to come but some diglett ruined the garden so I have extra work to do'', ''don't worry Aunt, we will buy some'' said Marina ''ok, tell her that I want the usual one, good luck with your gym battle, you will need it and tell her I said hi'', ''we will mom'' said Draco as the call ended.

Abra then appeared via teleport and gave them the money ''thank you abra, when we buy them we will call you ok?'' abra then nodded and teleported again ''ok, let's go to the gym'' said Draco and they headed towards it. After a lot of walking and lots of questions for clues, they finally reached the gym, it was a huge building who looked like a gloom ''phew we sure got in a lot of trouble, but we finally found it'' said Marina while wiping some sweat off her forehead ''yes, let's go inside'' said Nyx, when they entered, they saw many women who seemed very busy and were walking non-stop ''excuse me, where is Erika-san?'' asked Nyx to no avail ''excuse me, where can we find Erika-san?'' asked again but no one was paying attention ''grrr, CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHERE THE FUCKING GYM LEADER IS GODAMNIT?!'' she screamed furiously, gathering everyone's attention.

Then what appeared before them was a lady with royal blue hair with red headband and green eyes, she was wearing an off-white sleeveless dress with sea green high-neck undershirt and brown flats,she also had a small red bow at the right side of her dress ''hello, I am Erika, gym leader of Celadon city gym and owner of the perfume shop, how can I help you?'' she asked with a graceful face and tone. ''I am Draco and those are my cousins, we want to challenge you of course but not today, my mother Mary said she wanted the usual one'', ''OH MY, you are her son? Incredible, I know you from some baby photos but you sure grew up Draco-kun'' said Erika astonished ''is… that so?'' he said nervous ''anyway, what about the perfume?''.

''I would like to sell you, but we are out of stock to be honest. I sell many perfumes and the one you want along with some others was high on demands and they got sold out, I believe tomorrow that perfume along with some others will be ready, by the way, how about navigating you through our facilities?'', ''we…we will be shown around the facilities of the greatest...perfume…center in the world? WE ARE IN'' said the girls with sparkling eyes ''very well then, let's begin'' said Erika and they began to move. On a tree outside, Cassidy and Butch were spying on them ''hehehe, the brats went inside Bib, they might not have all perfumes but we will get the ones available along with all the pokemon and key stones, also we will use the gym pokemon to produce our own perfumes'' said Cassidy ''nice idea Cass, and the name is BUTCH!'' he replied annoyed.

Erika was navigating the trio to many of the facilities ''Erika-san, what are the base ingredients for the perfumes?'' asked Marina eager to learn ''nice question Marina-chan, well you see, for our perfumes we use in regular basis many types of flowers, but also grass type pokemon'', ''how do you use grass type pokemon?'' asked Nyx ''in order to answer that question… let's see there''said Erika as she pointed a certain room with a glass outside, from the glass they saw scientists gathering powders or leaves from many grass type pokemon ''powders generated from grass pokemon or leaves and anything else that can sprout infinitely from their body are used for the creation of the perfumes. The quality of those ingredients depend on the pokemon's diet, age, power and many other factors, usually, if a grass pokemon is well raised, then the quality of those ingredients is extremely high'' .

''Wow, so it isn't as easy as it seems'' said Draco amazed ''of course not, we have to pick fruits and flowers of the best possible quality using our grass type pokemon and we try to do different combinations of ingredients to produce new types of perfumes'' replied Erika ''anyway Erika-san, how you know our Aunt?'' asked Marina. ''Oh that? Well, she was a challenger and a strong one at that, the next day after she won she tried my perfumes and got excited, then she proposed a combination for a new perfume and then it became one of my best'' said Erika who seemed nostalgic ''Erika-san, don't tell me, that perfume is…'' said Draco realized, ''yes Draco-kun, it's the one she wants, I told her many times that I can give it to her for free but she is so stubborn….'' Finished saying sighing, ''hehe, that's my mom alright''.

Then a huge explosion occurred and a mechanic tangela appeared stealing pokemon and perfumes with mechanic tentacles ''who are you and why are you doing this?'' asked Erika. ''Prepare for trouble and make it double, here is our mission, so you better listen! To infect the world with devastation! To blight all the people in every nation! To denounce the goodness of truth and love! To extend our wrath to the stars above! Cassidy and Butch of course! We're Team Rocket, circling the Earth all day and night! Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight! Raticate'', ''damn, it's those two losers, Cassidy and Buff'' said Nyx annoyed ''BUTCH YOU LITTLE TWERP!'' shouted Butch like crazy ''we will take all those perfumes along with the pokemon and make a fortune and by using those pokemon we can make our _own_ perfumes, hohoho'' laughes Cassidy smugly.

''I don't think so, charizard come out and use dragon claw on those vines'' ''groh'' said charizard and he swiftly freed the pokemon along with the boxes of perfumes ''now flamethrower'', charizard then unleashed a flamethrower that destroyed their mecha but the duo managed to escape from it ''we won't go down without a fight, go houndoum, go tentacruel''. ''Ok charizard –''said Draco but Erika put her hand in front of him to stop him ''you tried to steal my precious pokemon and perfumes and for that you will pay, go leafeon'', '' um'' growled a lead like pokemon that looked like an eevee, _''Leafeon, The Verdant Pokemon and evolved form of Eevee._ _J_ _ust like a plant, it uses photosynthesis. As a result, it is always enveloped in clear air''_ , ''huh what can this one do? Use flamethrower'' ''gr'', ''sludge bomb'' ''tentacruel'', ''use aerial ace on both of them'' ''um''.

Then leafeon with an unbelievable speed used aerial ace on them knocking them back _''what the hell is that leafeon? It has monstrous speed''_ thought Draco amazed and also troubled, ''ok charizard, let's send them flying, use flamethrower'', ''grohh'' , ''nononononono'' said the rocket duo as charizard was firing flamethrower on them sending them flying after an explosion ''I can't believe we fell so low as Jessie, we are blasting of again!''.Many hours have passed and the repairs finished ''thank you kids for helping us'' said Erika ''don't sweat it Erika-san'' said the three of them ''anyway, I have a lot of work to do, but when you want to challenge me, I will fight you with all my power and soul'' she said fired up ''same goes for us'' said Draco as they gave hands.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter36: Preparations for the grass gym

After their help in defending the perfume shop of gym leader Erika, the cousin trio decided to spent their next day training hard ''dratini, use flamethrower on servine'' said Draco ''um'' then dratini unleashed flamethrower ''quick servine, try to dodge it and use leaf tornado'' ''serv'' servine dodged the attack and threw leaf tornado at dratini ''use twister around you and use flamethrower again'', dratini then created twister around him just in time and repelled the attack ''what?'' said Nyx in suprise as dratini used flamethrower hitting servine . Servine then who was badly damaged tried to stand up, suddenly, she began glowing ''servine...you really…?'' asked Nyx in shock and awe,when she finished transforming, she became a huge serpentine like pokemon _''Serperior, Regal Pokemon and the final form of Snivy._ _Serperior can stop its opponents' movements with just a glare. It takes in solar energy and boosts it internally''._

''Amazing Nyx, congratulations, you too serperior'' said Draco amazed ''thank you'' said Nyx along with serperior who bowed her head slightly as thanks ''so, should we continue girls?'' ''of course, right serperior?'' ''serperior'' serperior then bowed her head and prepared for battle ''ok dratini, flamethrower'', ''dodge it'' dratini then unleashed its move but serperior avoided it easily ''what the hell? What's with that speed?'' asked Draco who couldn't believe his eyes ''I see you learned a new move, aqua tail''. Serperior then moved fast at dratini and her tail was enveloped in water and slammed her tail on dratini who was sent back and had swirly eyes ''dratini take a good rest, you were great''said Draco to him, when he kneeled and had him in his arm, dratini was sad ''um'' he growled downed ''it's ok, it was your first battle and you did great, I'm proud of you'' dratini then cheered up and went back in his pokeball.

''Let's go to the pokemon center'' ''right, by the way where is Marina?'' asked Nyx ''she wanted to train alone, she will come later'', ''oh ok, by the way, someone was watching you Nyx'' said Draco with a teasing tone and he pointed at Gary who was on a tree and then came down with a backflip '' _so fucking COOOLLL!Why are you so perfect Gary-san?''_ thought Nyx who was in ecstasy ''hello Draco-kun and Nyx-chan. I have to admit that your battle was intense, both of your pokemon were amazing!'' said Gary clearly amazed ''thank you Gary-san, we still have ways to go, are you coming with us?'', ''yes, also, like I said last time, I want to study the pokemon of Erika-san so I will watch your gym battle guys''. ''You mean it? That's fantastic'' said Draco ''y...ye...yes, it will be a honour'' said Nyx trembling _''ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? HE WILL WATCH ME BATTLE? OH MY GOODNESS, I WILL FAINT!''_ thought Nyx ''Nyx-chan, are you alright?'' asked Gary worried ''no, no Gary-san, I'm ok, let's go inside'' answered nervously and then they went inside.

A lot of time passed and Gary along with the both of them finished their meal ''so Gary-san, I was wondering, how was your time as a trainer? You along with Satoshi-san were some of the strongest trainers of Pallet town'' asked Draco excited ''heh, well how should I begin? I was very arrogant and sure of myself, I aimed to catch strong pokemon and didn't care to train them, and the same was for Satoshi for the training part. When I got to Johto league though, I changed, I put a lot of work in raising my pokemon, Satoshi too was different, and despite losing, to him I felt good. From that point after, I found myself desiring to be a pokemon researcher and so I followed that path, something I'm glad I did'' said Gary somewhat happy and nostalgic.

''So...Gary-san...would it be too much...asking you to have a battle for training purposes?'' asked Nyx nervously ''why not? After all, through battling I can learn more things that will help me to understand and study pokemon better, go to the arena and I will come'' said Gary ''pss, Nyx, you sure are brave, but even if you fight _him_ , don't daydream or hold back'' said Draco whispering ''I know, anyway Gary-san, we will be outside''. After a couple of minutes, they were at the arena with Draco acting as a referee ''Gary-san, how many pokemon you will use?'' she asked him ''I thought of using three pokemon, do you agree Nyx-chan?'' ''y…yes''.

''Ok then I go first, come out electivire'' ''vireee'' said a pokemon sparkling that looked like a bigger and fatter electabuzz _''Electivire, The Thunderbolt Pokemon._ _It pushes the tips of its two tails against the foe, then lets loose with over 20,000 volts of power''_ , ''seems tough, come out nidorina'', ''use electric terrain'' ''vire'' then electivire unleashed electricity that got absorbed by the ground ''I heard it's a move that boosts electric type moves, so nidorina use shock wave'' nidorina then unleashed electricity at electivire who wasn't damaged at all and then he glowed ''thank you Nyx-chan, now electivire use fire punch'' ''vire''. Electivire then began to run faster than his stature would suggest and hit nidorina who was sent back and was damaged a lot ''but how?'', ''electivire has motor drive which boosts his speed when he is hit by attacks of his type, now electivire, thunder'', ''dodge it and use poison fang'' nidorina then tried to bite electivire ''catch her and unleash thunder'' electivire then who stepped aside to avoid the attack grabbed nidorina and used thunder fainting her.

''Nidorina is unable to battle, electivire wins'' ''electivire'' shouted electivire while hitting his chest excited ''electivire return, you were great. I have to say, your idea of using electric terrain was great, you just didn't know about his ability'', ''I'm not worthy of such praise, anyway, come out tauros'', ''moooooo'' said tauros ready for battle ''brute force vs brute force then, come out nidoking'', ''nido'' it said ready to battle. ''Tauros, use take down'' ''moo'' tauros then charged and hit nidoking pushing him back a little ''grab him and use focus punch'' nidoking then grabbed tauro's right horn and unleashed focus punch on his face, fainting him while sending him back a lot ''tauros is unable to battle, nidoking wins'', ''tauros return, you did your best'', ''return nidoking you were awesome, nidoking happens to be too strong physically, now for our last pokemon Nyx-chan''.

'' _He is so awesome, I know he was good but this is crazy,I fall more in love with him, agghh, I need to focus_ , come out serperior'' ''serperior'' said as she shook her tail menacingly ''here she is, first time I meet and battle an Unova starter, to show my gratitude I will use my strongest pokemon, come out blastoise'', ''stoise'', ''here he is, serperior use mega drain'' servine then unleashed from her dark green extensions of her neck energy tendrils that drained some of blastoise's energy, but blastoise seemed fine. ''Use leaf tornado'' ''ok blastoise, rapid spin through it'' ''stoise'' blastoise then began spinning, advancing through the tornado and hitting serperior ''what the?'' ''use hydro cannon'' blastoise then after stopped spinning unleashed a powerful stream of water from his two cannons that damaged and pushed serperior back ''use mega drain again'' ''serperior'', serperior got healed after draining blastoise again from some of his energy while managing to make him kneel.

''Blastoise, use rapid spin and then ice punch'' ''stoise'' ''try to avoid it serperior'' ordered Nyx but blastoise moved faster than she expected and after hitting serperior with rapid spin, his right hand got frozen and punched serperior, fainting her ''ser…perior'' . ''You were great serperior, take a good rest'' ''Nyx-chan, even though you lost, you showed some amazing skill and your pokemon seemed well raised'', ''thank you Gary-san, _HE SAID SUCH GOOD THINGS TO ME? I WILL FAINT DAMN IT!''_ , ''Gary-san you were amazing, and to think you retired…'' said Draco amazed. ''Well, not _completely_ retired but anyway, let's go inside...'' he wanted to say but then Marina appeared, visibly exhausted from training.

''Marina? What the hell happened to you?'' asked Draco shocked ''nothing…simple training…'' she replied exhausted ''seems you overdid it this time'' said Nyx concerned ''Marina-chan, you shouldn't push yourself and your pokemon very hard'' said Gary worried but somewhat strict ''I know'' she replied after catching a breath ''anyway, Marina and Draco, go inside, I want to talk with Gary-san for a bit'' she asked with determination. ''Ok then, see you at the pokemon center'' said Draco ''ok Marina'' said Nyx close to her, ''if you make a move at Gary-san, I will fucking murder you in your sleep and no one will find your body, got it?''said to her whispering with a scary tone and then went inside, to Marina's momentary dread ''Gary-san, I will need some help'', ''…I see your point, ok then, let's begin...''.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter37: Fighting the graceful Erika

The day came for the cousins to fight Erika,they were at the gym and Draco who was fighting first with her, brought her down to her last pokemon, she was fighting with a victreebel and he was using dratini ''ok victreebel use sunny day and then leaf blade'' ''aaahhh'' screeched the pokemon, ''dratini, twister shield'' ''um'' victreebel who had boosted speed from sunny day was heading fast towards dratini who then managed to use in time twister around himself and managed to repel victreebel's attack ''quick, flamethrower''. Then, dratini unleashed flamethrower on the still flinched victreebel and made it faint ''victreebel is unable to battle, dratini wins. Therefore, the winner is Draco'', ''yes,we won dratini'' said Draco who hugged dratini ''congratulations Draco-kun,you sure have your mother's blood, but I bet you will surpass her soon'' said Erika.

''Thank you Erika-san'' he said ''as proof of your victory, I give you the Rainbow Badge'' she said and gave him a rainbow flower like badge ''alright, two more to go'' he said fired up as he put it in his badge case ''alright, who is next?'', ''I think it will be me'' said Nyx who was stretching her hands ''good luck Nyx'', ''thank you, I will win for sure'' she said closing her one eye''. ''The official battle between gym leader Erika and challenger Nyx will begin, each trainer will use only three pokemon but only the challenger may change pokemon, begin!'' said the female referee ''ok bulbasaur I choose you'', ''bulba'', ''a bulbasaur huh? Go nidorina'', ''ok bulbasaur, use vine whip'' ''bulba'', ''catch it and use shock wave''. Nidorina then did as ordered and caught the vine whips and unleashed through them shock wave ''now bring him to you and use poison fang'', ''oh no bulbasaur try to get out of her grasp'' said Erika concerned.

Bulbasaur was trying his, best but nidorina had more strength and brought him close enough to use a good poison fang. Nidorina was biting him hard and long enough to make him faint ''bulbasaur is unable to battle, nidorina wins'' ''alright, good job nidorina'', ''return bulbasaur, your nidorina is good, but what if she had to battle a grass/psychic type?'', ''a what?'' asked Nyx shocked. ''Exeggutor come out'' ''exeggutor'' then a tree like pokemon with three faces came out _''_ _Exeggutor, The Coconut Pokemon._ _It is called "The Walking Tropical Rainforest." Each of the nuts has a face and will of its own''_. ''Nidorina, use ice beam'' ''I don't think so, psychic and sent it back'' ''exeggutor'' then exeggutor stopped ice beam and send it back on nidorina who got frozen, ''oh no'', ''now use egg bomb'' exeggutor then unleashed a barrage of egg like balls that broke the ice and hit nidorina, fainting her ''nidorina is unable to battle, exeggutor wins''. ''Return nidorina,you were great'' said Nyx who returned her to her pokeball, in the meantime, Cassidy and Butch were spying them with special binoculars ''hey Cass, they are too focused on their battle, let's go find the room where the gym leader has her pokemon and steal them'', ''nice idea Botch, let's go'', ''it's BUTCH DAMNIT!'' he said screaming but she ignored him and they moved on.

Back in the gym, haunter have defeated exeggutor and was battling leafeon ''leaf blade leafeon'' ''um ''double shadow punch, go'' ''haunter'' haunter then unleashed shadow punches on leafeon who was dodging them gracefully, despite the dodging she was eventually hit but she shrugged it off and run at haunter ''haunter let her hit you and catch her'' haunter was hit by leaf blade but caught leafeon with his detached hands and she was struggling to get free ''sludge wave''. ''Leafeon, use energy ball'' haunter opened his mouth to unleash his attack but leafeon unleashed a green energy ball that interrupted him and he let her free '' _no, what can we do? Under sunny day she is super-fast, only if we could use sludge wave everywhere…everywhere_ haunter, use sludge wave on the whole arena'' haunter then unleashed hit attack everywhere, filling the arena with a deep purple toxic sludge. ''What?'' ''your leafeon is really fast and with sunny day in effect even more so, but now that the whole arena is filled with sludge wave, her every step will be lethal'' said Nyx and like she said, leafeon stayed in one place and was hesitating to move ''use energy ball'', ''oh no she doesn't, shadow punch and then sludge wave'' ''haunter'' haunter then used fast shadow punch to hit leafeon and then unleashed sludge wave, damaging and covering her with toxic sludge that fainted her ''leafeon is unable to battle, haunter wins, therefore the winner is Nyx'', ''yes, we did it haunter'' she said as they high fived'', ''you were amazing Nyx-chan, I give you the Rainbow badge'', ''thank you Erika-san''.

''Now it's my turn'' said Marina in her battle mode ''yes, but I have to tell you this first: I have two pokemon that can fight right now, you can use three pokemon if you want because they are my strongest'', ''ok Erika-san'' she said ''Rosie there is no need to say anything, I just explained the conditions'', ''ok Erika-sama, but let me distribute the masks just in case'' said the referee girl and gave to everyone masks, ''we are ok now, go vileplume'' ''vi'' said a pretty big purple pokemon with red petals that had white spots _''_ _Vileplume, The Flower Pokemon. The larger its petals, the more toxic pollen it contains. Its big head is heavy and hard to hold up''_. '' In that case…come out vaporeon'' ''um'' ''has Marina gone crazy?'' wondered Draco who was shocked by her choise'' ''a vaporeon huh? Interesting, use poison powder everywhere'' ''vileplume'', vileplume then unleashed from his flower poison powder in the whole arena ''oh no, take cover'' said Draco as he and everyone else put their masks on ''vaporeon become water with acid armor'' vaporeon then melt and became a moving puddle of water ''now use aurora beam'' she ordered vaporeon as she was behind vileplume and then materialized her head, unleashing a colourful beam at vileplume, damaging it badly.

''Use petal blizzard on her'' ''let's try our new combination, rainbow haze'' ordered Marina excited vaporeon that then unleashed a thick haze to block vileplume's sight and then used aurora beam on the haze. The haze then absorbed the properties of aurora beam and as a result, not only the haze became multi-coloured, but it also damaged vileplume and when the haze cleared, vileplume was down fainted ''vileplume is unable to battle, vaporeon wins'', ''good job vaporeon'', ''um'' said vaporeon that materialized herself to her true form but she didn't feel well ''seems that she inhaled the remaining poison powder in the air, I will put her out of her misery, come forth venusaur'', ''venusaur'' said the very huge venusaur ''vaporeon use aurora beam'' vaporeon then used the move on venusaur who seemed fine after that. ''Use it repeatedly'' vaporeon then used it three more times but it then began to breathe heavily due to the poison ''finish it, use frenzy plant'' venusaur then stomped his foot on the ground and thorny vines appeared from the ground that hit vaporeon, fainting her ''vaporeon is unable to battle, venusaur wins'', ''saur'' said in triumph ''return vaporeon, you were amazing''.

''I have to say Marina-chan, I never thought that a water type trainer would make me this excited, to show our gratitude, we will give our all'' ''I wouldn't want anything less, come out chinchou'', ''chin'', ''use thunder wave'' chinchou then unleashed from his antennae an electric wave that paralyzed venusaur ''now ice beam'' chinchou did as ordered and began to freeze venusaur slowly and damaging him a lot ''try to use solarbeam to defreeze your flower'' ''saur'', venusaur then collected sunlight and unleashed solarbeam on chinchou. Chinchou was avoiding the move as best as he could but in the end got hit and fell with swirly eyes ''chinchou is unable to battle, venusaur wins'', ''return chinchou, you did very well'', ''now for your last one Marina-chan'', ''this one will bring me victory, come out wartortle'', ''wartortle'' he said battle ready.

''Let's see if what you said will come true'' ''it will, I know now venusaur's weakness'', ''fufufu, weakness you said?'' she asked laughing without underestimating her or feeling too sure for herself ''solarbeam'', ''rapid spin'' venusaur then was charging solarbeam, but wartortle hit it in time with rapid spin, sending it back and venusaur unleashed solarbeam on the wrong direction, ''again'' venusaur then used the remaining energy he had absorbed and hit wartortle. '' Venusaur, frenzy plant'' ''I was waiting for this, wartortle, face it with ice wheel'', ''with what?'' asked Erika shocked at her command, wartortle then did his combination of rapid spin and ice beam and faced frenzy plant head on ''impossible'' said Erika when wartortle tore through the move and hit the exhausted venusaur, fainting him. ''Venusaur is unable to battle, wartortle wins. Therefore, the winner is Marina'', ''we...we…we won!'' shouted Marina excited hugging her wartortle ''I see, she knew that frenzy plant is like hyper beam and waited us to use it in order to counter it with a super effective move like this one'' said Erika to herself.

''Good job Marina, now we all won'' ''naturally'' said as they all high fived ''congratulations Marina-chan, you gave an extraordinary battle and won this Rainbow badge, It's yours'' said Erika giving her the badge ''thank you Erika-san'', ''oh by the way, your mother's perfume is ready Draco-kun'', ''thank you Erika-san'', ''now you will go to Cinnabar right? To go there, go to Fuschia city and take the boat, I wish you the best'', ''thank you Erika-san'' they said as they took the perfume and left. Cassidy and Butch found the room, filled with many pokemon ''hehehe, bingo'' they said but then they triggered the alarm and the pokemon woke up and send them flying ''damn, we are not like Jessie and James damn it, we are blasting off again!''.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter38: Unexpected battle. Mary vs cousins

The three cousins, after they defeated Erika and got the perfume that Mary ordered, were training hard with their pokemon early in the morning and were extremely tired ''we sure...trained hard...'' said Draco who fell down on the ground with his pokemon being extremely tired, espeon fell with her belly down sweating a lot, primeape and charizard fell on their knees breathing heavily,dratini was crawling with all his strength, pidgeot laid his back at a tree and kingdra lied alongside Draco. ''Oh yes, but I think you should had taken it easy on dratini, he is still a kid'' said Nyx concerned and exhausted ''I agree with her'' said Marina ''dragon type pokemon need a lot of training in order to become stronger. Also, dratini himself trains like there is no tomorrow, it would be horrible if I forced him to work less, right dratini?'' asked Draco dratini who nodded and rubbed his head on him with the girls smiling on the view ''hey dratini, I think you got bigger'' said Draco while looking at him ''um'' growled dratini happy ''anyway, let's go take a bath and sleep for a while'' said Marina and then everyone returned their pokemon and went to the pokemon center to bath and rest.

A couple of hours passed and the cousins after taking their baths, were down at the lobby finishing their breakfast ''by the way Draco, we have to call Aunt Mary'' said Nyx ''I didn't forget Nyx, let's go call her right now he said''. ''Good morning mom, we have your favourite perfume, Erika gave us a couple of bottles'' said Draco happy ''oh great, I will close now and sent abra to get them for me'' she said ending the call. Half an hour passed and they got bored waiting ''where is she? Teleport is instant'' said Nyx who couldn't wait any longer ''maybe abra got ill?'' wondered Marina, then abra appeared but it wasn't alone. Mary came along with abra and in unusual clothing: she was wearing black leather gloves, a white and orange t-shirt with a same colour short pant, a black hat and had a ponytail ''m…mo...MOM?'', ''hi honey and nieces'' she greeted them smiling cheerfully while waving her hand.

''After we finished our call, I decided to come and see my friend, so I will go there for a while and spent some time with her, also, I wanted to see you in person for once'' she finished explaining ''that's ok and all mom but…why are you dressed like this?'' asked Draco confused while pointing at her clothes ''fufufu, it's because it has been ages since I left from Pallet and I put the clothes I was wearing as a trainer for nostalgia'' she explained laughing ''anyway kids I have to go, see you'' she said as she went out with abra walking beside her. ''Aunt Mary sure is…..energetic?'' said Nyx who couldn't even use the necessary words to describe her ''well, that's mom alright'' said a drained Draco. Mary was walking at Celadon with abra ''ah, this town remains the same right abra?'' she asked with it nodding, and then they reached the gym and went inside. Erika who was watering some plants suddenly saw her and ran at her hugging her ''Mary, it has been so long!'', ''yeah Erika, I missed you too'' said Mary ''do you want some tea?'', ''you know the answer''.

They were seating on a table enjoying their tea while being surrounded by Erika's pokemon ''so my son and nieces defeated you?'' asked Mary while sipping tea ''yes and I have to say, they are very talented, and to think that this is only their first journey….'', ''hehehehe, it runs in the family'' said Mary laughing ever gently ''when I fought your son I got reminded of our fight, that promising hidden power and skill sure were inherited by you, in fact, I believe he will surpass you before you realize it'' said Erika smiling and sipping her tea. ''To tell you the truth Erika'' said Mary as she put her cup on the table ''since I heard that they defeated Sabrina, I wanted to test them and now I'm really fired up for that'' she said with a determined look ''fufufu, you should do it. It will be too good of an experience for them'' said Erika laughing while gently putting her hand on her mouth. The trio was at the pokemon center feeding their pokemon ''she sure takes her time'' said Draco ''well, she didn't saw her friend for a couple of years so they have to catch up'' said Marina ''I know, but still…'' then suddenly the center's doors opened and Erika came inside ''Erika-san? What are you doing here? Where is my mom?'' asked Draco curious ''fufufu, you have to follow me to my gym kids, please come'' said Erika and after they returned their pokemon they followed her clueless of the situation.

They then entered the gym which was dark ''I don't understand Erika-san, why we came here?'' asked Nyx ''now you will see'' said Erika as the lights turned on and they saw in their surprise Mary standing on the arena ''mom, what's the meaning on this?'', ''it's simple. I want to fight you three'', ''WHAT?!'' they shouted in unison ''ever since you defeated Sabrina I wanted to test your power and now is the time. We will use only one pokemon with no changes and to spice things up: we will use pokemon of your beloved types, do you agree?'' said asking them with a determined look ''a chance to fight mom? Hell to the yeah'' said Draco fired up ''yes, who wouldn't want to battle a trainer that won at Kanto and Johto League two times but never challenged the Elite Four, won so many tournaments thereafter and also was the top coordinator of Kanto for a lot of time?'' wondered a fired up Marina. ''Fufufu, they are my son and nieces alright, who comes first?'' she asked fired up ''I will, so let's rock'' said a fired up Nyx who stepped up ''ok then, come out houndoum'' ''aououou'' howled her houndoum that seemed strong ''ok then, come out umbreon'' ''um'', ''oh, what a cute umbreon'' said Mary ''cute but strong, use faint attack'', ''intercept it and use thunder fang''.

Then umbreon disappeared while running and hit houndoum on its chin, but it then used thunder fang on umbreon's neck and dealed a lot of damage ''now houndoum flamethrower'', ''use double team and then shadow ball'' umbreon used double team to avoid flamethrower and unleashed several shadow balls on houndoum ''faint attack houndoum'', ''use it too umbreon''. Then the two pokemon were disappearing and reappearing hitting each other on different parts of the body ''umbreon, use double team with faint attack'' ''um'', umbreon did that and houndoum couldn't hit umbreon and after many faint attacks it fainted ''alright, we did it umbreon!''.

''Return houndoum, you did your best, wow Nyx, that deceptive combination was good, you think fast and have what it takes to use dark type pokemon'' said Mary impressed ''thank you Aunt'', ''so, who is next?'', ''that would be me'' said Marina ''ok then, come out Milotic'' said Mary as a very beautiful pokemon appeared ''um'' _''Milotic, The Tender Pokemon._ _Milotic live at the bottom of large lakes. When this Pokémon's body glows a vivid pink, it releases a pulsing wave of energy that brings soothing calm to troubled hearts''_ , ''it's simply outstanding'' said a breath taken Marina ''wartortle come out'' she said with the serious look and tone that she takes when in battle, ''use hydro pump milotic'' ''um'', ''use too'' ''wartortle'' the two hydro pumps collided with none giving up but then wartortle's prevailed and hit milotic ''now ice beam'', ''protect''. Wartortle unleashed ice beam but milotic protected itself ''use dragon tail'' ''what?'' milotic then moved fast and hit wartortle hard ''and now hydro pump'' milotic then without wasting time, unleashed hydro pump further damaging wartortle and sending him crushing on the wall, ''you can always give up Marina''.

''Give up… _me?_ '' asked with an angry and serious tone that made Draco and Nyx feel a chill of fear down their spine ''wartortle, let's show my dear Aunt our true power'' she said with a smile of confidence and then wartortle who was barely standing smidld fired up and began to shine as he was evolving ''wartortle …you are?'' said Marina suprised and then checked her pokedex _''Blastoise,The Shellfish Pokemon and the final form of Squirtle._ _The rocket cannons on its shell fire jets of water capable of punching holes through thick steel''_.

''Amazing, let's show them your improved hydro pump'' ordered Marina ''stoise'' blastoise unleashed hydro pump from his two cannons that damaged and pushed back milotic a lot ''dragon tail'' ''blastoise, use ice wheel'', ''ice wheel?'' asked Mary as she saw blastoise becoming a wheel of iced spikes that barraged milotic and made it faint. ''I can't believe it, milotic!'' shouted Mary shocked ''we did it blastoise!'' said Marina excited as she was hugging her new evolved pokemon ''return milotic, Marina, you really can use water types, water pokemon should be flexible and adapt to the situations ahead and your combo is a proof of that'', ''thank you Aunt Mary, we shall become better, right blastoise?'' she asked him and he nodded. ''Now, it's your turn Draco'' said Mary eagerly and more fired up, ''I know, we will show you our progress'' replied Draco fired up ''I want you though to use your starter pokemon'', ''no problem, I was going to anyway, come out charizard'' said Draco ''groh'' charizard appeared roaring ''you sure grew up since you were a little charmander'' said Mary to him and charizard roared ''time for my own pokemon, come out altaria'' said Mary ''altaria'' a beautiful blue bird pokemon with cotton like wings appeared.

'' _Altaria, The Humming Pokemon._ _On sunny days, it flies freely through the sky and blends into the clouds. It sings in a beautiful soprano''_ ''so cute'' said the girls ''but seems strong too'' said Draco, ''steel wing'', ''wait for it and then dragon claw'', charizard then used dragon claw and waited for altaria who then dived fast towards him and then they hit each other with their moves several times. ''So he knows dragon moves…altaria use three cotton guards'' ordered Mary and then altaria glowed with cotton spores surrounding her and then disappeared ''so she raised her defenses, no problem, flamethrower'', ''avoid it'' charizard then flew and was chasing altaria, but after several missed hits, he finally hit her on her left wing which seemed to had a burn. ''We have to finish this fast, draco meteor'' ''altaria'' altaria then threw a ball of energy that got split into several small meteors ''try to counter it with dragon claw'' charizard then repelled some of them but then got hit ''use it one more time'', ''I got you now mom, fly straight to her and barrage her with dragon claw'', ''oh no, she can't escape now that she almost finished charging'' said a shocked Mary that realized his aim.

Charizard then flew as fast as he could at altaria and brought her down with two dragon claws and kept barraging her while he was on top of her ''try to use heat wave to repel him'' ''I don't think so, flamethrower straight to her face'' ordered Draco and charizard did just that and after a while altaria fainted'', ''oh yeah, we did it charizard'' said Draco excited ''groh'' charizard roared triumph ''return altaria, Draco you were amazing, I don't say that because you are my son but you have incredible potential'', ''thank you mom'' ''alright kids, let's go eat outside, I will pay'', ''yes shouted the three of them excited.

It was afternoon and Mary was about to leave ''Draco, Nyx and Marina, you have grown up a lot and you will become amazing trainers'' said an excited Mary ''thank you'' they said ''also, I would like the gifts I gave you back'', ''why mom?'' asked Draco complaining ''I will tell you guys when the league is over, so please hand them over for now, I promise I will give them back then'' she said and they did it with great difficulty. ''I will go back, take care'' ''we will'' they said and then she left ''I wonder why she took them back'' wondered Nyx ''we will take them back, she promised'' said Draco with a confident look, back at Pallet, Mary put her usual clothes and prepared herself for her chores ''you have become strong kids, but you will get your key stones after defeating me when I'm being serious'' said Mary to herself while washing the dishes ''and unfortunately, not for the monster in human form that one day will target you'' she said grim .


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter39: Enter the ruthless Pokemon Hunter Erebus

It was early in the morning with the team rocket duo Butch and Cassidy being in team rocket's boss Giovanni's office bowing before him ''due to stealing all those jewels and shiny pokemon the other day, I decided to pardon you and restore your status and benefits'' said Giovanni while petting his Persian who was enjoying it ''thank you sir'' they said while still bowing ''also, Dr. Namba will be the one you will work under again, so you won't chase those brats anymore. Remember that every bit of success benefits team rocket!'', ''right sir'' they said while they stood up.

''Sir, there is something that we have to report'' said Cassidy serious ''go on'' ''we learned from trusting sources that….Erebus has returned to Kanto…'', ''what?'' asked a shocked Giovanni ''that damned hunter….'', ''should we…?'', ''no, I hate to admit it, but he is a strong opponent. In Sinnoh there was a hunter named J that was a pro. He is of the same level and maybe beyond for the Kanto and Johto underworld'' said Giovanni who then got up with his Persian looking confused ''for the time being we should be cautious and wait for the right moment'' said Giovanni smiling as he was looking out of his window.

The cousin trio, after getting their sixth badge and defeating Mary, they were going again to Fuchia in order to go at Cinnabar for their next badge. As they were walking , they suddenly stopped ''hey, what's going on?'' asked Draco as he saw some men working on the road ''hey kids, the road has a problem ,so you have to take the other road, if you are going to Fuchia then it's longer from that road, but there is something interesting there'' said one of the workers in enthusiasm ''and what is that?'' asked an interested Nyx. ''There is a farfetch'd park there. They are rare and the park's role is to help them increase their population and then release them in the wild'' ''amazing'' said Marina ''ok, we will go, thank you sir'' said Draco and they left, however, on the trees was someone with black clothes and shades and was holding a communication device ''boss, I discovered the location of the park, I will sent the coordinates''. Then at an airship, a man with a jet black hi tech-tech armor with a helmet that had attached goggles on it, many spikes on the shoulders and the back, was checking the coordinates ''superb'' said the man with a deep mechanical voice ''follow the coordinates'' ordered his crew ''yes Boss'' they said as they were flying.

Draco and the girls finally reached the park, on the outside it looked like a cottage from woods ''well, it doesn't look much from the first glance'' said a slightly disappointed Draco ''we have to just enter'' said Marina and then they entered ''hello dear children and welcome to the farfetch'd park. I am Luke and here you can see one of the most rare pokemon of Kanto for only 500!'' said a young man dressed with a traditional farmer attire ''what? We have to pay?'' asked a shocked Nyx ''well the park doesn't sustain itself, we use the money for food, medicines and other things'', ''alright then, we will pay'' said Draco as he and the others brought out money and paid. They then went to the backyard and saw a beautiful and huge forest with high trees and many duck like pokemon holding sticks ''so those are farfetch'd _''Farfetch'd, The Wild Duck Pokemon._ _It can't live without the stalk it holds. That's why it defends the stalk from attackers with its life''_ , ''amazing'' said Marina excited, then one came to them and was examining them curious ''wow, hey there'' said Marina as she tried to touch it but it hit her with the stick and left ''ouch'' ''sorry for that, but it thought you wanted it's stick, they are highly protective of them'' said Luke apologetic ''I see, my bad, hehehe'' said Marina laughing and everyone else laughed along.

Outside, the man with black clothes and shades was spying at the backyard ''boss, I located it, what should I do?'' ''did you check the number of farfetch'd?'', ''with a rough estimation, there are around 200 of them'', ''perfect, don't do anything, just keep spying in case something happens'', ''yes sir!'' said the man as the communication ended. The cousin trio finished exploring the whole park and were eating along with the owner ''you have done great work Luke-san'' said Draco while eating ''well, my father began all of this and after he passed away I continued his work with great joy and determination'' said Luke smiling as he was watching farfecth'd flying, swimming or eating. A little far from the cousin's current spot, the airship was gradually approaching ''sir, in a couple of minutes we will be on the destined location'' said the pilot ''excellent, tell to every last one of our men to prepare for descending'' said the man in armor ''yes sir'' . It became afternoon and the farfetch'd were sleeping ''dear children, since it will be night soon and Fuchia city is very far, there are rooms for visitors'', ''really? Great'' said Marina with everyone else being just as excited.

Then they suddenly heard a weird noise and went outside and saw a black airship ''were you expecting a group of visitors?'' asked a puzzled Draco ''no…I have a bad feeling about this'' said Luke, at the airship the armored man was standing up ''begin the operation!'' he ordered and then from the airship many ropes came down with people sliding down from them and they quickly surrounded the group ''well…they don't seem like visitors'' said an alerted Nyx. Then, the armored man descended and appeared in the middle of the circle ''who are you and what do you want?'' asked Luke in a demanding tone ''first let me introduce myself, I am the great pokemon hunter Erebus'', ''Erebus? No...it can't be…the criminal wanted in Kanto and Johto?'' asked Luke terrified, ''I see you have heard of me, so you understand what I want here…and that I _will_ get it''. ''No, I won't let you!'' said Luke as he charged to hit Erebus, but the latter fired something from his wrist and Luke was caught in an energy like whip. ''No, leave Luke-san alone!''said an angry Draco but Erebus used the same method on the cousins ''no one interferes with my hunt,you will be released in thirty minutes after my hunt ends, the hunt begins now!'' said Erebus ordering.

The grunts then unleashed spiked bracelets at the farfetch'd that got attached in their bellies and produced shocks that greatly hurt the pokemon ''no, STOP!'' shouted Luke angry and sad at the scene ''those bracelets produce and magnify pain, that makes the hunt easier'' explained Erebus in a calm manner ''MONSTER!'' shouted Draco who was trying to escape from the rope but couldn't. Erebus then did a signal with his hand and the airship descended with some grunts running quickly, opening the back doors and bringing many cages out ''our mission is about to come to an end'' said Erebus to himself in triumph. Draco then was struggling desperately to free himself and then one of his pokeballs fell down and he managed to click it with primeape coming out ''primeape, try to free us by destroying those ropes'' said Draco and primeape easily destroyed them and freed anyone ''now kick the ass of those grunts'' ordered Draco and primeape went to a frenzy knocking everyone out.

''So…you can fight a little huh?'' said Erebus turning his head at them ''we can and will kick your ass'' said Nyx ''well then, I will show you the difference in power, come out tyranitar, drapion, hydreigon'' said Erebus calmly as he unleashed his pokemon ''he dares to use dark pokemon for evil?'' said an angry Nyx ''and dragon pokemon too, come out kingdra'', ''you too serperior'',you too blastoise'', ''kingdra use dragon pulse at hydreigon'', ''serperior use leaf storm at tyranitar'' ''blastoise hydro pump at the sandstorm and drapion''. ''How foolish, tri attack, stone edge, hyper beam'' hydreigon used then dragon pulse that cancelled kingdra's, blastoise dealed with the sandstorm but hyper beam pushed back hydro pump and damaged blastoise, tyranitar shielded itself with stone edge and failed to hit serperior because she avoided the attack. '' I hate to admit it, but he is good'' said Draco ''yes, but we have to win at all costs'' said Marina ''wait, I think I have a plan'' said Draco.

In the meantime, primeape along with Luke freed the farfetch'd from their torture devices ''don't worry, we shall protect you all'' said Luke while hugging some of them and they then began to fly, back to the others, the battle was continuing with Erebus having the trio on the ropes ''time to finish this, it has been a while since I got this excited in a pokemon battle and so to repay you…I will crush you and take your pokemon, I might find people to sell them in high prices'', ''don't even joke about that'' said Draco pissed ''now my servants use-'' tried to order Erebus, but now the free farfetch'd barraged him and his pokemon with brave bird ''get off me stupid pokemon'' said Erebus while trying to make them get off him, unfortunately for him, some of the brave bird attacks destroyed the pokeballs of his drapion and hydreigon ''no!''. ''Now is our chance kingdra, dragon pulse'' ''ice wheel blastoise'', ''solar beam'' ordered the three of them and their pokemon managed to knock out hydreigon and drapion but tyranitar could still battle.

''You insolent kids…you disrupted my hunt…you destroyed the pokeballs of my servants which you also defeated…and now you think you won? Fufufu, let me show you what happens when I become slightly serious'', ''I have a bad feeling about this'' said Marina a little bit scared, then Erebus brought out a rainbow stone ''now my mightiest servant tyranitar, mega evolve!''.Upon saying that, his stone resonated with tyranitar's stone that was on its tail and it began to glow and when the glow stopped it was slightly different ''I will crush you with my full power and sink you into the shadows'' said Erebus and when he finished his line, mega tyranitar roared sending waves at the trio's direction.

''It's strong'' said Nyx sweat dropping ''guys, use your previous moves''said Dracohow pitiful, hyper beam'' said Erebus and mega tyranitar unleashed a powerful hyper beam that made the cousin's pokemon to be unable to battle ''no,kingdra, serperior, blastoise'' said the three of them shocked as mega tyranitar was slowly approaching them ''now you are finished'' said Erebus as his pokemon was about to unleash a hyper beam on them. Then, something hit tyranitar damaging it a bit and flinching it ''primeape!'' said an excited Draco ''ugh'' ''quick use focus punch'' ''ugh'' primeape then was about to hit tyranitar who swiped its tail to stop him, but primeape avoided it and hit it at the belly, making it take a step back and then kingdra along with the others stood up to fight ''hydro pumpsaid Draco and Marina ''solarbeam go''.

Then the three pokemon unleashed their moves and managed to bring it down to its knee ''you three are so weak against my tyranitar, but I should praise you for making him fall to his knee, now I will finish ths farce,use-'' Erebus then stopped his order as he was surrounded by many policemen with guns and arcanine ''Erebus surrender, you are surrounded'' said Officer Jenny ''fufufu, to be caught by mere police officers like you, you sure have imagination dear Officer Jenny'' he said calmly as he returned his tyranitar back ''seviper, come and use haze'' he ordered calmly as a snake like pokemon appeared and covered the whole area in smoke. When the smoke cleared he was gone, but his grunts and airship were left behind, it became night with all the grunts arrested and the airship confiscated ''that damned Erebus escaped again but thanks to you kids the pokemon are safe''.

''It was nothing, Officer Jenny'' said Draco ''in return for your heroic actions, you will be given a money prize and also a free cruise to Cinnabar'' ''perfect!'' said the girls as they all then went up to a helicopter and were bidding farewell to Luke and the farfetch'd, Draco and the girls then changed expressions, getting recalling what happened today ''girls, I think we will meet again with Erebus'' said Draco who had a bad feeling that this wasn't the only time they would cross paths with him again.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter40: Rehabilitation

The cousin trio, after barely driving off Erebus, were on board the famous S.S. Anne for free as a reward for that. They were currently at the pokemon center of the cruise and were talking with professor Oak ''you did well on taking those two pokemon, they seem to had a rough life with someone like Erebus'', ''that monster…'' said an angry Draco ''I checked them and saw that there were two devices on them'', ''what kind of devices?'' asked Marina and Oak got a more serious look in his eyes ''a device that inflicts pain and another one that works as a temporary power boost''. ''WHAT?'' shouted the three of them ''the first device seemed to be used for making them obey through continuous torture while the other was used to raise their physical power. While both are dangerous, the latter is a little bit more because such massive and instant boost of strength, if repetitive, can damage a pokemon's body greatly with the after effects being permanent paralyzing or even death''.

The trio was silent after Oak's last explanation ''you don't have to worry though, their bodies are ok, but I put them through some various healing treatments just in case and they are now fine'' ''that's fantastic'' said Nyx glad ''what got me by surprise though, is that they can interact and even have mock battles safely with other pokemon, however, when it comes to humans they are afraid. My aids couldn't approach them because they were attacking to intimidate them'', ''that's sad, they can't trust humans because of that freak'' said Draco while tightening his fist.

''The good news are that when I showed your photos they calmed'' ''really?'' ''yes, that's why I suggest this: Draco-kun you take hydreigon and you Nyx-chan drapion, try to heal the wounds in their heart'', ''we will Professor'' said Draco as he brought out pidgeot's and gengar's pokeball and Nyx haunter's and put them in the trading machine. Then the trade got complete and they brought out hydreigon and drapion who got excited upon seeing them ''hi hydreigon, from now on we will travel together and have fun'' said Draco while petting its main head and hydreigon roared in excitement'', ''same goes for us drapion'' said Nyx making drapion roar on excitement as well.

The three of them were talking while exploring the cruise ''we know that Erebus was horrible and that you got in a lot of pain because of him'' said Draco and they got scared by hearing his name ''but not all humans are like him'' said Nyx with a warm smile but the duo didn't seem to believe her ''how can we make them believe us?'' wondered Draco ''well…how about this?'' suggested Marina as she showed a poster ''good idea Marina, if they see the bond of trainers with their pokemon then everything will be ok'' said an excited Draco.

An hour has passed and the three cousins had many battles with various trainers that were aboard in a special facility on the lower floors of the ship that had a lot of battle arenas, Draco and Nyx defeated many trainers by using hydreigon and drapion that were getting exhausted and healed them after any battle ''I have to admit it, they are good'' said Nyx ''yes, and they seem to understand that there are good people in this world too'' said Draco as he was watching his hydreigon observing in amazement the trainer they defeated holding his seel and trying to cheer it up for their loss ''see now guys that we were right?'' asked Marina who finished her series of battles and both pokemon nodded in agreement.

Then another trainer came in and in Nyx's surprise was Tom ''oh, I came because I heard that three trainers mopped the floor with many trainers and it seems that it was this cousin trio, they must have been super weak to lose from Draco and Nyx'' said Tom cockily ''you wanna fight moss head?'' asked Nyx who was fired up and angry at the same time ''of course, but since you are super easy, I will fight Draco first'', ''ready when you are'' said a fired up Draco. ''We shall use only one pokemon, come out cloyster'' said Tom as he called out a black pearl like pokemon with a light gray shell '' _Cloyster, The Bivalve Pokemon._ _Its shell is extremely hard. It cannot be shattered, even with a bomb. The shell opens only when it is attacking''_ ''come out hydreigon'' said Draco as he brought out hydreigon who roared while in the air ''wow, you sure have a cool pokemon there, cloyster use icicle crash''.

Cloyster then unleashed a wind with blue sparkles that gradually became sharp icicles ''dodge it and use dragon pulse'' said Draco and hydreigon after managing to avoid the move and hit cloyster damaging it a lot ''use blizzard'', ''counter it with tri attack'' cloyster unleashed blizzard on hydreigon who unleashed from his three mouths beams of electricity,fire and ice that stopped blizzard for a moment, but it got pushed back and hydreigon almost fainted.

''Don't give up hydreigon, use dragon rush'' ''it won't work, get into your shell cloyster'' said Tom cockily,then hydreigon was surrounded in a dragonic aura and rushed at cloyster who got inside it's shell and blocked it sending back hydreigon ''do it again'', ''you don't learn, cloyster shield yourself again'',then the same scenario happened but this time hydreigon was pushing cloyster back ''hydreigon we can't lose to them, show them your dragonic power, go full power!''. Hydreigon, upon hearing Draco's cheering, put all his power into the attack and managed to destroy cloyster's shell and hit it making an explosion,then an terribly exhausted and hurt hydreigon emerged from the smoke leaving behind a fainted cloyster ''yes he did it'' said the girls happy ''you were awesome hydreigon'' said an excited Draco with hydreigon roaring in triumph. ''Cloyster return,you were great. I have to admit it , you are really strong and that hydreigon is a beast'' said Tom with a grumpy face but her later smiled ''hehehehe, well you were good too, it was close'' said Draco laughing.

Then Nyx stepped up ''now it's my turn'' she said while cracking her fingers ''and you will lose like last time'', ''I don't think so'' '' but I do, come out nidoking'' said Tom as nidoking appeared roaring ''time for you to meet my new friend, come out drapion'' said Nyx as her drapion appeared ''another cool pokemon not native to Kanto huh? Ok nidoking, use focus punch'', ''use ice fang''. Nidoking enveloped his hand in energy and punched drapion who retaliated by biting nidoking's arm with cold fangs ''quick use cross poison'' said Nyx and then drapion slashed nidoking with his claws being in purple and slashing it in an x fashion ''barrage him with focus punch'' ''and you with ice fang''.

The two pokemon exchanged their moves with each other for a while and then used them one last time putting all their power behind and then fainted in a draw ''impossible'' said a shocked Tom while Nyx was speechless, she then went near drapion ''you were amazing drapion, take a good rest'' said gently as she returned him to his pokeball ''just because you managed to pull a draw don't think you are special. We will fight again at the league and settle our score once and for all'' said Tom as he was leaving with Nyx smiling fired up.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter41: Enter the fiery Candice

'' _Your attention please dear passengers. Due to some technical problems, we will need one more day to reach Cinnabar. We are sorry for the inconvenience and we wish you a nice journey''_ , ''well, that delay might not be bad, we can train even more'' said Nyx ''yeah sure, Marina will appreciate it even more now that her next contest has been moved to Cinnabar'' said Draco who was in the pokemon center along with Nyx. On the other hand, Marina was at the battle arena on the lower floors of the ship practising for her next contest ''ok blastoise, time to use our new combo, hydro wheel'' said Marina and then blastoise used rapid spin while simultaneously using hydro pump with the result being him being enveloped by hydro pump while spinning ''you are doing great'' said an excited Marina as she was watching the new combo work.

However, blastoise was moving faster than expected and lost control with the result being hitting a vulpix from another arena ''vulpix no!'' shouted a girl with crimson ponytail hair, black sleevless blouse with a fire symbol on the middle, black short pants and black shoes, she also had green eyes and a voluptuous body with big breasts. ''Hey, what's your problem?'' she asked quite angry at what happened while holding her lying vulpix ''we are sorry, we were practising our performance and things got out of control, is your vulpix ok?'' asked Marina concerned after finished bowing her head along with blastoise in shame and apology ''luckily she is not hurt but you should be more careful…for a coordinator you suck'' said the girl angry ''what was that?'' asked an offended Marina ''I apologized honestly so you don't have to be so rude'' .

''I have the right to be as rude as I….what the hell? Marina?'' ''what the hell? Candice?'', ''so, you began your journey huh?'' asked Marina ''yes, and I will become the best coordinator there is'' said Candice cockily ''I bet I have more ribbons than you'' she said cocky as she showed her case ''you wish'' said Marina as she showed her own case ''WHAT THE HELL?YOU HAVE MORE THAN ME! AND THE SAFFRON ONE TOO?'' asked a shocked Candice ''see now?'', ''wait...it couldn't be... _you_ are the Water Fairy I keep hearing rumours about?'' asked her shocked ''see now? I'm better than you'' said a cocky Marina ''hah, the contest must have been easy since you won''said Candice full of herself ''for your information, Saffron is the greatest and most high standard contest in Kanto'' said Marina proudly.

''Then it must have been a miracle, after all, if I was there you would have lost'' ''oh, you wanna have a go?'' asked Marina with her battle mode on ''I would love to crush you, but my prized pokemon need healing so let's go to the pokemon center first'' she said cockily and then they left. They then reached the center while arguing with each other ''wow, if it isn't Candice-chan'' said Nyx happy ''hello Nyx-san, it has been a while'' said an also happy Candice as they hugged each other with Marina making a crampy face ''by the way….is…Draco-kun here…?'' asked Candice with a shy tone while blushingof course he is,we always planned to travel togethershe said proudlyif you want to see him so bad….you can find him at the pool downstairssaid Nyx teasingly making her blush like crazy as she left.

''Come on Nyx, don't tell me that you want our treasured cousin to be with _her_!She is a dumb bitch that will only hurt him'' said an angry Marina while pointing her finger at the center's doors ''you and I have a different point of view on that subject Marina, in time though you will come to agree with me'' said a smiling Nyx while looking at the doors leaving Marina angry and puzzled.

After some walking, Candice finally went downstairs and entered the special swimming pool area in which pokemon were allowed to swim too ''hmm, I wonder where he is, there are a lot of people and pokemon here'' said to herself wondering, then from the empty part of the huge pool Draco emerged with his kingdra and dratini. Candice herself was in ecstasy upon seeing his wet and well build body that was a result of his hard training along with his pokemon '' _Draco-kun…has become even more handsome…what a strong looking body...''_ thought Candice daydreaming.

''Candice-chan, are you alright?'' asked a worried Draco that made her wake up and also being flustered a little bit ''hi Draco…it has been a while hasn't it?'' she asked him in a low and shy voice. ''Yeah it has'' he said as he was using his towel, then kingdra got between them and was looking Candice in the eyes angry making her scared a little ''wow there kingdra, she is a childhood friend of mine'' said Draco as he was petting kingdra on the head making her relax ''sorry about that Candice-chan, kingdra has something like a crush on me and can get jealous when other girls interact with me'' he said as kingdra then laid her head on his left shoulder ''I...see'' she replied nervously.

''You sure have nice pokemon'' said Candice as she was watching kingdra and dratini ''thank you, I think yours will be good too'' said Draco smiling, making her blush ''thank you…'', ''Candice-chan, I have something to propose you'' said Draco suddenly holding her hands '' _p...propose me? Oh my, I'm not mentally prepared for it right now!''_ , ''how about having a pokemon battle with our starter pokemon?'', '' _he proposed me to battle him? ahh, a fight with my handsome Draco-kun, how can I refuse?_ I would love to'' she replied smiling ''perfect let's go to the battle arena'' he said happy and then they went to the floor above them. When they went there they saw Marina and Nyx having a sparing battle but they stopped when they saw them entering ''Draco, that bitch followed you without you realizing'' said an angry Marina while pointing at her ''no she didn't, I proposed her to come here to have a battle'' ''you WHAT?'' asked a shocked Marina with Draco smiling ''alright Candice, let's begin'', ''y...yes''.

They then took their positions in an empty arena with Marina and Nyx being spectators ''kick her pathetic ass badly Draco'' shouted Marina totally fired up ''do your best Candice-chan'' shouted Nyx, making Marina looking at her with an angry face ''ok Candice, ladies first'', ''ok Draco-kun, say hello to him, come out typhlosion'' she said and then a huge badger like pokemon that had from the back of his neck fire coming out ''rah'' it roared _'' Typhosion, The Volcano Pokemon. Typhlosion obscures itself behind a shimmering heat haze that it creates using its intensely hot flames. This Pokémon creates blazing explosive blasts that burn everything to cinders''_ ''wow, a Johto starter, impressive'' said an excited Draco ''ok charizard come out'' said Draco ''groh'' charizard came out roaring. ''Ok Candice-chan, we know the rules, let's have a good and passionate battle'' said Draco fired up raising his fist _''pa...passionate?''_ she thought while blushing a lot.

''He sure can be dense sometimes, especially on such cases'' said Nyx scratching her head ''ok charizard, use flamethrower'' ''groh'' ''use it too'' ''rah'' said Candice and the two flamethrowers clashed making an explosion ''eruption'', ''use dragon rage'' then typhlosion lowered his head unleashing a geyser of red-orange fire which then clashed with dragon rage ''now put a little more power'' said Draco and then charizard by doing that managed to damage typhlosion ''they sure are good, wild charge''. Typhlosion then was surrounded by electricity and ran at charizard on his four legs ''try to use dragon claw'' said Draco alerted, but typhlosion was faster than expected and before charizard could slash him with his claws he jumped at an opening hitting him in the belly sending charizard back quite injured ''you are good Candice-chan'' said an excited Draco with charizard being just as excited ''thank you Draco-kun, but time to finish this, wild charge again'' ordered Candice ''we won't fall for it again, charizard wait for him and do nothing until I tell you'' said Draco with charizard nodding, typhlosion then was almost close to hit charizard ''now use dragon claw to shield yourself''.

Charizard then did what Draco told him and shielded himself with dragon claw at the last minute and then an explosion occurred with typhlosion sent back a lot injured and charizard being ok ''wild charge is an effective move against charizard, but the risk is that your pokemon is also getting damaged'' explained Draco smiling ''so you knew, use eruption'' ''rah'', ''dragon rage'' charizard then used dragon rage to counter eruption but this time it was easier for dragon rage to prevail this time and damage typhlosion.

''Don't let him regain composure, use wing attack and then dragon claw'' ''groh''then charizard flew fast at typhlosion and his wings glowed white hitting him with both and then used dragon claw three times with the last one sending him crushing on the wall with swirly eyes ''typhlosion is unable to battle, Draco and charizard win'' said Nyx stepping up ''we did it charizard!'' said Draco as he exchanged a high five with his damaged and exhausted charizard ''it was a fun and good battle Candice-chan'', ''yeah it was'' she replied upon returning her typhlosion back.

''Let's do it again sometime'' he said as he gave his hand and she gave hers with Marina having the rage of a gyarados and trying to hit her but Nyx was holding her back, ''you sure put up a mediocre fight, but in the end, as expected, you were not match for him in battle, not that you are in anything else when it comes to him anyway'' said Marina coldly, ''so you say that you want me to crush you in a battle huh?'' asked Candice and both of them had a psycho look on their faces ''ok then, challenge accepted'' said Marina with her battle mode on.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter42: Marina vs Candice

The cousin trio, after their encounter with Candice and Draco's win over her, were at the battle arena in order to see the battle between Marina and Candice. Marina was serious and cold, something that was always happening when she was in a battle, on the other hand, Candice had fire in her eyes and seemed to barely be able to restrain her excitement for battling her ''I will act as a judge so tell me first how many pokemon you are about to use'' said Draco looking at both of them ''I suppose two will be good, what do you say?'' asked Candice ''no problem'' said Marina with her cold and serious tone ''the battle between Marina and Candice will now begin, both trainers will use two pokemon without substitutions, begin'' finished Draco explaining while swiping his right hand down.

''The hottest one goes first, come out vulpix'' said Candice and from her pokeball appeared a small fox like pokemon with six tails appearedit's cute,too bad it will lose,come out slowpoke'' said Marina and then slowpoke appeared with his usual vacant eyes ''slow…poke'' it said in slow motion ''hahahahaha, don't,don't tell me that you will fight using that brainless pokemon'' said Candice laughing like crazy with vulpix laughing too with her paw on her mouth.

''No one has the right to make fun of someone's else pokemon and especially mine, he fact that you do that proves that you never deserved to be a trainer and coordinator'' said Marina ever so seriously and coldly ''what was that? I will show you that I deserve it more than you, use fire spin'' ordered a pissed Candice and vulpix unleashed from its mouth a spiralling fire vortex that surrounded and was damaging slowpoke who seemed fine ''now do one of our combos, add hidden power on it''. Vulpix then unleashed three light blue orbs that were orbing at the vorpex for greater damage ''those tricks are nothing, use psychic on them and then to vulpix''. ''Slow'' slowpoke then stopped the flaming vortex along with hidden power with psychic and after dispersing them, he got hold of vulpix ''now use water pulse until it faints'' ordered Marina calmly with slowpoke doing just that ''use hidden power'' but to no avail as hidden power was pushed back and after two water pulses it fainted and was dropped hard on the floor ''vulpix is unable to battle, slowpoke wins'' ''slow…'', ''that was ruthless'' said Nyx nervously.

''Good job slowpoke'' ''slow…'' said Marina complimenting him with her usual tone while slowpoke had the same empty look and pronounced the first half of his name slowly ''return vulpix, you did your best'' said Candice softly '' it seems I underestimated your pokemon, but now I will get serious, come out rapidash'' said Candice and then a beautiful horse like pokemon with fiery mane and tail and a single horn appeared. ''It looks strong'' said Marina to herself ''just to be on the safe side, use rain dance slowpoke'' slowpoke then raised his head growling and then rain clouds covered the entire arena and rain drops began to fall ''so you are cautious of her and decided to do that huh? It won't save you, use flame charge'', ''use psychic and then water pulse'', ''use solarbeam'' then rapidash gathered sunlight in her horn and after enduring two water pulses she fired it and managed to faint slowpoke ''slowpoke is unable to battle, rapidash wins''. ''Come back slowpoke, you were really amazing'' she told him with a gentle voice breaking for a while her cold and serious tone ''your rapidash sure is amazing, but you will soon realize that everything goes as expected'' she said while being again in her battle mode.

''What? You must be bluffing, or is it that the fear of your soon to come loss clouded your thinking?'' wondered a nervous Candice ''you will realize it in due time, come out kingler'' said Marina and kingler came out ready to battle ''khoki'' '' sorry to burst your bubble, but he can't deal with my way faster rapidash'', ''I have a different opinion on that, use ice beam to cover the whole arena in ice''. Kingler then quickly froze the whole arena ''so what? Use flame charge'' ordered Candice but rapidash suddenly fell hard on the ice and was slipping fast towards kingler ''now crabhammer'' ordered Marina ''khoki'' kingler slammed rapidash hard and pushed her back a lot and rapidash was now injured and could barely stand up ''why my rapidash has such trouble standing up?'', ''it's simple really, ice by itself is slippery, however if there was also a lot of extra water on it….it could be way worse'', ''don't tell me...you used rain dance for not only boosting your water moves and reducing my fire moves, but to also make it impossible for me to move?'' asked Candice shocked.

''Of course, when I realized that you use fire types it was easy for me to find ways to deal with you'' ''grrrrr, use solarbeam!'' ordered Candice quite annoyed ''alas, I also found a way to counter that too'', ''shut up, fire!'' she said and rapidash fired her solarbeam that was about to strike its target ''kingler, cut a portion of the ice floor and put it in front of you'', ''what?''. Kingler did as Marina said and cut a big portion of the ice in front of it using it as a shield and successfully repelled solarbeam ''now use mud shot'', ''try to dodge it'' ordered a worried Candice but without success as rapidash could barely stand up because of her injuries and slippery floor and after mud shot hit the target she fell with swirly eyes. ''Rapidash is unable to battle, kingler wins, therefore the winner is Marina'', ''good job kingler'' said Marina returning him in his pokeball as he had a triumph pose ''return rapidash, you did your best'' said Candice as Draco was coming her wayit was a good battle Candice, despite the type disadvantage you were really close'', ''th…thank you Draco, to be complimented like that by you….'' said Candice with innocent and shy tone making Marina furious.

Candice then turned her gaze down and was grabbing another pokeball tightly with Draco noticing that, then she walked towards Marina ''I have to take everything back, you really are good'' ''finally you realized it'' said a cocky Marina ''I do, and I also realized something else'' said Candice making everyone puzzled ''I realized that you are really the only one fit to be my rival'' she explained and extended her right hand making a fist. Marina then understood and pumped her fist with hers ''I feel the same'' replied Marina ''don't get carried away though, in the remaining contests you will lose'' said a fired up Candice ''we will see about that'' replied an also fired up Marina ''oh, and one more thing'' said Candice and then reached Marina's ear ''I will make him mine, don't worry, my love for him is vast'' whispered and close her eye at her leaving her shocked as she left the battle facility.

''What did she tell you?'' asked Nyx curious ''well…nothing important, excuse me I have to go take a bath'' said Marina as she left them behind ''I wonder what Candice told her, hey, what's wrong Draco?'' asked him Nyx as he was in deep thought ''Nyx, I have a feeling that Candice was holding back for some reason'', ''what?'', ''when she lost, I saw her gripping another pokeball. I have a feeling she didn't gave her all'', ''so you mean…'', ''yes, she might be equal to Marina, or stronger…''.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter43: A dragon's promise

'' _Attention dear passengers, we have finally reached Cinnabar island. We apologise for the delay and thank you for choosing our cruise. Have a nice time and travel again with us''_ ''oh yeah baby, we finally arrived'' said an excited Draco ''yes, time to train for our next gym battle'' said Nyx stretching ''let's head to the pokemon center first'' suggested Marina and they began to walk. Then Marina suddenly stopped ''what's wrong Marina?'' asked Nyx ''my bitch senses are tingling'' she said quite angry ''your...bitch senses?'' asked Draco and then him along with Nyx saw Candice running fast at their direction ''Draco-kun!'' shouted excited while running ''hey Candice-chan what's up?'' asked Draco ''well….''she said while beginning to blush ''I finally saw you after all this time and I was thinking….'', '' to come with us right?'', ''y…yes'' she replied timidly, ''well, sure, why not?'' he said making her face sparkle with excitement ''good boy Draco'' said Nyx, ''Draco, I would better spent time in a group of muk rather being together with her'' said a grumpy Marina.

''Oh Marina you were here too? I didn't even see you'' said Candice smugly ''you must be totally blind then'' ''also, about what you said, you being in the same group with many muk makes sense since you are as ugly and toxic as them'' ''what was that you red haired jynx?'', ''how dare you'' replied an angry Candice and both of them were growling at each other, leaving Nyx and Draco awkward ''girls let's go, shall we?'' asked a nervous Draco grabbing their attention and making them follow him. ''Wow, it's great'' said the girls excited upon seeing the town, it was a beautiful beach resort with a lot of hotels ''it seems like heaven'' said Candice ''but with you here, it looks like hell'' muttered Marina, they then entered the pokemon center ''good morning Nurse Joy, could you heal our pokemon?'' asked Draco ''of course'' she answered smiling as she took all their pokeballs ''by the way, do you know when the contest will begin nurse Joy?'' asked Marina. ''Well, because of the S.S Anne's delay, it will take place the day after tomorrow'', ''perfect'' said Candice to herself ''thank you very much'' said Marina ''my pleasure'' replied nurse Joy who went inside ''so, what will you do guys?'' asked Marina.

''Train hard for the gym'' said a fired up Draco _''aaahhh Draco-kun, so confident and dedicated…''_ thought Candice who was daydreaming ''by the way Candice'' he said snapping her out making her blush a lot ''could you help me train?'', ''m...e….me help you train?'' asked surprised. Stuttering ''yes, you can be a great sparring partner, you also use fire type pokemon so I can gain enough experience for facing the gym'', ''good though Draco'' said Nyx high fiving him ''I don't deserve such praise'' said Candice with a shy tone and looking down. ''Well, you sure don't deserve such praise'' said a cocky Marina ''if you battle him, even for sparring purposes, he will be too much for you and you will end up damaging your pokemon enough to not participate in the contest, even if that wasn't the case though, you are very incompetent as a trainer and coordinator compared to me'' she finished saying with a smug smile on her face. ''Why you...'' said an angry Candice who was clutching her fist tightly ''now you have done it Marina'' said Draco annoyed ''why so shocked? I just stated a fact, she is weak''.

''This '' weak'' girl was close to defeat me, so am I weak as well?'' ''no I didn't say that'' ''you badmouth an opponent that was close to defeat me and I don't like it, take it back'' he said with a serious and determined tone ''and if I don't dear Draco?'', ''then I will have you taking back those words by defeating you to a pokemon battle'' he said serious, ''Draco...Marina'' said a worried Nyx ''Draco-kun no, you don't have to do this for me, I can defend myself'' said Candice who was ready for battle. ''I don't like such behaviour from anyone, even from Marina. Also, please cheer up,it saddens me to see someone sad and troubled'' he finished saying smiling shocking Candice who then had a warm smile ''even so, don't do it, if there is someone that has to defeat her, then that's me,also i don't want you to quarrel with you cousin for me'' ''Candice-chan...'' said Draco who couldn't believe her resolve, then he turned to Marina.

''Two days'' he said while making the number two with his hands ''huh?'' wondered Marina ''from this day until the day of the contest comes I will unlock her true potential and she will defeat you'', ''Draco no, are you crazy?'' asked Nyx shocked ''what do you say Candice-chan?'', ''y...yes'', ''you would help _her_ win instead of me?'' asked a seething Marina, ''if it's to crush your cockiness and conceit, in order to get back the Marina I know back, then gladly'', ''ok then, not only I will prove that I'm not cocky and conceited , but also that she is inferior to me'', ''we will see about that Marina'' said Draco serious with the two staying silent while looking each other in the eyes and Candice being nervous along with Nyx.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter44: A scorching training.

Draco who was along with Candice, after his promise to Marina that he will train Candice to defeat her, left the pokemon center and headed towards the tropic forest of Cinnabar island to begin the training. ''D...Draco-kun are you sure about all this?'' ''totally, so here is our (modified) training regime, we do around twenty minutes of fast running in circles, twenty minutes of exercise which includes rock smashing, push ups and shit ups and other things, roughly ten minutes mock battles with each other and then rest''. ''Isn't that too much?'' asked a freaked out Candice ''well for you maybe, we will change that schedule a little again and focus mostly on double mock battles'' ''thank you'' she said smiling _''Draco-kun, those moments I will spent with you will be my most treasured, for you only I will try to win at all costs''_ , ''so, are you ready?'', ''yes!'' replied Candice at the pokemon center, Nyx was in the lobby along with Marina and both of them were silent, unable to believe what just happened ''I can't believe at all that he did that'' said Nyx with a sad face, Marina was also very sad but slowly her anger was building up ''that damned bitch…I will make sure I crush her completely!'' she said while hitting her fist on the table frustrated ''aren't you angry with him?''.

Marina then calmed and the sadness in her eyes returned ''no I'm not, he was always like this, he was right, i overdid it, but no matter what I will never apologise to _her!_ '' she finished her sentence with an angry look ''if I were you right now I would practise _very_ hard Marina'', ''me practise hard for her? Have you lost it?''. Nyx then got up ''I wouldn't be so confident in this case if i were you, since we began our journey, I was training along with Draco and trust me, his training methods are not to be underestimated'' said a serious Nyx on a not so visibly shocked Marina ''also…'' she said while lowering her head to her ''love can give great power to someone'' she whispered to Marina's ear making her eyes widen and turn her head to her direction '' I'm talking from personal experience, I go to train for the gym, bye''. Marina then was left alone in deep though after Nyx's words ''the power of love huh? Oh poor Nyx, you actually think that they will end up together and that she will beat me? Oh Nyx, if you knew her better, you would know that she will hurt him'' she finished saying and then got up to train.

At the forest, Draco and Candice were ready to have a mock double battle after some really tough training sessions ''finally we will have our last training session, I t will be a double battle and even though I said it would be a mock battle, I would appreciate it if you gave your all against me Candice'' said Draco smiling nervously ''ok, no problem'' she replied ''by the way Candice-chan, I want another favour from you'' he said with a more serious look, puzzling Candice. ''I know that in your battle with Marina there was a pokemon that you didn't use and regretted that'' he said surprising her ''am I wrong?'', ''no, not at all, i wanted to use him to defeat her but the problem is that he is…too strong and proud'', ''so he doesn't obey right?'', ''yes'' replied a sad make you understand: in order to catch him typhlosion gave his all and magmar could still go, I even used rapidash before him, I think I caught him by luck'', ''don't say that, anyway, you don't have to worry because i know how to make him obey you'' said Draco patting her shoulder.

''Nyx had the same problem with her haunter, but when I defeated him alongside espeon, he realized that he should listen to her, that's what we will do with him too'' ''I hope so...'', ''ready?'', ''yes, come out magmar'' said Candice and then a bipedal pokemon with red body and yellow flames on it, metal shuckles on his feet and neck, it also had red scales on his hands ''magmar'' it shouted. _''Magmar, The Spitfire Pokemon._ _Found near the mouth of a volcano. This fire-breather's body temperature is nearly 2,200 degrees Fahrenheit''_ , ''it really seems strong'' said a worried Draco who was watching magmar and was feeling the heat radiating from it, then magmar saw Draco and got into a fighting position with a fired up look, seemingly feeling Draco's power. ''Amazing, it's the first time i see him act like this, probably he recognizes you as a strong opponent'' said an amazed Candice ''is that true magmar?'' asked Draco ''magmar'' it nodded ''listen magmar, you should listen to what Candice tells you, as your trainer she wants to make you stronger'' he said concerned.

Magmar then gave Candice a quick look and he had a face of disgust that made Candice terribly sad ''magmar…'' ''ok magmar, I will show you through battle that I'm right, come out primeape'' said Draco and then primeape came out ''ugh'', he then exchanged looks with magmar and both seemed to be fired up. ''We will first measure his strength, use focus punch'' then primeape's hand glowed as he was about to punch magmar who used focus punch too and both punched each other's faces ''keep it up'' primeape then managed to punch magmar on his belly two times sending him back a little, then magmar run and punched him in the face sending him too back ''use seismic toss'' said Draco and then primeape managed to catch magmar after dodging an incoming focus blast from him and then he slammed him hard on the ground. ''Use focus punch again'' ordered him Draco while he was still in the air and primeape was about to land on magmar who then turned his head up ''magmar''he unleashed flamethrower ''try to dodge it'' ordered Draco concerned but magmar managed to hit him damaging him but primeape could still fight.

Primeape's anger point was activated and in response to that magmar became very excited with his hands being surrounded in electricity ''so, you know thunder punch huh? Primeape use focus punch go'' primeape then who had his attacking power boosted by anger point avoided it at the last second and landed a good focus punch at magmar making it take a few steps back. ''Alright primeape…primeape?'' asked Draco who saw primeape holding his hand in pain ''Draco-kun, magmar has an ability called flame body that makes a pokemon attacking it physically to get burned'' shouted a worried Candice ''you tell me that _now_?''. As primeape was trying to get over his burning pain, magmar close their distance and was barraging him with thunder punch ''ok the time has come, try to get over the burn and use counter'' shouted Draco ''ugh'', magmar punched him again andthen primeape gave it all he got and was covered in a multi-coloured aura that made magmar take a step back ''do it!''''UGH'', then primeape punched magmar with such strength that sent it crush on a tree with swirly eyes. ''I can't believe it, magmar lost?'' said Candice in disbelief ''we did it primeape'' said an excited Draco that high fived primeape.

Candice then went to magmar who regained his senses ''you were amazing magmar'' she said smiling, making him turn his face to the other side ''she's right, you were really amazing'' said Draco smiling with primeape nodding ''but if you become friends with Candice, you will become even stronger''. Magmar's eyes then got wide and turned his look on Candice, then he gave his hand on her and she gave hers ''let's become much stronger magmar'' said a determined Candice with him nodding and Draco was watching this scene happy along with primeape.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter45: Cinnabar pokemon contest

The day for the Cinnabar's pokemon contest finally came with Nyx and Marina being in the pokemon center's lobby eating their breakfast ''are you ready for the contest?'' ''of course I am, I practised a lot for this day'' said a determined and cheerful Marina ''let's hope that everything will be alright…''said Nyx while drinking her juice. ''I know what you are talking about, it just won't happen, Draco just wasted his time with her'' ''such pride and cockiness can bring your downfall'' said Nyx with narrowed eyes ''I have learned my lesson already, let's go'' said Marina as they took their bags and exited the pokemon center and when they exited the center, they saw Draco who was standing a few steps away from the pokemon center waiting for them ''so, you will come?'' ''despite what happened, Marina is my family and I came to support her'' he said smiling ''you…'' said Marina shaking and then hugged him ''promise me, promise me right now that we will never argue again and especially for her!'' she demanded crying ''I promise'' he said while fondling her head with Nyx watching touched from their reunion. ''Alright Marina, let's go, we don't want you to lose the contest'' he said with her nodding while wiping her tears and then they left.

They then went to the contest stadium and after Marina's registration, they headed to their respective positions. Marina went backstage where many contestants were with their pokemon ''I have to find my room fast and give some last instructions…'' she said to herself as she was walking though the hall aimlessly, she then felt a chill behind her and knew that Candice was approaching her ''hello Marina'', ''hi Candice'' replied Candice in her serious mode ''as cold as ever huh?''. ''I hope for your own good that you didn't do anything weird towards Draco'' ''how dare you even think about that? I can barely even hold his hand!''said an angry and mostly insulted Candice ''ok then, see you later'' said Marina again coldly ''hey Marina'' shouted Candice grabbing her attention ''I'm not the same girl you knew, we shall meet at the final round and I will win for sure'' she said extending her fist and closing her eye. ''We will see about that'' replied Marina as she left and as she was walking she smiled ''if my instinct is right…''.

The stadium was full with spectators that seemed impatient for the contest to start and later Lilian Meridian entered the stage ''welcome ladies and gentlemen of Cinnabar to the Cinnabar pokemon contest. I'm your favourite Lilian and I will be the presenter for this competition. Let's meet our judges''. ''Mister Contesta'' ''hi'', ''Mister Sukizo'' ''thank you, remarkable'', ''Nurse Joy of Cinnabar'' ''i expect to see a _hot_ contest today, hehe'' she said smiling. ''We have around forty coordinators for the performance round, however, only six will pass. In the performance round, up to two pokemon can be used, in the battle round however, two pokemon must be used. Now,lets see some amazing pokemon performances. The performance round begins!''.

Almost half of the coordinators performed and now it was Candice's turn who stepped up ''go for it Candice!'' shouted both cousins ''vulpix come out'' ''ou'' she said as she gently threw the pokeball out and vulpix came back flipping in the air with later landing gently on her feet ''now vulpix, use fire spin''.Vulpix then unleashed fires spin that created a huge flaming tornado on the floor ''now jump while playing with hidden power'' vulpix then jumped while creating hidden power and after landing on the top of the fire spin she was sliding with her back while playing with a hidden power orb at her front paws ''oh my goodness, it's so cute! Vulpix created a playground with fire vortex and then began to slide while using hidden power as a ball. Also she behaves like a baby'' said Lillian who was overwhelmed by the cute performance of vulpix ''the coordinator clearly knows how to use the abilities of a fire pokemon'' said Mr. Contesta clearly impressed ''yes, remarkable'', ''she also knew how to maximize vulpix's already inherited cuteness'' said nurse Joy amazed ''wow she is good''said Nyx with Draco smiling ''now to finish this, use hidden power on the fire spin'' ''ou'' .Vulpix then, after finishing her slide course, unleashed several hidden power orbs that cancelled fire spin and created colourful sparks that made the crowd cheer as she and her vulpix bowed.

''Now for our next performance, lets welcome Marina'' ''yes now is her turn'' said Nyx as Marina was stepping up in the stage ''break a leg Marina''she shouted excited, with Marina smiling ''vaporeon, dratini come out'' said Marina ''um'' vaporeon came out spinning while dratini came out the same way and finished his spinning by putting his tail in his mouth like a baby that puts his finger on the mouth. That last move of dratini made the crowd shout like crazy, freaking the two cousins out ''oh my, IT'S SO CUTE! I want to hug it like a baby!'' said Lilian who couldn't contain herself from dratini's cuteness and then dratini looked at her with his oval, purple eyes puzzled, something that made things worse ''I can't...deal...with cuteness'' said Lillian who tried hard not to faint ''should I begin?'' asked Marina , ''yes, yes forgive me, you may begin''. ''Ok then, dratini, use surfsaid Marina and then dratini created a huge wave that engulfed the arena and then a small pool was created which was vaporeon absorbing the water in order to control it and then becoming the pool that was now on the arena. ''Very clever, contestant Marina unleashed surf in order for vaporeon to absorb it and then becoming a huge body of water in the arena'', ''now dratini, play around'' dratini then was swimming playfully making the female crowd squeal.

''Now vaporeon, aurora beam'' ordered Marina and then the body of water became rainbow coloured with dratini swimming more playfully and elegantly making the especially female crowd fainting ''now for our finale, dratini use twister'' then dratini stopped swimming and created a colourful twister that was going high, with dratini being one with the twister ''do it now'' she ordered and dratini undid the twister, spraying the rainbow coloured water everywhere as he remained on the air, then he landed gently with vaporeon who was back on her true form and they along with Marina and earning a huge shout of excitement from the crowd. ''Amazing, this coordinator surely managed to show us the beauty of water types'', ''yes remarkable'', ''it wasn't only cute, it was dreamy, the baby dratini that brings forth the dreamy beauty of the sea with it's coming'' said a happy Joy ''dear contestant Marina, before you go, can I hold that dratini for the rest of the contest?'' asked an eager Lilian, ''well sure'' said Marina smiling as Lillian hold dratini in her hands and he had a happy face that made her go crazy ''em okay, let's begin with our next contestants'' she said regaining her composure, with the judges along with the cousins being freaked out while the crowd was angry for Lilian's luck of holding dratini _''as expected from her''_ thought Candice in respect.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter46: Cinnabar pokemon contest finals

After Candice and Marina's performances, there were many others and after the performance round finished there was a five minute break. All coordinators were backstage, waiting for the results to come out and Marina was sitting with vaporeon and dratini ''good job guys, I'm very proud of you'' she said while petting them, then Candice appeared before them ''good job Marina, your performance was amazing'' she said excited ''thank you, yours was good i suppose'' she replied in a tsundere like tone. ''Tha...'' Candice was about thank her, but then they heard a beeping sound and they turned immediately their attention on the screen ''dear coordinators, there were many splendid performances in this contest but only few will proceed to the battle round. Without any more delay, let's see the results'' said Lilian and then a couple of boxes appeared with the faces of the coordinators and their opponents, then Candice put her hand in Marina's shoulder making turn her head ''let's battle at the finals, promise me'' Marina then, after being shocked for a minute, smiled ''I promise'' she said and they remained in place looking each other before they left for their matches.

Nyx was in her seat somewhat pissed ''where is that damned dragon brained idiot? I sent him to buy something to eat and he proved to be slower than a fucking slowpoke!'' she said to herself, then Draco appeared and was walking slowly as he was holding medium sized buckets of popcorn and a couple of drinks ''where in the world have you been you damned idiot? Even Marina's slowpoke would be faster!''. ''Oh come on, there was a huge queue, if you have sent me there earlier I would have come faster'' he finished explaining as he sat down and gave her popcorn and drinks ''also, why that much food anyway?'', ''you know that when I get really anxious i want to eat. I'm sure that they will be at the final round and I can't wait to see who will win'' she explained while being stuffed ''I can't wait either…and you always eat a lot regardless of feelings'' he said as he turned his attention on Marina's second match. After many matches, the time came for the final round to begin and as Nyx predicted, Marina and Candice would face each other ''ladies and gentlemen, after many performances and battles, we have finally reached the climax of the Cinnabar contest. Now, the battle between Marina and Candice will soon commence. Now without any delay, let's begin!'' announced Lilian.

''Time for me to win, come out blastoise and slowpoke!'' said Marina as she gracefully threw the pokeballs with the pokemon coming out ''blastoise'' ''slow…'' ''that's my line, come out rapidash and magmar'' replied Candice with her pokemon coming out ''magmar'' ''I didn't see that one in our previous fight'', ''now you do and you will lose'' said Candice smiling. Then the timer started ''blastoise use hydro pump and slowpoke use psychic on her pokemon'' ordered Marina ''blastoise'' blastoise unleashed his move while slowpoke immobilized Candice's pokemon ''wow folks, seems Marina doesn't want to lose any time and goes straight for the kill'' commented Lilian while points were shaved from Candice, ''as if, magmar, electro-focused blast and rapidash use solarbeam'' ''mar''. Magmar then tried his best and managed to use thunder punch before launching focus blast with the result being both moves cancelling each other, then while Marina's pokemon couldn't see because of the explosion's smoke they were hit badly by solarbeam and psychic was undone ''guys don't give up, we can do it'' said Marina to encourage them as they tried to get up. In the meantime, Candice was ahead when it comes to points in comparison to Marina since she cancelled her move and also managed to hit her pokemon ''double flamethrower'' ordered Candice and then both pokemon did as she said and their flamethrowers combined making Marina lose some points.

''Blastoise use hydro pump and slowpoke use psychic on it while you dodge it'' then both pokemon despite their condition managed to avoid the combined flamethrowers and used hydro pump controlled by psychic and managed to hit magmar and rapidash damaging them a lot while making Candice lose many points. Then, as blastoice along with slowpoke landed, both pokemon tried not to faint ''Marina's pokemon after a good combination now try not to faint from exhaustion, will this be the end for the Water Fairy?'' ''yes it will, magmar double thunder punch while riding rapidash and rapidash use flame charge'' then magmar jumped on rapidash with his fists electrified as rapidash enveloped both of them in fire as she began to run ''so, Candice-chan will win after all?'' wondered Draco while Nyx was biting her shirt in anxiety _''finally, I will prove my worth to her and defeat her for the first time''_ , ''guys, we are almost there, we worked hard and we have a little more to do to enter the Grand Festival, we have to WIN!'' said Marina breaking her battle mode.

''Slow…poke'' , then slowpoke widened his eyes and began to evolve with Candice's pokemon looking in shock and stopping their assault, then the evolution stopped with slowpoke becoming a slowbro ''slowwwbro'' he said slowly ''Yes, my instinct was right, let's resume the battle, this will decide it all Candice'', ''you are right'' said Candice fired up as the time reached the one minute and both girls were equal in points because of slowbro's evolution ''guys, do the attack again'', ''blastoise, full power hydro wheel and slowbro use psychic'' ''blastoise'' ''slow…bro'' then blastoise used his strongest combo while slowbro, who despite his evolution was still in an almost bad condition, used psychic to assist him, and both teams clashed, with their collision creating a huge explosion that released a lot of air and smoke, dratini who was in Lilian's hands all this time cried in worry. Then, the timer stopped and when the smoke cleared, both teams have fainted ''oh my! Both Marina's and Candice's pokemon are out of commission, such a thing sure doesn't happen often dear spectators'' explained an excited and surprised Lilian while both coordinators were shocked ''dear judges, what do the rules say about such occasion?'', ''well, in such a case, both coordinators will be given the Cinnabar ribbon''.

Upon saying that, the crowd roared from excitement and began to clap to congratulate both girls, Draco along with Nyx clapped while smiling. Candice went to Marina's side as she helped her pokemon stand up ''it was an exciting contest battle Marina, you really are great'' she said as she extended her hand and Marina grabbed it. Then both were granted the ribbon and after the contest, they were at the pokemon center ''you were great Candice-chan'' said Nyx ''it was all...thanks to Draco-kun'' she replied blushing ''oh come on, I just helped you realise your own abilities'', ''anyway...I thank you, anyway, I have to take the next ship fast farewell'' she said ready to leave ''wait Candice'' said Marina standing up making Candice curious ''let's meet again at the Grand Festival'' she said as she extended her hand and a happy Candice gave hers and then she left. ''Draco'' she said as she was watching her leave ''you won the bet, if it wasn't for slowpoke's evolution, we would have lost. I now consider her a rival and I swear I will practise hard to defeat her fair and square'' she finished saying and then Draco put his hand in her shoulder from behind smiling.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter47: Evils return

After Marina's miraculous tie with Candice at the Cinnabar pokemon contest yesterday, the next day finds the cousins training for their upcoming gym battle. ''Alright kingdra, use hydro pump one more time and dratini use twister'' ordered Draco with kingdra destroying a big rock with hydro pump,dratini used twister managing to destroy some rocks but as he landed he saw water around his tail that then disappeared ''dratini you can use aqua tail, amazing!'' said Draco excited to dratini who was watching his tail puzzled ''that's amazing Draco'' said an excited Nyx who was a little further from his training spot ''thank you, but it seems he unlocked it just now so we will need a lot of training to master it'' he said troubled ''then we just have to battle until he masters it'' said Nyx closing her eye ''yes, let's go dratini'' he shouted with excitement as dratini got fired up and into a battle stance.

What the cousins didn't know was that at route 20, something was happening that would become a bad part in all of their journeys. The man that practically defeated them, the elite pokemon hunter Erebus, was cornered on a small rock formation at the route's sea by the Team Rocket duo Cassidy and Butch who were on their perspective water jet skis with a couple of Team Rocket grunts behind them that have brought out many golbat and seadra on both air and sea ''this is it Erebus, this day we will crush you for good'' said Cassidy confident. ''Fufufu, you believe that bugs of your level can crush me? You would need all of your pathetic organization's elite members and still it would never happen'' he claimed calm and amused ''keep dreaming armoured freak, but before we crush you, our boss Giovanni-sama would like to talk with you'' said Butch as he brought out a hologram caster that created a hologram of Giovanni sitting on his chair with Persian at his side.

''It has been a while Erebus'' ''yes it has, Giovanni'' ''we have clashed many times but this time i shall gain victory'' he said smiling cockily ''however, it would be a waste to dispose of you, join me as my right hand man and we can conquer the world!'' he said tightening his fist. ''Join... _you_? Hahahahaha…AHAHAHAHAHA'' ''how dare you laugh in front of the boss?'' asked an angry Cassidy ''oh, as if I would ever join such a pathetic organization such as yours Giovanni. Actually no, it's not only that, you are also really pathetic'' ''what do you mean?'' '' I mean that you had _many_ chances to conquer the world but couldn't, I know _everything_ about your little organization and I find both it and you pathetic'' said the armoured hunter. ''I see, since you won't join me then you can die, do it!'' ''yes sir'' replied the rocket duo as they brought their houndoom and primeape out.

''It's time for me to stop acting like being the pray here, come forth gyarados'' he said while swinging up his hand and then a huge gyarados appeared ''groh'' ''heh, you can't defeat us with just _that_ '' said Butch cockily as Cassidy and the grunts smiled ''oh but I can, gyarados, mega evolve!'' said Erebus as energies came out from his right hand and fused with the energies of gyarados's stone that was around his underbelly. Then, the team rocket members saw in horror gyarados being bulkier with two large fins on his back and black underside ''it…it can't be….'' muttered a shocked Cassidy ''now my gyarados, hyper beam'' ordered Erebus extending his hand ''groh'' mega gyarados unleashed hyper beam that caused a huge explosion and when the smoke cleared, all team rocket members were unconscious along with their pokemon and their water jet skis destroyed ''Cassidy and Bob what happened?'' asked Giovanni from the hologram device that fell on Erebus feet and he then grabbed it ''you….'', ''what you saw was a small demonstration of my power'',you intend to start a war with Team Rocket?'', ''war? Fufufu no, I will simply crush you and your organization and rule the Kanto-Johto underworld and later the whole world, farewell'' he finished saying and crushed the hologram device, leaving immediately by flying with jetpacks.

An hour later, both agents were back at their headquarters at Giovanni's office ''DAMN!'' shouted Giovanni furious while smashing his hand on his office ''sorry sir, we couldn't do anything'' said Butch apologizing'', ''I don't want apologies, all I want is his destruction!'', ''but sir, why are you so worried about this man?'' asked Cassidy. Then Giovanni took a deep breath and relaxed ''this man…is dangerous, he is a technological genius that has completed many missions as pokemon hunter. He has a lot of money in his disposal and is renowned in the underworld, but there is something else worrying me, if what our spies told me is true…anyway, we have to find a way to crush him once and for all! You are dismissed for now'' said as turned his back ''sir'' said the duo bowing and then left.

''That Erebus guy sure is powerful, if we can bring him down then we will become the greatest members in the history of Team Rocket!'' said Cassidy smiling ''yes, but how?'' asked Butch ''well…wait that's it Bibo!'', ''it's Butch, but never mind'' ''I heard that he attacked a farfetch'd farm and was stopped by three trainers, one boy and two girls'', ''don't tell me,those three brats?'', ''fufufu, exactly, if we return to our original plan and take their pokemon along with their key stones we can crush Erebus and become even admins!'', ''we shall have the greatest authority after boss Giovanni, but how we will find them?''. Cassidy then brought out a device and after typing for some seconds he showed him Marina in the Cinnabar contest ''so, Cinnabar huh? Let's go then'' he said and then they left.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter48: The Team Rocket duo strikes back

''Alright dratini, use aqua tail'' said Draco and then dratini used the move but with a small water vortex around his tail ''serperior, show them a real aqua tail'' said Nyx ''serperior'' serperior created a huge watery vortex and both aqua tails clashed for a second, dratini however got damaged and was send back but regained his composure ready to go on despite his injuries ''seems he has made great progress since yesterday'', ''yes, but now he has to execute the move in it's true power, let's get going'', ''we sure will'' replied a fired up Nyx. Far away from them, Marina had all her pokemon out and all of them were sweating a lot and were trying to catch their breath, she herself wasn't an exception ''alright everyone…let's call it… a day'' she said and all of them fell down trying to rest except slowbro who seemed to be the only one looking fine ''yeah..slowpokes and slowbros can… be so absent minded that pain and exhaustion can be ignored...lucky you'' said Marina as she fell on the ground exhausted with slowbro looking puzzled at her. However, without the cousins knowing, they were being spied by Cassidy and Butch from their raticate balloon ''targets spotted'' ''fufufu, soon all their pokemon shall belong to us, they might be exhausted now but we can't assault them'', ''hey Cassi, let's do _that_ '', ''fufufu,then success in stealing their pokemon is certain, let's do it Bilbo'', ''it's BUTCH!'', ''who cares? Let's get on with it'' ''raticate'' said raticate who was out of his pokeball.

After some hour, they were all at the pokemon center eating ''I still don't understand why we don't go to a restaurant or something'' ''are you crazy Nyx? This island is a tourist trap, if we are not careful we will end up spending the few money we got from our parents'' explained Marina ''well, let's go sightseeing at least after eating, being here and the only thing we do is training and sleeping without having seeing anything will leave me with regrets''. ''I agree'' said Draco who just finished eating ''me too, so let's go relax for a while'', ''you bet'' said Nyx and all got up, as they left the pokemon center they saw in front of them an elderly couple ''dear kids, are you perhaps pokemon trainers?'' asked the old man ''y-yes we are'' answered Marina ''then you _have_ to visit our special pokemon facility'', ''special… pokemon facility?'' asked Draco ''fufufu yes, if you come with us then you will be eternally grateful'' said the old woman proud and then they followed them.

After walking for a while, they were deep in the tropic forest of Cinnabar and in front of them was a building that looked like a gym ''this is it?'' ''yes dear kids, this facility here will help your pokemon becoming much much stronger'' ''without wanting to insult you…I can't believe that leaving our pokemon here will bring such results'' said Marina ''don't worry, everyone we helped had doubts like you but after seeing the results they were begging us to take care of their pokemon again'' said the old man proudly. ''Well…let's do it girls, it won't hurt to try'' said a nervous Draco and both girls nodded ''excellent choice, by the way, we have hot springs for the trainers'' ''really? Amazing!'' said an excited Nyx with sparkling eyes '' then let's go''. They went inside and left their pokeballs with the elderly couple, however, as the couple took the pokeballs, one fell down and haunter came out, the couple then entered a room and closed the door ''hehehehe, we have done it Cass, we managed to take their pokemon'', ''fufufufu, you are right Bek, with thee pokemon we might stand a chance against Erebus'', ''it's BUTCH damn it!'', ''ok…'' said Cassidy still in disguise, while they were talking with each other, haunter heard everything and left to find the others.

The cousin trio then found the door open but they couldn't see anything from outside because the interior was dark hot springs here we come!'' said Nyx excited, when they entered though, the door closed and the lights turned on ''hey there is nothing here but a storehouse'' said Nyx ''I have a bad feeling'' said Draco and tried to bring down the door but to no avail. Haunter suddenly appeared ''haunter!'' said a happy Nyx hugging him ''haunter, do you know where the others are?'' asked Draco with him nodding ''alright haunter, use psychic to unlock the door and guide us'' said a slightly angry Nyx and haunter easily opened the door and the cousins began to follow him the meantime, Cassidy and Butch still in disguise have contacted Giovanni ''good news sir,we have managed to steal the pokemon of the brats that ruined the safari operation, with these pokemon managed to repel Erebus and ruin his mission'' explained Cassidy ''perfect, you show me once again why I trust you more than _that_ trio lately. I want you to bring those pokemon as soon as possible, if we combine their power with Team Rocket's scientific power we can crush Erebus'', ''thank you for your praise sir'' said Cassidy and the communication ended.

''Yes, now our promotion is one step away'' said Butch ''fufufufu, with the new power i will possess I will drive Jessie out of Team Rocket or even better, make her my slave'' ''why don't we talk to the kids? I like it when I see their frustration and sadness minutes before we leave with their pokemon'' ''good idea, now let's see...'' said Cassidy as she pressed a button but in her screen the room was empty ''what? Impossible, they are not there Butch'', ''what? Where could they be?'', ''we are here'' said Draco gaining their attention ''give us our pokemon back damned thieves'' said Nyx ''who are you anyway?'' ''who are we? Ha!'' shouted both, getting rid of their costumes''. ''Prepare for trouble and make it double, here is our mission, so you better listen! To infect the world with devastation! To blight all the people in every nation! To denounce the goodness of truth and love! To extend our wrath to the stars above! Cassidy and Butch of course! We're Team Rocket, circling the Earth all day and night! Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight! Raticate''. ''I can't believe we meet again with that granny and this Bob'' ''WHO IS GRANNY YOU DAMNED TWERP?'', ''MY NAME IS BUTCH!'', ''no one cares anyway'' replied Cassidy calmly.

''Hey twerps, you were the ones that managed to drive off that damned Erebus right?'' asked Butch while pointing at them ''Erebus…what if we were?'' asked Draco ''fufufu, then all the more reason to steal your pokemon. We can't waste our time here any longer'' said Cassidy as the wall fell and their balloon was revealed ''now to take the...hey they disappeared!'', ''how?''. ''Hehehehe, it's all thanks to haunter'' said Draco as he and the girls took back their pokeballs ''haunter, haunter'' laughed haunter while pointing at the duo ''grrr, don't think you won yet, come out sableye!'' ,''come out mightyena'' said both and then a four legged hyena like pokemon with grey fur and also black shaggy fur appeared howling while it was accompanied by a short purple pokemon with gemstone like eyes laughing mischievously ''you dare use again dark pokemon in front of me? Come out nidorina'' ''come out dratini'' ''come out poliwhirl''. ''Mightyena use iron tail, sableye use shadow ball'' ''poliwhirl use bubblebeam, dratini use dragon rage, nidorina use shock wave'' ordered the three cousins.

''Now sableye use shadow sneak quickly'' ordered Cassidy and sableye's shadow extended towards the cousins and their pokemon fast with fists appearing, hitting trainers and pokemon and then shadow ball hit them, knocking them back ''it's good'' said Draco while in pain ''hahahaha,do you understand now that you can't win?'' said Butch laughing. Marina along with Nyx were lying and tried to get up and their pokemon were beside them ''poliwhirl try to get up'' ''try to fight back nidorina'' said Nyx pushing her, nidorina then opened her eyes and saw in Nyx's cut bag something glowing and extended her hand with all her strength ''time to finish these twerps, right Cass?'', ''of course'', ''this can't be our end'' said Draco fisting the ground. Suddenly, everyone saw a glow besides Nyx that caught their attention ''nidorina…you...how?'' wondered Nyx and what appeared was a blue bipedal pokemon with scales and horns that after saw Nyx's state, roared angrily ''pff, even if your nidorina became nidoqueen you still can't defeat us, use shadow sneak sableye and then shadow ball'' ordered Cassidy ''and you iron tail mightyena'', shadow fists emerged from beneath nidoqueen who was simply standing and then took shadow ball to the face, then as mightyena was about to hit her, she hit him in the stomach while she had a red aura and sent it flying fainting itthat was superpower '' said Marina happy.

''It's like I told you'' said Nyx angry as she managed to stand up ''you _will_ pay for using dark type pokemon for evil'' ''as if, shadow ball, hyper beam'' ''ok nidoqueen use hyper beam'' she ordered and then nidoqueen unleashed her hyper beam that easily pushed back their attacks while also sending them all at the balloon, causing then an explosion that sent the duo along with their pokemon flying '' I can't believe it, we were so close'', ''now I know how that bitch Jessie feels' 'we are blasting off again!'' said in unison and disappeared to the horizon. It was afternoon and the three of them were at the pokemon center ''that was close'' said Draco ''yes but thanks to this, I have a strong nidoqueen'' said a happy Nyx with everyone laughing. In the meantime, at a faraway place, Erebus was at a mountain using a machine that seemed to display waves ''fufufu, perfect, the leftover energies are a mix between fresh and a little older ones so my theory for this one was true, for my next test…Cinnabar''.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter49: The scorching Blaine

The day finally came for the cousin trio to face Blaine and they were ready to leave the pokemon center ''I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to rock!'' claimed an excited Nyx ''same here'' said Draco but as they were talking, the doors opened with around twenty trainers with some holding their pokemon. ''Please Nurse Joy heal my pokemon, mine too!'' said all the trainers talking at the same time ''ok people calm down, calm down'' said a nervous Joy trying to calm them down ''what's going on Nurse Joy?'' asked a worried Marina ''well….this year is a troublesome one, I learned from my sisters and cousins that some gym leaders bring a lot of trainers in the centres daily, but Blaine is ridiculous, the crowd you see here increases with each passing day!''. ''He is _that_ strong?,he is probably the most crafty of the Kanto gym leaders, if you are not careful you will be burned badly, due to lack of decent opponents, he fights groups of trainers simultaneously like them here'' ''gulp'' Nyx swallowed her saliva in shock ''thank you Nurse Joy, let's go girls'' said Draco.

''Will we be alright?'' asked a concerned Nyx ''I hope so, but first we have to find the gym'' said Draco ''excuse me young ones'' shouted an old man with a full sleeved red t shirt having now their attention ''you said that you are searching for the gym, didn't you?'' ''exactly sir, can you tell us please?''. ''Fufufu'' he laughed while his eye sparkled ''I can tell you where it is, but you yourselves will create the answer'' ''huh? What does _that_ mean?'' asked Marina ''Blaine likes to test his challengers so he instructed me to tell where the gym is with a riddle'' he said while playing with his sort moustache ''a riddle!?'', ''yes, here it is: My thunder comes before the lightning, my lightning comes before the clouds, my rain dries all the land it touches, what am I?''. ''Seems tough'' said Draco in thought ''I have to go now, good luck kids'' he said while leaving ''perfect, now we have to waste time solving a damned riddle!'' said an annoyed Nyx ''relax Nyx, in order to find it we have to observe whatever there is on the islandsaid Draco.

''Let's analyse our clues, a thunder that comes before lightning so sound before light, the lightning comes before raining clouds and lastly, a rain that dries things up...wait…don't tell me...'' ''Marina, I think I got it too, it's the volcano!'' ''why is that girls?'', ''a volcano does a lot of noise while erupting, the clouds are the great amounts of ash and smoke produced while the ''rain'' is the lava that comes down flying and incinerates everything''. ''Nice job girls'' said an amazed Draco ''fufufu, we didn't spent quite some time solving riddles as kids'' said a proud Nyx ''I was the only one that did though'' muttered Marina ''but seriously, a volcano as a gym spot? That Blaine must be crazy'', ''anyway let's go''. After a long and tiring walk, they finally finished climbing the stairs and reached a huge door and they were all breathing heavily ''fufufu, so you finally solved the riddle huh?'', ''yes'' said Marina ''alright, come inside'' said the old man and they followed him. They then kept descending ''is it my imagination or it is getting hotter in here a little?'' asked Draco who began to feel a difference in the temperature.

They then opened the final door and they saw a battle arena that was held up by four chains on each side and beneath it was nothing more than lava ''are you serious? _This_ is the damned gym? This Blaine must be a psycho, if one of our pokemon falls then it is game over!'' said an angry Nyx ''psycho huh?'' wondered the old man who was a few steps away and he suddenly removed his wig and moustache revealing a bald man with hair only on the sides and he had no moustache at all ''what the? Who are you?''.

''I'm the one you called psycho young lady. I'm Blaine, the Cinnabar gym leader. Listen, since you are three there will be two options, either you will fight me one by one and we will use one pokemon each, or I will use my strongest pokemon and fight you three at the same time'' he finished saying crossing his arms and being cocky ''you really are sure of yourself sir'' commented Draco ''as the time for the pokemon league comes closer, the number of weak challengers increases rapidly, the worthy ones I fought this year can barely be counted on one hand. Anyway, choose already''. ''What do you say girls? I think we will have a better chance together if we also use our strongest ones'', ''I agree'' said Nyx, ''me too'' said also Marina in agreement.

''Let us begin then kids'' ''with pleasure, come out serperior, you too Blastoise, come out Charizard'' said the three of them bringing out their pokemon ''groh, ser, blastoise'' they shouted ''time to bring mine too, awake magmortar'' ordered Blaine and then bubbles were appearing from the lava underneath him and after a couple of seconds, a magma pillar was created from which appeared a pokemon that looked like a magmar but was taller, bulkier and had very small claws ''this one is... _Magmortar, The Blasto Pokemon and the evolved form of Magmar._ _It blasts fireballs of over 3,600 degrees F from the ends of its arms. It lives in volcanic craters''_ , ''looks tough''. ''Before we continue…''he said as he brought out a controller that after pressing a button had steel bar floors emerging from the lava, getting in the void between the arena and the rock walls ''now you don't have to worry about the lava'', '' you could do this from the start!'' said Nyx ''I like to test my challenger's resolve, many fled in terror after seeing the arena. Anyway, enough chitchat, magmortar use flamethrower''.

''Rtar'' it said as it withdrew its claws and the hands became cannons from which flamethrower appeared ''charizard use flamethrower too, serperior use aqua tail, blastoise hydro pump''. The two flamethrowers clashed and created an explosion, serperior moved fast and hit magmortar the same time with blastoise's hydro pump, but magmortar was fine with something seeming to block aqua tail and magmortar pushed back serperior with fire punch. ''Impossible! How could it be unscathed?'', ''fufufufufu'' ''magmortar tar'' laughed Blaine along with magmortar in the shock and confusion of the trio.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter50: Magmortar's shield

At the Cinnabar gym, the cousin trio was fighting Blaine's strongest pokemon magmortar that was unaffected by their pokemon's attacks ''how can it be unscathed?'' ''fufufu, I can't reveal this information, a good trainer must figure his opponent's strategy, now magmortar use solarbeam'', ''no, I won't let you, hydro pump go'', ''use wing attack charizard'', ''aqua tail again serperior''. Hydro pump seemed to hit magmortar but something was blocking it, then charizard hit it with wing attack but it was blocked as well and as charizard was trying to hit it, Draco noticed something considering charizard's right wing ''fire'' ordered Blaine ''magmo…rtar'' magmortar fired from his right hand solarbeam, easily passing through hydro pump and damaging blastoise a lot, then it used his left to slightly damage charizard and push him back, then it grabbed serperior and hugged her tightly activating it's flame body and then threw her back with the others.

''Is this magmortar invincible?'' ''girls don't attack it yet, I want to test something, charizard use dragon rage and then wing attack'' then charizard unleashed dragon rage as he was flying at magmortar which repelled the attack with some effort and then effortlessly blocked wing attack again, counterattacking with thunder punch and charizard was hurt a lot and was pushed back. ''Fufufu, as you can see, my magmortar is untouchable'' said a proud Blaine ''what were you thinking Draco?'' asked Marina ''I found magmortar's secret'' he claimed smiling ''you must be bluffing'' replied a slightly nervous Blaine ''no I don't, I almost realized after the first wing attack. Hot air, your magmortar is generating super-heated air that acts as a shield against our attacks. I heard from a friend that certain fire type of pokemon can do that and magmortar is one of them and since it's an evolved pokemon, then magmortar can do that on a greater scale' 'Fufufu, impressive young one, my magmortar is indeed generating super-heated air as a shield, but even if you know that, you can't pass through it''.

''He is right'' said a nervous Nyx ''no,there is a way guys so hear my plan'' said a cold but also troubled Marina ''I think it's time to end this, you sure gave us some fun but it has to end'', ''as if,go guys'', ''charizard use dragon claw, aqua tail serperior,you simply don't learn huh, magmortar use thunder punch and fire punch go''. ''Tar'' magmortar began to run and was trying to hit both pokemon and after some of their manoeuvres, he managed to hit them and push them back ''finish them off'' ordered an impatient Blaine but suddenly, magmortar felt something attacking him ''as if I would let you, blastoise ,keep using hydro pump and ice beam'' ''stoise'' ''ha, you waste your time girl'' said a cocky Blaine. Then Marina gave a usual cold and cocky smile ''we both know that this is not the case. Your strategy of using super-hot air emitted air as a shield that can repel attacks is truly amazing, but what would happen is I kept using those attacks on a specific spot?'' ''you...would be able to... cool the air and pierce through it…''realized a shocked Blaine upon realizing what was going to happen.

Like Marina said, the two attacks were slowly reaching magmortar ''go!'' she shouted and the attacks finally managed to hit magmortar and he was brought to his knee, being damaged a lot ''to think that my strategy was foiled, hahahaha, amazing, but even so, my magmortar won't go down so easily, solarbeam on all of them''. Magmortar, even though he was injured, was trying to gather energy for the attack ''we won't let you, grab his hands charizard'' ordered Draco ''groh'' charizard flew over magmortar ''have you forgotten about my shield? Do it magmortar '' said a cocky Blaine. Magmortar tried to do it while he was also preparing to fire solarbeam but after a couple of seconds he saw that he couldn't do it ''what's wrong?'' he wondered ''your magmortar is a little wet, that prevents him from generating that heated air'' explained Marina to Blaine's shock. ''Groh'' charizard caught magmortar's hands from behind and had them face upwards ''do it girls!'' he shouted ''roger that, ok servine use full power aqua tail'' ''blastoise use hydro wheel ''ordered the girls ''try to free yourself magmortar'' pleaded Blaine but magmortar couldn't, ''serperior, blastoise'' both pokemon hit him will all their power while charizard flew high ''magmo...rtar…'' it said while unable to battle.

''WE DID IT!'' shouted the three of them in the top of their lungs with their pokemon roaring strongly despite their injuries ''return magmortar, you were amazing'' said Blaine with a warm smile as he recalled his pokemon and approached the trio. ''Kids, I haven't seen such teamwork in ages, I was cocky and so we lost, but now we can fix any weakness in our strategy, here are your badges'' he said as he gave them three badges with a flame design ''thank you sir''said Marina with a honestly happy face. Suddenly, they felt a quake that lasted half a minute and tried to not fall ''what the hell was that?'' ''is the volcano awakening Blaine-san?'' no...impossible…after many studies and experiments the conclusion was that this volcano would remain dormant for a thousand years…something is going wrong...follow me kids'' he said worried and they run outside. When they came outside, they saw many grunts in black ''what are they doing?'', ''it's simple gym leader and kids, we will awaken this volcano from a century of inactivity'' explained Erebus calmly who appeared suddenly in the trio's shock ''you won't succeed, we will stop you!'' said an angry Draco.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter51: Don't awake the volcano

After the cousin trio defeated Blaine and his powerful magmortar, they left the volcano after a short quake in fear that the volcano would awake. What they saw was their enemy Erebus with a lot of grunts in his disposal ''so...we meet again kids'', ''Erebus…what are you trying to do?'', ''oh, it's simple, really, I will awake this volcano'', ''are you insane? If the volcano erupts, then Cinnabar will be history!'' said Blaine shocked. ''So, what of it?'' ''you are willing to even kill innocent people?'' asked Marina shocked ''when my Ultimate Hunt is over, I will be able to even conquer the world so it doesn't matter if the residents of a small island like this one happen to die during my experiments ''he said calmly ''you monster, as the gym leader of Cinnabar, I _won't_ let you awaken the volcano!'' exclaimed a very angry Blaine bringing out a ninetales and arcanine ''yeah, we will crush your sick ambitions!'' shouted Nyx as she brought out nidoqueen, umbreon, tauros and gengar.

''Fufufu, unfortunately for you gym leader, I came fully prepared '' said Erebus and after extending his hand, all the grunts brought out a lot of tentacruel that surrounded the group ''they are so many, what should we do?'' wondered a slightly nervous Blaine ''it's simple Blaine-san, we _fight_!'' said Draco as he brought out all his pokemon except charizard and Marina did the same but without bringing out blastoise. ''Grah'' drapion and hydreigon saw Erebus and felt slightly frightened ''don't worry guys, you no longer have any reason to be afraid of him'' explained Draco and they then got into a fighting position.

''Oh? To think that you could control my previous pokemon and pit them against me…how exciting…but you still can't defeat me'' he said excited with a still calm voice, ''destroy them'' he ordered while snapping his fingers and the tentacruel were closing on them ''so, you are such coward that you won't battle us yourself?'' asked Draco smiling nervously ''fight you myself? Let me ask you this: when you play chess, which is the one playing, and winning, the player or the pawns?'', ''what are you talking about?'', ''it's really simple, like the pawns are an extension of the player, my grunts are extensions of myself so it doesn't matter if you fight them or me''.

Then the trio along with Blaine were left speechless ''you can't answer back because you know that what I said makes sense, anyway, I wasted enough precious time on ethical matters, now...destroy them!'' he said as he then left. ''Guys attack'' said Blaine and all the pokemon began to fight, ninetales was swiftly avoiding the enemy hydro pumps and managed to knock out three tentacruel with one energy ball each while arcanine avoided a tentacle and rushed to that tentacruel and fainted it with thunder fang . Gengar managed to faint five with psychic while the other pokemon of the group managed to defeat some of their own. Only a tentacruel left that had a different colour, with its crystals being a light green instead of red, despite having all the other tentacruel out of commission, all the grunts were calm and were smiling ''why are they so calm?'' wondered Nyx ''be careful children, they are up to something'' said an alert Blaine.

Erebus went behind the volcano and what was in front of him was a special machine in which there were a handful of pokemon that were like lava slugs with a shell of hardened magma on their back with some unleashing rock throw while others were using flamethrower on them, the hot rocks were travelling through a tunnel connected to the volcano. ''Excellent, by inputting large quantities of magma in a dormant volcano it is possible to awaken it and with this move combination, I can create magma'' said a happy Erebus. ''Sir, with a rough estimation, we can say that the volcano will erupt in about 30 minutes'' ''30 minutes huh? Well, I can wait that much, keep monitoring the process'', ''yes sir!'' said the two grunts but they were then knocked out by Cassidy and Butch ''oh look, the team rocket trash I met some days ago'', ''fufufu, for the great Erebus to remember us, what an honour'' said Cassidy sarcastically ''what would you like from me? As you might know, I have something serious so my time is short''.

''Boss ordered us to prevent each and every plan you have and if it is possible, destroy you'' said a cocky Butch ''oh is that it? Giovanni sure has a wild imagination, too bad for him, not only he will never destroy me, but he will never conquer the world either because when I complete my Ultimate Hunt Plan, the world will might as well kneel before me'', ''keep dreaming'' said Cassidy as she and Butch brought out their pokemon ''like I said before, my time is very limited so please disappear, come out gyarados and use hyper beam'' he ordered calmly ''groah'' gyarados used hyper beam on the attacking pokemon and sent them on the panicked rocket duo that after the explosion, was sent flying.

Back at the battle, the cousins along with Blaine had defeated all the tentacruel except a shiny one but all the grunts were very calm ''you people are nervous because you think we have a plan right?'' said the grunt behind the tentacruel ''you are right though, what you will see happening now is the strategy of Erebus-sama'', ''ugh, knock out this tentacruel quickly'' ordered Blaine his pokemon that were about to commence attack. ''Too late gym leader, rain dance'' ordered the grunt ''cruel'' tentacruel's orbs glowed a blue colour and it was waving its front tentacles, clouds appeared in the sky with raining coming down almost immediately ''guys, do you see what I see?'' asked a shocked Draco as he saw along with the shocked girls and Blaine the defeated tentacruel to slowly get up ''hahahaha, you are finished!''.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter52: An electrifying saviour

The cousin trio along with Blaine were in a desperate battle against Erebus and his grunts. When they thought that they defeated the grunt's tentacruel, they saw something beyond their imagination ''the tentacruel… are getting up?'' asked herself a shocked Nyx ''now I get it'' said Marina ''these tentacruel have the rain dish ability, as long as there is rain they will be healed non-stop'', ''what? That's crazy!'', ''hahahahaha, it was the idea of Erebus-sama, you can't win!'' claimed the grunt that had the shiny tentacruel laughing along with the other grunts. ''I don't have time to waste on small fry like yourselves'' said Blaine ''sorry gym leader, but you _won't_ reach him'' said the grunt confident ''pss, Blaine-san, I have a plan, girls you listen too'' whispered Draco ''oh, nice idea Draco, you surely can use your head sometimes'', ''oh shut up Nyx'', ''ok then, let's do it'' said Marina.

''Espeon, use psychic on everyone'' ''umbreon, do it too'' said both Nyx and Draco ''um'', both espeon and umbreon managed to catch the grunts and tentacruel ''what the? Let me go'' demanded the grunt in charge as he tried to free himself ''ok Blaine-san, go'' said Marina ''kids, when I'm done with their boss, I will come to assist you in an instant, so please hold on until then'' said Blaine and then began to run ''now girls, lets kick their ass'' said a pumped up Draco. Erebus was watching the recordings displayed at the machine ''great, keep going magcargo, create more and more magma so that the volcano will erupt!'' he said in marvel as he was watching the process, Blaine saw him absorbed in the recordings with his back wide open _''if I could use a close range flamethrower and stop the process, then this will all be over_ '' he thought and did a sign to arcanine and ninetales to attack. Then both pokemon unleashed a combined flamethrower that as it came close was undone by something that emerged from Erebus' shadow.

''A really clever idea gym leader-san, honestly, but did you really believe that I would leave myself in such a defenceless state?'' he asked as then a gengar fully emerged from his shadow ''ge gengar'' it laughed in mockery ''what are you trying to accomplish by reawakening the volcano?'', ''would you stop getting in my way if I explained it to you?'', ''of course not!'' replied Blaine in protest, ''then we have nothing to discuss gym leader, I will defeat you before the volcano erupts'' he said as gengar went in front of him ready for battle ''we will defeat you and stop your plan!'' said an angry Blaine with both his pokemon stepping up in battle position. Back at the others, the trio's pokemon were trying to catch their breath because of the continuous healing of the tentacruel ''now use hydro pump again'' ordered the grunt in charge and his tentacruel along with the other unleashed many hydro pumps that managed to hit the trio's pokemon ''how can he control them? I know that tentacruel don't obey someone so easily unless he is their trainer'' wondered Marina.

''Hahahahaha, do you want to learn that badly?'' asked the grunt with a smug look ''you may have managed to knock out the grunts because of psychic, but my tentacruel was the leader of those tentacruel when they were wild, if I have that then they can do nothing more than obey my orders, I'm invincible!'' he finished explaining laughing ''damn him'' said Draco and then, something unexpected happened.

While it was raining, a thunder came down and hit all tentacruel and grunts except the shiny one and its owner ''w...what happened?'' asked the grunt alerted ''when I hear bad guys like you claiming that they are unstoppable, I can do nothing more than wanting to puke and crush them'' said a young man that seemed to be in his twenties, with straight blond hair, green eyes, black and gray tracksuit with hood, black and gray sport trousers, as he was walking along with an electabuzz ''it...can't be'' said Marina that couldn't believe her eyes ''Chris-oniisan ?'', ''hey Marina-chan, I haven't seen you in ages, before we catch up though, I have to defeat this trash badly'' said the hooded boy as he gazed the grunt in charge ''you damned boy…''.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter53: Police agent Chris

'' Chris-oniisan…what are you doing here?'' asked a happy Marina that was trying to hold back her tears of joy ''a lot of things happened Marina that we will discuss later i promise. For now...'' he said as he turned his gaze on the grunt '' I have to kick the ass of this piece of trash and later his boss'' he finished saying with gengar stepping up to battle ''kick my ass and then that of boss? Ahahahahaha…AHAHAHAHAHA'' laughed the head grunt like crazy in his injured state '' you managed to catch us all off guard and you think that you can defeat Erebus-sama? You can't even possibly defeat me, so don't even joke about defeating _him_ ''. ''Oh? Is that right? Then I have to do something about your delusions, bring it on'' said an emotionless Chris with his gengar laughing. ''You will pay for this brat, all of you tentacruel, use hydro pump!'' then his shiny tentacruel unleashed hydro pump with the other ones following, with the result being Chris and his gengar being surrounded by incoming hydro pumps ''you are finished'' ''is that all you have?'' wondered Chris disappointed, puzzling the grunt with his question ''gengar, use psychic and then thunder'' ''gar'', gengar then stopped all the hydro pumps in mid-air, sending them seconds later to random spots ''w….what?'' ''gar'', then it unleashed from his hands thunder that was aimed towards the shiny tentacruel.

'' You clearly underestimate me, tentacruel shield'' he ordered and then one of the tentacruel got in front of the shiny one and protected it, it then fainted with lingering sparks around its body, but it was slowly getting up due to its Rain Dish ability. ''AHAHAHAHAHA, as you can see you can't touch my tentacruel, I can easily use the other ones as a shield but even if they faint, they will be healed by the rain. I'm _invincible_ '' claimed the head grunt cockily ''fufufu'' ''why are you laughing brat?'' ''you just proved what a trash you are'' ''what? How dare you?'' ''the plan of your boss is indeed amazing, even though you are in charge of it though, those tentacruel were caught by him and he planned it carefully in order to not let anyone bother him. It wasn't your plan and you were so absorbed in the amazing results of it, that my sis along my cousins managed to make Blaine reach him and also you will lose because you never considered taking precautions against the greatest weakness of this plan.'' As Chris was talking, a powerful thunder came down from the clouds that made all the tentacruel including the shiny one faint along with all grunts'' rain dance makes all electric type moves stronger, it also makes thunder to never miss, regret your failure in your sleep'' said Chris as he was walking away '' so...strong'' said an almost speechless Marina with the others being in the same situation.

'' Let's go everyone, we must stop the volcano'' said Chris snapping them out of trance and then they began to run. Blaine was panting a lot along his pokemon that were greatly injured while gengar together with gyarados were barely injured ''s...such power'' said Blaine smashing his fist on the ground ''seems that your pokemon were exhausted fighting my grunts, but even without that happening, the result would be the same'' ''curse you''. ''It was quite enjoyable gym leader-san, but I have a volcano to awaken'' said a cocky Erebus as he proceeded to monitor the process. ''Stop right there Erebus'' shouted Draco who came with the girls and Chris '' oh, so you finally came, I believed that you would be delayed a little longer but now it seems I have to crush you '' he said in a calm voice ''groah'' ''ge gengar'' roared mega gyarados while mega gengar laughed mischievously.

'' Why do you want to do this? I doubt that there is someone who paid you to wake up the volcano'' said Nyx '' while I work as a pokemon hunter for hiring, I do that to gather money in order to do various activities, all for my Ultimate Hun''. ''Just what is this Ultimate Hunt?'' asked Draco ''humph, brats like you don't need to know, since you will die anyway'', '' you don't have to tell, _I_ know what is it you are after'' said Chris stepping up grabbing Erebus' attention '' I came today from Johto not only because it was scheduled, but because I heard from some of your grunts there that you had to do something here. I traced many of your activities back there and many of your appearances to various places and now I'm certain. You search for legendary pokemon right?'' asked Chris while leaving everyone else astonished '' oh? To think that an agent of the international pokemon police would find out my objective and try to mess with my plans….impressive'' he said while clapping his hands mockingly'' as a member of the international police, I _WILL_ arrest you'' he said while showing his badge ''oniisan….an international police agent?'' wondered a shocked Marina ''cool'' said both Draco and Nyx. ''Enough, destroy them my servants, but not here'' ordered Erebus while still monitoring the process.

Then a chain of three quakes happened, one stronger than the other ''oh no, those quakes are not a good sign'' said Blaine '' yes, in fifteen minutes this volcano will erupt'' said Erebus pleased ''as if, go everyone'' said Draco as he ordered all his pokemon to attack and the girls did the same '' let me show you something before you die, gyarados, and gengar, mega evolve'' said Erebus and from his key stone, energy tendrils touched both pokemon's own emitting energies and they changed, gengar gained something like a third eye while his hands became bigger ''two simultaneous mega evolutions? Who in the world is he?'' wondered a terrified Chris while both pokemon unleashed hyper beam and shadow balls and knocked all pokemon unconscious while sending the trainers further away. ''N...No...it can't end like this'' said an injured Draco. Then a hesitating Chris grabbed a pokeball from his waist '' we have to save people and pokemon here, so please, lend me your power'' said Chris and then threw the pokeball in the air and the pokemon while as energy, went into the skies which then were covered in storm clouds ''what the?'' said the trio as a huge yellow bird like pokemon appeared and managed to make Erebus take a step back in shock and awe.

''You accursed brat….I searched for it for a long time…..where in the _world_ you found it?'' asked a seething Erebus '' it doesn't matter, Zapdos, destroy those two machines along with those pokemon and their trainer'' said a cold Chris and then Zapdos unleashed a powerful thunder on its assigned targets, creating a lot of destruction on the process. When the smoke cleared, gyarados along with Gengar were terribly damaged and unconscious, the machines broke with the macargo pack being out of commission as well, however, Erebus was still standing even though his armour was damaged and surrounded by sparks '' CURSE YOU BRAT!'' he shouted in an unexpected for him tone '' it's over Erebus, you shall be brought to justice'' said a determined Chris. Then Erebus, after a couple of seconds broke into laughter ''fufufu, thank you for the joke agent boy, but you would need something more to catch me'' he said while he was turning invisible ''enjoy zapdos while you still can''.

Then, he turned his attention on zapdos '' oh zapdos, how majestic and powerful you are, a day shall come when you will use your phenomenal power to serve me, the future ruler of this world '' he said as now even his head became invisible '' is it over?'' asked Draco ''no, this is merely the beginning'' said Chris gazing the volcano.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter54: Past of Chris

'' So, what do you want me to tell you exactly?'' asked Chris as he was calmly sipping his tea ''well…EVERYTHING'' shouted the gang ''please be more quiet or they will kick us out of the hotel'' he said still calm and they became silent. ''As you may know, I had to go to Johto at the Ecruteak City because of an illness that couldn't be cured back then in Kanto. Thankfully, I got better and decided to begin my journey in Johto and with hard work, managed to win the league there'' ''wow'' said Draco and Marina amazed ''at that time, the International Police was in search of possible members. Two days after I won the league and thought about challenging the Elite Four and Champion, one agent approached me and asked me if I wanted to join them. At first, I declined because I thought it wasn't interesting but then, he explained to me about Erebus and showed me some of the things he did. I was shocked, how can such a person exist?'' said Chris and in his face the horror and disgust were visible to the others shock. ''I told him that I would think hard about it and on that day, I found the reason I needed to aid them''.

''What happened?'' ''a couple of hours later, it was night and I couldn't sleep because of that meeting. I saw then smoke coming from the pokemon center and went there as fast as possible, what I saw was many grunts that had kidnapped many injured pokemon from there and injected them with something that made them stronger and more berserk. It seems he wanted to test a power up serum, that serum was too much for many of those pokemon…and they died'' he said with bitterness in his voice ''no...'' said Marina and Nyx who put their hands on their mouth in great shock and sorrow ''damn him!'' said an angry Draco who punched the wall. ''The pokemon that got injected and survived, Erebus himself came to take them with him. I tried to stop him, but his pokemon knocked me out before I could even bring out my own. What I didn't saw back there and was informed about later, was that some of his grunts went inside the Burned Tower for something and if the police hadn't drive them off, something bad would happen'' he said troubled.

''Then I decided, I would help the police out until he is behind the jail bars'' he said as he tightened his fist determined ''we will help you out, right girls?'' asked a serious Draco the girls who were also determined ''no!'' shouted Chris having now their attention 'it's dangerous to get involved with him. If something happens to Marina and yourselves, I would never forgive myself '' ''it's too late now Chris'' said Draco ''we have clashed again with him'' said Nyx ''we have a feeling that we will clash again with him, whether we want it or not'' finished Marina. The determined looks of the three cousins shocked Chris and widened his eyes but then he eased up and smiled ''I knew you would say something like that. Just be careful'' he said with a warm smile ''we will'' they said in unison smiling. Then Draco became serious ''so…how did you get zapdos?'' he asked, with his question making the girls serious as well.

Then Chris sighed and got up from his chair with his hands now on his pockets ''where should I begin from? Well-how do I put it? I knew zapdos since I was born'' he said with a slight uncertainty in him ''WHAT?'' ''but Chris-oniisan, we were always together, how did you know zapdos since birth?'' asked Marina very shocked ''calm down Marina and let me continue'' ''o-okay'' she said and then became silent. ''At the age of 5 and later, I began dreaming about zapdos. Each time that I was dreaming, the dreams seemed more and more real and I was feeling that it was calling me'' he said with a certainty. The cousins had their eyes widen and recalled their own dreams ''b -but why?'' asked Marina ''I don't know, but when I met it, it didn't make things easy for me, believe me'' he said very serious. ''So, you managed to catch a legendary pokemon huh?'' wondered Draco with a nervous smile.

'' _Catch_ you say?'' he replied quite annoyed, making Draco slightly afraid ''ok, I will tell you everything about what exactly happened'' said Chris as he sat down on his chair and sipped his tea ''that time, I had just accepted the police's invitation and the same night I had the usual dream. It was then that I decided to use their information and science departments in order to track it down. Well, because of its status as a legendary pokemon, any kind of information was way too hard to be shared'' ''why?'' asked Nyx ''are you kidding? Do you imagine the power of a legendary pokemon in the wrong hands? It would be beyond disastrous!'' said an angry Chris at Nyx freaking her out ''sorry Nyx, but such a thing is very terrifying to even imagine'' he said apologetic. ''So, what happened next?'' asked Marina ''i explained the reasons i wanted such information, then i got through truth seeker and dream testing'' he said making them speechless.

''When they saw that I was telling the truth, they gave me any short of information they had and I decided to track it down. Because the information I got was limited, I had to gather stray information by witnesses'' ''how did you find it in the end?'' asked Draco ''most witnesses were liars and by gathering true reports, along with the police's information, I realized that zapdos was resting in places that emit strong geomagnetic waves. Knowing where to look, I checked all those places until I found zapdos in a certain mountain where there are usually thunderstorms taking place. After I found him, it was as if he welcomed me and then we began to fight. He-He completely destroyed us, we managed to land some good hits but it amounted almost to nothing…'' he said bewildered. Then the cousins were puzzled and looked each other ''t…then how did you get it?'' asked Marina ''its last attack fainted my last pokemon and I was about to fall from the explosion. As I was struggling, I was looking him in the eyes dead serious and was wondering why he was calling me since I was so weak''.

''Then, the edge rock I was holding to crumbled and I was falling. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for my death, but when I opened my eyes, I found myself on the mountain's peak with zapdos before me. I was shocked and puzzled, why did he save me? then I realized that he might want to join me and asked him, he nodded his head and became my partner'' said Chris finishing his story ''wow'' said the three of them amazed in unison ''but there is a problem'' he said troubled, getting their attention. ''Zapdos doesn't come out whenever I want it to, there has to be a serious reason for it to do so. When you saw me call it out, it happened because I told it that there were people and pokemon to save and so it came to help us, if that wasn't the case, then it would stay in his pokeball without a care in the world'' said Chris disappointed.

'' I see'' replied Draco who seemed to understand his situation ''anyway, what are you going to do now?'' asked Chris in order to change subject ''gather the last badge of course'' ''and for me, my last ribbon'' said Draco and Marina determined and fired up'' ''in that case, you should go to Viridian city. While the gym leader is missing though, there is a substitute one and believe me when I say that all the previous gym leaders combined are _nothing_ compared to him'' said a slightly nervous Chris '' _just what the fuck is he?_ '' thought Nyx with Draco being just as nervous. Chris got up and put his hands on Marina's shoulders ''I believe that you can win your last ribbon and enter the Grand Festival sister'' he said with a warm face ''I will big bro!'' she said happy and determined. ''I will do you the favour of sending you there immediately'' ''ah? How?'' ''hmm, easily, I got here with a helicopter, I can tell to a police to fly you there'' he said and they got happy.

It was afternoon and the trio was about to get in the helicopter ''won't you come with us Chris-oniisan?'' ''I would like to but I have some things to take care of here, but I promise to come see you at the Grand Festival and you Nyx and Draco and the Indigo League'' ''ok, gotcha'' said Draco fist pumping with him and after Marina hugged him as a farewell, they went inside and the helicopter began flying '' _I will keep my promise Sis. I will be there, and I know that you will make it there_ '' he thought smiling as he was watching the helicopter flying further and further away.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter55: Back to school where nightmares rule

''Excuse me, but the gym leader will return in three days'' said a security man in front of the gym '' damn, thank you sir'' said a disappointed Draco ''now what?'' asked an also disappointed Nyx ''well we could always train like hell'' said Draco but then Marina realized something ''why don't we go to Aunt Mary? After what we got through I think we should relax for a while'' she suggested and the others got happy ''ok then let's go, it should be almost an hour away from here''. After almost an hour, they reached Pallet town and saw from a distance Mary cleaning the windows ''Mom, we are back'' shouted Draco as they were approaching ''welcome back kids, how you didn't go at Viridian City?'', ''well we went, but the gym leader will be absent and so...'' ''you decided to come see me'' she finished saying smiling. ''Anyway, you came right on time'' ''for what?'' asked Oceania, ''it's the last day of the pokemon school and they requested sweets, bread etc.'' The trio then looked at the sky, '' the pokemon school huh? It brings memories'' said a nostalgic Draco ''tell me about it'' said Nyx with Marina getting out of trance and being furious ''what's wrong?'' asked her Draco puzzled ''n-nothing'' replied a nervous Marina who in her mind had flashbacks of moments with Candice.

After a while, they were at the pokemon school ''it sure has a smell of nostalgia'' said Draco after taking a deep breath and seemed to smell something, but the girls seemed frustrated and terrified ''what's wrong girls?'' asked Mary as she was holding boxes that had food inside ''n-nothing'' said both of them nervous and Mary gave a fast glance ''ok then, let's go inside'' she said and they headed inside. When they went inside, they saw a well-shaped, tall woman at her thirties with long blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and red school uniform dress, and white shoes with yellow loggings ''hello Margaret, I brought the food'' ''good, leave it here '' replied Margaret as she was pointing a point in the hall. Then she saw the kids and had her mouth opened ''oh my, Draco-kun and Marina and Nyx-chan, how much you have changed'' she said really excited as she hugged them tightly to their dismay ''it has been a while Margaret-san'' said Draco ''yeah'' said Nyx ''I remember when you came to the kindergarten and ended up graduating from school. After all, you were the best students'' she said happy and as she finished talking, she threw a quick glance at Nyx, making her afraid.

Then the bell for a break rung and many kids came out in school uniforms, going out in order to play ''by the way kids, I want you to do something for me'' she said with a happy face and clapping her hands ''what?'' asked Nyx. Margaret lead the trio outside and she clapped her hands twice ''kids gather here, I have to show you something fun'' said Margaret in a happy go lucky tone and the kids gathered around her ''those are Draco, Marina and Nyx, they have graduated from our school and became trainers with many pokemon, right?'' she asked them with the same tone and the kids got excited ''well...yes'' answered a nervous Draco ''can you show us then your pokemon?'', ''well sure I guess'' ''yes we will'' said Nyx ''come out everyone'' they said as they threw up their pokeballs and everyone came out. The kids then were left speechless upon seeing so many pokemon ''hey, can we play with them?'' asked a kid as it stepped up and raised its hand ''sure'' said Draco smiling to the kids over enjoyment. Some were flying around with charizard and hydreigon, girls were playing with umbreon, espeon and vaporeon while some boys were doing various facial expressions with gengar. There was a fierce competition among girls over who will pet chinchou and dratini, a couple of others were petting slowbro without it responding, kingler along with drapion and primeape were picking up kids to swing them, kingdra was trying to playfully wet some kids with her hydro pump.

''They sure have fun'' said Draco as he was watching them happy ''well, if that happened to us too, we would be as excited as them'' said Nyx ''oh kids, thank you so much for letting the little kids play with your pokemon, they are so much happy'' said Miss Margaret while approaching them from behind. ''It's nothing Margaret-san, our pokemon enjoy themselves too'' said Draco and Margaret gave a quick glance at Nyx to her fear ''anyway'' she said regaining her sweet tone ''I have some preparations to do'' she said and left, Draco then looked Nyx ''alright, what's wrong? Every time you look at her you become afraid, tell me the truth'' he said concerned. Nyx then closed her eyes and took a deep breath ''it's just…it's just that she never liked me, whenever I was alone with her she was intimidating me and in the class she would try to ridicule me and other worse things'' she said saddened, Draco was left speechless ''why you stayed silent about that?'' ''I talked to my parents many times when they were here, but she was claiming that I was imagining things'', ''anyway, the past is the past, you can only try to fight your phobias''. Then Nyx snapped and when she got up, she began running fast ''wh…where are you going?'' ''to fight my phobias!'' , then she ended up in Miss Margaret's office where there was her along with Mary ''what's wrong Nyx?'' asked Mary ''do you want something? We have an adult conversation here, oh such luck of manners you have'' said Margaret as she was drinking ''heh, you are one to talk bitch''.

''What? Nyx, apologize to Margaret-san this instant!'' demanded an annoyed Mary ''with pleasure, if she apologizes first for the bullying she has done to me when I was her student all these years'' ''what? Stop lying, I was good with you like I am with all my students'' said Miss Margaret with a confused face ''Miss Margaret, it's time to cut the act, time for me to fight my phobias'' she said to their confusion ''I challenge you to a pokemon battle!''.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter56: Fight your phobias! Nyx vs Margaret

''I challenge you to a pokemon battle!'' said a determined Nyx, shocking Mary and Margaret ''are you crazy? Stop this right now!'' said Mary angry ''sorry Aunt Mary, but I _have_ to do this'' replied a determined Nyx. ''Well, as a former trainer and a now principal of the pokemon school, it would be shameful if I rejected this challenge. Ok Nyx-chan, I accept your battle request'' said Margaret who seemed sure of herself, then Nyx replied with a crazy smile ''ok, come out in five minutes'' said Nyx and left running ' _'heh, foolish mankey girl, time to crush your spirit, for good this time_!'' she thought to herself. Five minutes passed and all the students got seats in order to see the battle and they were whispering among themselves ''hey, who you think that will win?'' asked a boy whispering '' Margaret-san of course!'' said a girl ''but this Nyx seems good too'', ''seems there is a commotion'' said Draco while watching the rest of the crowd ''well of course, even we three never saw Margaret-san battle, so we too don't know how things will turn out'' replied a troubled Marina ''yeah, but let's cheer Nyx with all of our strength'' replied Draco smiling and she nodded also smiling.

Then, both trainers came to the battleground ''I will say this once: back down and I will forgive you. However, if you don't, I won't show any mercy dear'' she said with a cocky smile ''as if you would ever give _me_ mercy you heartless bitch'' said Nyx to Margaret's dismay ''I will be the judge'' said Mary as she took her position ''both trainers will use six pokemon with no switch outs. The one who faints the opponent's pokemon is the winner. Begin!'', ''before we begin, what will happen if you win Nyx-chan?'' asked a curious Margaret ''you will tell the truth of your actions to me, my cousins and Aunt Mary'', ''whatever, if I win, which is certain, you will stop your pokemon trainer career'' she said with a sudden evil, psychotic smile.

''WHAT? NO Nyx, _don't_ accept!'' shouted a shocked with the demand Marina, Nyx was silent but smiled ''ok, let's begin then'' replied to everyone's shock. ''Strongest goes first, come out Jynx!'' said Margaret and brought out a humanoid pokemon with a red gown, purple face and red lips ''this is…? _Jynx, The Human Shape Pokemon. Its cries sound like human speech. However, it is impossible to tell what it is trying to say_.'', ''in that case, come out nidoqueen!'' said Nyx and nidoqueen roared. ''Hmph, this will end fast, jynx use blizzard'' ordered Margaret ''jynx'' jynx unleashed a blizzard from her mouth that seemed to be super effective against nidoqueen ''hang in there nidoqueen, use earthquake'', then nidoqueen opened her eyes and stomped the ground to shake it, damaging jynx who just stopped her assault ''don't let her rest, two more times''.

Then, nidoqueen jumped and shook the ground with twice the power and jynx fainted ''jynx is unable to battle, nidoqueen wins'' ''good job nidoqueen'' complimented her Nyx as she was roaring in triumph ''return jynx, you tried your best. Now time to become a tad more serious, come out persian'' said Margaret and brought out a persian ''nya'' '' let's kick its ass too nidoqueen'' said Nyx and nidoqueen roared ''persian, use power gem''. ''Nya'' persian unleashed a light blue beam that moved the blocking nidoqueen back slightly ''now iron tail'', Persian moved with incredible speed towards nidoqueen and was in front of her ''what the?'' asked a shocked Draco who couldn't believe its speed ''try to catch his tail'' said Nyx, but to no avail since nidoqueen was slower and was getting hit repeatedly ''endure it and grab him'' said Nyx and nidoqueen managed to find an opening and grabbed persian by the waist ''superpower!''.

Nidoqueen glowed a red aura but Margaret smirked ''thank you Nyx, foul play persian'' she ordered and as nidoqueen was about to slam persian down, he putted his front feet against the ground and caught nidoqueen's hand with his other feet and slammed her down shocking everyone ''how?'' ''fufufufufu, it's simple really. Foul play actually turns the power of physical moves against the enemy. Also, superpower lowers attack and defence when used so your nidoqueen suffered more damage'' explained a cocky Margaret while waving her hair. Nidoqueen was greatly damaged and seemed close to her limits ''finish her with night slash'' she ordered ''nyah'' persian's claw was enveloped by violet energy ''nidoqueen, please, use superpower one more time with all your power, wait for it to come'' said a pleading Nyx and nidoqueen glowed once again and was ready, then persian appeared and slashed nidoqueen but not before she punched him in the belly and send him back. Nidoqueen then fainted but persian was standing while greatly damaged and poisoned ''nidoqueen return, you were awesome'' ''bring out your next'' said a cocky Margaret ''oh I _will_ , come out tauros'' said Nyx and tauros came out while exhaling and scratching the ground with his foot, as if he was ready to charge ''persian try your best and use iron tail'' ''sorry, but this time it won't be that easy, intercept it and use stone edge with giga impact''.

Then tauros stayed still and when persian landed iron tail, tauros tried to endure it ''moooo'' slammed his front feet with rock pillars emerging and sending persian flying up high ''no, persian'' ''finish it'' said Nyx while doing a punch motion and tauros used giga impact and slammed persian on the wall while breaking it. When he retreated, persian was visibly fainted ''persian is unable to fight, tauros wins'' ''great'' said an excited Nyx ''moo'' ''return persian, you were amazing, come out arbok!'' shouted Margaret as she threw her pokeball and an arbok came out ''arbok'' it hissed at Nyx and tauros ''it seems strong'' she mumbled ''oh dear you haven't seen anything yet, use glare'', then arbok's eyes turned blue and tauros became paralyzed, ''oh no'' ''oh yes, now use coil'' ordered Margaret with arbok coiling and having an aura surrounding it '' tauros try to use stone edge'' ''as if, dragon tail'.

Arbok then crawled fast and hit tauros ''again'', then it hit tauros again who couldn't do anything ''tauros, try your best and use stone edge'' pleaded Nyx and tauros opened its eyes and with all its willpower and strength, slammed his feet and managed to hit arbok who was send flying ''please one more time'' she pleaded and with greater struggle he did the move again, fainting arbok ''arbok is unable to battle, tauros wins'' , ''you rock tauros!'' she said pleased but tauros suddenly fell on its front knees. ''What's wrong tauros?'', '' tauros used a lot of its strength in those two battles, mainly because of paralysation'' said Draco concerned ''and for that reason it is close to its limits'' finished Margaret explaining ''it is strong for fainting two of my pokemon, but now it's over, come forth togekiss'' said Margaret throwing her pokeball high, bringing out a white avian pokemon with ovoid body and small feet.

'' _Togekiss, The Jubilee Pokemon. As everyone knows, it visits peaceful regions, bringing them gifts of kindness and sweet blessings''_ , ''heh, that's not common in Kanto, tauros please endure'' said a concerned Nyx ''moo'' said tauros while in exhaustion and pain. ''Since I'm so merciful, I will make it rest swiftly, aura sphere''. Then togekiss putted its wings together and unleashed a blue energy ball at tauros who then fainted after a small explosion ''tauros is unable to battle, togekiss wins'' ''return tauros, you were great'' said a kind Nyx ''now come out drapion'' ''oaghhh'' said drapion roaring ''oh? A dark type huh? Bad move dear, dazzling gleam'' she said as togekiss was surrounded by a rainbow shine and released it on drapion who didn't seem to be affected that much ''but how?''. ''Oh Miss Margaret didn't you know that a drapion is part poison? Cross poison'' ordered Nyx and drapion was moving fast and ready to strike, ''avoid it and use aura sphere from behind'' said a nervous Margaret ''sorry but it isn't happening, catch it'' ordered a calm Nyx and drapion extended his tail to finally catch togekiss, ''now ice fang'' ''what?'' asked a shocked Margaret as she saw drapion turn his head 180 degrees and bite togekiss in the neck, making it growl in pain ''finish it with cross poison'' ''flamethrower in his face ''.

Then togekiss managed to land a hit on drapion's face but to no avail, as drapion ignored it after some seconds and landed his move, fainting togekiss and throwing her away with his tail ''togekiss is unable to battle, drapion wins'' ''oaghhh!'' said drapion in triumph ''great drapion, two more to go'' ''return togekiss, you did your best. I have to say Nyx, I underestimated you, but now no more games, come out mismagius!'' said an enraged Margaret. Then, a purple ghost pokemon with a witch like hat appeared laughing weirdly ''hmm, this is … _Mismagius, The Magic Pokemon._ _It chants incantations. While they usually torment targets, some chants bring happiness_. '' ''drapion use night slash'' ordered Nyx and drapion was ready to strike ''fool, now for our combo ''illusionary love'' '' said a cocky Margaret ''magius'' mismagius used double team to surround drapion ''don't fret drapion, use it on all of them'' ''now mismagius'' ordered Margaret and mismagius unleashed attract from all directions and infatuated him.

''Get a hold of yourself drapion'' said Nyx but drapion was still acting weird ''you like her now drapion? Then now take her curse'' she said cockily as mismagius brought close to her one of her bodies lower extensions and muttered something like an incantation, and then a shock struck her which then struck drapion too ''what is that?'' asked Draco ''your precious drapion will now feel great pain at various instances until he faints, thanks to mismagius sacrificing some of her stamina and vitality'' said a cocky Margaret. ''This...is the ultimate combo'' said a shocked but still calm Marina ''she used curse to make him lose health gradually while also making him fall in love, unable to attack her mismagius '', ''then drapion will just faint without having attacked at all'' said Draco.

A lot of time passed and drapion couldn't do anything, only being in love with mismagius, lunging at her clones and gradually feeling pain while mismagius was standing still to regain some strength, then drapion felt the final shock and fainted ''drapion is unable to fight, mismagius wins''. ''Return drapion, you did your best and I'm proud for that'' told him Nyx as she recalled him in his pokeball ''time to fight the ghost with a ghost, come out gengar'' said Nyx, ''gengar'' came out gengar laughing '' use shadow punch'' she ordered and gengar unleashed two shadow punches that hit mismagius who was ready to faint ''use attract'' ordered Margaret ''magius'' she firstly surrounded him with double team and managed to land attract on him. ''Try to use shadow ball ''said Nyx but gengar unleashed one on himself ''now shadow ball mismagius'', mismagius unleashed a huge shadow ball that fainted gengar but at the same time making her faint from exhaustion ''both pokemon fainted, it's a draw'' announced Mary ''return mismagius, you did great'' said a cocky Margaret ''now you are on your last pokemon'' said a proud Nyx ''yes, and she's my strongest, come out meganium'' said Margaret throwing her pokeball and from it came a sauropod like pokemon with large pink flower petals around its neck, short pointed tail and stamen like protrusions coming from its nose ''nium'', '' _Meganium, The Herb Pokemon. Meganium's breath has the power to revive dead grass and plants. It can make them healthy again_ ''.

''Time to see my girl, come out umbreon'' said Nyx and umbreon came out ready to fight ''umbreon use double team to faint attack'' she ordered ''um'' umbreon did that with success, but meganium seemed fine much to her trainer's calmness ''underestimating us huh? Again umbreon'', '' _Meganium, I had forgotten. It's her strongest in terms of defence and power. Sorry Nyx, but your victory chances have become very low, her meganium has been trained to be a living wall_ '' thought Mary as she was observing as a referee. Umbreon had assaulted meganium many times, but she barely had any bruises on her body while umbreon began to breathe heavily ''use psychic along with shadow balls'' said Nyx, and umbreon created some and used psychic to first spin them fast and later unleash them on meganium who was moved some inches back, seeming to have felt some pain but could keep going easily. ''Wow, meganium felt that, meganium use giga impact'' said Margaret ''meganium'' meganium was surrounded by a yellow orange aura while running ''use psychic on her'' said a nervous Nyx but umbreon's psychic was useless because of meganium's weight and she was hit. Umbreon didn't faint, but her legs were shaking as she was struggling to get up ''it's now or never, do the combination of all moves'' said a concerned but determined Nyx and umbreon did it, hitting meganium repeatedly with faint attack and shadow ball but upon landing her last moves, umbreon fainted with meganium having many bruises ''umbreon is unable to battle, meganium wins''.

''Return umbreon, you were amazing'' ''now, bring the last victim'' said Margaret cockily as ever '' victim? I don't think so, I figured out how you play, come out serperior'' she said with a confident smile on her face as she brought out serperior. ''Grr, Meganium use earthquake'' ordered an annoyed Margaret and meganium did that ''serperior avoid it with aqua tail'' said Nyx ''ser'' serperior flied up by using aqua tail on the ground and then projected it on meganium, who of course didn't feel it because of its grass typing ''meganium use frenzy plant'', then meganium slammed her front feet again and a series of huge brown spiked roots emerged that hit serperior, damaging her but she could go on. ''Like I thought, use giga drain'' said a smiling Nyx ''serperior'', from serperior's dark green extensions came out green energy beams that were absorbing meganium's energy.

'' I see'' said Draco ''meganium is strong and durable, but it's slow and most of her moves are costing stamina'' he finished saying ''on the other hand, serperior is fast and her moves aren't that stamina taxing, while she can also drain stamina with giga drain'' replied Marina ''GRR, USE FRENZY PLANT, MINCE HER!'' said a berserk Margaret ''not this time, use vine whip to wrap them up '' said Nyx and serperior extended her whips to the absolute limits, wrapping them. Meganium was visibly terribly exhausted ''MEGANIUM, USE GIGA IMPACT FULL POWER, DESTROY THIS DAUGHTER OF A BITCH'S POKEMON!'' screamed the furious Margaret, scaring her students who never saw her like that.

''Show her your speed serperior, dodge it at the last second'' said Nyx ''serperior'' serperior displayed her awesome speed by doing what Nyx said, meganium in the end was ready to collapse ''EARTHQUAKE'' ''jump high and use solarbeam full power'' said Nyx and as serperior jumped high to avoid earthquake, she used solarbeam to create an explosion. When the smoke cleared, meganium had swirly eyes ''mega…nium'' ''meganium is unable to battle, serperior wins, therefore the winner of this match is Nyx!''. ''OH YEAH!'' roared Nyx who hugged serperior and her cousins rushed to her side ''good job Nyx, now you don't have to stop travelling with us'' said a happy Draco ''amazing battle Nyx and to be honest, I never thought that you would figure meganium's weakness'' said a proud Mary and then everyone looked upon Margaret who was on her knees and unable to comprehend her loss, ''ok children, go inside for your final lessons'' said Mary and the students obeyed ''now tell us Margaret-''san'' the truth'' said Nyx with a demanding tone.

Margaret had a flashback of a girl that looked like Nyx and was with a handsome boy while she was behind; watching and now began to laugh like crazy ''hehehehehe, you want the truth huh?'' she wondered while laughing like crazy again ''yes, I was treating you like a piece of filth and bullied you, but because you really were and still are a piece of filth, just like your whore mother'' she said with a psycho face, making them afraid.''Watch your tongue about my mother bitch'' said an angry Nyx ''Margaret, don't tell me, you hate my sister?'' asked a shocked Mary upon such realization ''hate? No Mary, I don't just hate her, I despise her whole being!'' ''w…what? You despise her? Why?''. Then Margaret took a deep breath ''she stole him from me'' said with furious eyes ''she was always the best girl, best trainer and while I could swallow those things, she did something a girl should never do to another. SHE STOLE ANTHONY FROM ME!'' said Margaret angry and sad, shocking the others.

''No, she didn't, he never loved you'' replied an offended Mary ''fufufufufu, you probably never noticed when we were all travelling, since you were too absorbed in your relationship with his brother, but we had a chemistry with each other, were having so much fun, so much interaction and we were close to be together as a couple. But, that cursed day we met your sister and we all decided to travel with her, it was the beginning of the end. She was always trying to talk or be with him in the same place, she was so ''sweet'', ''helpless'' and ''innocent'' that he came to love her, SHE STOLE MY FIRST AND ONLY LOVE FROM ME!'' she finished e shouting sad. ''So'' said a disappointed Nyx ''you made me get through a hellish school life because my mother was better than you and my father dumped you for her? How pathetic can you be?'' asked a disappointed Nyx ''oh yes, and if I could, I would have made it thrice as hellish. You are an exact copy of her, you are exactly the same as her, an evil whore that will one day steal another girl's first love with pathetic acting'' she said with a psycho look. Then, Mary slapped her hard ''enough Margaret. I can somewhat imagine what it feels like to be rejected by your first love for another girl, but that's no reason to torture Nyx for that, what kind of teacher are you?'' asked an angry but sad Mary.

That last line seemed to hurt Margaret more than the slap and she began crying ''I…I…'' ''forget her Aunt, she just can't be saved'' said Nyx with the other seeming to agree and they regretfully left her alone in her sadness and grief. '' _It's not over mother and daughter, next time I will use my full power to crush you. Since it's not too late, Anthony will become mine and we will live ever happy_ '' she thought as she was watching them angrily while leaving.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter57: Meeting the pokefamilies

Draco was training along with Nyx and both of them had charizard and serperior out ''use dragon claw'' ''aqua tail'' ordered both of them, with the pokemon hitting each other and then breathing heavily ''I think it's enough'' said Draco who tried to wipe his sweat off his forehead and Nyx fell down from exhaustion ''phew, we sure trained like hell once again'' she said ''it would be better if Marina joined us'' said Draco in regret ''it can't be helped, she wants to train for the Viridian Contest and if she wins, then she goes straight to the Grand Festival. I understand how she feels'' ''yeah me two, let's go take a bath he suggested. After an hour, both have finished their bath and were eating breakfast along with Marina who came back and did a fast bath ''so, how did the training go?'' asked her Draco while eating ''I think it went well, this was a hellish training'' she said satisfied ''I hope you don't overdo it'' said a concerned Nyx ''I have to agree with your cousin Marina. While I understand that you want to win your contest ribbon badly, you have to let your pokemon relax once in a while or they won't bring the desired results'' said an also concerned Mary, ''relax everyone, I know what I'm doing'' said a confident Marina.

As they were discussing, someone rung the bell suddenly ''oh? Who could it be?'' wondered Mary and when she opened the door, she saw Candice who was shy and nervous ''h…hi Mary-san'' she said nervously ''oh Candice-chan, how are you? Wanna come in?'' asked Mary happy to Marina's anger ''hey Candice, why are you here?'' asked Draco smiling ''w…well… I decided to come to Pallet for a while to recharge my batteries and prepare for the contest'' she answered still nervous ''in order to lose'' completed Marina while eating. ''Oh? Pardon me, oh great Marina-sama, could you remind me who was the one that got lucky and it ended with a draw?'' asked Candice with a cocky tone ''oh? Pardon me, oh great Candice-sama, but could you please remind me how you managed to get your pokemon to obey you and become stronger?'' she asked in reply with the same tone as her ''what was that?'' she asked angry ''without Draco's help your strongest pokemon would have never obeyed you, that shows how weak you are '' ''and you would have lost if slowpoke didn't evolve'' replied Candice and both of them were growling in anger, to Draco's and Nyx's dismay ''sigh, some things never change'' said an exhausted Nyx ''tell me about it'' said Draco who was as drained down as her. ''Why don't you battle then? I will be the judge'' suggested Mary and both girls looked each other ''it's on!'' they shouted ''good'' she said but then got a message in her pc ''huh? It's from Professor Oak'' she said puzzled ''oh Draco and Nyx, good news'' ''huh? ''the pokemon that you left behind, arbok, sandslash and pikachu have eggs that are close to hatching'' she said with great enthusiasm and their faces became brighter ''really? That's fantastic'' said Nyx ''let's go, sorry girls that we won't see your match, but I wish luck to both of you'' said Draco as he left fast with Nyx.

'' _I will win for you Draco-kun_ '' thought a determined Candice ''let's go girls'' said Mary as she left her apron inside. After some minutes, both cousins were at the lab's door ''oh, Draco-kun and Nyx-chan, it has been a while ''said Professor Oak welcoming them ''yeah Professor'' said Nyx ''we saw your message and came ASAP'' said Draco ''ok let's go see your pokemon'' he said as they went inside.'' As they entered, Cassidy and Butch were spying them from their balloon ''fufufufu, the brats are in Professor Oak's lab, you know what that means, right Cass?'' ''fufufufu, yeah Bob, if we get every pokemon from there then our promotion is certain'' ''yeah, and for the last time, IT'S BUTCH!'' he shouted angry but she ignored him. Back at the lab, Oak opened the door that leads to the backyard and then they saw two arbok with two ekans, two sandslash with one sandshrew and two pikachu ''I can't believe it, you evolved?'' asked a happily surprised Draco that hugged his two now evolved pokemon parents, while Nyx was petting her pikachu ''those kids are so cute'' said Nyx while watching them ''and today three new pokemon will come to this world'' said Oak smiling ''can we see the eggs?'' ''of course, right everyone?'' he asked the parent pokemon which then nodded and led the way.

Back at the others, Marina fell on her knees shocked and sad ''Candice is the winner'' announced Mary as a referee, Candice got happy at first but then she got sad and began walking towards Marina ''you are not the Marina I know. The Marina I know would never exhaust her pokemon to the point that they would be this pathetic. I hope the next time you will be the Marina I know'' she said coldly while going to the lab ''we warned you Marina, but you didn't listen, I hope that this will become an experience for you'' she said sad and left her alone crying. Draco and Nyx were doing exclamations of amazement upon seeing the eggs, arbok's egg was purple with yellow stripes, sandslash's was like sandshrew's hide while pikachu's egg was yellow with a black and angular shape on the bottom and all the eggs were shining ''I can't believe it, they are hatching ''said Draco amazed. After a minute they hatched and from them came a small ekans, a sandshrew and a small strange pikachu like pokemon that was sleepy '' _Pichu, The Tiny Mouse Pokémon and pre-evolved form of Pikachu. Despite its small size, it can zap even adult humans. However, if it does so, it also surprises itself._ '' ''They are so cute '' said Marina with Draco agreeing '' such sight never ceases to amaze me'' said Oak, then small cubes descended from the sky and trapped everyone ''what's the meaning of this?'' asked Oak.

''Fufufufu, Prepare for trouble and make it double. Here is our mission, so you better listen! To infect the world with devastation! To blight all the people in every nation! To denounce the goodness of truth and love! To extend our wrath to the stars above! Cassidy and Butch of course! We're Team Rocket, circling the Earth all day and night! Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight! Raticate'' ''you two again? Don't you ever learn old hag?'' '' WHO IS OLD HAG YOU TWERP?'' ''anyway, we shall get all the pokemon here, and that includes yours too'' said Butch to their frustration while the pokemon parents tried their best to break their cages in order to save their now scared babies ''ok where should we begin from?'' wondered a thrilled Cassidy ''from the part that your ass gets turned to ash'' said Candice ''oh? And how can a twerp like you do that?''. Candice's anger was building ''you will see. You…You dared to imprison my beloved Draco-kun and his pokemon, I will never forgive you!'' she said pissed off ''ha! Never forgive? As if we give a damn about that twerp, go mightyena, you too sableye'' said the duo while bringing their pokemon out ''come out magmar and typhlosion and use flamethrower on them'' said Candice and they managed to hit the two pokemon ''counterattack with shadow ball, dark pulse'' they ordered and both pokemon unleashed their moves damaging her pokemon.

'' We must not lose, do flamethrower again'' ''as if, shadow sneak'' said a smug Cassidy ''sableye'' sableye attacked before the pokemon could attack and they fell down along with Candice, who got her right leg hit ''give it up, it's over twerp'' said the duo sure of their victory ''hydro pump'' shouted someone from the distance and it was Marina with her blastoise who hit the two dark pokemon while also destroying the energy cages ''Marina'' said everyone happy ''it's the other twerp'' said the duo. ''Shame on you, you defeated me and you get your ass kicked by _them_ '' said a cocky smiling Marina while Candice smiled ''shadow ball, dark pulse'' shouted the duo angry ''let's do this Candice'' ''yeah'' ''hydro pump, flamethrower'' ordered the both of them and the moves combined, creating an explosion that sent the duo flying ''we are blasting off again'' they shouted from the distance. After everything was over, the parent pokemon were playing with their babies while the others were admiring the view ''thank goodness that nothing happened at all'' said Nyx ''and we have to thank those two'' said Draco while making Candice blush ''Candice'' said Marina ''I'm sad that you won't participate because of your injury'' she said with a sad look, ''it's ok, there is one last contest happening which I will be able to attend and win'' she said quite cheerful and then they fist pumped ''let's have a fight at the Grand Festival finals that will leave history'' said Candice ''yeah'' said an also pumped Marina with everyone watching them happy.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter58: An unexpected Gym Leader. Master of ghosts Agatha

After some events that transpired in Pallet town, the cousin trio managed to recharge its batteries and settle some scores that held them down, and now they were going to Viridian city for their last badge and contest ribbon. '' Girls this is it, we will soon get the gym badge, and then off to Indigo League!'' said an excited Draco ''actually I'm off to Indigo Grand Festival but anyway'' said Marina while Nyx was silent and deep in thought. ''What's wrong Nyx?'' asked Marina ''how can you be so carefree Draco?'' ''huh?'', ''after the badge we will give our all to win the Indigo league, we will be opponents that might also fight each other!'' said Nyx upset and Draco put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down, while he had a warm face '' I know that, I knew it ever since we began journeying together, but that doesn't change the fact that we are family and I will love you regardless of the result. If I lose then it means that I was capable of that much'' he said and she was close to cry from being moved '' I love you, you stupid idiot'' she said while finally crying on his chest ''promise me that when we fight at the finals we won't hate each other, regardless of who will win or lose'' '' I promise'' he said and after she wiped her tears she began to walk ''ok let's go'' she said excited ''she sure got over it'' said Marina smiling and then they walked again. After a couple of minutes, Marina saw something ''guys, I think I see someone on the ground'' she said and when they looked, they saw an elderly woman with a purple dress, white apron and blonde hair trying to get up ''damn these old bones of mine'' she cursed while in pain.

''Are you ok miss?'' asked Draco who rushed along with the girls to her side ''if I was young like those girls I would be better'' she said complaining as Draco managed to get her on her feet, ''ah, thank you child, I was gathering herbs when my foot cramped from a wrong step and my cane was sent away from me. Thank goodness that you came, who are you by the way?'' ''I'm Draco, I'm Nyx, I'm Marina'' ''I'm Agatha, nice to meet you'' 'Agatha? I think I heard that name before….'' said Nyx who tried to remember ''let me guess, you just began your journey and are going to Viridian for your first badge?'', ''actually Agatha-san, we are going for our eighth badge'' said Draco while showing his badges ''fufufu, then you are lucky, I happen to know the gym leader and can lead you to him'' she said while grinning ''that's fantastic Agatha-san'' said Marina as she clapped her hands ''follow me''. An hour passed and they finally reached the gym ''come inside'' she told them as the doors opened and they were wandering inside ''where is the gym leader Agatha-san?'' asked Nyx ''fufufu, you have him in front of you'', ''WHAT?'' they asked in shock ''fufufu, actually I'm a substitute. The original gym leader abandoned his position and I'm here until a replacement can be found'' she explained calmly. Then, Nyx's eyes widened ''Agatha….don't tell me…you are Agatha…. of the Elite Four?'' she asked totally shocked.

''Yes'' she replied while making them living statues ''it…it can't be'' said Marina sad ''to think that we would face one of the Elite Four so soon...'' said Draco with a low voice, but then a smile appeared on his face ''I know that we have zero chances to win, but at least we get to fight one of the Elite Four sooner than expected, it's a great chance'' he said pumped up ''hahahaha, that's the spirit Draco-kun. Unfortunately though, I can't use my full power and I'm restricted so it might not be as exciting as it should'' she said with regret''. Then they went to the sides of the arena ''ok kids, here is the deal: I will use my strongest pokemon and if you faint it you win, how about it?'' she asked and they nodded after looking each other, ''ok the, come out gengar'' she said after throwing her pokeball in the air and her gengar appeared laughing, '' we haven't even fought it yet and I can already feel its power'' said Marina nervous as she was ready to grab a pokeball ''tell me about it'' said an also nervous Nyx ''what's wrong? Come at me'' said an eager Agatha.

''Oh we will, girls, let's not use our strongest pokemon yet, come out primeape, you too chinchou, you too nidoqueen'', ''oh? A fighting type pokemon against a ghost type? Interesting'' said Agatha ''are you crazy Draco?'' asked Nyx angry ''no, I have a strategy, so please attack it alone for the time being'' he asked serious ''what the?'' ''let's trust him Nyx, use electro ball, shock wave'' ordered the both of them and the pokemon unleashed their moves on gengar, ''avoid them'' ordered Agatha calmly and gengar avoided them easily ''again'' they said ''oh? So you won't let him rest, keep avoiding them''. Gengar was avoiding them easily ''your effort is praiseworthy, but futile at the same time, double team'' she ordered ''gengar'' gengar circled them with clones, making them stop their attacks ''you are just covers, you try to obviously…'' she said while gengar was about to strike primeape at close range with a shadow ball ''…cover the weaker link'' she finished saying but Draco smiled to her confusion and before she realized it, gengar was sent crushing on the wall with sparks surrounding him ''what?'' ''it's simple Agatha-san, I knew that you would target us and that was exactly what I wanted'' he said surprising her and primeape then lunged at gengar and barraged him with thunder punch.

''You see, I know fighting type pokemon are weak to ghosts, that's why I had primeape to keep bulking up to his maximum limit so his thunder punch would be effective against gengar, now girls'' said Draco ''oh yeah, thunder wave, shock wave'' ordered their pokemon who unleashed the attacks on gengar, ''ugh, try to dodge it'' said a nervous Agatha, ''ugh'' primeape punched him before he could escape and gengar became paralyzed. ''Time to finish this'' they said and the other two pokemon were about to unleash their moves '' enough'' said Agatha who managed to withdraw her gengar that had a blood lusted expression before the attacks could connect ''Agatha-san?'' ''fufufufu, to think that you did so well against us, amazing'' she said to them as she approached them ''so…we…won?'' asked Nyx who couldn't believe it ''yes and no'' she said ''what do you mean?'' asked Marina ''as you know, we have to hold back a lot and now gengar was about to become a tad serious, also, if we had mega evolved then you would never win'' she said as she revealed the top of her cane that had a key stone, making them somewhat depressed ''fufufufu, you idiots, why are you depressed? You did so well against my gengar, something that other trainers had to form teams of five or more to even come close to that'' she said annoyed while hitting their heads, to their dismay ''this is your final badge, the Earth Badge'' she said as she gave them three badges that looked like a plant ''thank you Agatha-san'' said Draco ''YEAH, WE ARE READY FOR THE INDIGO LEAGUE!''.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter59: Enter the last contest

The cousin trio, after doing well against Agatha of the Elite Four and getting its final badge, was preparing for Marina's last contest. Draco and Nyx were getting breakfast while Marina was upstairs dressing up in front of a mirror '' _this is it Marina. This contest will determine if you go to the Indigo Grand Festival or not''_ she thought determined as she was making a ponytail out of her long silver hair and was putting on her usual t-shirt with black colour at the sides and blue at the middle and her deep blue skirt. She then came down from the stairs while running in a hurry, she instantly drunk a glass of juice and swallowed a toast in a matter of seconds, to Draco's and Nyx's shock ''hey, slow down, the contest hall won't go anywhere'' said Draco ''I have to go there immediately'' she said energetic and left in a hurry ''I know that it's her last ribbon, but still…'' said a worried Nyx ''well, let's go root for her'' said a smiling Draco as he got up'' ''you are right'' said Nyx who smiled and got up and then they left. ''How is your leg?'' asked Marina someone from the video phone '' _to a condition that I can perform''_ said Candice who was at a Contest Hall too ''I'm glad, after all, we _have_ to reach the Grand Festival's finals for our battle'' said Marina and Candice smiled ''of course, break a leg'' ''oh I will, you too'' said Marina but then she realized ''oops'' ''heh, don't sweat it'' she replied and the video call ended.

Half an hour passed and the contest hall was full, with Draco and Nyx barely finding seats to sit on ''wow, it sure is crowded'' said Draco while looking around amazed ''well it _is_ the day of the final contests, so wherever the last contests are happening it is certain that many people will be there, imagine what will happen at the Grand Festival'' said Nyx explaining. Before Draco could say anything, a sound was heard which heralded the contest's start, with Lillian Meridian coming out while light fell on her ''hello everyone and welcome to the Viridian Pokemon Contest, one of the last ones of this year'' she said making the crows roar. ''This contest if filled with coordinator's that will do everything in their power to win their last ribbon, so expect to see amazing performances'' she finished saying with excitement in her voice, making the crowd roaring even more, ''without further delay….let's meet our judges'' she said and then light revealed them '' '' Mister Contesta'' ''hi'', '' Mister Sukizo'', ''hello, remarkable'' ''and of course, Viridian's Nurse Joy'' ''I'm glad for being here'', ''like always, we will begin with the performance and later with the battle round. We have twenty people for the Performance Round, but only four will pass. Only one pokemon will be used in both rounds, but coordinators can use a different one in any of them, without further delay, begin'' she said. After the contest's beginning, there were some performances and Marina was in backstage and deep in thought '' _we have to win, we worked hard to get here. I will win so I can face her''_ she was thinking determined ''now let's welcome our next coordinator, Marina'' said Lilian and Marina got up towards the stage.

''Yes she came'' said Draco excited ''kick some ass girl'' said Nyx and Marina took a deep breath and smiled ''come out vaporeon'' she said as she threw her pokeball high in the air and vaporeon was coming down while spinning ''alright, use hydro pump first'' she said and vaporeon used hydro pump, which then spun and created huge circles ''now haze and aurora beam'' ''um''. Vaporeon then quickly unleashed haze while unleashing aurora beam, creating a rainbow mist in which she was running to, and the hydro pump circles were getting rainbow coloured as well ''oh my, it's unbelievable ladies and gentlemen, vaporeon has created circles with hydro pump with enough power to last for a while, then she created a rainbow path from aurora beam and haze'' said an impressed Lilian and then, vaporeon jumped high and escaped from the path she created ''now rainbow pump'' she ordered and vaporeon unleashed hydro pump and aurora beam together, creating circles that were opposite from the previous ones and the circles overlapped, creating rainbow sparkles and both Marina and vaporeon bowed, sending the crowd to a frenzied roar of excitement. ''To use a hydro pump in such a way…it shows incredible power control, but the combination of aurora beam along with haze in such a way was simply outstanding, and the finish was clever'' said an amazed Mr. Contesta ''remarkable'' ''that rainbow passage as I call it was outstanding, vaporeon's cuteness was visible and the finish was indeed creative '' said Nurse Joey ''thank you'' said Marina as she bowed with vaporeon.

After all performances ended, it was time for the results ''ok people, we saw many performances, but only four will pass to the next stage'' ''Marina will surely pass'' said Draco and Nyx smiled in agreement and then, the faces of those that passed were shown and Marina was the last one, ''yeah'' said Nyx excited and Marina was happy in the backstage. ''Ok Kingler, crabhammer'' said Marina and kingler used it on a jigglypuff fainting it ''Marina passes on the final round'' announced Lillian and then she was about to go backstage for a little rest before she battled again and then, a boy with spiky green hair and yellow t-shirt appeared before her '' so you are my opponent huh? The famous ''Water Fairy''? Huh, I will wreck you so bad you will go home crying '' he said cocky ''we will see'' she replied coldly, making him nervous as he left. The time came for the final battle ''ok kingler, come out '' said Marina and kingler came out walking right and left ready for battle ''come out persian'' said the boy cockily ''begin'' said Lilian, ''ok persian, use thunder'' he said and persian unleashed thunder on kingler ''go to the side'' she said coldly and kingler managed to avoid it, shaving off some of the boy's points ''that was luck, double team to thunder'' he said and persian surrounded kingler who was confused but not panicked ''use crab hammer'' she said coldly and kingler hit all of them with the vortex of his crab hammer, shaving even more points from the boy but kingler was hit, with Marina losing a lot of points .

''Ha, it's stunned for now, it's over, use shadow claw'' said the boy still cockily ''you surely underestimate us, ice beam on the whole floor and then crab hammer'' ''what?'', kingler then recovered and froze the whole battle arena, making persian lose balance and come towards him ''now'' ordered Marina and kingler gave him a good crab hammer that sent it crashing on the other wall fainted, with the timer stopping at the two minutes ''it's over, the winner is Marina'' announced Lilian and everyone clapped and roared. ''It is an honour to present you with the Viridian Ribbon'' said Lilian as she gave it to her ''thank you Lilian-san'' said a moved Marina and the others came to her side ''you did it Marina'','' yeah you did, and that means one thing'' ''OFF TO THE INDIGO GRAND FESTIVAL'' they shouted at full blast.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter60: A sneaky plan. Protect the badges.

The cousin trio, after their outstanding battle against Agatha, got their final badge and Marina also got her final contest ribbon and was heading for the Indigo League Plateau. ''Man I can't believe it that we are heading for that place'' said a pumped up Draco ''yes, but don't forget that _I_ will win'' said a confident Nyx and Draco smiled ''we will see'' he said ''I will cheer you both to my fullest'' said a happy Marina and the others smiled with her statement, however, a group of kids around their age were spying on them from a bush ''we found three trainers with eight badges, this is our chance'' said a bulky kid ''yeah, let's go'' said a skinnier one and as they were laughing, a girly figure seemed to watch them from the shadows displeased and as they were about to sneak on them, the branch of a tree somehow moved and they tripped. After quite some time, the cousins finished eating and continued walking ''man I'm stuffed'' said Nyx while rubbing her belly ''if you keep up eating like that, then a _certain_ someone might not like you for being fat'' said Marina teasing her while chuckling, ''TAKE THAT BACK!'' replied Nyx furious, ''alright relax'' said Marina who was smiling nervously ''HELP!'' someone shouted in pain and got their attention ''did you hear that?'', ''yeah, let's go help'' said Draco and they began to run. Then they found a boy who was holding his right leg in pain and he was on a rocky area ''hey are you alright?'' asked Nyx concerned as she kneeled in front of him ''I was travelling until a wild raticate attacked me, wait, here it is'' he said as he pointed at a raticate behind them ''raticate''it growled at them furiously.

''Don't worry, we will deal with it'' said Draco as he was cracking his fingers ''go charizard and use flamethrower'' said Draco ''groh'' charizard came out and unleashed flamethrower on raticate, defeating it with one attack. ''A…Amazing'' said the kid in awe ''heh, it was nothing'' said Draco while rubbing his nose but then, raticate unleashed a high pitched screech, with a small rumbling noise following later ''oh dear'' said Marina surprised and annoyed as a big horde of raticate and rattata surrounded them and were very angry at them ''r…run'' said the kid ''relax'' said Nyx as she and the others showed him their opened badge cases filled with their badges. ''Amazing, you have eight badges'' said the kid amazed while in pain ''yeah, so we won't lose to them'' said Marina as they then put their badge cases in their back pockets as they brought out servine and blastoise and the kid's eyes shined and was slowly approaching from behind to steal the cases. However, a hand sized piece of rock was enveloped in a blue aura for a couple of seconds and fell on top of his head before he could even touch the cases, ''aaagghhh'' he shouted in pain ''are you alright?'' asked Nyx as they have fainted the rattata-raticate horde quickly ''yeah'' said the kid crying funny in pain and holding his head ''I'm ok'' ''we should check your leg'' said Marina concerned ''I'm better now, if I walk slowly then I will manage'' he protested nervously ''oh, ok then, see ya'' said Draco as they bid him farewell.

Then, raticate regained its senses and went towards the kid apologetic ''raticate'' it said sad ''so, a whole horde of your friends can't do it huh? Go to the others'' he commanded him and raticate left. ''I'm worried about the kid still'' said Marina in thought ''me too, but we can't force him'' said Nyx who was worried too ''let's hope that he will manage, we have to go to the Indigo Plateau'' said Draco and they increased their pace somewhat and then, the kid appeared along with the other ones ''ok, plan b '' said the more bulky of the three. Then, he appeared before them along with the other kid ''hey guys, are you perhaps pokemon trainers?'' ''yeah, we are on our way to the pokemon league'' said Nyx ''in that case, you wouldn't refuse a battle request, right?'' he said eager as he and his friends brought out a nidorino and a sandslash'' ''it's on ''said Draco and Nyx as they brought out dratini and tauros. Afternoon came and the battle was going on with the enemy pokemon barely able to continue ''ok dratini, aqua tail, stone edge tauros'' said Draco and Nyx, with their pokemon fainting their enemies ''oh no, return'' said the kids '' it was a nice battle'' said Draco ''yeah, you still have ways to go though'' said Nyx, however, the kid they first met was with three black bird pokemon that looked like crows with something like a hat on them ''go'' he whispered.

As Draco and Nyx were about to shake hands with them, the bird pokemon flew fast and took the badge cases with them ''what the?'' asked Draco ''hahahaha, your badge cases our now ours'' said the bulky kid ''but why?'' ''none of your business, haze'' he said and the bird pokemon covered the area with smoke. ''I can't see '' said Draco coughing and then as he was wandering around, he hit his knee hard with a boulder ''agh'' he said as he kneeled, ''Draco!'' ''are you alright?'' asked both girls as the smoke cleared ''never mind me, go after them!'' he said and they regretfully ran after them. As all of this was happening, the girly figure appeared on a tree and seemed very angry and an hour later, Nyx along with Marina finally reached the pokemon center of the Indigo Plateau and when they entered, they saw the trio tied with a rope ''what happened here?'' asked Nyx ''those kids stole your badges right?'' asked officer Jenny who was previously talking with nurse Joy ''yes'' said Marina as she and Marina fixed their eyes on them ''why you did this?'' asked Marina confused. Then the trio became silent ''we never could defeat a gym, no matter how much we tried, but now with your badges we will enter the pokemon league'' ''that's not fair, stealing the badges of others that worked hard for them is wrong'' said Nyx ''please forgive us, we know that this is wrong but''' they said with tears in their eyes ''we really wanted to enter the League'' they said and the girls exchanged looks of pity and compassion with officer Jenny ''ok, I won't arrest you, but you must promise you will work hard and never steal'' she said strictly ''yes'' they said in unison and then left.

''Thank you Officer Jenny'' said Nyx ''yeah thanks, but how did you know?'' asked a curious Marina ''you should thank this young lady who used her psychic pokemon to reveal the truth'' said Nurse Joy who was looking behind them. Then, both Marina and Nyx turned back and they were filled with shock and disbelief ''long time no see girls'' said a graceful and elegant girly voice ''it…can't be'' they said in unison ''Estelle-chan?!''.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter61: An appearance from the past. The elegant Estelle

''It…can't be'' said Nyx and Marina ''Estelle-chan?!'' they asked in unison ''yeah it's me girls, long time no see'' said with an elegant tone a blonde girl with long hair, blue eyes, light orange t-shirt, vanilla coloured pants, white shoes , a big bust and a voluptuous, well-shaped body for her age. ''It's, it's really you '' said Marina as she went and hugged her with tears coming from her eyes ''it has been really a while, hasn't it?'' she asked while they were still hugging ''we thought that you were….'' ''permanently moved in Hoenn?'' She asked quite melancholic ''well yes'' replied Nyx ''yeah, I moved to Hoenn without wanting it'' she said quite sad ''but I became old enough to begin my journey and decided to came now here to my region, but I got late here so I missed my chance'' she said a little bitter. ''So, what's new girls?'' ''as you know already, we have all badges and Marina all contest ribbons too'' said Nyx proudly as Estelle became quite amazed ''oh, so you battled gyms to become stronger while also doing contests huh? I saw your three last ones, you were incredible'' she said with an amazed tone ''really? Thank you'' replied Marina shyly ''why are you so shy? It's not bad, I find contests quite amusing, even though I don't want to participate in one'' said Estelle praising her honestly.

Then her eyes got a little more curious ''by the way, don't you travel with Draco-kun?'' ''yeah we did, but due to those three boys attack, he hit his knee hard on a rock and he is coming slowly on his own'' said Nyx and Estelle got angry ''are you CRAZY?'' she asked angry, making them take a step back ''he is hurt, how could you leave him alone? I will go find him '' she said while about to leave in a hurry. Then, the doors of the pokemon center opened with Charizard carrying Draco on his back unconscious ''Draco!'' they shouted concerned and Nurse Joy came quickly to his side ''relax, he is just tired from the pain, I will treat him immediately'' said Joy and carried him along with her chansey. Half an hour passed and the girls were waiting in the lobby with his charizard ''I hope he is ok'' said Marina ''you should'' said Estelle pissed ''damn, I have forgotten how you always were the big sister he never had'' said Nyx melancholic ''and that's why if anything happens to him, you should bury yourselves deep in the ground'' she said coldly but then, a bell rung and Nurse Joy came out with her chansey ''Nurse Joy, how is he?'' asked Estelle concerned a smiling nurse Joy.

''Your friend is ok; he overexerted himself while he was injured and he collapsed from exhaustion. I injected him to be sure so he will be awake fully healed by the morning'' she said sure while smiling and the girls sighed in relief ''thank you Nurse Joy'' said Nyx ''by the way, do you want to do your registrations for the League?'' ''yes we do'' said Nyx. After some minutes, the registration ended ''good, now Nyx-chan and Draco-kun are registered for the Indigo League and Marina-chan for the Grand Festival'' said Nurse Joy to their excitement ''thank you Nurse Joy'', ''by the way Estelle-chan'' said Nyx getting her attention ''since you are officially a trainer how about a battle?'' asked Nyx fired up. Estelle then got cold ''you, against me?'' she asked coldly and also cockily ''what was that?'' asked Nyx angry ''Estelle-chan, do you still?'' ''yes Marina-chan, I still hate that bitch Candice. Anyone who wants her as Draco's girl is a traitor to my eyes'' she said serious ''but anyway, we will battle with three pokemon each'' she said.

They then were at the battle arena with Marina as a referee ''this is a 3vs3 battle and the one who faints the opponent's pokemon is the winner. You will use different pokemon each turn. Begin'' ''alright gengar come out'' said Nyx and gengar came out laughing ''a gengar huh? Come out alakazam'' said Estelle ''alakazam'' alakazam came out while spinning its spoons ''alright gengar use shadow punch'' said Nyx and Gengar unleashed two shadow punches ''double team to shadow ball'' said Estelle coldly and alakazam surrounded gengar with clones, confusing him and then unleashed shadow ball that seemed to do incredible damage ''oh no, use shadow ball too'' said Nyx concerned ''shadow ball again'' ordered Estelle and both moves clashed, creating an explosion but gengar unleashed one more and damaged alakazam a lot ''we can do it gengar, shadow punches'' ordered Nyx happy ''I don't think so, psychic to restrain him and then shadow ball'' ordered Estelle hastily and alakazam managed to restrain gengar before he could attack, and finished him with a shadow ball. ''Gengar is unable to battle, alakazam wins'' said Marina ''return gengar, you did your best'' whispered Nyx and looked Estelle and alakazam '' _damn, she is good, but I won't give up_ , come out tauros'' said Nyx ''mooo'' tauros came out while mooing and scratching his foot.

''Return alakazam, good job. Come out meditite'' said Estelle and brought out a bipedal kid like pokemon with an onion shaped head and blue body that bowed its head in respect and got into meditation position ''tite'' '' this is… _Meditite, The Meditate Pokemon. Meditite heightens its inner energy through meditation. It survives on just one berry a day. Minimal eating is another aspect of this Pokémon's training''_ ''a fighting-psychic pokemon? Damn, tauros use stone edge'' said Nyx but meditate and Estelle were calm. ''Meditate'' said Estelle and meditite was surrounded by a white aura and stone edge hit it, damaging it a lot ''one more time tauros'' said Nyx fired up and tauros did it once more ''double team at the last second and then counter'' said Estelle ''meditite'' meditite did double team at the last second and began running with it and its clones were covered in a light blue aura, ''don't let him hit you, giga impact'' said Nyx concerned ''moooo'' tauros rammed all the meditite, but the real one was missing ''finish him'' said Estelle to meditite who jumped high and then kicked tauros on its back, creating an explosion and when the smoke cleared tauros was fainted ''tauros is unable to battle, meditite wins'' said Marina and meditite bowed its head in respect ''return tauros, return meditite, you were amazing'' said both to their pokemon.

''Is this the best you can do Nyx-chan? Seems Marina-chan would be a better opponent from what I saw from her contests'' said Estelle cocky ''grrr, let's show her, come out umbreon'' said Nyx angry as umbreon came out ''kha'' growled umbreon angry while her rings were shining, ''a dark type huh? Come to think of it, you always loved them, but you won't defeat this one, come out gardevoir'' said Estelle and brought out a female looking bipedal pokemon with white body, green legs and a red fin horn coming out from the chest ''gardevoir'' ''what's this? _Gardevoir, The Embrace Pokemon. Gardevoir has the power to predict the future. Its power peaks when it is protecting its Trainer''._ '' Umbreon use our combo'' ordered Nyx and umbreon created a series of clones while she was surrounded by shadow balls ''you sure try hard, but it's futile'' she said and did eye contact with gardevoir who nodded and avoided the umbreon who rushed at her spot via teleportation ''again'' said Nyx but gardevoir was keep dodging.

After many attempts, umbreon was sweating a lot and her legs were shaking ''you can always give up'' said Estelle smiling cockily ''as if, I came this far because I don't give up, umbreon, do our combo at full power'' said Nyx and umbreon did her four move combination ''time to end this, dazzling gleam'' ordered Estelle ''gardevoiirrr'' gardevoir shined, with the shine erasing the clones and hitting umbreon while creating an explosion and before the smoke could clear, umbreon came out and managed to hit gardevoir with faint attack before she fainted ''umbreon is unable to battle, gardevoir wins, therefore the winner is Estelle'' announced Marina. ''Return umbreon, you did your best and I'm proud for you'' said Nyx in a low voice ''I have to say, that last attack amazed me; you sure are more talented than Candice. But both of you will never defeat me. Until Draco finds his true love, I will fight her with my whole being'' she said coldly and prepared to leave ''I will cheer for you Marina-chan and of course for Draco-kun, please don't tell him that you met me, I want to surprise him '' she asked cheerfully ''but why?'' asked Nyx ''it's a secret, bye'' she said as she left them to their confusion.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter62: A crazy break

Three days passed since the girls met Estelle and the trio was training separately, with Marina training near water ''ok lanturn use electro ball and slowbro water pulse with psychic'' she said and her pokemon did their moves, Nyx on the other hand was training on a field and had her tauros clash with nidoqueen ''that's it, keep it up'' she said fired up. On the other hand, Draco had charizard along with primeape smashing huge rocks in a small mountain range with many rocks and pidgeot along with hydreigon, whom Draco brought as an extra, were having aerial duel, while dratini was duelling kingdra with using dragon rage and hydro pump at the moment and espeon was meditating and then lifted a huge rock with her psychic, crumbling it in the process ''good job guys, keep it up'' said Draco quite excited. After half an hour, all his pokemon were down for the count and tried to catch their breath ''you guys did great, you know what? I think that you should take a break for the rest of the day'' he announced and they seemed to be happy ''I will leave you some pokefood and I will come pick you up at afternoon, have fun'', he said and after finishing putting pokefood in their bowls, he left them and headed to the pokemon center. Draco then reached the pokemon center and went to Nurse joy ''good morning Nurse Joy'' ''good morning Draco-kun, do you want something?'' she asked curious ''I will just go for a long bath so can you notify me if anyone searches for me or something?'' he asked politely ''of course'' she said ''thank you'' he replied glad and went upstairs and after a minute, Estelle appeared and approached Nurse Joy ''oh, you are that girl from before'' she said smiling ''how can I help you?'' she asked ever happy and Estelle smiled.

Meanwhile, Draco's team finished eating and dratini wanted to do some practise on its own and so he split from the group and went further ahead and in his head, he imagined Draco praising him for becoming stronger from its extra hard work, which made him blush from pride and used aqua tail on a rock, managing to shatter it and got fired up. As dratini was training, it decided to practise with dragon pulse and so it prepared to fire it on another rock, but it suddenly sneezed which resulted in the attack being directed elsewhere, to dratini's dismay. However, what he didn't know was that there was a duel of two machamp for control of the group that were being spectators and one of the two fainted because dratini's attack gave it the final strike. The whole group along with the duelling machamp appeared to dratini angry, the latter bowing scared for apology but they were way too angry and made dratini run like crazy with them behind it. ''Um?'' kingdra woke up and saw in her panic that dratini was missing and told the others who shared her panic but before they could search though, espeon was sensing something with her fur and they saw dratini running at them and before they could feel glad, they saw to their shock the machamp group chasing it angry.

After the pass of twenty minutes, Draco finished his bath and was in his room to dress up ''since I gave the others a break I should go sightseeing or something'' he said quite thrilled on that idea and headed downstairs. Before he could exit from the building though, he heard Nurse Joy ''Draco-kun come here please'' she shouted and he came to her fast ''what's wrong Nurse Joy?'' he asked curious ''while you were having your bath, a girl appeared and requested that you must meet with her near the pokemon league village ASAP'' said Nurse Joy smiling ''a girl? I wonder who could it be, is the Pokemon League Village away?'' asked Draco ''at least 5 minutes away if you begin to run'' she replied still smiling ''ok thanks'' said Draco and began to run. After a while, Draco saw many people entering a place that looked like the Pokemon League Village Nurse Joy told him about ''wow, this sure is a huge crowd'' he said to himself amazed ''but where is that girl?'' he wondered ''what you search is something from ages ago and when you find it, with happiness you will overflow'' said a girly voice under a huge tree's shadow ''this voice is familiar'' said Draco ''wait…could it be?'' he wondered ''yes Draco-kun'' said the girly voice which proved to be Estelle's who appeared before him. Draco's eyes then overflowed by tears and quickly hugged Estelle whose eyes showed that she longed for that ''I missed you Estelle Onee-chan'' he said while still crying ''same here Draco-kun'' she said while crying too as she instantly replied the hug and after a while they separated ''you sure have changed Draco-kun'' she said while smiling ''you too, you have become a true beauty'' he said happy.

''You are one to talk'' she said while smiling and scanning him upside down, making him kinda shy ''a...anyway let's talk, I'm sure we have a lot to say'' he said kinda nervous. It was almost afternoon and they talked about many things ''I see, I missed a lot of things since I moved to Hoenn'' she said a little bit melancholic ''yes, we managed to get here by giving our all and we also met old faces like Tom and Candice'' said Draco in thought and then Estelle stopped walking, with anger being visible and making Draco nervous ''Draco-kun, did you just mention Candice?'' asked Estelle in a psycho tone, making him terrified ''y...yeah?'' he replied with pure fear in his voice. ''That bitch….and tell me, what happened between you two?'' she asked with the same tone ''w…well…we battled with our starters and I won while it was a close call…..and Marina beat her in a contest...'' answered Draco who was sweating bullets and Estelle's hand was trembling ''not only that bitch stalks you everywhere but she almost won against you?'' ''y…yes?'' ''grrr, THAT'S IT, I WILL TRAIN YOU AND MAKE SURE YOU WON'T LOSE TO HER OR ANYONE WHO SUPPORTS HER!'' screamed Estelle while making him more scared and nervous ''now that you mention it Estelle, I have to pick up my pokemon, wanna come?'' he asked while overcoming his feelings of terror ''oh sure'' she replied calmed down ''I would love to meet them'' she replied smiling.

Back to the others, a war broke between Draco's pokemon and the group of wild machamp, with both parties were exchanging moves and were at their limits while dratini gathered its courage and stood between two sides and shouted with all its might. Draco then came along with Estelle ''hey, what happened?'' asked shocked his pokemon and all of them were shouting in order to explain the situation to him, but of course he couldn't understand ''I can't understand what you say guys'' he said troubled and then Estelle stepped up ''gardevoir come out'' she ordered calmly and then gardevoir came out beside her ''amazing'' said Draco as he was using his pokedex on her ''please use your powers to show us what happened'' she ordered. Gardevoir then unleashed a psychic wave that scanned all the pokemon and then her eyes shined as she looked Estelle in the eyes, showing her various images. Estelle then smiled lightly and looked the machamp ''dear machamp, this dratini here didn't want to ruin your duel for leadership. It was training and attacked you by mistake'' she explained with a warm face and tone, making them look at dratini who nodded apologetically and then they smiled ''seems they finally understand'' said Draco who was happy along with his pokemon. After the incident was solved, both of them were at the pokemon center in order to sleep ''thank you for the help Estelle-Onee Chan. Without you there, we would have been in trouble'' said Draco happy ''don't mention it. You are the brother I never had and I swore to protect you always ever since we met'' she said happy making him moved ''and that's why I will be your sparring partner, until the League begins'' she said fired up and he became fired up too, ending up holding hands as a promise.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter63: A brotherly battle. Draco vs Estelle

It was 8:00 in the morning and Draco along with Estelle were having a breakfast ''I wonder where have the girls gone, I haven't see them for almost three days'' wondered Draco as he was eating his breakfast ''from what I know, both of them are at the village'' said Estelle while eating too. Draco then finished eating and got up ''Estelle Onee-chan, do you want to begin training with me from today?'' he asked pumped up but Estelle got deep in thought ''of course, but can we go first for some sightseeing?'' she asked with a smiley face while also clapping her hands, making Draco sigh smiling ''ok then'' he answered to her amusement. A lot of time passed and both of them were at the Pokemon League Village and were having a lot of fun ''it is great here'' said an amazed Draco ''yeah, you will have to move here soon by the way'' replied Estelle ''is that so? I wonder if I will stay with the girls or something'' wondered Draco ''Estelle-chan, Draco'' shouted Marina happy in front of them ''hey Marina, hi Marina-chan'' said both of them ''are you sightseeing?'' she asked happy ''yeah, it's a very nice place to live in'' said Draco ''I heard that when the League starts it becomes more lively here, with many events occurring when there aren't any battles'' she explained excited, making them really happy ''sounds fantastic, by the way, were is Nyx?'' asked Draco curious and Marina became a little bit melancholic ''well…let's just say she is giving her all''.

In a forest outside the village, Nyx was breathing heavily while all her pokemon were down and with many bruises, with only umbreon being still capable to go on ''use faint attack on that tree'' said Nyx with a little anger in her voice and umbreon executed the move with anger, breaking the tree ''ok guys, rest for a while and we will continue at night'' she said serious as she recalled them. Umbreon was the only one left out and without Nyx realizing, umbreon's eyes shined red for an instant of a second ''return umbreon'' said Nyx as she recalled her '' _I will never lose again like this. I will become stronger to the point that I can crush Estelle and everyone else_ '' she thought while holding umbreon's pokeball tighter before she put it in her belt and before she could leave, she heard a twig snapping and got alert ''who is there?'' she asked while being ready to bring a pokemon out, ''hey chill Nyx-chan, it's me'' said a voice who proved to be Gary Oak ''G…Gary-san?'' she wondered nervous while blushing and he smiled. It was now afternoon and after some walking, Draco along with Estelle and Marina reached the pokemon center's battlefield ''are you ready Draco-kun?'' asked Estelle pumped up but with her usual elegance ''of course'' he replied also pumped up ''I won't go easy on you because you are my sworn little brother'' she said with a smile ''give me your all'' he replied with a smile of his own, ''this is a battle between Estelle and Draco. Both trainers will use three pokemon with no substitutions. Begin'' said Marina as judge.

''Ladies go first Estelle-Onee chan'' said Draco ''oh, what a gentleman'' she said while bowing as if she was an aristocrat with a long dress ''go alakazam'' she said as she brought out her alakazam, ''an alakazam huh? Go primeape'' said Draco as he brought out primeape who hit his chest ready for battle, ''a fighting type against a psychic one? Ok, that will be easy'' ''we will see, do bulk up x2'' ordered Draco ''ugh'' primeape did it, becoming stronger and with raised defences. ''Use psychic shadow balls'' ordered Estelle ''block them with thunder punch and then use it on alakazam'' ordered Draco and primeape was easily blocking the shadow balls controlled by psychic ''what?'' said Estelle in her shock, while primeape then was about to hit alakazam ''use psychic on him'' she said alerted and alakazam restrained him just in time with primeape trying desperately to move ''don't panic, use continuous bulk ups'' ordered Draco and primeape tried his best to power up, ''thrash him around '' ordered panicked. Alakazam was hitting primeape randomly around while he was powering up ''ok primeape, try to get off psychic and barrage him with focus punch'' ordered Draco confident ''uuuughhh'' primeape tried to dispel psychic ''nice try Draco-kun but you can't escape psychic with...'' she tried to say, but primeape after a lot of effort dispelled it, to Estelle's and alakazam's great shock and after a fast launch, managed to defeat alakazam with two good focus punches.

''Alakazam is unable to fight, primeape is the winner'' announced Marina to primeape's excitement and growls of triumph ''return primeape, you were astounding'' said an amazed Draco ''return alakazam, you tried your best'' said Estelle with a compassionate voice ''now I see Draco-kun, you used primeape in order to see if you could use bulk-up so many times to the point you can unleash enough strength to dispel psychic, amazing'' said Estelle amazed after discovering his strategy, ''that's right, now bring your next'' he replied fired up. ''With pleasure, come out meditite'' said Estelle as she brought out meditite who clapped his hands and bowed in respect ''just so you know, it's psychic-fighting type'' she said kinda proud, ''in that case, come out dratini'' said Draco as he brought out dratini ''um'' growled and had eyes ready for battle ''now that I see it from up close it's extremely cute'' said Estelle amazed ''well thank you, but it's not only cute though, use flamethrower'' he ordered and dratini used the move but meditite had its eyes closed ''meditate and double team'' ordered Estelle calmly. ''Tite'' meditite then got into a meditating position with a white aura surrounding it and avoided flamethrower barely via double team ''use it on all of them'', dratini then attacked all clones, but meditite revealed itself to be fine and not into meditating position ''aqua tail'' ''let it hit you'' ordered Estelle confident ''huh?'' wondered Draco and dratini hit meditite with aqua tail, pushing it back a lot but it could still fight.

''Again dratini'' he ordered ''you know what you have to do now meditite'' said Estelle and after dratini hit it meditite used Counter, dealing a lot of damage to dratini who was bruised and breathing with a little difficulty ''I see, that was your plan'' ''don't you like it?'' ''I do, but you see, dratini hasn't given up yet'' said Draco confident and fired up as dratini managed to get up ''give him a good aqua tail dratini'' ordered Draco. ''Um'' ''what? Is he crazy?'' wondered Estelle shocked ''counter it meditite'' said Estelle and after meditite was hit, it was about to use counter but Draco grinned ''now dratini, use twister shield'' ''twister what?'' wondered Estelle and dratini quickly surrounded itself with twister, damaging and pushing back meditite ''now sent it on him'' said Draco and dratini gathered and unleashed the twister from its tail, hitting and fainting meditite ''meditite is unable to battle, the winner'' tried to announce Marina but dratini also fainted ''There is no winner, it's a tie'' she announced ''return dratini, I'm very proud of you, you really became stronger'' said Draco with a voice full of pride ''return meditite, you were great'' said an also proud Estelle. ''I have to say Draco-kun, I have a lot of time to feel this fired up'' ''then I will try to make this final round even more fired up Estelle Onee-chan'' said Draco sure about his words ''this is my partner, come out gardevoir'' said Estelle as gardevoir came out.

''If it's about partners, then this is mine'' said Draco as he brought out charizard ''groh'' he roared ready for battle ''cool'' she said smirking ''ok charizard, use flamethrower'' ordered Draco excited and charizard used the move ''use psychic on the move and send it back'' ordered Estelle calmly, with gardevoir doing that but charizard avoided it and unleashed another one that hit her ''ok keep it up'' said Draco excited ''as if, teleport and then shadow ball'' ordered Estelle. ''Voir'' gardevoir then teleported and unleashed quickly five shadow balls that barraged charizard and threw him down, but charizard got up and shook his head and got up ready to continue ''psychic shadow ball '' she ordered ''oh not this time, avoid them and then steel wing'', charizard's wings then had metallic colour and avoided the combined attack which was following him, ''what?'' wondered Estelle and charizard hit her with his two wings, making her kneel. However, the combination attack of psychic and shadow ball hit him on the back and made him fall ''dazzling gleam full power'' ''flamethrower full power'' ordered both of them, with an explosion occurring that created a huge smoke and when it cleared, charizard fainted while gardevoir was barely standing ''charizard is unable to battle, gardevoir wins, there is no winner'' ''return buddy, you did your best'' said Draco proud and headed to Estelle.

''That was intense, Estelle Onee-chan'' said Draco smiling ''yeah, this month until the League starts will be intense'' said Estelle fired up as they gave hands to Marina's delight. It was night and Nyx's umbreon just collapsed, but her eyes were shining red before she fainted, while Gary's umbreon was kinda scared, a feeling it was sharing with his trainer as they saw that Nyx was as furious as umbreon '' _Nyx-chan_ …'' thought Gary concerned.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter64: Discovering the darkness within

It was night and Gary was holding Nyx in his hands and just entered a now empty pokemon center, being completely lost in thought and seeming troubled ''groh'' growled his umbreon that was walking alongside him in concern ''don't worry umbreon, both Nyx and umbreon-chan will be alright'' he said smiling, reassuring umbreon who gave a sigh of relief. As they were walking, Nyx opened slowly her eyes ''Gary…san….what happened?'' she asked with a weak voice ''nothing, you just collapsed probably due to overexerting yourself'' he said slightly nervous ''i…see'' she said and closed her eyes again and then Gary had eyes of concern ''Nyx-chan...'' he said with a tone of concern and confusion and seemed to recall something.

 _A little while back_

 _Nyx finished her training and after a twig snapped, saw Gary who happened to be in the area ''G…Gary-san?'' she asked nervously ''hi Nyx-chan, long time no see'' he said enthusiastic ''yes…'' ''seems to me that you trained hard'' he said as he saw the tree that was brought down slightly impressed ''heh, I'm still trying'' she said timidly while blushing ''but I still have ways to go'' she said disappointed while clenching her fist. Gary then put his hand on her shoulder ''in that case, let's battle. I'm curious to see how much stronger you have become'' he said with an eager look ''ok then, let's go to the centre's arena'' said an also eager Nyx. They then reached the arena ''I have to warn you Nyx-chan, since the last time we fought I trained a lot while researching at the same time'' ''it's ok, I wouldn't want anything else'' she said fired up ''you can go first'' he said ''oh thanks, in that case, come out nidoqueen'' shouted Nyx as she threw her pokeball and nidoqueen came out growling ''oh so your nidorina evolved huh? Come out nidoqueen'' shouted Gary as he brought out another nidoqueen who was growling ''nidoqueen, use superpower'' ordered Nyx ''use mega punch'' ordered Gary. Nyx's nidoqueen then ran towards Gary's own and punched her in the face but Gary's retaliated by punching in the stomach, both being pushed back by the moves ''poison fang'' ''poison jab'' ordered both while both pokemon did their moves which weren't that much effective to each other._

'' _Grrr, use superpower'' said a slightly pissed off Nyx while her nidoqueen was sharing her anger and tried to punch with all her strength ''mega punch and hyper beam'' said Gary calm and his pokemon after avoiding a couple of punches, landed a good mega punch on the chin that did greater damage than before and fired a hyper beam that send nidoqueen back fainted. ''Good job nidoqueen, return'' said Gary ''growah'' shouted nidoqueen in triumph ''return nidoqueen'' said Nyx ''your nidoqueen is strong, but using superpower too much can be your downfall, come out nidoking'' said Gary after finishing his advice ''grooohh'' ''come out tauros'' shouted Nyx quite angry ''mooo'' growled tauros while exhaling air from his nose ''oh, they faced each other last time, let's see how it will go now, use focus punch'' ordered Gary and nidoking run while being ready to use the move ''use stone edge'' ordered Nyx and tauros did the move, managing to hit nidoking and pushing him back ''again nidoking'' ordered Gary composed. ''Use take down tauros'' ordered Nyx and tauros began to ran at nidoking ''catch him by the horn and attack him'' said Gary and nidoking caught his right horn after he was pushed slightly back ''seems it will end like last time'' he said as nidoking was about to punch him ''now stone edge'' ordered Nyx and tauros did it at point blank range, sending nidoking flying._

'' _Finish him with take down'' she ordered and tauros slammed nidoking in the belly before he could touch the ground, sending him crashing on a tree behind Gary fainted ''return tauros'' she said while smiling ''return nidoking, you did your best'' said Gary with a soft tone ''I'm impressed so far Nyx-chan, your pokemon became stronger'' ''thank you Gary-san'' she said in her usual shy tone ''for my next one, come out drapion'' said Nyx and drapion came out while doing a grapping motion with his claws ''a pokemon not common in Kanto, impressive, in that case, come out scizor'' said Gary as he brought out a red metallic exoskeleton and black striped in its neck and abdomen while its claws have markings like eyes ''this is…Scizor, The Pincher Pokemon and the evolved form of Scyther. Scizor has a body with the hardness of steel. It is not easily fazed by ordinary sorts of attacks. This Pokémon flaps its wings to regulate its body temperature'' ''ok drapion, use ice fang'' ''grah'' said drapion as he running to bite scizor ''keep avoiding him and use sword dance'' said Gary ''scizor'' scizor was swiftly avoiding drapion who was terribly slow against it ''now use a good metal claw'' he ordered and scizor avoided a frontal attack and scizor landed a metal claw at drapion's back that inflicted incredible damage, but it got careless and was caught by drapion's tail. ''Now it won't go anywhere, hyper beam'' said a cocky Nyx '' use metal claw to shield yourself'' said Gary and after drapion used hyper beam, scizor was punching it as fast as it could with metal claw until a small explosion happened, with scizor being slightly bruised and free of drapion's grip._

 _Drapion suddenly was getting frustrated and Nyx was getting angry ''let's finish this, night slash'' she ordered angrily and rushed at scizor ''finish him with steel wing'' ordered Gary and scizor swiftly attacked him at the rear, making him fall fainted. ''Good job scizor, you were amazing'' said Gary proud ''that makes it 2-1 for the time being Nyx-chan, Nyx-chan?'' wondered Gary as he saw her gripping her pokeball tight and with anger being visible on her ''come out umbreon'' she said angry and umbreon came out ''kha'' she growled while her rings were glowing ''come out too umbreon'' said Gary and upon seeing each other, both umbreon got shy, but Nyx's own then became battle ready ''faint attack'' ''quick attack''. Meanwhile, Estelle was sitting on a chair while her gardevoir was grooming her hair, but then she looked out and stopped her activity ''what's wrong gardevoir?'' wondered Estelle and gardevoir seemed to tell her something with her psychic powers ''that sounds bad'' she said sweat dropping, back at the battle, both umbreon were fighting in close quarters but Nyx's own was getting exhausted gradually and her eyes were shining red ''Nyx-chan, I think we should stop this fight, your umbreon was already exhausted from the training, if this keeps up'' he said concerned ''is this pity? Or an excuse to run from this fight?'' she asked with a lot of anger in her voice interrupting him ''I see, you are not the Nyx-chan I know right now, in that case I have to defeat you'' he said in a tone filled with a mix of concern and disappointment._

 _His umbreon then managed to land a good quick attack on Nyx's umbreon's belly and send her flying back, being barely able to stand up, ''KEEP FIGHTING, KEEP ATTACKING UMBREON'' shouted Nyx with frustration and umbreon's eyes were still shining ''use-'' she tried to say but umbreon collapsed and her eyes were still shining for a second before she fainted, while Gary's umbreon was kinda scared, a feeling it was sharing with his trainer as they saw that Nyx was as furious as umbreon ''Nyx-chan…'' thought Gary concerned._

As Gary recalled what happened, Estelle teleported to the pokemon center with her gardevoir and looked at Nyx, ''do you know what happened to her?'' asked Gary who seemed to feel that she knew something, but Estelle shook her head ''not exactly, but if what my gardevoir felt is true, then it seems that whatever inner darkness she has accumulated until now….has been awakened'' she said kinda worried.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter65: Discovering a sea of possibilities

''Alright poliwhirl, use bubble'' ordered Marina and poliwhirl unleashed a huge amount of bubbles ''now let's try our new move, use psychic'' she said and poliwhirl was surrounded by a light blue aura and after using it on the bubbles, they began to soar and spin, creating a tornado of bubbles, but poliwhirl stopped using psychic while falling down and they popped. Poliwhirl was disappointed and Marina kneeled beside him and petted his back ''it's ok poliwhirl, this time it lasted longer so with a little more practise you will master it'' she said with a compassionate voice and poliwhirl looked at her and got up, determined to keep trying ''that's the spirit'' she said however, someone seemed to spy on her from within a bush. At a rocky terrain, Draco had hydreigon along with pidgeot and charizard battle each other, with hydreigon unleashing tri attack on pidgeot who avoided it and used brave bird that hit him but hydreigon tanked it , charizard then unleashed a flamethrower that created an explosion upon hitting and before the smoke could dissipate, he emerged ready to use dragon claw but they managed to avoid ''that's it guys, keep going'' said Draco amazed and then turned his attention on primeape who was trying to hit dratini and espeon, who were trying their best to avoid his series of attacks, meanwhile, gengar was on the foot of the rocky mountain terrain and her pokemon were being hit by shadow balls ''that's it guys try to endure them, keep going gengar'' she said excited and they growled determined.

It was noon and Marina finished her bath and after dressing up, reached the lake which became her training spot, grabbed a pokeball and brought out poliwhirl ''alright poliwhirl, we will train now to master psychic!'' said Marina ''poli'' said poliwhirl excited, but then they heard the sound of leaves and got alerted ''who is there?'' she asked cold and alerted. What they saw was a short elder woman who was clearing herself up ''um, excuse me, are you lost miss?'' she asked ''no I'm not young lady, I was watching you practising with this poliwhirl and wanted to meet you'', ''why?'' she asked kinda nervous '' why? To battle of course'' she said as she brought out a poliwrath ''poli'' it growled while doing a macho pose and poliwhirl's eyes got determined and looked at Marina who then smiled ''ok then, we accept'' she answered coldly ''fufufu'' smiled the old lady happy. Both parties distanced each other ''just to warn you little girl, we won't hold back'' said the old lady as she and poliwrath did a macho pose ''don't worry, we won't either'' she replied while smiling cockily, the old lady then got into normal position ''the elderly go first, use water pulse'' she ordered and poliwrath unleashed it on poliwhirl '' use bubble beam'' she ordered and both moves cancelled each other, ''in that case, use dynamic punch'' said the old lady and poliwrath's fist was surrounded by a red glow ''use double slap'' she ordered.

Both pokemon rushed at each other but before poliwhirl could even touch his opponent, poliwrath jumped behind him and punched him in the face, making him walking strangely ''what's wrong poliwhirl?'' asked Marina ''fufufu, dynamic punch is a move that can make an enemy pokemon confused'' explained the old lady happy and satisfied with what happened, ''use bubble beam'' she said to poliwhirl who was walking around and unleashed it up and hit himself, snapping himself out of confusion ''alright use double slap'' ordered Marina and poliwhirl despite his injuries rushed forward ''use brick break'' ordered the woman. Poliwrath then easily avoided poliwhirl's attempts to attack again and his hand turned a bluish white while slamming him with it, sending him falling to the lake ''try to get up poliwhirl'' said Marina and after a couple of seconds he tried desperately to get out of the lake, ''sigh, return poliwrath'' said the old lady with disappointment as she returned her pokemon who made a pose of triumph before disappearing ''w-what are you doing?'' asked a puzzled Marina.

''The right thing, it would be really meaningless to continue this battle anymore. Not only my poliwrath proved to be superior but also your poliwhirl is greatly injured'' explained the lady and Marina looked at poliwhirl sad, ''you might be a coordinator, but the well-being of one's pokemon must be top priority for everyone'' she continued and Marina became shocked and sad ''I believe your other pokemon have been raised nicely, but this one has been neglected''. Upon hearing that, tears began to flow from Marina's eyes ''I-'' she said as she fell on her knees ''I will fight you again when you are ready, and I hope that the next battle will be one worthy of your coordinator status, Water Fairy-chan'' finished saying as she was leaving from the area. Marina was on the pokemon center's lobby and was depressed '' _how could I, how could I do such a terrible mistake?_ '' she was thinking, blaming herself and then Nurse Joy came out ''how is he Nurse Joy?'' she asked panicked and she gave a smile ''poliwhirl is ok, he just needs to rest until tomorrow'' explained Nurse Joy and Marina smiled from relief and happiness ''can I see him?'' ''of course'' replied Nurse Joy and guided her to the room he was resting and saw poliwhirl with bandages.

''Hi…poliwhirl'' she said depressed while avoiding eye contact with him ''maybe she was right, maybe I never trained you as much as the others and that makes me pathetic as your partner'' she said while tears began now coming from her eyes and poliwhirl looked at her sad and exhausted. Marina then stood up and was looking down ''get better soon'' she said and went out, closing the door behind her and was crying even more. Morning came and Marina was sleeping on the lobby's couch until Nurse Joy woke her up ''Marina-chan wake up'' said Nurse Joy while pushing her gently ''good morning Nurse Joy-san'' said Marina with a not so drowsy voice, getting up quickly ''I'm happy to tell you that poliwhirl is completely healed'' she announced happily, but Marina gave a bitter smile.

Nurse Joy's chancey then brought out poliwhirl who was on a stretcher '' we will leave you two alone ''hi…poliwhirl'' she said sad ''poli'' said poliwhirl with sad eyes and then showed her a rock made crown, ''for me?'' she asked and he nodded. Marina was ready to grab it but pushed it in poliwhirl's hands ''poliwhirl, I want you to keep it and remember me'' she said sad, making him puzzled and then she got out his pokeball ''poliwhirl…I think you are better without me'' she said while looking down ''because of my stupidity I neglected you, with the result being you losing badly to that poliwrath and getting so injured…'' and poliwhirl was moving his head in denial ''I will sent you to Professor Oak, you will be better there…and might find a more capable trainer…farewell poliwhirl'' she said crying. She tried to return him, but he jumped on her and began to slap her for a minute while crying, he then stopped and she was left shocked ''you mean…that you still want me as your partner?'' she asked shocked with tears in her eyes and poliwhirl nodded and she hugged him ''thank you'' she said with a teary voice and then Nurse Joy appeared before them ''oh my, isn't that a king's rock?'' she asked surprised and both trainer and pokemon looked at her confused.

''King's…rock?'' wondered Marina as she looked at the rock she was holding ''yes, it's an item that can evolve a poliwhirl to politoed'' she explained while smiling ''amazing'' she said, looking then at poliwhirl who was amazed ''do you…want to evolve?'' she asked and poliwhirl had a face of uncertainty ''it's ok poliwhirl, I won't force you or something. Whether you evolve or not is your decision alone'' she said with a sweet face and then poliwhirl moved and grabbed the item. There was a moment of silence ''nothing happened'' said Marina puzzled ''fufufu, he has to hold it and then be traded, I will help you with that'' she said and Marina's face sparkled ''thank you Joy-san'' said Marina thanking her and after a while, the trade ended with Marina taking back her pokeball and taking a deep breath ''come out politoed'' she shouted while throwing her pokeball, which revealed a green frog pokemon with yellow hands, belly, throat and toes, a long curled hair on his head, small pink cheeks and a green swirl on the belly ''politoed'' it said while clapping its hands '' _Politoed, The Frog Pokemon and the alternative final form of Poliwag. Politoed acts as a leader to Poliwag and Poliwhirl, which gather from afar upon hearing its cry. Politoed likes to expand its throat and sing. When three or more assemble, they sing in a chorus with a loud, bellowing voice. The curled hair on Politoed's head is considered proof of its status as a king''_. ''Oh my, I haven't seen a politoed in a while, hey, its pink cheeks are smaller than usual'', ''huh? Is there something wrong with them?'' asked Marina ''your politoed is female'' ''WHAT?'' she shouted in disbelief ''did you hear that politoed? Not only you became cuter, but you are also a girl'' said Marina excited while hugging her ''poli'' growled politoed happy.

The old lady was near the lake standing and then she turned her attention on someone who just came and proved to be Marina ''so, you came again girl'' ''yes'' replied a cold and determined Marina ''heh, show me then your progress'' said the old woman while grinning, ''oh I will'' said Marina with a cold smile. ''Prepare to meet my partner again, come out poliwrath'' said the granny and poliwrath came out while doing a macho pose, ''prepare to meet mine, come out politoed'' said Marina and brought out politoed who came out clapping ''oh, so it evolved huh?'' ''yes, and it's ready to win'' said Marina with a cold cocky smile ''we will see young girl, use dynamic punch'' ordered the woman and poliwrath rushed to politoed and landed behind him ready to strike, Marina smiled and politoed was easily avoiding it with nimble movements ''time to counter attack, double slap'' she ordered and politoed unleashed a series of slaps at poliwrah, with the last one sending him back a little. ''Oh? It sure became stronger and faster'' said the lady impressed ''you are still in for more surprises, bubble beam'' said Marina and politoed unleashed the move ''water pulse'' ordered the old woman and the moves created an explosion and when the smoke cleared, politoed jumped and hit poliwrath who took incredible damage and was on his knee ''that was...'' ''yes, bounce, a flying move that is super effective against your part fighting poliwrath'' said Marina while smiling cockily ''you came prepared huh? Brick break!'' she ordered and poliwrath lunged forward despite his injured state but politoed dodged at last second and kicked in the face, sending him back slightly.

''Time to end this, dynamic punch full power'' ordered the woman ''double slap full power'' said Marina and both pokemon lunged at each other, with politoed jumping above poliwrath's punch and double slapped him in the face until the prior fainted. Marina and politoed then smiled ''we did it politoed, we won!'' she said as she broke out of her battle mode and hugged her happy politoed ''return poliwrath, you did your best'' said the old lady praising her pokemon and looked at her opponents. Politoed then did bubble beam to create bubbles and then used psychic to create a bubble tornado and he was playfully jumping on each one, amazing her trainer ''this is…'' ''new possibilities'' said the old lady while approaching her ''humans and pokemon always evolve and unlock new possibilities. What you see now is a small part from a sea of possibilities that lies ahead of you'' she explained smiling and Marina smiled too ''you are right, as we become stronger and change, we will unlock even more possibilities for whatever lies ahead'' she said fired up as both of them were watching politoed playing.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter66: Candice returns. True nature comes to light?

''Wow, it's so cute!'' said Nyx as she was observing the newly evolved politoed ''poli'' it said as it clapped as a positive reaction to her comments, ''yeah, it looks amazing'' said Draco who was just as intrigued and amazed by the new transformation ''and wait until you see her in the Grand Festival'' said a smiling Marina as she petted her on the head while she began eating. The three cousins were eating breakfast on a restaurant at the Pokemon League Village after not seeing each other for basically a whole week, while also talking about their experiences during that time ''thanks to her evolving we have unlocked many tricks'' kept Marina saying ever enthusiastic while hugging politoed ''what about you Draco?'' she asked eager. Draco then gave a nervous smile ''Estelle Onee-chan…. is scary. While training with her pays off, she becomes quite merciless'' he explained while remembering some intense moments with her, making the girls smile nervously ''I...see, so what about you Nyx?'' asked Marina Nyx who was in deep thought and the question brought her back to reality.

Then her face became quite melancholic, with the memories of her really harsh training sessions resurfacing to her mind ''just hard training nothing else'' she said while also giving a quick glance at Draco with sad eyes. Marina then smiled mischievously ''oh yeah right, harsh training for sure, and also Gary-san looking after you for a whole night, fufufufu'' she ended up chuckling and Nyx's face became deep red ''t…that...that…was'' she tried to say nervous and shy ''oh? So things progressed that fast between the two of you?'' asked Draco who joined on the teasing, making Nyx even more flustered and both of them laughed. They finished their breakfast after some minutes, just relaxing and then Draco's face brightened up a little ''hey girls, how about taking a break from our training routines for today and have fun?'' he suggested enthusiastic and Marina's face brightened up as well ''that would be fantastic! What do you say Nyx?'' she asked, but Nyx got a little sad ''sorry…but I will refuse…I have a lot of training to do'' she said while not looking at them, making them disappointed a little ''come on Nyx, you have to relax from time to time'' said Marina while pulling her hand with zero results, however, Marina let her hand and touched her forehead ''what's wrong Marina?'' asked Nyx ''my bitch senses are tingling'' she said scared and angry, ''do you mean…?'' wondered Nyx ''huh? What's going on girls?'' asked a totally oblivious Draco.

Then, inside the restaurant came Candice who then saw the trio ''Draco!'' she shouted energetic and was coming at them ''damn, those are some accurate senses'' said Nyx kinda nervous, ''hey Candice-chan, how are you?'' he asked smiling ''I'm…good…I missed you'' she said shyly while pushing her index fingers against each other ''too bad he and us can't say the same'' said Marina with a cocky smile ''oh Marina, you were here too? I didn't even see you, after all, you always go unnoticed'' she replied with a sassy smile ''what was that you damned jynx?'' asked an angry Marina ''what did you say you damned muk?'' asked in reply an angry Candice and they were holding hands, trying to push each other while they had their faces close to each other '' _here we go again_ '' thought Draco and Nyx drained. ''By the way Candice, did you find a place to stay?'' asked Draco and she stopped fighting with Marina ''well….yes'' she said shy and nervous ''that's good'' he said, Nyx then smiled mischievously ''hey Draco, how about going out for sightseeing with Candice-chan instead of us?'' she ended up proposing happy ''eeehhhh?'' asked everyone shocked ''HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FRIGGING MIND?'' asked a furious Marina shouting, grabbing the attention of the other customers, ''going out with Candice-chan huh? Well ok'' said Draco in thought, to Nyx's and Candice's joy and Marina's great shock ''consider this something akin to a date'' whispered Nyx to Candice, making her blush wildly.

A few minutes passed and Draco along with Candice were ready to go ''ok then girls, we will leave now, bye'' said Draco but before he could leave, he saw Marina holding on his foot crying funny ''don't go Draco! Not with her!'' she said and he smiled nervously ''come on Marina, it won't be so bad to go for a walk with her for once'' he explained sweat dropping and Nyx managed to detach her, ''ready Candice?'' ''yes'' she said smiling timidly but before they could leave, Candice gave a cocky and evil look and smile that shocked Marina. ''Marina, what's wrong?'' asked Nyx Marina who was sweating a lot ''didn't you see that smile and look? They were evil, I have a bad feeling for this, we must do something'' she said alerted ''come on Marina, don't you think you are overreacting a little?'' she asked but Marina's face was dead serious ''I don't, I know however how to stop her'' she said determined. Draco's ''date'' with Candice was going smoothly, with her dragging him from one attraction to another ''you sure are energetic Candice'' he said as he was getting tired ''well it's because I'm with you Draco'' she replied shy ''do you want to have a break and eat something?'' he asked ''yeah sure, I would prefer a hotdog'' she said smiling ''two hotdogs then, I will go get them'' he said as he left and she gave a creepy smile ''and I will get _you_ Draco-kun, today we will finally be together, _forever_ , fufufu'' she said while smiling.

Estelle had just finished her bath and wore her crimson bathrobe and sat on her bed ''phew, it sure was a tough day'' she said and then, the window opened and it close ''oh you came back, was your journey fun?'' asked a happy Estelle but it seemed that she was alone at the room. As she was about to talk, someone knocked the door ''come on in'' she said and Nurse Joy came inside ''what's wrong Nurse Joy-san?'' ''your friend Marina-chan wants to talk to you and it seems that it's urgent'' ''ok Nurse Joy-san, thank you'' said Estelle and after a minute she went down and went to the videophone ''Estelle-chan, Draco…Draco….'' explained Marina and Estelle became shocked ''that cursed bitch! Don't worry Marina-chan, I will deal with her'' she said furiously determined. It became afternoon and Candice was sitting on a bench with the sea behind, and then saw Draco who came with two hotdogs in his hands ''sorry, there was a lot of queue'' he said apologetic and sat down while giving her hotdog, taking a bite together ''mmm, it's good'' said Draco but Candice was deep in thought and Draco noticed that ''what's wrong Candice?'' he asked concerned and she looked him ''Draco-kun, can I show you my rapidash?'' she asked shy, making him curious ''sure, but why?'' ''well…I want you to tell me if its appearance got more beautiful'' ''oh I see, go on'' he said after understanding.

Meanwhile, Estelle was teleporting around with gardevoir ''so that was the last spot he was in, do you sense him gardevoir?'' she asked serious and gardevoir closed her eyes and then her eyes became determined ''gardevoir' she growled ''ok let's go''. ''Well, it seems rapidash's fur became a little brighter than before'' he said sceptical ''you did a good job'' he said complimenting her with a smile ''t…thank you…'' she said shy and then looked at him again ''what about her horn?'' ''what about it?'' ''well, is it beautiful too? Have a look'' she suggested smiling and he gave a look at the horn in doubt. Then, the horn began to shine, with Draco's eyes being strange ''Draco-kun, oh Draco-kun, now you are under my hypnosis'' she said while having her hands around his neck ''now Draco-kun, the moment I waited for so long'' she said with a weird smile ''kiss me'' ''I…will kiss…Candice'' he said while hypnotized and he leaned close to her, with their lips being seconds away from kissing. ''No!'' shouted a voice from a distance and both Candice and Draco were separated via psychic and Draco regained his senses ''huh? What's going on? What are you doing here Estelle-Onee Chan?'' wondered Draco as he saw an angry Estelle '' I saved you from that bitch. She used hypnosis on you to make you kiss her!'' she said and Draco's eyes widened ''hey Candice-chan…she is kidding…right?'' he asked with a tone of disbelief but she was silent ''hey Estelle Onee-chan stop lying. Why do you hate her so much that you would lie to that extent?'' he asked angry.

''Now that you mention it, I never told you about my life in school before meeting you, did I?'' she wondered coldly ''never'' he said ''so Candice, what will it be, should I start speaking or you would like to?'' asked Estelle Candice who took a step back ''w-what are you talking about? I never did anything, you lie'' she replied nervous '' _no, you are the one who lies here_ '' said a voice in everyone's heads, ''who are you?'' asked Candice while looking around alerted ''ok you can come out, Latias'' said Estelle and then appeared a strange pokemon.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter67: Face the painful past. Estelle vs Candice

''Ok you can come out, Latias'' said Estelle and then appeared a strange pokemon that bird-like, dragon type, with an aerodynamic body and glass-like down feathers. The lower half of its body was red with jet-plane wings and fin-like feet and had a blue triangular marking on its chest. It has white and red arms that can be tucked into its body. The upper-half of its body is white. It had triangular ears and a red face with a white pentagon in the middle ''what is this? _Latias, The Eon Pokemon. Latias ruffles its feathers and cries loudly when there is hostility toward it. Its downy feathers can enfold its body and refract light, which allows it to become invisible or alter its appearance. It is highly intelligent and can understand human speech. It is capable using telepathy to communicate with others_ ''.

''W-what are you?'' asked a shocked Candice '' _I'm Estelle-sama's partner pokemon and a witness to what you made her go through her childhood_ '' said Latias angry via telepathy and her eyes glowed '' _Draco-sama, I will show you what milady went through_ '' she said and Draco nodded. Then, Draco's eyes closed and he was brought in a different place and time ''where am I?'' he wondered '' _I am showing to you milady's memories with some being also experienced by me_ '' said Latias who wasn't with him and Draco was suddenly in the school's grounds and a lot of kids were playing, then a little blond girl entered the school's gate timidly with a lady accompanying her ''that's…'' '' _Estelle-sama along with her esteemed mother at the first day of the school_ '' completed latias '' _wow she sure is beautiful, well it's Estelle, I will try to sit next to her, no I will_ '' heard Draco the boys talk at the school yard, but his eyes then locked into a girl with two others who had a face of disgust mixed with anger ''the one in the middle is..'' '' _yes, it's Candice''_.

Then, Draco was suddenly transported to the girl's toilets and saw Estelle being pushed on the ground crying '' _why are you doing this?''_ she asked the three girls with a teary voice _''why? You sure must be happy being treated like the most beautiful girl around, but you aren't anything special, I, Candice am and you better learn it fast, fufufu_ '' she laughed with the other girls accompanying her as they were leaving, ''that…can't be…'' said Draco with disbelief, sadness and anger in his voice '' _and yet it's the truth_ '' said latias who seemed to understand how he was feeling right now Then, Draco was again at the school yard and saw Estelle playing with other kids with most being boys and he was among them ''that's me'' he said '' _yes, it was the time when you were too timid to play with others expect your cousins, and this is the beginning of your change thanks to Estelle-sama_ '' commented latias and Draco saw Candice who was looking at him as if lighting hit her '' _who is this boy?''_ she asked '' _oh it's Draco from class 1 and he is famous among girls for being handsome and good hearted''_ said one of her companions and Candice smiled. Draco then was transported to the back of the school where he saw Estelle on the floor bruised and with a little blood on her forehead '' _you always snatch all the good boys for yourself, your greed sure knows no bounds_ '' said a smiling Candice '' _I did nothing wrong, we were just playing together!_ '' said a complaining Estelle and Candice became angry, grabbing her by the torso '' _listen here, I am the best in this school so I get to decide if you are worthy or not to play with the others, and you are not, so never approach any of the boys or you will pay!_ ''.

Draco was shaking from sadness and anger '' _I know how you feel Draco-sama, but there is one last scene that completes the awful past of my lady_ '' said latias and Draco was now inside a classroom where four desks were empty, suddenly the door opened violently with Candice bruised and with little blood in her forehead running inside crying. '' _Oh my, what happened Candice-chan?_ '' asked the shocked teacher who went to her side '' _Estelle…Estelle hit me and insulted me because I heard her saying bad things for everyone. I defended them and she hit me saying that she is the most beautiful girl around_ '' '' _yes Sensei, it is true_ '' said her two friends '' _no I didn't…_ '' said Estelle ready to cry and everyone were booing her and without them noticing, Candice gave an evil smile and look of satisfaction.

'' _Ever since, Estelle-sama was alone for a long time, until a certain day_ '' said latias and Draco saw himself going at Estelle's bench '' _why are you here alone?_ '' he asked curious '' _didn't you hear from others?_ '' she asked depressed while looking down and Draco smiled '' _ah that? I don't believe that you said or did such things. The Estelle I know is my best friend who is always kind_ '' he said with a huge smile, shocking her. '' _Do you really mean that?_ '' she asked with a shaking voice '' _huh? Of course I do, you were the one whose persistence made me talk and play with others except my cousins, no bad or selfish person would go so far_ '' he said nonchalantly and Estelle was moved to tears, when suddenly she felt Draco hugging her '' _I don't care if the others say what they say about you, all this time you were for me the sister I never had_ '' he said with a warm voice. Estelle then wiped her tears after being released from the hug and her eyes got serious '' _I too think like this. Ever since I met you I felt you as the little brother I never had_ '' she said while giving a warm smile and Draco got an idea and bit his right index finger from where a little blood came out '' _do it too and let's lick each other's wounds so we will become officially brother and sister_ '' he proposed and she nodded.

Draco suddenly found himself to the present, woken up standing and then looked Estelle with a pained face and hugged her ''I'm sorry, I'm sorry for not doing anything, I'm sorry for not believing you, sorry, sorry'' he said while crying and Estelle lightly petted his hair ''you idiot, you don't have to apologize for anything, because you are the one that saved me from the darkness'' she said silently as a whisper, ''d-darkness? What darkness? Everything is a lie'' said a nervous Candice and Draco turned his look on her with incredible anger '' _YOU,_ how _could_ you do all those horrible things?'' he asked furious and Candice became afraid ''I did nothing, I'm innocent''. Draco became so angry that he was about to slap her, but Estelle restrained his hand before he could even move it ''no Draco-kun, I must face her, once and for all. Candice, I challenge you to a battle, if I win then you must tell the whole truth'' she said with an exhausted voice ''alright then, I accept'' she said with a cocky and evil smile.

Both were on the battle arena, with Draco being the judge and the girls being spectators ''as we agreed, if I win then you won't deny the truth'' said Estelle ''whatever'' said Candice ''however, if _I_ win, which is certain, then Draco-kun will become my boyfriend and you will disappear from his life'' she suggested with a psychotic look on her face, shocking everyone except Estelle who seemed to be collected ''this is a match between Estelle and Candice. Both trainers will use three pokemon without substitutions and the one who faints all three pokemon is the winner, trainers ready?'' ''yes'' said both ''begin. ''The most beautiful goes first, come forth rapidash'' said a cocky Candice and brought out her rapidash who was exhaling ready for battle ''this one is my fastest pokemon, you don't stand a chance'' she said while playing with her red hair, but Estelle smiled ''allow me to show you true speed dear, come out gardevoir'' said Estelle ''voir' said gardevoir ready to battle.

''Victory goes to the swiftest, use flamethrower'' ordered Candice and rapidash unleashed a spinning flamethrower ''psychic'' ordered Estelle calmly and gardevoir easily dispersed the move ''now on it'' she said and rapidash was paralyzed, trying to release itself but she was being smacked around. Rapidash was released and was bruised ''now time for our combo, wild flame charge'' she said and rapidash began galloping fast while surrounded by fire and electricity ''what? She could create such a combo?'' wondered an impressed and suprised Marina ''a combo of heavy damage and increasing speed, one or two hits from it and gardevoir is down'' she said while smiling sure of her victory, but Estelle smiled to Candice's curiosity ''now gardevoir avoid it and use psychic shadow ball'', gardevoir then teleported away from rapidash before it could strike and used her combo, with rapidash fainting ''noooo, rapidash!'' ''rapidash is unable to fight, gardevoir wins'' ''good job gardevoir, you were great'' said Estelle as she returned her partner. ''Grr, that was a lucky shot, now time to see power, come out magmar'' said Candice as magmar came out ''mar'' he said and unleashed a little fire from his mouth as a sign for being ready for battle ''in that case, come out meditite'' ''tite'' it said while bowing ''flamethrower'' ''psychic'', magmar unleashed his move but meditite used psychic to cancel it ''meditate'' she ordered and meditite got into lotus position and began raising its power ''thunder punch'' ''counter'' said Estelle and after receiving a barrage of thunder punches, meditite punched magmar at the belly and damaged him a lot.

Both pokemon were breathing heavily while having a lot of bruises, but meditite gave in and fainted ''meditite is unable to battle, magmar wins'' announced Draco and magmar unleashed a flamethrower of triumph ''return meditite, you tried your best'' said Estelle with a warm and proud voice as she recalled him, ''fufufu, see now how powerful I am?'' boasted a cocky Candice. ''Come on Estelle-chan, don't lose!'' shouted Marina and Estelle gave a smile ''as if, Candice, the fact that you boast a victory coming from a pokemon that follows your orders thanks to my little bro Draco's intervention shows how incompetent you really are'' she said with an elegant smile ''grrrr, smile while you can, because I will win and get Draco-kun and you will disappear _FOREVER_! Come out typhlosion!'' she said and brought out her starter pokemon ''grooohh'' it growled while setting his back on fire as a sign of battle readiness ''Candice, you never had a chance to win, and I will show you what I mean, come out latias'' said Candice and latias came out while doing flying pirouettes '' _ready for battle Estelle-sama_ '' said latias in her mind ''that pokemon looks so weak, flamethrower'' said Candice underestimating latias and typhlosion unleashed a strong looking flamethrower.

'' _Dragon Pulse_ '' said Estelle telepathically and latias used her move, easily overpowering flamethrower and damaging typhlosion a lot ''USE WILD CHARGE!'' she shouted furious and typhlosion ran towards latias who didn't avoid the attack and got hit two times ''flamethrower in her face'' said a cocky Candice ''no!'' shouted Marina as the attack happened. Latias was damaged a lot ''my win is almost certain'' she said cockily while waving her hair, but Estelle was smiling to her confusion ''does your loss made you crazy?'' ''oh Candice, like I told you before, you never had a chance to win, show her latias'' ordered Candice and latias shined, completely healing herself ''recover?'' asked a shocked Candice ''time to finish this'' ''oh yes, _I_ will finish _YOU_! ERUPTION!'' shouted an enraged Candice and typhlosion unleashed a stream of orange red fire ''dragon pulse'' said Estelle and both moves clashed ''I WILL SQUASH YOU, DESTROY HER!'' she shouted again and typhlosion's blaze was activated, with eruption pushing dragon pulse back a little with tyhplosion's efforts ''sigh, do it latias!'' shouted Estelle and dragon pulse overpowered eruption, creating an explosion that revealed a fainted typhlosion ''typhlosion is unable to battle, latias wins, therefore the winner is Estelle'' claimed Draco ''yay Estelle-chan, you did it!'' said a cheerful Marina as she hugged her and Estelle looked at Candice who was on her knees ''ok Candice, time to tell the truth''.

Candice then looked at her with a furious, demonic like look ''yes, I did what you blame me for'' ''so'' said a disappointed Draco '' you were beating her up, insulting her, threating her, saying horrible lies against her, all that because you were jealous of her?''. Candice then chuckled ''fufufu, jealous? _I_ was the best until she began getting along with the others. _I_ deserve everything, beauty, fame, power'' ''maybe, but you don't deserve _me_ '' said a disappointed Draco, making her shocked and tear up ''no Draco-kun…I…I…really love you'' she said while crying '' it may have begun as a fancy, but I really loved and still love you!'' she said still crying '' _milady, I sense that her feelings are indeed true_ '' said latias ''even if you really love me, I don't and I never will'' he said coldly, making her eyes widen from shock ''no…please… give me a chance…'' she said while extending her hand to him. ''Candice enough, please…go'' he said exhausted and she stood up ''I will fight hard to change that'' she said determined and left them ''while I don't like her, I can't see her like this'' said Marina with a face of pity ''me neither, but she brought this to herself'' said Estelle and put her hand on Draco's shoulder ''I promise that one day you will find the love you deserve, and she is not the one, trust me'' she said while looking him in the eyes and he nodded.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter68: Latias vs Kingdra

It was morning and Estelle was doing a bath to her room '' _I still cannot believe that I finally let go of my painful past by defeating Candice_ '' she was thinking bewildered as she finished her bath '' _however, if it wasn't for Draco-kun, then I might never have freed myself_ '' she was still thinking to herself as she was drying up her hair while sitting on the bed, '' _and that's why no one can live truly alone in this world. Be it pokemon or human, everyone needs another to share the joys and sadness found in life''_ completed latias who appeared before her ''you are right, if it wasn't for you and him, then I wouldn't make it'' said Estelle smiling while petting latia's chin, to the latter's delight. She went downstairs and saw Marina and Nyx getting their breakfast ''good morning girls'' she greeted them smiling, ''good morning'' they replied but with melancholic faces, to Estelle's confusion. ''Girls, what's wrong? Did something happen?'' she asked quite curious and they averted their gaze ''it's just…'' tried to say Marina ''it's just that we never knew that you went through such horrible bulling'' said Nyx who then stood up and run at her to hug her ''sorry, sorry for not believing you and supporting Candice'' said Nyx ready to cry with Estelle being shocked for a second and then smiling warmly, stroking her hair ''it's ok, I was too harsh with you even though I knew you were in the dark, I'm sorry'' she said apologizing and then Nyx moved her head ''no, don't be, you had every right in the world'' she said smiling and the three of them gave warm smiles.

''By the way'' said Estelle to change subject ''where is Draco-kun? We were supposed to train together'' ''well…'' ''he woke up early and hasn't returned yet'' said Nyx, making Estelle think for a while ''I think I know where he is, have a nice day girls'' she said in a hurry. At the rocky terrain, Draco's pokemon were training really hard, much harder than before and Draco was standing deep in thought while recalling what latias showed him yesterday '' _Estelle Onee-chan suffered greatly, and I couldn't even do a thing to even ease her pain, what a shitty excuse of a ''brother'' I am''_ he thought while gritting his teeth '' _that's why…that's why I will become stronger, much stronger to never let anything or anyone else try to hurt her_ '' he finished thinking while gripping his fist tightly'' grr, primeape focus punch, hydreigon dragon rush, charizard flamethrower, espeon psychic shadow ball, gengar shadow claw, dratini aqua tail, kingdra hydro pump!'' he ordered with anger in his voice. The pokemon executed their moves, damaging the area they were in and both Draco and his team were trying their best to catch their breath ''ok guys, rest again for half an hour'' he said as he fell down with his rear while suddenly, a hand with a towel appeared on his face and his eyes widened ''here'' said Estelle smiling and then sat down beside him. ''Can you tell me why are you training so ridiculously hard? You will damage your pokemon greatly!'' she said scolding him, making him avert him gaze.

''I…'' he tried to say and she was about to punch him, but she stroke his hair ''you idiot, what happened wasn't your fault, and it wasn't something you could prevent or stop'' ''but...'', ''no buts, didn't I tell you yesterday? If it wasn't for you back then, I would have never defeated that darkness''. Draco was ready to cry but she hit his head ''ouch, what was that for?'' he asked in protest ''that's for being ready to cry, next time it will be more painful'' she said angry and they then broke into laughter. After a while, both Draco's and Estelle's pokemon were eating and those two were eating their sandwiches while observing them when suddenly, latias appeared by releasing her invisibility and made all the pokemon startled ''oh hey latias you are late'' '' _pardon me Estelle-sama, it's just that I returned to you permanently yesterday so I'm in a period of rehabilitation_ '' and Estelle smiled ''don't worry'' she said relaxed and latias began eating in a spare bowl full of pokefood. In the meantime, dratini was blushing wildly at her sight and was moving his bowl slowly towards her location, while kingdra was enraged at her due to Draco petting her along with Estelle but espeon tried to calm her down and dratini growled at latias and offered her his food to her awkwardness ''heh, seems you have a fan here'' said a teasing Estelle to a nervous latias who was kindly rejecting dratini's food offer. Then Draco seemed to realize something ''by the way Estelle'' ''hm? What is it?'' she asked curious ''how did you two meet anyway and how you captured her?'' he asked and she looked into the sky with a warm smile on her face and latias looked at her '' _shall I?_ '' tried to say latias but Estelle refused ''no latias, this is one story I can happily tell''.

''A long time ago, when I was a little kid I was helping my mother a lot with the kitchen'' ''yeah, and thanks to that your lunches were the best'' said Draco praising her ''fufufu, thanks, anyway, one day she asked me to bring some berries in order to make jam. The sky was full of dark clouds and it was getting misty at Route 1 and as I was washing my face at the lake, I saw many shadows drinking water while barely touching the surface and one of them curiously approached me while all the others disappeared'' explained Estelle ''oh, it was latias right?'' completed an excited Draco and Estelle nodded, ''yes, she was leaving her herd to come see me while invisible from time to time and from today onwards, she will be together with me'' she finished explaining while petting latias's head to the latter's delight. Draco then got sceptical ''wait, will she be alright being apart from her herd?'' he asked quite curious and she smiled ''her species are pokemon that desire company so it will be ok'' she said smiling and Draco was observing latias who was now playing with the others and then, his eyes got fire in them and got up ''Estelle Onee-chan, I want to battle you and latias'' he said to her confusion ''what? Are you sure?'' she asked and he punched his palm ''I get to fight a super rare dragon pokemon, of course I'm sure'' he said excided and Estelle became fired up too ''we gladly accept the challenge, right latias?'' she asked latias who then stopped playing with the others '' _of course, Estelle-sama_ '' she said accepting.

Both trainers got into their position, with latias being in front of Estelle while Draco was alone ''we know the rules already, so, who will you choose?'' asked Estelle curious and Draco was looking his pokemon ''the one I haven't a battle with for quite some time'' he said and headed towards kingdra ''hey kingdra, I know I'm unforgivable, but do you want to fight with me?'' he asked apologetic and she smiled happy while blushing. Both trainers and pokemon now were ready to battle ''ready?'' ''of course'' ''latias, use dragon pulse'' ordered Estelle and she unleashed the move ''use double agility with iron head'' ordered Draco and kingdra did agility two times to avoid dragon pulse and her head had now a metallic colour, ready to strike latias ''avoid it and dragon pulse'' said Estelle ''I don't think so, agility once more'' said Draco and kingdra got enough speed to hit latias's belly before she could completely dodge, sending her crushing on a rock a little bit damaged ''use recover'' said Estelle and latias began healing herself ''don't let her, dragon pulse'' ordered Draco and kingdra managed to strike latias who was now even more damaged.

''Oh no, latias are you ok?'' asked a concerned Estelle '' _don't worry, I can still fight Estelle-sama_ '' assured her latias and Estelle smiled ''I have to admit, you got much better than I thought Draco-kun'' she said amazed and he smiled ''it's thanks to your training Onee-chan, now one more dragon pulse'' ordered Draco. ''Latias, try to use psychic and then dragon pulse'' said Estelle and latias, despite her state used psychic to barely restrain kingdra and unleashed dragon pulse, sending her crashing on a rock with a lot of injuries and bruises ''kingdra, are you alright?'' asked a concerned Draco and kingdra stood up. However, she was terribly silent ''k…kingdra?'' '' _this is bad Estelle and Draco-sama!_ '' said latias to them to their surpise ''what do you mean?'' asked Draco puzzled '' _kingdra-san is enraged_ '' warned them an alarmed latias to their shock and then, kingdra raised her head, with her eyes being full of rage and she unleashed dragon pulse at latias who avoided in the nick of time, while keep barraging her with them ''kingdra stop it'' pleaded her Draco and tried to approach her, but she gave him an enraged glance ''kingdra…''. Estelle then became determined ''latias, try to restrain her and give a full powered dragon pulse'' ordered Estelle and latias tried her best to restrain her and fired a dragon pulse that created a small explosion which revealed later a fainted kingdra ''kingdra!'' shouted Draco as he rushed to her side, ''are you ok?'' he asked and her eyes were full of sadness and regret ''Draco-kun, it seems some of your pokemon need more discipline, that is one huge weakness'' she said serious and he became sceptical.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter69: The flame of Moltres

It was night and there was a building and two police officers along with their growlithe were outside of a room's door at night ''yawn, it's very boring here'' said one of them as he yawned and wiped his eyes and the other one looked at him with a compassionate look ''I know man, but we guard the flame of moltres with which the Pokemon League starts'' he said, but then he saw a shadow for a couple of seconds and the growlithe began barking. ''Who is there?'' they asked as they were heading toward the hallway's corner and then a cloaked figure attacked them swiftly, holding one of them by the torso ''grrr'' growled the growlithe ready to attack and the hooded man brought out a hypno that made them fall asleep ''what…do you want?'' he asked ''the flame, give me the flame of moltres, you will open the door inside with your hand print '' he demanded in a deadly serious tone to the guard's shock, ''I will never do that!'' he protested but the man chuckled ''oh you will, hypno use hypnosis'' he ordered his pokemon ''hypno'' hypno's pendulum began to shine as it was moving right and left, but the officer managed to press a switch from his back pocket that activated the alarm and many running footsteps were heard, ''give it up you are surrounded'' said the police officers who came in no time and had a lot of growlithe and arcanine with them.

The hooded man threw the officer at them and threw a smoke bomb ''cough, freeze'' said an officer but the hooded man escaped through smashing and falling from a window, ending up disappearing completely from the officer's eyes ''I have a bad feeling for this. Treat the injured and increase the security perimeter'' ''yes sir'', the hooded man was watching now the increased number of guards moving around while in a bush and brought out a device ''Erebus-sama forgive me, I couldn't steal the flame'' he reported apologetic ''don't worry, your failure was within my calculations, I want a report of anything you discovered'' ''yes sir'' he said as the communication ended. It was 5 in the morning and Draco was training with his pokemon ''the time has finally come guys, let's give it our all'' he said cheerful and his pokemon growled in excitement while on the other hand, Nyx's pokemon were sweating a lot and breathing heavily along with their trainer '' _the League will finally begin today, and I will defeat anyone standing in my way!_ Keep going!'' she ordered cold and determined, with her pokemon looking at her as if to ask her to take a break ''what's wrong guys? Keep going'' she said and this time they did as she asked. Two hours later, Marina along with Estelle were having breakfast ''by the way Marina-chan, when does the Grand Festival begin?'' asked her Estelle ''hm? Well, it will begin tomorrow and unlike the League whose battles begin the next day, our performance rounds begin tomorrow'' she said quite down.

Estelle then gave a warm smile and touched her shoulder ''don't worry, Draco and Nyx-chan understand, they know that even if you aren't with them physically you will think of them, same goes for you too'' she said and Marina nodded smiling ''you are right''. In a black van, the same hooded figure was inside along with a couple of grunts and was in front of a screen ''Erebus-sama, this time I will do anything in my ability to bring you the flame'' said the hooded man while bowing '' _I hope so, for your own good. The Flame must be abducted now that the Pokemon League is about to begin_ '' said Erebus ''don't worry'' he said and the communication ended, but without realizing, Cassidy and Butch heard everything via a gadget ''so, Erebus desires the flame of Moltres huh? Interesting'' said Butch '' the Boss ordered us to try and foil as many of his plans as we can. If we get the flame, not only we will foil his plan, but also benefit Team Rocket greatly'' she explained determined ''you know what it means'' ''PROMOTION!'' they shouted in unison.

The cousin trio along with Estelle, have already began heading towards the stadium to witness the Starting Ceremony ''I can't wait for the next day to come'' said an enthusiastic Draco ''me too'' said Nyx happy ''same here'' said Marina too. '' I can understand you guys, but this day is important too'' said Estelle to their confusion ''huh? Why?'' asked Nyx ''the day of the Opening Ceremony has people running at the stadium while carrying the flame of Moltres'' she explained ''moltres? You mean the legendary pokemon?'' asked Marina a nodding Estelle ''right, the flame of Moltres is supposed to symbolize the courage and spirit of trainers'' ''amazing'' said the girls ''you sure know many things Estelle-Onee chan'' said an amazed Draco as they reached a crowd of people that were on the road's sides ''seems that they are waiting for the torch bearer to pass'' said Estelle ''indeed young miss'' said an old voice. To their surprise, there was a short bearded man with black eyes, red shirt, short green pants and brown shoes behind them ''wh-who are you?'' asked Draco ''oh, pardon me for scaring you kids'' he apologized while in happy mood ''I am..'' he tried to say ''Charles Goodshow-sama, Charles Goodshow-sama'' shouted an officer Jenny from a distance ''sir, it's dangerous to be alone'' she said worried ''sorry Jenny-san, I just wanted to take a walk'' he said ''but sir!''.

The gang was left clueless as their arguing was taking place and Marina dared to step forward ''um, excuse me sir, who are you exactly?'' she asked, stopping their arguing and leaving them dumbfounded for a second, with Jenny them coughing ''this man little lady is Charles Goodshow-sama, the President of the Pokemon League'' she explained with pride. They were silent for a while ''WHAT THE HELL?'' they asked screaming in disbelief ''well yes, it's true, I guess you all will participate in the League right?'' he asked eagerly ''only the two of us, I'm Draco and she is Nyx'' said Draco introducing themselves ''I am Marina, a Pokemon Coordinator'' ''I'm Estelle, a Pokemon Trainer'' introduced the girls themselves ''it's a pleasure to meet you all, oh, the bearer is coming'' said Charles and the kids turned around to see a man running with a torch in his hand and everyone, them included, clapped their hands to congratulate him ''well, I will have to go ahead, I'm awaiting great battles from you'' he said while leaving and waving his hand ''yes sir'' they shouted excited. There was a black van on the forest '' _go_ '' said a voice and then, the van moved fast, crushing trees in its wake and managing to block the runner's path to his and everyone else's curiosity, with black clothed men coming out from it running and the hooded man jumping in front of them ''give me the flame'' he demanded from the bearer ''stop right there criminal, you will be surrounded in due time'' said officer Jenny but the man looked at her ''let's just say that there won't be any reinforcements'' he said cocky to her shock and disbelief while the crowd left in fear.

''Hydro pump'' heard the man and jumped away to avoid blastoise's attack while some of the grunts got knocked out ''we won't let you steal the flame'' said a determined Draco ''oh? We have some trainers here, interesting'' he said intrigued as he brought out a pokeball, ''kids, I will take the president somewhere safe while looking for backup, be careful until then'' said a concerned Jenny ''we will'' they said while not looking behind them, having their full attention on the man who stopped the grunts from interfering with a gesture ''you guys take the flame'' ''yes sir'' they said while having surrounded the scared bearer.

Suddenly, a mechanical hand from above grabbed the flame ''who?'' asked Estelle '' Fufufu. Prepare for trouble and make it double. Here is our mission, so you better listen! To infect the world with devastation! To blight all the people in every nation! To denounce the goodness of truth and love! To extend our wrath to the stars above! Cassidy! And Butch of course! We're Team Rocket, circling the Earth all day and night! Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight! Ra-Raticate'', ''what the hell? You two, again? I thought we would never see you again'' said Nyx annoyed ''who are they?'' asked Estelle ''Team Rocket is an evil organisation that steals pokemon for evil purposes '' explained Draco ''how awful'' said Estelle shocked. The man looked at them coldly ''to think that Team Rocket would be interested in the flame too, unexpected'' ''heh, we have been ordered to try and foil every plan of Erebus we come across'' they said proudly ''oh? To think that your boss would send trash like you to foil my master's plans….how pathetic'' he said disappointed '' who is pathetic you hooded clown? Raticate use giga impact!'' said an angry Cassidy ''come forth steelix'' said the man in a low voice, with a steelix emerging from the ground to everyone's shock.

''Throw that weakling back at them with iron tail'' he ordered ''groh'' steelix did as ordered, sending raticate on Cassidy who was holding the flame and now dropped it ''catch it'' he ordered, but gengar appeared and caught it seconds before it ''good job gengar'' said Draco proudly upon getting the flame. ''You brats'' he said while seething with anger ''I advise you to give it now while you still can or else you will get badly hurt'' he said, with his voice not possessing any cockiness ''as if'' said Draco ''that's right'' said Marina, ''I warned you, steelix, show them your power, mega evolve!'' he shouted as steelix was enveloped in energy, ending up becoming bigger, different and with metal scraps rotating around its neck ''GROAH!'' it roared, sending air waves that pushed the gang slightly back. '' A mega evolving steelix, perfect, let's catch it'' said Butch excited ''I had enough of you clowns'' said the hooded man irritated, with mega steelix unleashing hyper beam and creating an explosion, ''we are blasting off again!'' they shouted while flying away. ''Now dear trainers'' he said while looking them along with mega steelix ''let's begin''.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter70: Emergency! Protect the Flame!

''Now dear trainers'' said the hooded man while looking them along with mega steelix ''let's begin'' he said calm and eager. Everyone was nervous but grabbed their pokeballs ''you won't get the flame'' said Draco as he brought charizard and primeape and Nyx brought out serperior ''in that case I will'' said Estelle but Draco stopped her ''no Estelle-Onee chan. If u bring _her_ out you will be targeted by Erebus'' he said alerted. Estelle then had a disappointed, bitter look ''you are right'' she said and putted her pokeball away. ''Charizard use flamethrower and primeape use focus punch'' ''use leaf storm serperior'' ordered both cousins, with their moves hitting and doing damage at mega steelix, to the man's surprise ''I see now, you are the kids that messed with the farfetch'd and Cinnabar Volcano plans of Erebus-sama'' he said realized ''yeah, and we will stop this one too'' said Nyx and the man stayed silent for a while, '' _you_ ….stopping _this_ plan? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!'' he screamed enraged and brought out a blissey ''no, don't tell me'' wondered Estelle shocked ''blissey, use soft-boiled!'' he ordered.

''Take that blissey down primeape'' said a stressed Draco and primeape lunged at her while she was healing mega steelix and she got panicked at his sight, but a sudden iron tail damaged him and sent him on a tree bruised, with mega steelix being fully healed to everyone's shock ''n-no way'' said Marina horrified ''now kid, give me the flame and no one gets hurt'' said the hooded man while extending his hand calmly '' over my dead body'' replied a determined Draco, with the others and their pokemon feeling the same ''is that so? It is simple then, use hyper beam on them'' ordered the man and mega steelix did as it was told. ''Damn, run for it'' said a panicked Draco and everyone began running as mega steelix unleashed the move in an arc before him, creating a line of explosions that sent the running gang flying forward due to the blowing wind ''ugh, is everyone alright?'' asked Draco who was down dusted ''yeah, let's start running'' said Nyx who was in the same condition ''as if'' said the man and mega steelix emerged in front of the gang while he was behind them along with blissey ''we are surrounded'' said Marina ''what will we do?'' ''fight of course, now primeape'' he shouted to everyone's shock and primeape jumped high from behind the man at mega steelix while also giving it two good focus punches.

''Now attack blissey and charizard finish steelix with a good flamethrower'' ordered Draco and both pokemon did exactly that, with steelix fainting and primeape was about to hit her, but the man chuckled ''use a good thunderbolt'' he ordered and blissey unleashed the move on both pokemon, damaging them greatly ''now soft-boiled'' he ordered and blissey was about to throw her glowing egg on steelix, ''not this time'' shouted Nyx and serperior caught the egg with her vine whip and threw it at charizard and primeape who were close and got healed. ''Nice move Nyx'' thumped up Draco with her replying the same ''oh I see, you guys are indeed impressive, under any other circumstances I would _love_ to have a true battle with each of you, but now I have to destroy you because if I don't do it now you will become obstacles in Erebus sama's plans'' he said while his ring was shining to their shock ''wait a second, he mega evolves again? We just defeated steelix'' said a puzzled Marina and the man laughed.

''Hahaha, are you sure about that my dear?'' he asked while laughing and while steelix fully healed got up and roared ''but how?'' wondered Estelle ''it's simple really, my blissey here is trained to use soft-boiled twice in one go. When you caught the one egg it released another one without you noticing'' he explained to their shock ''guys, we have to run for a while when we have an opening'' suggested Estelle. Mega steelix then unleashed iron tail in a horizontal swipe ''now'' she said and everyone dodged it and began to run ''I will keep it distracted, blastoise hydro pump, slowbro and lanturn water gun, politoed bubblebeam, vaporeon hydro pump and dratini surf'' ordered Marina her pokemon as she brought them all out and dealt massive damage to mega steelix who was close to fall back ''grr, hyper beam'' he ordered and it did it, damaging and sending trainers and pokemon way back damaged ''he has the ultimate combo'' said Nyx frustrated and Draco while bruised and holding the flame saw blissey healing steelix, seeing something that made him smile. ''Guys, I know how to defeat them'' he said smiling while in pain ''we are all ears'' said Nyx, ''I don't know what you are whispering but it's time to end this and get the flame'' said the man impatient ''oh yes we will end it'' said Draco ''huh? You are dreaming'' he said serious, treating it as nonsense ''heh, you will see, now girls'' he shouted.

''Everyone, use the moves you used before'' ordered Marina and her pokemon did it to the man's shock ''why are you doing the same thing if you know that it will fail? Use hyper beam'' he ordered and mega steelix fired the move, with Estelle smiling ''send it to blissey'' ordered Estelle her gardevoir and alakazam who managed to redirect the beam with all their strength to a panicked blissey ''use thunderbolt and later soft-boiled'' he ordered and blissey tried to use thunderbolt to halve the damage, but the electricity was absorbed by a happy lanturn ''now, primeape and charizard'' ordered Draco ''grooohhhh'' shouted both pokemon as they dealt the finishing blows to both pokemon, making them faint. ''We did it!'' said everyone happy ''it's over hooded freak'' said Nyx while pointing at him while he was silent ''hahahaha, over huh? Hahahaha, hahahahahahaha'' he laughed and steelix regained its senses and terribly injured got up''GROOHHHH!'' it roared with all its strength and a tremor occurred ''what now?'' wondered Draco ''no…he wouldn't'' said Estelle who realized something ''yes little girl, you never had a chance'' he said and from the ground emerged many steelix ''WHAT?'' asked everyone upon seeing that. ''Run!'' said Marina and they began running ''we won't let him have the flame, we _won't_ '' said Draco and the flame that had diminished a little flickered strangely.

The gang was running along with their pokemon while the steelix were destroying everything in their path and suddenly, the gang found a dead end ''now what?'' ''fufufu, playtime is over kids, you provided quite the entertainment, but business is business'' he said while coming near them and the wild steelix had defeated their pokemon who lied fainted near them to their shock and sadness. '' _No, he shouldn't get the flame, he shouldn't, he shouldn't!_ '' everyone thought in their heads and as the man touched the torch, the diminished flame got really wild ''what?'' thought the man shocked and he dropped the torch, with the flame now having left the torch and shaping itself like a bird that attacked the steelix pack head on, engulfing them in a huge inferno that made them faint. In the meantime, Charles Goodshow was in the same vehicle as officer Jenny while behind them were reinforcements ''sir this is…'' said an amazed Jenny ''yes, it happened again, this is…'' '' Moltres itself!'' said the man terrified as he was struck too and fainted greatly scorched by the flaming bird which returned to the torch in its previous form as simple flame ''what…happened?'' wondered a bewildered Draco.

A lot of time passed and the hooded man got arrested by the police and the gang was with Mr. Goodshow to whom they returned the torch ''thank you kids, thanks to your efforts the flame was saved'' he said cheerful, but they were quite down. ''Sir, we didn't do anything, we couldn't, seems that the flame protected itself'' said Draco bitter and he smiled ''yes, the spirit of Moltres was brought fourth due to your courage and efforts'' he said and they were shocked ''y-you mean that what we saw was the legendary pokemon?'' asked Marina shocked, to the elder man's amusement ''hoho, yes, seems that moltres can appear in fire form in such occasions, that happened because it felt the power and resolve you displayed. While it would never allow those not worthy to use its flame, it seems it wanted to protect worthy trainers like you'' he said while getting on a jeep ''we are considered worthy by moltres?'' ''yes, and I must agree with it. You possess both great talent and heart as trainers, qualities all trainers must aspire to obtain'' he said and they smiled ''thank you sir'' they said in unison while bowing ''since you are all tired I shall take you to the place the battles will begin, how about it?'' he asked and they run at the jeep smiling.

The gang was at the stadium's arena waiting with many trainers the arrival of the torch bearer, who then came running and everyone was cheering at his arrival and then clapped when he set alight the greater torch, with everyone clapping and Mr. Goodshow taking a microphone ''thank you everyone for being here in this year's Pokemon League. All the participating trainers have given their all to make it here along with their partners. Like the flame of Moltres that burns right now, those trainers have a fire in them with which they will give battles full with the fire of their soul. I'm glad to announce the beginning of the League, may the best win!'' he finished saying and everyone roared like crazy ''this is it'' said Nyx fired up ''yeah, I will wait you at the final round'' said a fired up Draco '' _if_ she wins'' said Tom who appeared fired up before them and Nyx smiled ''yes, we have a score to settle'' said a smiling Nyx and Tom smiled too, however, a hooded person watched them from far away and chuckled. In a faraway place, Erebus was sitting on a throne while many grunts were doing various works and one got near him ''Erebus-sama….''said the grunt and left, leaving Erebus amused ''rest in your flames as long as you desire, but soon you will become mine, oh moltres'' he said as he was looking a picture of the flaming bird shaped by the torch's flame.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter71: First day of trials

''Ha…ha…we won't make it'' said Draco while running very fast ''we have to '' said Nyx also exhausted and they finally reached the reception ''we would like to know where we battle, we are Draco and Nyx'' they said in unison to the shock of the lady in charge ''well…yes, you made it in time. Now let's see…Draco-san will fight at the Rock field and Nyx-san at the Grass one'' she said and they smiled ''thank you miss'' they said in unison and left, ''good luck and know that you can learn such information via computer'' she shouted in a distance and both cousins found the hallways they should follow and fist pumped ''good luck Nyx'' ''kick some ass Draco'' said Draco and Nyx exchanging wishes. '' _Ladies and Gentlemen. The first matches of this year's Pokemon League are about to begin. As you may not know, there are 200 Pokemon Trainers that must fight in the Preliminary Round, passing through four battles in different arenas and four different matches will take place at the same time for four days until we have a certain number and only three pokemon will be used. In today's Ice Arena we have Tom from Pallet Town against Timothy of Viridian''_ ''let's have a nice battle'' said Timothy at Tom who smiled '' _at the Rock Arena we have Draco from Pallet against Sylvia of Lavender_ '' ''good morning'' said the girl confident and fired up ''let's have a great battle'' said a fired up Draco '' _next we have at the Grass Arena Nyx also from Pallet versus Angela from Cinnabar_ '' ''prepare to lose dear'' said the girl cockily ''we will see about that'' said a smiling Nyx ''begin!'' said all referees at the same time.

''Ladies go first, go scyther'' said Sylvia as she brought out her scyther ''scy'' it said while swiping its claws on the air ''in that case…come out pidgeot'' said Draco while bringing out pidgeot ''pidgeooo'' shouted pidgeot ''scyther use agility and later sword dance and night slash'' she commanded and scyther moved very fast and then made an x with its hand and was surrounded by energy swords that then disappeared and it had a momentary aura and was about to close its distance with pidgeot ''hmm, let's use our new move, tailwind and then brave bird'' ordered Draco and pidgeot's tail was surrounded by a vortex of wind, with pidgeot then avoiding scyther's attack and hit it with brave bird, sending it crush on a rock with swirly eyes ''scyther is unable to battle, pidgeot wins'' announced the referee. ''Great, good job pidgeot'' said Draco excited ''pidgeot'' said a slightly bruised pidgeot '' _unbelievable ladies and gentlemen, Draco managed to defeat Sylvia's scyther in one hit by increasing his pokemon's speed_ '' said the announcer ''return scyther, hey you are good, I start liking you'' said an excited Sylvia ''well thank you'' he said while smiling ''go get her Draco'' shouted Estelle who was in the audience ''I will Onee-chan'' he said ''oh? We will see, come out golem'' she said and a golem came out ''go'' it said roaring '' use stone edge'' ordered Sylvia and golem executed the move ''alright pidgeot, tailwind again to a barrage of steel wings'' said Draco while doing a punch motion. Pidgeot increased once more his speed and avoided stone edge while hitting golem with many steel wings ''golem, use autotomize and then giga impact'' ordered a panicked Sylvia.

Golem then had shed some rocks, having half its bulk and managed to avoid pidgeot ''what the?'' ''fufufu, autotomize increases speed while reducing weight, giga impact now'' ordered Sylvia while having finished her explanation ''gooo'' said golem closing the distance ''use steel wing full strength'' ordered Draco and both moves clashed while generating an explosion which later revealed both pokemon down for the count ''both pokemon are unable to battle, it's a draw'' said the referee ''return pidgeot, you were amazing'' said a happy Draco ''you too golem'' said Sylvia ''down to my last huh? In that case I will show my strongest, come out ninetales'' she said while playing with her black hair and brought out ninetales '' _Sylvia brought her third and final pokemon ninetales. What will Draco do?_ '' ''if it's about partners then this is mine, come out charizard'' said an excited Draco as he brought out his trusted partner ''groo'' roared charizard '' _both trainers use fire type pokemon which are their strongest ones. This fight will surely become hot_ '' said the announcer. It wasn't even a minute and the temperature became really hot '' _unbelievable, this ninetales has the drought ability_ '' ''drought?'' ''fufufu,yes, it's like having used sunny day, anyway, use nasty plot to flamethrower'' ''use flamethrower too''.

Ninetales putted its front paw on the mouth and then unleashed a flamethrower, with both colliding and her own pushed charizard's back and hit him, causing it slight damage ''but how?'' wondered Draco ''Draco-kun, nasty plot makes ranged attacks stronger'' shouted Estelle, ''yes, and drought makes fire type moves stronger, even if you manage to hit ninetales she has flash fire so your fire moves are sealed, fufufu, now dark pulse'' she ordered ''avoid it and use dragon claw''. Ninetales was moving around while firing dark pulse and charizard was repelling it with dragon claw '' _it's fast, how can I hit it?_ '' was wondering Draco but ninetales managed to hit charizard, damaging him quite a lot ''you can't catch ninetales'' claimed a proud Sylvia, making Draco realize something and smiled ''we will see, charizard, time to use our trick, rocket strike'' ''rocket what?'' asked Sylvia confused and then charizard unleashed a great trail fire from the flames of his tail, gaining great speed to their shock '' _unbelievable, Draco's charizard made its tail's flame to explode for more speed akin to a rocket_ '' avoid him and dark pulse'' ordered a panicked Sylvia her ninetales that while it was able to dodge and attack, charizard easily avoided dark pulse ''do it!'' shouted Draco and charizard did four dragon claws, with the final sending ninetales through a rock with swirly eyes ''ninetales is unable to battle, charizard wins. Therefore Draco is the winner!'' announced the referee.

''Yes charizard, we did it!'' said an excited Draco while hugging charizard ''that's my bro!'' shouted a proud and happy Estelle ''return ninetales'' said Sylvia and went towards Draco who broke the hug with charizard upon seeing her, ''it was a great battle Draco'' she said while giving her hand ''yeah it was'' he said while giving his own ''good luck for your next matches'' she said ''thank you, good luck next year'' he said. Estelle then came down to the arena ''let's go see Nyx'' she said ''right'' replied Draco and after some minutes, they reached the Grass arena where Nyx was battling Angela, with both having sandslash and serperior as their last and all the arena was full with holes and serperior quite damaged ''hohoho, let's finish this dear'' said a cocky Angela to a frustrated Nyx ''Nyx, don't you _DARE_ lose this you hear? You promised that we will battle at the finals remember?'' shouted Draco from the audience to cheer her up and she smiled ''I know Draco relax, I'm about to kick her cocky ass'' she said fired up.

''Huh? Are you crazy?'' asked Angela in disbelief and Nyx kept smiling ''you will see, use leaf storm on the hole'' ordered Nyx and the exhausted serperior unleashed the move on the hole, with leaf storm coming from all the holes and sandslash came out by it, ending up fainted ''oh no'' ''yes'' said Nyx and Draco at the same time ''sandslash is unable to battle, serperior wins. Therefore the winner is Nyx'' ''hell yeah'' said both cousins ''ahhhhh, no!'' cried Angela ''get wrecked bitch'' said Nyx while putting out her tongue ''good luck on the next battle Nyx'' said Draco ''you two'' he said and they hugged.

As the first day of the Pokemon League begun, the Grand Festival also did '' _alright people, today is the first day of the Grand Festival_ '' announced Vivian Meridian who is Lilian's older sister that came from Hoenn and the crowd cheered '' _as you might know, the Festival is divided in two parts. The Appeal Round which has the preliminary round in which only one move can be used and the main one in which more than one can be used. This year there are 100 contestants, but only 16 can advance from the main round to the second part of the Festival which is the Battle Round. So for now, let the preliminaries begin!_ '' explained and announced Vilian to the crowd's excitement. There were many contestants that performed and then Candice was heading toward the stage and met with Marina ''hey'' ''hey'' ''while I can't stomach what you did, you better keep the promise you gave me'' said Marina angry ''I will'' said Candice kinda cold ''good luck'' wished both to each other smiling '' _next is Candice from Pallet_ '' said Vivian introducing her ''alright ninetales, come out'' she said and a spinning fireball came out, revealing a ninetales that had fire in its feet and tails '' _wow. Candice has made already a fiery beginning_ '' ''and there is more, use fire spin'' she ordered and ninetales used the move, with the vortex surrounding ninetale's body like rings and danced around with them '' _unbelievable, ninetales used the fire spin and controlled it in such a way that it created rings of fire, playing with them in an elegant way_ '' said an amazed Vivian.

''Now finish'' she ordered and ninetales destroyed the rings, creating sparkles that made its body sparkle in orange colours, making the crowd excited and Marina be amazed and then smile ''excellent control of fire spin, using it to show ninetale's elegance'' said Mr Contesta ''remarkable'' said Mr Sukizo ''it was like a ritual of fire'' said Nurse Joy ''thank you'' replied Candice and along with ninetales were heading back to the backstage. '' _Next contestant is Marina from Pallet_ '' announced Lilian and Marina was heading out '' _this is it, I have to give my best_ '' she thought determined and came to the stage ''alright blastoise, come on out'' she said and blastoise came out while spinning and landing on his feet ''hydro pump'' she ordered cheerfully, with blastoise spinning like a wheel and using the move, flying around the arena to the crowd's amazement '' _incredible, blastoise is using the move to move like a wheel and flying around the arena playfully_ '' ''now let's wrap this up'' she said and blastoise, while having momentum, got into a horizontal position and spun while using the move, creating a tornado that he was dissolving slowly as he was descending, ending up creating many beautiful colourful sparkles and both he and Marina bowed, making the crowd roar ''a very creative way to use both the move and blastoise's spinning capabilities'' ''remarkable'' ''it was as if a watery wheel got loose and was leaving traces of sparkling water'' said Nurse Joey ''thank you'' said Marina and left, meeting Candice in the hallway and showing a smile while leaving.

'' _We saw many beautiful performances_ '' said Lilian when everyone finished '' _however, only 64 will proceed to the next round_ '' she said and a huge screen was turned on '' _here they are_ '' she said and many coordinators were shown in it rapidly ''come on'' ''please'' said both girls who then got happy when they saw in the last row that they passed with 96 points each ''yes!'' said Marina and saw Candice beside her ''see you on the next round'' said Marina ''of course'' replied Candice fired up.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter72: A fierce second round

It was morning and Marina was heading fast towards a stadium ''phew, I made it'' she said while wiping off her sweat ''and I thought you would never come'' said Candice who was leaning on the wall with crossed arms and Marina closed her eyes while moving ''you wish'' she said coldly. The stadium was full and Vivian appeared '' _hello everyone, your dear announcer and commenter Vivian Meridian will cover the main round of the Appeal Round. Those who passed the previous round will perform here and unlike before, they can use as many moves as they desire. While many coordinators have passed to this round, only 16 will advance to the Battle Round. Are you ready?_ '' she asked while finishing her explanation and the crowd roared '' _oh I almost forgot. This time, we will have three nurses Joy who will grade all participants and later give them to Mr. Contesta to announce who will pass. Without any further delay, leettt uuussss begin!_ '' she said and the crowd roared like crazy. '' _For our first appeal, let's welcome Marina''_ announced Vivian and Marina began walking calmly from the lobby and got into the arena '' _one more win and I advance to the battle round, I have to give it my all_ alright politoed come on out'' she said while throwing her pokeball up, with politoed coming out mid-air with a backflip and landing on its feet, jumping with a blackflip again ''poli'' it said while finally landing and clapping excited.

''Use bubble beam and then psychic'' she said cheerfully and politoed executed the combo, creating a swirling tornado with the bubbles and psychic ''now bounce'' she ordered and poilitoed used the move to gradually climb the swirls of the tornado back flipping playfully '' _amazing, after creating that bubble tornado, politoed playfully now climbs it swirl by swirl to the top_ '' said an amazed Vivian ''now finish'' she said when politoed reached the top and she began rolling down, destroying gradually the bubbles and leaving blue sparkles and when she ended on the bottom she high fived Marina while having left a momentarily vortex of blue sparkles, to the crowd's roar of excitement, with them bowing. After Marina, many other coordinators appealed '' _now let's welcome Candice_ '' announced Vivian with Candice coming on the arena '' _I won't let you outdo me so much Marina_ , come out Magmar'' she said and magmar came out ''magm'' it said while spitting a little fire ''let's do our blazing meteor combo'' she said fired up, with magmar unleashing a spiralling flamethrower and unleashing focus blast, with the focus blast absorbing it and turning into a blazing energy orb with flames trailing it and after it got upwards, it exploded into many beautiful sparks to everyone's and Marina's amazement '' _how exciting, by combining focus blast and flamethrower, Marina created a blazing meteor_ '' commended Vivian and both magmar and Candice bowed. A lot of time passed and all the coordinators were in the arena waiting for the results, with both girls being anxious and then Vivian reappeared with Mr Contesta and the three Nurses Joy behind her '' _we have seen many incredible performances in this round, but unfortunately only 16 will pass, without further delay, here they are_ '' she said and on the screen both girls appeared.

Marina and Candice became happy and exchanged determined looks without saying anything '' I await an amazing battle round from all of you. In the meantime, you have a day to rest'' said Mr Contesta. '' _Good morning everyone and welcome to the second round of the Pokemon League. In today's matches, on the water arena we have Draco and Jax_ ''prepare to lose badly weakling'' said to Draco a flamboyant and cocky blond haired boy ''we will see about that'' said a serious Draco, _on the rock arena we have Nyx versus Christine_ ''let's have a nice battle'' said the purple haired Christine politely to Nyx who smiled '' _to the grass arena we have Tom against Joe_ '' ''begin'' said all the referees. ''Ok cloyster, come on out'' said Jax and a laughing cloyster came out and landed into the small platform ''in that case, come out kingdra'' said Draco and kingdra came out determined ''hydro pump'' ordered the both of them, with both moves colliding but kingdra's managed to push back ''quick, withdraw'' ordered Jax and cloyster closes its shell and was pushes slightly back, but it opened its shell later and laughed ''spike cannon'' ''dragon pulse''. Cloyster then unleashed many white spikes from its horns but where pushed back by dragon pulse ''withdraw again'' said a cocky Jax and cloyster once again closed its shell and was pushed back.

''I see, hit and run'' ''hehe, yes, and you can't do anything about it'' said Jax cocky and Draco smiled ''we will see, use agility and iron head'' ordered Draco with kingdra swimming fast and ready to strike ''you don't learn huh? Withdraw'' ''use iron head until it faints'' said Draco and kingdra who closed swiftly the distance between them was barraging cloyster that was inside its shell which was slowly cracking and with a final strike, cloyster's shell shattered and it fainted ''oh no, cloyster!'' ''yes!'' ''cloyster is unable to battle, kingdra wins'' '' _incredible, Draco managed to defeat cloyster and its trick by repeating attacks, that kingdra sure is strong''._ Jax returned cloyster ''humph, that kingdra is a little bit strong, but now it will lose, come out starmie'' said a slightly annoyed Jax who brought out a starmie that made its core shine for a while ''use thunderbolt'' ''dragon pulse'', starmie then unleashed thunderbolt that was more powerful due to kingdra being in the water and kingdra fired dragon pulse despite the pain that hit starmie's core and sent it crashing on the wall, with its core flashing ''starmie is unable to battle, kingdra wins'' ''b-but how?'' asked a shocked Jax ''kingdra's ability is sniper which allows her to inflict more damage at more weak points like your starmie's core'' explained Draco '' _unbelievable, kingdra managed to endure the amplified thunderbolt and one shot Jax's starmie_ '' ''that's it bro, one more pokemon'' shouted Estelle from the crowd to cheer him up.

At the rock arena, Nyx's bruised nidoqueen managed to defeat Christine's jolteon ''wow, to think that it could endure a barrage of stored power, it's tough alright'' said an impressed Christine ''thank you'' ''but now, I will step up my game, come out arcanine'' she said cheerfully ''arhoooooo'' it howled battle ready ''nidoqueen use earthquake'' ordered Nyx ''flame charge'' said Christine. Nidoqueen used earthquake but arcanine was jumping on the rocks and hit nidoqueen and from that moment on it attacked repeatedly ''it became faster?'' ''fufufu, flame charge is a move that makes a pokemon faster the more it is used dear'' explained a proud Christine ''use superpower'' said a panicked Nyx, but nidoqueen couldn't even touch the really fast arcanine '' _oh my, Christine's arcanine became super-fast and nidoqueen cannot keep up_ '' ''finish this arcanine with flamethrower'' she said and arcanine jumped high and fainted nidoqueen with flamethrower ''nidoqueen is unable to battle, arcanine wins'' ''return nidoqueen, you were great'' said Nyx ''come out tauros'' ''mooo'' said the battle ready tauros ''use stone edge tauros'' ''alright arcanine, use extreme speed'' ordered Christine but noticed that arcanine wasn't well ''what's wrong?'' she asked concerned arcanine who was hit by stone edge and was send up in the air.

''Finish it with giga impact'' ordered Nyx and tauros was ready to hit arcanine who then unleashed a flamethrower at tauros, managing to slow its advance a little and avoided its charge and then with the backflip it did fired from behind it''good job arcanine'' said Christine but arcanine was in pain ''flame charge is a physical move and due to nidoqueen's poison point arcanine is poisoned now'' ''so that's it, try to endure it arcanine and use flamethrower'' ''stone edge''. Arcanine ignored the pain and used the move but tauros managed to use stone edge in time and not only shielded itself but also hit arcanine fainting it ''arcanine is unable to battle to battle, tauros is..'' wanted the referee to say but tauros fainted too ''tauros is also unable to battle, it's a tie'' ''but how?'' ''seems the last flamethrower created burns'' said Christine. ''Alright gyarados come out'' said an angry Jax ''grooh'' roared his gyarados ''alright kingdra use dragon pulse'' ''hyper beam'' he said and both moves collided, but hyper beam prevailed and hit kingdra, dealing a lot of damage ''alright gyarados, dragon tail'' said a happy Jax, gyarados swiped its tail and was ready to finish a worn out kingdra ''kingdra I know you can do it, duck and use dragon pulse full power on its belly'' said Draco to encourage her and kingdra angry gathered all her strength and ducked at the last , firing dragon pulse at the belly of gyarados who was sent back crashing on the wall fainted ''gyarados is unable to battle, kingdra wins, therefore the winner is Draco'' ''yes we did it kingdra!'' he shouted happy ''who is the weakling now?'' shouted a fired up Estelle.

''Come out drapion'' said Nyx ''gra'' it roared ''come out marowak'' ''marowak'' it said while spinning its bone ''hyper beam'' ''cancel it'' drapion used hyper beam but marowak spun its bone to shield itself ''now focus energy to bone rush'' she said and marowak was enveloped in an aura and its bone got bigger while rushing toward the defenceless drapion who had to recharge after hyper beam. Marowak managed to damage it greatly but drapion stopped its next attack via its tail ''now ice fang'' said Nyx and drapion bitten it to the shoulder inflicting it a lot of damage ''keep it up'' ''no, keep using bone rush'' said a panicked Christine and both pokemon were locked into a fierce close quarter fight '' _it seems both pokemon are engaged into close combat. It's now a battle of strength and willpower, who will emerge victorious?''_. Both were giving their all and drapion seemed to give in by letting it go ''now marowak'' ''I don't think so'' hyper beam'' ordered Nyx and drapion caught it this time with its two claws and unleashed hyper beam, throwing away it later fainted ''marowak is unable to battle, drapion wins, therefore the winner is Nyx'' ''yes we did'' she said ''graahh'' roared the injured drapion in triumph ''it was an intense match'' said Christine as she gave her hand to Nyx who replied. It was night and the cousin trio was having dinner together after quite some time ''congratulations Marina, I knew you could do it'' said Draco excited ''me too'' said Nyx while eating ''hehe, thank you guys. Tomorrow I can come to cheer for you'' ''you can go to Nyx since I have Estelle Onee-chan to cheer for me'' ''you got that right'' said a proud Estelle and the night went on smoothly.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter73: Draconic will

It was early in the morning and Draco was awake along with his pokemon for training ''good job everyone, use your attacks one more time'' he said, after a while he returned everyone and saw dratini who was last ''hey dratini, you sure have become stronger'' said Draco proud ''umm'' growled dratini with a mix of happiness and pride and then Draco saw something ''by the way, you sure have become longer, you have shed your skin in secret right?'' he asked sarcastically to dratini's proud nod. Nyx was outside jogging while wearing a black sleeveless sport t-shirt and short pants ''ha…ha, oh boy, that sure was relaxing'' said Nyx while trying to catch her breath with a lot of sweat '' _in those two matches it was close to happen again, for me to lose myself once more, it must never happen_ '' she was thinking and then heard footsteps, ''you sure look exhausted'' said a voice which proved to be Draco ''I had to relax, what about you?'' she asked while sitting down and wiping her sweat with a towel and he smiled ''well I did some light training and noticed things that I didn't before, it's kinda frustrating and nice at the same time'' he said while looking the sky ''yeah, I feel you on that'' she said smiling.

'' _Hello everyone and welcome to the third round of the Pokemon League. In today's matches, at the Grass Field we have Draco from Pallet vs Jonathan from Pewter_ ''are you ready? ''heh, I was born ready'' said a pumped up Draco ''you can do it Bro!'' shouted Estelle from her seat, _at the Ice Field we have Nyx from Pallet vs Sam from Cinnabar_ ''hello there'' said a black spiky haired boy to Nyx who smiled ''you can do it Nyx!'' shouted Marina, _and then we have Tom from Pallet vs Xin from Celadon_ '', ''begin'' said the referees. ''Alright raticate come on out'' said Jonathan ''raticate'' ''in this case, come out primeape'' ''prime'' said primeape ready to battle ''focus punch'' said Draco and primeape lunged ready to strike, then Jonathan smiled ''roar'' ''what? ''raaaaaaaaa!'' roared and primeape was sent back to his pokeball and a confused dratini came out ''heh, primeape was sent back thanks to roar and following the rules, now it's out of combat'' explained Jonathan to Draco's dismay ''dratini use flamethrower'' ''swords dance and quick attack''. Dratini used flamethrower but raticate powered up and avoided it with quick attack while barraging dratini ''quick, twister'' ordered a panicked Draco and dratini enveloped itself with twister and repelled raticate ''yes'' said Estelle ''quick, use flamethrower'' he said and dratini used the move on raticate, making it faint ''raticate is unable to battle, dratini wins'' ''good job dratini'' ''umm'' it growled while being still capable to fight ''ugh, return raticate, that's a good trained dratini'' ''thanks'' '' _but_ , how it will do against _this_?'' asked Jonathan.

Then an Onix appeared ''groohh'' ''alright dratini use aqua tail'' ''slam'', dratini lunged ready to use aqua tail but was pushed back from onix's tail after the short collision, ''dig and then bind'' ''quick dragon pulse'' said Draco, but onix dug fast enough and then emerged beneath dratini ''uumm'' ''dratini!'' shouted Draco as dratini was sent up and then got caught by onix's tail ''uuummmm'' growled dratini in pain as onix was squeezing him ''no dratini, retu-'' tried to say Draco, but dratini growled in protest ''ummm…uuuuuummmmm!'' it growled while shining, blinding onix who let it go ''dratini…you are…evolving?!'' said a shocked Draco and then from the shining form a blue glow appeared and after it, the sky was getting darker with lighting '' _unbelievable, dratini is evolving and somehow the weather is affected_ ''. Then it went up and from the glow emerged a blue serpentine pokemon with blue orbs on its neck and tail, white underbelly and two wings on the head and a horn on the forehead ''ummmmm'' it growled while levitating ''this is… _Dragonair, The Dragon Pokemon and the evolved form of dratini. Dragonair stores an enormous amount of energy inside its body. It is said to alter weather conditions in its vicinity by discharging energy from the crystals on its neck and tail''_ ''amazing dragonair'' said Draco excited.

''It evolved, so what? Flash cannon'' ''grohh'' ''alright dragonair, use dragon pulse'' ''uumm'', both moves clashed but dragon pulse pushed flash cannon and damaged onix ''now use a good aqua tail'' ''no, use bind''. Onix recovered from the fall and tried to catch dragonair with its tail, but dragonair was avoiding it while flying and used aqua tail and fainted onix ''onix is unable to battle, dragonair wins'' '' _amazing, the now evolved dragonair defeated onix with two hits_ '' ''you did dragonair, you are amazing'' said an excited Draco as dragonair descended in front of him ''uummm'' it growled happy with pride ''wow, for it to have become this strong, _but_ , time to show my strongest, go hitmonlee!'' he said and a pokemon with an ovoid body, long legs, eyes with black rings and lack of mouth and nose came out ''lee'' it said while kicking the air ' _'Hitmonlee, The Kicking legs freely contract and stretch. The stretchy legs allow it to hit a distant foe with a rising kick._ '' ''Seems strong'' ''strong is its middle name, use bounce'' ordered Jonathan and it pressured its legs and suddenly sprung up high to dragonair's height ''flamethrower'' ''high jump kick'', dragonair was ready to fire but hitmonlee struck dragonair with its knee before he could fire, sending it falling ''uumm'' '' _unbelievable, hitmonlee easily reached dragonair's height and managed to strike first!_ '' he said while recovering and hitmonlee was down ''it won't be defeated that easily huh, work up'' said Jonathan and hitmonlee glowed a red colour.

''Flamethrower'' ordered Draco and dragonair fired the move this time ''as if, avoid it and use high jump kick'' said Jonathan, with hitmonlee avoiding the move and closing in to strike but Draco then smiled to Jonathan's surprise ''go up and then dragon pulse'' said Draco fired up. Dragonair quickly went up and hitmonlee had so much momentum that he couldn't stop, hitting the wall and being in a lot of pain ''oh no, the after effect of high jump kick missing'' _''incredible, dragonair was fast enough to make hitmonlee miss and have it suffer from the effect of the move missing_ '' _said_ a shocked Jonathan ''now!'' ordered Draco and dragonair unleashed the move on an immobilized by pain hitmonlee whose eyes widened by shock seconds before he was engulfed by the move, with an explosion occurring which later revealed a fainted hitmonlee ''hitmonlee is unable to battle, dragonair wins. Therefore the winner is Draco'' ''alright!'' said an excited Estelle ''we did it dragonair'' said Draco while hugging him to the latter's delight '' _amazing, Draco managed to defeat his opponent with practically a single pokemon''_. ''You two were amazing'' said Jonathan who had hitmonlee rest on him ''you two, if we didn't avoid that last attack we might have lost'' said Draco smiling. Nyx and Sam were using their second pokemon, with tauros colliding with a poliwrath ''focus punch'' ''giga impact'' ordered both trainers and both pokemon colliding, creating an explosion that later revealed tauros standing over his fainted opponent

''poliwrath is unable to battle, tauros wins'' ''yes'' '' _after a great battle of intense physical combat tauros managed to emerge victorious, but in not good shape_ ''.

Tauros was breathing heavily while having a lot of bruises and standing with shaking legs ''please tauros, try to endure a little more'' said a concerned Nyx but Sam smiled ''hehe, endure? Nice joke, thunder'' ordered Sam and electabuzz hit before tauros could even react ''mo..oo'' it said as it fainted ''tauros is unable to battle, electabuzz wins'' ''buzz'' it growled in triumph ''good job tauros, rest well'' ''bring your next so I can win'' said a smiling Sam sure of himself ''I will bring my next so _I_ can win, come out nidoqueen'' ''gro'' said nidoqueen ready for battle. ''Oh? Seems it will be more difficult than expected'' said Sam impressed ''oh yes, use poison jab nidoqueen'' ordered Nyx and nidoqueen charged towards electabuzz ''retaliate with ice punch'' said Sam, with both pokemon exchanging punches but nidoqueen seemed a bit more affected ''she is weak to ice moves, but this level of strength is-'' mumbled Nyx to herself ''use leer and then ice punch again'' said Sam and electabuzz's eyes glowed, lowering nidoqueen's defences and dealing more damage to the point that nidoqueen was pushed back after a second ice punch '' _oh no, after leer nidoqueen received great damage, will it be the end?''_. ''One more'' ''as if, use earthquake'' said Nyx and nidoqueen used the move, shaking the arena and damaging electabuzz greatly ''again'' ''use magnet rise'' ordered Sam and electabuzz was enveloped by a yellow aura that made it levitate ''what?'' '' _unbelievable, electabuzz used magnet rise which makes it immune to its only weakness, does that mean Sam will be the winner?''_.

''Now ice punch'' ''poison jab'' ordered both trainers and their pokemon were trading blows, sometimes landing blows and other times blocking, but electabuzz landed a good punch that pushed a bruised nidoqueen that was on her knee breathing heavily. ''Seems this is it'' said Sam and Nyx was beginning to feel her inner darkness devouring her'' you can do it Nyx!'' shouted Marina from her seat and then, Nyx snapped out of her trance by hearing thunder ''what?'' she wondered and saw the sky full with dark clouds and dragonair soaring in the sky, smiling to Sam's curiosity ''seems dratini evolved, all because he and Draco never gave up, I should be ashamed as his cousin'' she said to Sam but mostly to herself, making Marina smile ''and? You mean you can win?'' ''you will see'' ''grr, ice punch full power'' ordered Sam a bruised and injured electabuzz ''buzz'' ''use hyper beam '' she ordered ''groo'' she growled as she fired the move and pined on the wall a surprised electabuzz. ''Finish this, use superpower and throw a big one at him'' said Nyx and nidoqueen unearthed a huge chunk of ice and threw it at electabuzz, ending up fainting it ''electabuzz is unable to battle, nidoqueen wins, therefore the winner is Nyx '' _what a turn of events, through sheer will and dexterity Nyx managed to defeat Sam_ '' ''that's my cousin'' said a proud Marina. A little time passed and Nyx met with Draco and they high fived ''good job winning Nyx'' ''to be honest, seeing the evolved dragonair was what saved me'' said Nyx smiling to Draco's confusion but he then laughed ''glad I helped I guess, hehehe'' ''hey guys, isn't that Tom in that arena?'' asked Estelle ''yeah, let's see'' said Draco and Nyx didn't say anything, they then saw the board ''what?'' '' Tom _lost_?'' asked Draco and Nyx froze from shock '' _how?''_.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter74: The unknown X

''What? Tom lost?'' asked Draco and Nyx froze from shock ''how?'' wondered Oceania ''well….seems he battled one named Xin from Celadon ''Xin...'' said Nyx, ''but his name is not the problem here, he defeated all 3 of his pokemon with a pokemon I have never seen!''. ''What the hell?'' asked the girls shocked ''yeah, he seems very tough'' said Draco troubled while sweating a little ''hey guy, it's Tom'' said Estelle pointing in front of them towards a depressed Tom who was visibly depressed, looking down while walking ''Tom…''mumbled Draco with Tom staying silent while walking and Nyx clinched her teeth in anger, ending up punching him to everyone's surprise, ''what are you doing Nyx?'' asked Draco ''what's wrong with you idiot? You lost, so what? _You_ were the one that told me a long time ago that defeat makes someone stronger, so stop sulking and man up!'' said Nyx. Tom then averted his look ''you don't understand, this was not a simple defeat'' he said still shocked to everyone's confusion ''she defeated me with a single pokemon, one that wasn't even her strongest!'' he finished saying while ending up looking at Nyx who became nervous and shocked and Tom was released from her grasp, seeming better ''thanks for that, I'm a little better now, but be careful'' he said while having his back turned on everyone ''I don't know who this bitch is, but she is strong, and she doesn't seem to be much interested about the League, farewell'' ''wait a minute, wasn't your opponent a boy?'' asked Estelle ''no, she told me that this is simply a disguise for unknown reasons and her real name is X, be careful'' he said and left them with questions.

'' _Good morning ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the Final Rounds of the Pokemon League. Here, the top 16 trainers will fight using three pokemon like in the previous matches. This time, the competitors are chosen by fishing for Magikarp labelled with a letter and number that match that of another competitor_. _The matches for today are…Draco vs Axel, Nyx vs Rok, Xin vs Arnold_ '' ''hello'' said Axel to Draco who was smiling, ''let's have a good battle'' said Rok while cracking his fingers while Nyx seemed apathetic '' _I have to end this fast so I can see X's battle_ '' she thought ''I will win this'' said Arnold to a black hooded figure that seemed to be Xin who was silent ''begin'' said the referees. ''Alright, come out rhyhorn'' ''grohh'' ''a ground type huh? In this case…come out kingdra'' said Draco as he brought out kingdra ''alright rhyhorn, use shock wave and giga impact at the same time'' ordered Axel and rhyhorn restrained kingdra with shock wave while charging with giga impact '' _oh my, with this combo Axel managed to restrain kingdra while readying to deal a lot of damage, will Axel cause the first causality in this match_?'', Draco then smiled ''use your hydro pump as a twister and then to it'' he ordered and kingdra managed to shield herself with hydro pump while also disrupting rhyhorn's attacks and then it, making it faint ''rhyhorn is unable to battle, kingdra wins'' ''alright, good job girl'' said an excited Draco to kingdra who was proud of herself.

''Return rhyhorn, you tried your best'' said Axel to comfort his pokemon ''this kingdra sure is something'' ''thanks'' ''but, I know how to deal with her, come out magneton'' said Axel while bringing his magneton ''ton'' it said while sparking, ''use dragon pulse'' ''light screen'', kingdra used her move but magneton covered itself with a pink curved force field ''metal sound'' ordered Axel, with magneton releasing a silver coloured sound wave that seemed to make kingdra weaker. ''Quick, agility and dragon pulse'' ordered Draco ''I don't think so, lock on and then zap cannon'' ''what?'' asked a shocked Draco as magneton locked on the moving kingdra and unleashing an orb of electricity that struck her, creating an explosion which revealed her fainted ''kingdra is unable to battle, magneton wins'' ''return kingdra, you were great'' whispered Draco. Nyx had out umbreon as her second pokemon while Rok had machamp and both pokemon were at their limits ''this is it, focus punch maximum power'' ''champ'' '' _umbreon cannot possibly use psychic in that condition_ , use faint attack full power'' ordered Nyx and both pokemon lunged forward, with umbreon kneeling and machamp's focus punch being undone as it fell down fainted ''machamp is unable to battle umbreon wins, therefore the winner is Nyx'' '' _amazing, Nyx is the first of the Pallet trainers to win her own match_ '' ''it was a nice battle'' she said to her opponent while running way fast.

Nyx run fast and reached the arena where X was supposed to battle and saw that she already won her match while having used a pokemon she never saw before. It was pokemon that had a purple fog body bound in a stone and had green orbs around it while its eyes were green with swirls '' _i-it's incredible, Xin defeated yet another opponent with his spiritomb, it's simply too strong_ '' '' _Spiritomb, The Forbidden Pokémon. As punishment for misdeeds 500 years ago, it was imprisoned in the fissure of an Odd Keystone._ '' ''so she uses a ghost-dark type huh'' she wondered and then X looked at Nyx's direction for a moment and left, leaving Nyx with determination ''you are the one I have to beat no matter what''.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter75: Unexpected battle, Dragon vs Ghost

The gang minus Marina were at the stadium's hallway and were really sceptical about X ''X…a trainer strong enough to win with a single pokemon'' ''by using a ghost-dark pokemon native to Sinnoh'' said both Draco and Nyx, ''what Tom said is the most bizarre, a trainer not interested in the League itself? That's unheard of'' said Estelle ''right, something seems fishy here'' said Nyx and suddenly, they stopped in their tracks. Before them was X who was calmly walking towards their direction ''X…'' ''hello, trainers of Pallet town'' ''hello Xin, or better…X'' said Nyx ''you knowing my name is of zero importance. While all the participants are trash, you two are different'' ''heh, we should feel honoured or something?'' asked Draco who was smiling nervously ''you could feel so, it seems you are my opponent in today's match'' she said and with her thump showed the screen that was above and behind her, which showed that they were indeed chosen to fight today ''Draco of Pallet, it would be my pleasure to destroy you. I hope that you will make me feel excitement compared to the bugs I faced until now. I will see you soon, farewell'' she said with her usual cold tone and left past them. Draco gripped his fist tightly ''if excitement is what you want then excitement you will receive'' he shouted, making her stop and look behind for a second before resuming walking ''the air she gives is cold, deadly cold'' commented Estelle ''then we have to fire things up'' he said while fisting his palm.

'' _Good morning everyone and welcome to another round of the Pokemon League. Today will be the last day for the matches of the Top 16 and from tomorrow, the matches of the Top 8 will begin_ '' said the announcer and the crowd roared like crazy '' _in today's match, we have Nyx of Pallet versus Victor of Viridian_ '' ''hello there'' said victor to a thoughtful Nyx '' _Draco, good luck_ '', _next we have the mysterious Xin versus Draco of Pallet_ ''. The atmosphere between Draco and X was intense, with Draco being nervous and X seeming calm ''begin'' '' _come out_ '' she said calmly and spiritomb appeared while coming out from its keystone ''I knew it would be spiritomb, come out espeon'' ''aou'' she growled ready for battle '' _w-what? Draco used espeon who is twice as vulnerable against spiritomb's ghost-dark typing_ '' ''from what I know about you there must be a plan behind this choice, otherwise you are a fool'' said a cold toned X and Draco smiled ''heh, you wanted excitement right? I will give you some'' he said fired up '' _heh, we shall see, shadow sneak_ '' she ordered and spiritomb's shadow extended fast behind espeon and shadow punches emerged, but espeon managed to avoid them '' _oh? It sure is fast, shadow sneak_ '' she ordered again. ''Espeon, keep avoiding it while using calm mind'' ordered Draco and espeon kept doing it while also being surrounded by a violet aura '' _amazing, Draco's espeon is avoiding spiritomb's shadow sneak while also powering up via calm mind_ '', suddenly espeon was hit but got up while bruised.

''I don't know what you are planning, but you won't pull it off, double team to confuse ray'' ordered X and spiritomb surrounded espeon and glowed, but suddenly the clones were undone and spiritomb was spinning around ''what?'', ''heh, espeon has the magic bounce ability that makes moves such as confuse ray to bounce back to your spiritomb'' explained a happy with the result Draco ''grr, snap out of it'' ordered X impatiently but to no avail ''let's finish it espeon, dazzling gleam'' ordered Draco and espeon unleashed the move, making spiritomb faint'' ''spiritomb is unable to battle, espeon wins'' ''alright'' ''that's my Bro'' said a proud Estelle'' '' _u-unbelievable, Draco managed to defeat Xin's spiritomb, the pokemon that carried him up to this round undefeated!_ ''. X returned spiritomb and began laughing ''fufufu, impressive, seems you are better than I expected'' said X really impressed ''well thanks'' ''time to up the ante now, come out Honcrow'' said X and a black crow like pokemon with a hat in its head appeared ''crow'' '' _Honcrow, The Big Boss Pokemon. A single cry from this nocturnal Pokemon and more than a hundred of its Murkrow cronies will assemble.''_ ''a Flying-Dark pokemon huh? Use Dazzling Gleam'' ''haze to double team and then night slash'' she ordered and Honcrow released smoke from its mouth that covered a big part of the arena.

'' _Seems that Xin resorted into stealth tactics_ '', honcrow who seemed to be injured due to dazzling gleam hitting it before, was barraging along with its clones espeon with night slash and she was both avoiding for the most time while getting hit a few ''espeon, relax and use dazzling gleam'' ordered Draco ''I don't think so, finish it'' ordered X and honcrow attacked the jumping espeon from behind, but it was also hit by dazzling gleam and an explosion occurred, with honcrow breathing heavily and espeon fainted. ''Espeon is unable to battle, honcrow wins'' ''return espeon, you were amazing said Draco ''to do this well against a pokemon that it's weak against, you surely trained it well'' ''heh thanks, your honcrow is incredible too'' replied a pumped up Draco, ''you can do it Bro'' cheered Estelle from her seat ''alright, come out dragonair'' ''uumm'' growled dragonair as it glided on the air upon coming out and then appearing in front of Draco, something that gained the attention of a man that was above the crowd seats at the hallway's entrance, a man with red spiky hair, dark eyes and a blue suit with orange color around his sleeves and on the chest area while also wearing a dark belt around his waist, some brown boots with orange heels, and a brown cloak, which is red on the inside. ''So, the famous dragonair appeared, interesting, haze to double team and night slash'' ordered X and honcrow covered the arena again with smoke ''sorry X, but it won't go like last time, use twister'' ordered Draco and dragonair's twister managed to get rid of the smoke revealing the honcrow clones and hitting them with it.

'' _Amazing, Draco managed to disrupt honcrow's combination and hit it_ '' ''finish it with aqua tail'' ordered Draco ''use whirlwind'', dragonair swiftly stroke honcrow on the belly but honcrow managed to unleash a wind that send dragonair back to its pokeball and a confused kingdra appeared from her pokeball, then honcrow fainted. ''Honcrow and Dragonair are unable to battle, it's a draw'' ''kingdra, I'm counting on you'' said Draco and kingdra growled determined, X was trembling ''fufufufu, hahahahaha, YES, I was right, you are worthy, to think that I would have to use my third pokemon against you'' ''likewise'' said Draco pumped up ''come forth mismagius said X and a levitating mismagius appeared ''magius'' '' kingdra use hydro pump'' ''shadow ball'' ordered both trainers, with both moves colliding but hydro pump pushed back the shadow ball and mismagius was hit by both moves, being greatly injured. ''Now give a good dragon pulse'' '' dazzling gleam'' ordered X and both moves hit their targets, with kingdra slowly getting angry '' use double agility and then iron head'' ''I don't think so, taunt'' ordered X and mismagius moved her extension as if provoking kingdra who stopped moving and got enraged, firing hydro pumps to mismagius who was avoiding them ''calm down kingdra'' pleaded Draco but kingdra wasn't listening.

'' _What an unexpected development, Draco's kingdra became enraged and disobeys her trainer's orders_ '' ''if this keeps going it will be bad'' said Estelle to herself ''kingdra relax and use dragon pulse!'' shouted Draco and kingdra stopped firing hydro pumps and looked him with her enraged look, meeting his own pained looked and calmed down, trying to take a breath in her exhausted state ''alright X, this will decide things'' ''fufufu, of course, I wouldn't have it otherwise Draco of Pallet, _but_ , I will have to end it with a not so preferred way, pain split'' ''huh?''. Mismagius then shined, and it became a little bit better and kingdra fainted ''what?'' ''pain split is a move that exchanges the vitality of pokemon. My mismagius was more damaged than your kingdra and I knew that if exchanged their conditions, your already exhausted kingdra would faint'' ''kingdra is unable to battle, mismagius wins, therefore the winner is Xin'' '' _amazing, at the last moment Xin managed to turn things around at the last moment and win_ '' ''Draco….'' said a pained Estelle saddened ''return kingdra'' said Draco in low voice ''so…you planned it from the start'' he said while looking down on the ground ''not exactly, your kingdra is strong , if mismagius took one more hit we would have lost, but your kingdra lost control and exhausted herself'' explained X and patted his shoulder ''you were the only one this close of defeating me, thank you for this exciting match'' she said and left.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter76: Dragon Master Lance

The today's matches were over and Nyx along with Marina were at the pokemon center, waiting for Draco's pokemon to recover '' I can't believe that he lost'' said Marina to a saddened Nyx ''he was supposed…we were supposed to fight at the finals'' she said while ready to cry, with Marina hugging her ''you girls are pathetic'' said Estelle who just entered, getting their attention. '' We are pathetic? What do _you_ know? You were not the one having a promise to battle your dear cousin that you grew up with at the finals of the Pokemon League'' said a pained Nyx at Estelle ''you are not even connected by blood, so don't you dare say something like this ever again!'' ''Nyx…'' said Marina shocked and Estelle averted her gaze from her ''…maybe you are right…maybe calling ourselves siblings from just a blood exchange and vow isn't enough…but what I can be sure of is that you are selfish'', ''what did you say?'' asked Nyx with Marina restraining her fist ''exactly what you heard. All of this is the rant of a spoiled, self-centred brat, in all of this mumbling of yours I never heard something about Draco, what a great, caring blood relative and cousin you are!'' said Estelle while ending up scolding her, making her look down saddened ''what Draco needs is our support, I don't care what you are to him, if you dare to do anything else than supporting him I will never forgive you, do you hear me?'' she said angry.

Nyx then fell down on her knees ''you are right, how could I be such a bitch?'' she asked herself shocked to her profound selfishness, with Estelle giving her hand to her ''let's cheer him up'' said a smiling Estelle and Nyx took her hand ''yeah, let's'' she said smiling. After a while, they hit Draco's door ''Draco, we brought your pokemon'' said Nyx who was behind the door along with the girls that were worried and after a while, a cold Draco opened and caught the pokeballs ''thanks'' he said while being practically emotionless to the girls that looked each other worried, ''w-where are you going?'' asked Marina but she got no answer. Draco got out of the pokemon center and from there went to the forest's entrance ''come out everyone'' he said emotionlessly and everyone plus hydreigon came out ''guys I'm sorry, because of me we lost'' he said and everyone had sad faces ''b-because I'm a failure as a trainer…'' he said crying and charizard used flamethrower on him, espeon psychic, hydreigon tri attack, gengar shadow ball, primeape focus punch, dragonair twister, pidgeot hurricane and kingdra used hydro pump on him while crying and all of his pokemon surrounded and hugged him ''I'm sorry everyone'' he said crying and everyone cried too. ''It's my first time meeting ''a failure trainer'' that has raised his pokemon so good and on his first journey'' said a man ''you!'' said a shocked Draco ''y-you are Lance the Dragon Master!'' shouted a shocked Draco ''yeah, that would be me'' said the red haired man that was yesterday at the stadium.

''W-what is the Champion doing here?'' ''I was watching the matches of the Pokemon League in secrecy as I don't like be in the spotlight that much and I have to say, you picked my interest'' said Lance while smiling ''me, picked your interest?'' asked Draco who couldn't believe what he heard ''yes, it's rare to see someone using Dragon type Pokemon and have them trained so good'' he said while petting dragonair's and hydreigon's chin to their delight. ''But, we lost'' he said while looking down ''yes'' replied Lance, but it's not only your fault though'' he said serious and kneeled before kingdra and touched her forehead ''dragon type pokemon tent to be easily consumed by pride and their emotions in general and as a dragon trainer, you must learn how to put them in check'' said Lance and Draco looked down. ''You have the excuse of not knowing that, you just began your journey after all and yet you made a pretty good progress'' ''thank you'' said a bitter Draco ''do you know why kingdra went berserk?'' asked Lance and Draco became curious ''why kingdra…went berserk?'' ''yes, kingdra went berserk because she didn't want to look pathetic to you, the thought of her doing bad in front of you infuriated her and lost control, but when she saw that it made you sad she calmed down''.

Draco then got shocked ''is that really true kingdra?'' he asked and she nodded sad ''you…you…you idiot'' he said and hugged her ''your pokemon love you greatly and that's wonderful'' said Lance smiling ''now to uplift the mood…'' he said and brought out a pokeball ''how about a battle?'' he asked while smiling fired up, ''me fight the Dragon Master Champion?'' asked Draco and after some silence, he seemed to be on his normal self ''HELL YEAH!'' he roared from excitement ''that's the Draco we know and love'' said Nyx who came along with the girls ''sorry for making you worry and sorry…for not keeping my promise'' ''don't worry, it's not like Kanto's is the only Pokemon League that exists'' she replied cheerfully ''right Nyx-chan, there is still Johto's, Hoenn's, Sinnoh's, Unova's and Kalos's'' completed Lance ''wow, too many'' said Marina ''and we will participate in all'' replied a fired up Draco ''but first, I accept your challenge Lance-san'' said Draco while pointing a pokeball in Lance's direction and he smiled.

They then opened a distance ''for your information, I'm carrying only three pokemon with me right now'' said Lance ''no problem, it will be three dragons vs three dragons'' said Draco ''I go first, go dragonair'' said Lance and a dragonair appeared ''alright dragonair you are up'' said Draco and dragonair entered was brought forth. ''Alright dragonair use hyper beam'' ordered Lance ''try to avoid it and use dragon pulse'' said Draco and both pokemon were firing their moves with none hitting, but after a while, both pokemon hit each other but with Draco's being more damaged ''use iron tail'' ''use twister shield'' said Draco and his dragonair managed to repel iron tail ''quick, aqua tail'' he ordered and was ready to strike. Lance then smiled ''use safeguard'' he ordered and his dragonair after recovering its composure, was enveloped by a green aura that blocked the move and pushed Draco's back ''finish it with dragon rush'' he ordered and Draco's dragonair fainted ''Draco's dragonair is unable to battle, Lance's wins'' said Marina who was the referee ''you did your best dragonair'' said Draco who picked up the fainted dragonair ''um'' it growled weak ''you are strong dragonair, keep up the good work'' complemented it Lance ''um'' it growled as thanks ''now my next one, come out gyarados'' ''groah'' roared a red gyarados ''wow, a shiny gyarados'' said an excited Marina ''who will be your next Draco-kun?'' asked Lance curious.

Draco then petted hydreigon's head ''I choose you hydreigon'' he said ''groah'' roared hydreigon happy and ready to battle ''interesting'' said Lance ''I never battled a hydreigon before, this will be interesting'' he said intrigued. ''Alright, use hydro pump'' ''groh'' ''tri attack'' ordered Draco and both moves clashed, but hydreigon managed to push back the attack and damage gyarados ''dragon tail'' said Lance ''dragon rush'' ordered Draco and gyarados was trying to hit hydreigon who was trying to avoid it and land a hit, with the chance revealing itself and hydreigon dived and hit gyarados, creating an explosion and pushing gyarados back a lot ''hyper beam'' ''dragon pulse'' . Gyarados then fired hyper beam but hydreigon ducked at the last moment and unleashed his move, ending up fainting it ''g-gyarados is unable to battle hydreigon wins'' said a shocked Nyx ''return gyarados, you did great'' said Lance ''amazing Draco, to be honest, this gyarados was caught recently so it didn't have that much training'' '' oh I see'' said Nyx ''alright, time for a battle of partners, what do you say?'' asked a fired up Lance and brought out a dragonite.

Draco then went before charizard ''hey buddy, ready to give them a heated battle of partners?'' asked Draco ''groaahhh'' roared charizard ready. ''Alright charizard use flamethrower'' ''groh'' ''use hyper beam'' ordered Lance and hyper beam easily prevailed over flamethrower and charizard was sent crashing on a tree ''are you ok charizard?'' asked Draco his charizard who was breathing with difficulty,''groh'' ''alright, use dragon claw'' he ordered and charizard flew towards dragonite ''wing attack'' said Lance to his flying dragonite and both pokemon hit each other and an explosion occurred, with charizard fainting and falling to the ground ''charizard is unable to battle, dragonite wins, therefore the winner is Lance''. Draco went to charizard's side ''you did well buddy, at least you manage to hit it'' ''groh''growled charizard understanding. '' Like I said before, for a starting trainer you made incredible work raising your pokemon, you too girls'' ''thank you Lance-san'' said the three cousins proud ''I suppose you will go to the Johto Region too?'' he asked and they got puzzled ''well yes probably'' said Nyx ''in this case'' he said and got a letter out of his pocket ''this is for you Draco'' said Lance, looking at him with a serious look ''for me?'' ''yes, since you want to get stronger as a Dragon type trainer you must go meet my cousin, she's the strongest Gym Leader of Johto trainer''. ''Oah'' said everyone amazed ''who is she?'' asked Estelle.

''Her name is Clair, the most beautiful and powerful Dragon type trainer'' ''she must be crazy strong'' thought an amazed Draco ''oh I assure you about that. So Draco-kun'' asked Lance who got serious again ''as you see, since you all will go to Johto and since you aim to become the best Dragon trainer, you could train under her for _very_ huge results, what do you say?'' he asked while having the letter in front of Draco who was looking his cousins troubled and they nodded smiling ''go for it Draco. Either way I will have to battle her in the future, so we will be reunited again'' said Nyx and Draco smiled ''thank you'' he said and accepted the letter, ''ok Lance-san I accept and when we see each other again, we would have become way much stronger'' said Draco as he extended his hand to Lance who smiled ''I'm sure about it'' he said while they shook hands. Then a sound was heard and Lance brought out a communication device ''yes? Lance here….i see'' he said and stopped the call ''I have to leave, I'm glad that I met you kids'' he said and mounted on dragonite ''farewell Lance-san'' shouted everyone as he finally left ''he sure was handsome and cool'' said Nyx ''yeah, too cool'' said an excited Draco while looking the letter file.

Dragonite descended far away from the gang's location and Lance descended ''you finally came'' said a voice from the shadows ''I came as fast as I could after meeting your sister and the others'' said Lance and from the shadows appeared Chris ''you look well agent Chris, it has been like five months since we last met each other?'' wondered Lance ''you remember correctly, anyway, I have some info about Erebus'' ''Erebus…one of the greatest figures of the Kanto and Johto underworld'' mumbled Lance ''yes, that bastard will start something soon regarding the League, we must stop him!'' he said and Lance nodded. On the Pokemon League's empty arena, X was looking moltres's flame that was illuminating the night's darkness while chuckling.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter78: Indigo League's Conclusion

The final match between X and Nyx was at a heated moment, with X being at her 4rth pokemon sneasel that just defeated Nyx's gengar ''you seem quite confident despite being with fewer pokemon'' said a nervous Nyx '' _there is no reason to not be, if you knew what I have in store then you would understand''_ replied X, making Nyx nervous. '' _I have to finish this fast before my team is diminished anymore_ , come out drapion'' she shouted ''graaa'' roared drapion '' _humph, use ice shard_ '' ''cross poison to cancel it and then hyper beam'' ordered Nyx ''gra'', drapion easily destroyed the ice shards and retaliated with hyper beam which sneasel was quick enough to avoid '' _hone claws and then focus punch''_. ''Snea'' growled sneasel as it scratched its claws and focus punched drapion who just used hyper beam, giving two hits that managed to push him back '' _finish it_ '' said X ''as if, catch it drapion'' ordered Nyx and drapion tried to catch sneasel with his claws but sneasel avoided each time '' _attack''_ ordered X and sneasel got behind drapion ''catch it drapion'' ordered Nyx ''snea?'' wondered sneasel as drapion's main body turned around to see the captured sneasel ''now give it a good cross poison'' ordered Nyx ''grah'', drapion attacked sneasel two times, throwing it away fainted.

''Snea'' it growled weak ''sneasel is unable to battle, drapion wins'' ''groah'' roared drapion ''good job drapion'' ''that's it Nyx, two more'' shouted Estelle in a cheerful mode ''huh? What's wrong Draco?'' she asked a deep in thought Draco ''so far it was pretty easy, almost _too_ easy'' ''so you mean…'' ''yes, X wasn't serious until now'' ''it's strange'' asked Nyx, with confidence in her voice ''I thought you would put much more of a fight'' '' _fufufu, oh I will, in fact, I will turn things around soon_ ''. Nyx then became alerted '' _come out bisharp!''_ shouted X and a strange bipedal pokemon appeared '' _Bisharp, The Sharp Blade Pokemon._ _This pitiless Pokémon commands a group of Pawniard to hound prey into immobility. It then moves in to finish the prey off''_ ''seems strong'' '' _oh how right you are, swords dance_ '' ordered X ''sharp'' it growled while powering up ''quick drapion, use night slash'' ordered Nyx and drapion headed towards a calm bisharp that wasn't moving '' _guillotine''_ she ordered calmly, with bisharp's elbows glowing and extending into blue blades, slashing drapion two times and fainting him ''drapion is unable to battle, bisharp wins'' ''what?'' '' _amazing, Xin's bisharp easily defeated drapion with a KO move without being touched''_ ''return drapion, you did your best'' said softly Nyx '' _this bisharp is fast but if it is part steel then I have the answer_ , come out tauros'' ''mooo'' growled tauros while exhaling ready for battle.

''Earthquake'' ordered Nyx ''moo'' '' _As if, jump and use iron head''_ ''sharp'' it growled as it jumped pretty high and prepared to hit with iron head ''use stone edge'' ordered Nyx ''moo'' tauros used the move to bisharp's shock as it was hit and send back, ''quick, earthquake'' ordered Nyx and tauros did the move to bisharp's pain, '' again'' '' _focus blast''_ ordered X and bisharp unleashed a blue orb towards tauros ''quick, stone edge'' ordered Nyx and tauros quickly used the move, with the focus blast only destroying two of the stone pillars '' _agh, use guillotine_ '' ''sharp'' ''use giga impact'' ''moo''. Both pokemon collided, creating an explosion that revealed both pokemon damaged and barely standing ''moo'' growled tauros as he fell down ''tauros is unable to battle, bisharp wins'' '' _after a tough battle, bisharp wins again via guillotine_ '' ''return tauros, you did a good job'' whispered Nyx ''your bisharp is strong'' commented Nyx '' _your tauros wasn't half bad, I haven't seen bisharp that damaged in a long time''_ said X complimenting tauros, while also having still a tone of superiority ''time for speed vs speed, come out umbreon'' ''uum'' growled a battle ready umbreon.

'' _Guillotine''_ ordered X and bisharp lunged towards umbreon's location ''double team to shadow ball'' ordered Nyx ''uum'', umbreon then surrounded a confused bisharp and fired quickly shadow ball ''sharp'' it growled as it fainted and umbreon undid her double team ''bisharp is unable to battle, umbreon wins'' ''yes'' said an excited Draco '' _amazing, bisharp that forced Nyx to her 6_ _th_ _pokemon finally fainted''_. '' _Return, fufufu,fufufufufu_ '' laughed X uncharacteristically ''she is…laughing?'' wondered Draco,''huh? Why are you laughing?'' asked a curious but alerted Nyx '' _because now you cannot possibly win_ '' ''oh yeah?'' '' _you will see, come out houndoom!''_ said X and a black dog pokemon with horns, skull marks and a devil like tail appeared ''grr'' '' _Houndoom, The Dark Pokemon. The flames it breathes when angry contain toxins. If they cause a burn, it will hurt forever._ _Long ago, people imagined its eerie howls to be the call of the grim reaper_ '' ''wait…isn't that?'' wondered Estelle as she saw a chain collar with a stone on the middle ''oh no!'' said a shocked Nyx '' _fufufu that's right, now houndoom, unleash your hellish power, mega evolve!''_ , ''grohhh'' houndoom was enveloped in a rainbow energy and seconds later it appeared changed. It had red claws, more bone rings around its tail's base, a large bone structure beneath the neck and its horns now pointed straight up with a small, outward curve in the middle.

''Grohh'' it roared and released a wave of air '' _u-unbelievable ladies and gentlemen, Xin is the first and only trainer that used Mega Evolution on this year's Pokemon League and especially at the final's most heated moment. This is absolutely insane!''_ commented the announcer, with the crowd roaring like crazy ''so you were hiding this…'' said a nervous Nyx '' _yes, and now you cannot win, sunny day''_ she ordered ''aouou'' growled mega houndoom at the sky ''quick, shadow ball'' ordered Nyx ''ghah''. An explosion occurred but mega houndoom was practically fine '' _oh, umbreon's shadow ball not only did nothing at mega houndoom but also didn't stop sunny day_ '', mega houndoom's main body was blazing '' _flamethrower''_ ordered X and mega houndoom unleashed an intense flamethrower that grazed umbreon who barely avoided it ''what power!'' commented an amazed Draco ''mega houndoom's fire moves are already strong, but with sunny day their power is almost double'' said an anxious Estelle, while Nyx was anxious as well ''umbreon, do our combo'' she ordered and umbreon created double teams with levitating by psychic shadow balls and disappeared, barraging mega houndoom that was barely damaged '' _flamethrower''_ ordered X and it unleashed it on umbreon that was in front of it after the combo ''no, umbreon!'' shouted Nyx while it was sent crushing on the wall fainted and with her body scorching ''umbreon is unable to battle, houndoom wins'' '' _amazing, mega houndoom defeated umbreon with practically one hit, what amazing power!''_.

''Umbreon!'' shouted Nyx as she rushed to her side ''um'' ''you did your best, return'' she said gently and then returned to her position '' _time for the last victim_ '' said X with a tone of certainty about her victory ''your mega evolved houndoom is undeniably strong, _but_ , that doesn't mean that my partner is a victim, go serperior'' ''ser'' '' _let's finish this quick, flamethrower!_ '' ordered X ''avoid it and use solarbeam'' ordered Nyx, with serperior easily avoiding flamethrower easily and firing solarbeam that didn't do much to mega houndoom, '' _hmph, did you seriously believe that you could hurt houndoom with that? Flamethrower''_ ''no, but I thought about using the effects of sunny day too, solarbeam again''. The same scenario repeated itself and then Nyx noticed that mega houndoom's body twitched momentarily as if from pain coming from the sunlight each time firing flamethrower '' _ugh, use night slash'' ordered_ an angry X and her pokemon lunged towards ''aqua tail'' ordered Nyx and both pokemon managed to hit each other '' _flamethrower_ , solarbeam'' ordered both their pokemon and the moves clashed, but flamethrower eventually prevailed and hit serperior, leaving her terribly exhausted and with burns.

'' _Amazing, after a lot of exchanges, mega houndoom managed to hit serperior who is barely standing, is the match really decided?''_ ''hey serperior, it has been a while hasn't it? For us to be brought so close to our limits right?'' said Nyx and serperior growled ''that's why…SURPASS THEM!'' she screamed ''ser…PER!'' roared serperior as she was surrounded by a green aura ''serperior?'', ''isn't that?'' ''yes, overgrow'' '' _incredible, Nyx's serperior activated her overgrow ability, will the power she will get manage to turn things around?''_. Nyx then smiled to X's confusion ''X, while your mega houndoom sure is stronger, I found out its weakness'' she said confidently '' _your impending defeat must have clouded your judgement, flamethrower_ '' said X ''I don't think so, dodge and use giga drain'' ordered Nyx, with serperior avoiding flamethrower and managing to catch an immobile mega houndoom '' _WHAT?''_ shouted X who couldn't believe it ''I realized when I saw it firing flamethrowers, the sunlight becomes a power that also hurts it'' ''yes'' said an excited Draco and Estelle '' _GRRR, USE FLAMETHROWER FULL POWER!''_ screamed X infuriated, ''as if, throw him and finish him with aqua tail''. Serperior then who regained her vitality released mega houndoom and managed to avoid quickly its flamethrower, slamming it later with a full powered aqua tail that send him flying away from her ''groh'' it growled weakened as it reverted to its basic form.

''We….did it…..WE DID IT SERPERIOR!'' screamed Nyx from happiness while hugging her happy pokemon ''YEAH!'' screamed Draco and Estelle who high fived each other '' _amazing, unbelievable, Nyx of Pallet town managed to turn things around and defeat Xin in an amazing battle worthy of the finals of the Pokemon League, let's give them an applause''_ said the announcer and the crowd clapped for both of them, ''Nyx'' shouted Draco who hugged Nyx ''I knew you could do it'' ''thanks'' she said. X was down and silent '' _it's…not…over''_ she muttered and brought something out that looked like a bomb.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter78: Indigo League's Conclusion

The final match between X and Nyx was at a heated moment, with X being at her 4rth pokemon sneasel that just defeated Nyx's gengar ''you seem quite confident despite being with fewer pokemon'' said a nervous Nyx '' _there is no reason to not be, if you knew what I have in store then you would understand''_ replied X, making Nyx nervous. '' _I have to finish this fast before my team is diminished anymore_ , come out drapion'' she shouted ''graaa'' roared drapion '' _humph, use ice shard_ '' ''cross poison to cancel it and then hyper beam'' ordered Nyx ''gra'', drapion easily destroyed the ice shards and retaliated with hyper beam which sneasel was quick enough to avoid '' _hone claws and then focus punch''_. ''Snea'' growled sneasel as it scratched its claws and focus punched drapion who just used hyper beam, giving two hits that managed to push him back '' _finish it_ '' said X ''as if, catch it drapion'' ordered Nyx and drapion tried to catch sneasel with his claws but sneasel avoided each time '' _attack''_ ordered X and sneasel got behind drapion ''catch it drapion'' ordered Nyx ''snea?'' wondered sneasel as drapion's main body turned around to see the captured sneasel ''now give it a good cross poison'' ordered Nyx ''grah'', drapion attacked sneasel two times, throwing it away fainted.

''Snea'' it growled weak ''sneasel is unable to battle, drapion wins'' ''groah'' roared drapion ''good job drapion'' ''that's it Nyx, two more'' shouted Estelle in a cheerful mode ''huh? What's wrong Draco?'' she asked a deep in thought Draco ''so far it was pretty easy, almost _too_ easy'' ''so you mean…'' ''yes, X wasn't serious until now'' ''it's strange'' asked Nyx, with confidence in her voice ''I thought you would put much more of a fight'' '' _fufufu, oh I will, in fact, I will turn things around soon_ ''. Nyx then became alerted '' _come out bisharp!''_ shouted X and a strange bipedal pokemon appeared '' _Bisharp, The Sharp Blade Pokemon._ _This pitiless Pokémon commands a group of Pawniard to hound prey into immobility. It then moves in to finish the prey off''_ ''seems strong'' '' _oh how right you are, swords dance_ '' ordered X ''sharp'' it growled while powering up ''quick drapion, use night slash'' ordered Nyx and drapion headed towards a calm bisharp that wasn't moving '' _guillotine''_ she ordered calmly, with bisharp's elbows glowing and extending into blue blades, slashing drapion two times and fainting him ''drapion is unable to battle, bisharp wins'' ''what?'' '' _amazing, Xin's bisharp easily defeated drapion with a KO move without being touched''_ ''return drapion, you did your best'' said softly Nyx '' _this bisharp is fast but if it is part steel then I have the answer_ , come out tauros'' ''mooo'' growled tauros while exhaling ready for battle.

''Earthquake'' ordered Nyx ''moo'' '' _As if, jump and use iron head''_ ''sharp'' it growled as it jumped pretty high and prepared to hit with iron head ''use stone edge'' ordered Nyx ''moo'' tauros used the move to bisharp's shock as it was hit and send back, ''quick, earthquake'' ordered Nyx and tauros did the move to bisharp's pain, '' again'' '' _focus blast''_ ordered X and bisharp unleashed a blue orb towards tauros ''quick, stone edge'' ordered Nyx and tauros quickly used the move, with the focus blast only destroying two of the stone pillars '' _agh, use guillotine_ '' ''sharp'' ''use giga impact'' ''moo''. Both pokemon collided, creating an explosion that revealed both pokemon damaged and barely standing ''moo'' growled tauros as he fell down ''tauros is unable to battle, bisharp wins'' '' _after a tough battle, bisharp wins again via guillotine_ '' ''return tauros, you did a good job'' whispered Nyx ''your bisharp is strong'' commented Nyx '' _your tauros wasn't half bad, I haven't seen bisharp that damaged in a long time''_ said X complimenting tauros, while also having still a tone of superiority ''time for speed vs speed, come out umbreon'' ''uum'' growled a battle ready umbreon.

'' _Guillotine''_ ordered X and bisharp lunged towards umbreon's location ''double team to shadow ball'' ordered Nyx ''uum'', umbreon then surrounded a confused bisharp and fired quickly shadow ball ''sharp'' it growled as it fainted and umbreon undid her double team ''bisharp is unable to battle, umbreon wins'' ''yes'' said an excited Draco '' _amazing, bisharp that forced Nyx to her 6_ _th_ _pokemon finally fainted''_. '' _Return, fufufu,fufufufufu_ '' laughed X uncharacteristically ''she is…laughing?'' wondered Draco,''huh? Why are you laughing?'' asked a curious but alerted Nyx '' _because now you cannot possibly win_ '' ''oh yeah?'' '' _you will see, come out houndoom!''_ said X and a black dog pokemon with horns, skull marks and a devil like tail appeared ''grr'' '' _Houndoom, The Dark Pokemon. The flames it breathes when angry contain toxins. If they cause a burn, it will hurt forever._ _Long ago, people imagined its eerie howls to be the call of the grim reaper_ '' ''wait…isn't that?'' wondered Estelle as she saw a chain collar with a stone on the middle ''oh no!'' said a shocked Nyx '' _fufufu that's right, now houndoom, unleash your hellish power, mega evolve!''_ , ''grohhh'' houndoom was enveloped in a rainbow energy and seconds later it appeared changed. It had red claws, more bone rings around its tail's base, a large bone structure beneath the neck and its horns now pointed straight up with a small, outward curve in the middle.

''Grohh'' it roared and released a wave of air '' _u-unbelievable ladies and gentlemen, Xin is the first and only trainer that used Mega Evolution on this year's Pokemon League and especially at the final's most heated moment. This is absolutely insane!''_ commented the announcer, with the crowd roaring like crazy ''so you were hiding this…'' said a nervous Nyx '' _yes, and now you cannot win, sunny day''_ she ordered ''aouou'' growled mega houndoom at the sky ''quick, shadow ball'' ordered Nyx ''ghah''. An explosion occurred but mega houndoom was practically fine '' _oh, umbreon's shadow ball not only did nothing at mega houndoom but also didn't stop sunny day_ '', mega houndoom's main body was blazing '' _flamethrower''_ ordered X and mega houndoom unleashed an intense flamethrower that grazed umbreon who barely avoided it ''what power!'' commented an amazed Draco ''mega houndoom's fire moves are already strong, but with sunny day their power is almost double'' said an anxious Estelle, while Nyx was anxious as well ''umbreon, do our combo'' she ordered and umbreon created double teams with levitating by psychic shadow balls and disappeared, barraging mega houndoom that was barely damaged '' _flamethrower''_ ordered X and it unleashed it on umbreon that was in front of it after the combo ''no, umbreon!'' shouted Nyx while it was sent crushing on the wall fainted and with her body scorching ''umbreon is unable to battle, houndoom wins'' '' _amazing, mega houndoom defeated umbreon with practically one hit, what amazing power!''_.

''Umbreon!'' shouted Nyx as she rushed to her side ''um'' ''you did your best, return'' she said gently and then returned to her position '' _time for the last victim_ '' said X with a tone of certainty about her victory ''your mega evolved houndoom is undeniably strong, _but_ , that doesn't mean that my partner is a victim, go serperior'' ''ser'' '' _let's finish this quick, flamethrower!_ '' ordered X ''avoid it and use solarbeam'' ordered Nyx, with serperior easily avoiding flamethrower easily and firing solarbeam that didn't do much to mega houndoom, '' _hmph, did you seriously believe that you could hurt houndoom with that? Flamethrower''_ ''no, but I thought about using the effects of sunny day too, solarbeam again''. The same scenario repeated itself and then Nyx noticed that mega houndoom's body twitched momentarily as if from pain coming from the sunlight each time firing flamethrower '' _ugh, use night slash'' ordered_ an angry X and her pokemon lunged towards ''aqua tail'' ordered Nyx and both pokemon managed to hit each other '' _flamethrower_ , solarbeam'' ordered both their pokemon and the moves clashed, but flamethrower eventually prevailed and hit serperior, leaving her terribly exhausted and with burns.

'' _Amazing, after a lot of exchanges, mega houndoom managed to hit serperior who is barely standing, is the match really decided?''_ ''hey serperior, it has been a while hasn't it? For us to be brought so close to our limits right?'' said Nyx and serperior growled ''that's why…SURPASS THEM!'' she screamed ''ser…PER!'' roared serperior as she was surrounded by a green aura ''serperior?'', ''isn't that?'' ''yes, overgrow'' '' _incredible, Nyx's serperior activated her overgrow ability, will the power she will get manage to turn things around?''_. Nyx then smiled to X's confusion ''X, while your mega houndoom sure is stronger, I found out its weakness'' she said confidently '' _your impending defeat must have clouded your judgement, flamethrower_ '' said X ''I don't think so, dodge and use giga drain'' ordered Nyx, with serperior avoiding flamethrower and managing to catch an immobile mega houndoom '' _WHAT?''_ shouted X who couldn't believe it ''I realized when I saw it firing flamethrowers, the sunlight becomes a power that also hurts it'' ''yes'' said an excited Draco and Estelle '' _GRRR, USE FLAMETHROWER FULL POWER!''_ screamed X infuriated, ''as if, throw him and finish him with aqua tail''. Serperior then who regained her vitality released mega houndoom and managed to avoid quickly its flamethrower, slamming it later with a full powered aqua tail that send him flying away from her ''groh'' it growled weakened as it reverted to its basic form.

''We….did it…..WE DID IT SERPERIOR!'' screamed Nyx from happiness while hugging her happy pokemon ''YEAH!'' screamed Draco and Estelle who high fived each other '' _amazing, unbelievable, Nyx of Pallet town managed to turn things around and defeat Xin in an amazing battle worthy of the finals of the Pokemon League, let's give them an applause''_ said the announcer and the crowd clapped for both of them, ''Nyx'' shouted Draco who hugged Nyx ''I knew you could do it'' ''thanks'' she said. X was down and silent '' _it's…not…over''_ she muttered and brought something out that looked like a bomb.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter79: Grand Festival Finals. Marina vs Candice

Before the Pokemon League's final match begun, the Indigo Grand Festival's final match was about to begin. Marina was at the dressing room brushing her silver hair '' _we finally reached the final round of the Grand Festival, we worked hard for this_ …and we will give our all'' she said determined while looking herself into the mirror and making a ponytail. In another room, Candice was sitting alone with an angry look ''the time has come to defeat you Marina, and soon I will battle Estelle again and finally crush her, you are the ones….the reason…he despises me….'' she muttered with seething anger in her voice, ''umm'' growled her ninetales who was worried about her trainer ''back off!'' she angrily ordered her now sad pokemon who took a step back ''what I want from you is victory, not your pity!'' she shouted furiously and returned ninetales to her pokeball.

''Welcome everyone to the final round of the Indigo Grand Festival, I am your lovely contest announcer Lilian Miridian'' she said and the crowd got excited ''after many wonderful performances and battles we finally reached the final round of the Indigo Grand Festival. I can understand your excitement and impatience so without further delay….let's welcome on the stage contesters Marina and Candice!'' said Lilian and the crowd applauded. The two girls were coming from different rooms and just before they would enter the stage, they exchanged looks but while Marina's eyes were filled with determination and eagerness for a good battle, Candice's eyes were filled with hate and she refused to give hands with Marina to her shock then they entered to the crowd's cheering and took their positions, ''as you know, the time limit is 5 minutes, the winner is the one with most points or the one who faints the opponent's pokemon. Now, let's see a battle worthy of the final round of the Grand Festival, begin'' said an excited Lilian. ''Alright blastoise and politoed, show time'' said an excited Marina and blastoise came out spinning horizontally while politoed came out back flipping and then blastoise stopped on his four while politoed landed on his back, ''typhlosion and ninetales come out'' said a cold Candice and both pokemon came out from a fiery cloud ready for battle and the timer began.

''Ninetales fire spin and typhlosion wild charge'' ''umm,groh'' ''amazing, contestant Candice starts the attack with a wild combo'' said Lilian as she saw typhlosion running on the fire spin ''blastoise use hydro pump and politoed use psychic'' said an excited Marina, with blastoice unleashing his move and politoed paralyzed Candice's pokemon, nullifying their attack and damaging then for some point loss ''use double team and then flamethrower'' ordered Candice and typhlosion got up on ninetales who then created a series with clones of them unleashing flamethrower. ''Hydro wheel and bubble beam'' ordered Marina and both pokemon managed to create a swirling tornado of water and bubbles that easily protected them from flamethrower and they seemed playful while inside it, shaving off more points from Candice to her anger ''expand it'' ordered Marina by snapping her fingers ''groh,poli'', the two pokemon then expanded their combined tornado to undo the double team and damage Candice's pokemon greatly. ''Keep it up Marina'' shouted an excited Chris from the crowd ''right'' she said excited ''amazing ladies and gentlemen, contestant Marina is completely outsmarting Candice!'' said an excited Lilian, furthering Candice's anger.

''Why are you so angry?'' asked Marina coldly Candice to her shock ''I know you are still hurt from Draco's rejection, but I recognized you as a rival with whom I promised to fight here, so wake up'' she said and Candice smiled after some seconds ''you are right, if I want to have a chance against that bitch and win Draco, I have to give my all here'' said Candice fired up and Marina smiled. Candice then took a deep breath''use again the same combination'' ordered Candice ''you too'' ordered Marina and her pokemon did the tornado again, but Candice smiled ''now typhlosion'' she ordered and to Marina's shock typhlosion jumped up in the middle of the tornado, creating an explosion upon collision and shaving many of Marina's points while her pokemon were greatly damaged ''now that's more like it, let's finish this'' said a pumped up Marina ''of course wild charge plus energy ball''. Typhlosion charged and ninetales while in double team fired many energy balls with some being attracted to typhlosion, with the combination shaving some points from Marina ''guys, please gather your strength, let's give it all we got!'' she shouted and blastoise was surrounded by a light blue aura ''amazing, Marina's blastoise's Torrent ability has activated, this final clash will be spectacular!'' said an excited Lilian to the crowd's eagerness.

''Ice wheel full power and back it with bounce!'' shouted Marina, with politoed bouncing high and then kicking the spinning blastoise that intercepted typhlosion and both of them were clashing ''energy ball'' 'hydro pump'' ordered Marina and politoed pushed back the energy balls except one, with both pokemon fainting ''amazing, both contestants are with one pokemon each and the time is close to be over while both have the same points, who will win?''. ''You can do it Marina!'' shouted Chris ''Marina, this is amazing, but I will win this, add flamethrower!'' ''I know, but we will give it our all, hydro pump full power!'' she shouted and both pokemon did as they were told, with an explosion occurring. After it cleared, typhlosion was down and blastoise kneeling ''we won, we WON!'' said Marina excited ''incredible, after a tough battle contestant Marina wins!'' announced Lilian while the judges had in their screens x ''that's my sis!'' said a happy Chris, then Marina went to Candice who was holding her pokemon with a bittersweet look ''it was a great battle'' said Marina while extending her hand and Candice gave it ''it could be better'' said Candice melancholic look ''while I disprove you as a girl for Draco, I approve you as a coordinator a lot'' she said happy. Mr Contesta then was about to give Marina the cup ''boom', an explosion was heard to everyone's shock ''this was heard from the Pokemon League'' said Lilian '' _Draco….Nyx…._ '' thought a sad Marina.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter80: Crisis at Indigo League!

'' _It's…not…over''_ muttered X and brought something out that looked like a bomb ''watch out!'' shouted an alerted Nyx as X threw a bomb towards the moltres flame and it exploded ''go'', then an airship became visible with many dark clothed grunts descending and they unleashed many magneton that disrupted the communication. '' _W-what's going on? Suddenly an airship appeared and now the live streaming of the Pokemon League is disabled!_ '' said a panicked announcer and next to him then appeared a dark armored man ''Erebus'' said Draco angry and shocked '' _w-who are you?_ '' asked the announcer terrified and puzzled, but Erebus calmly knocked him out with a tap on the neck '' _hello dear spectators and trainers. My name is Erebus and while I would like you to witness something that you will remember for the rest of your mundane lives, you have to sleep_ '' he said calm but at the same time excited, while some of his grunts blocked every possible exit who had out with them many golbat and muk while others used venomoth to make the crowd sleep ''I will fight them'' said Nyx as she got ready to fight some grunts. Then, an officer Jenny with many police officers appeared and surrounded Erebus ''I don't know why you came here but you will finally be arrested Erebus!'' said Officer Jenny, with the police's arcanine ready to attack at any moment ''fufufu, you think that I would come here unprepared officer Jenny? You disappoint me'' replied Erebus calmly.

''Attack!'' she ordered and her arcanine unleashed flamethrower on his position ''come out tyranitar'' he said calmly while his ace came out ''groah'' it roared while its mere presence caused a sandstorm that pushed back the flamethrowers ''ah, pull back'' shouted Jenny with her eyes closed, with the others trying to pull back ''kingdra use hydro pump to cancel sandstorm and dragonair attack with aqua tail'' shouted Draco ''um'' growled both pokemon as kingdra first did an upward hydro pump to cancel sandstorm and dragonair unleashed aqua tail that pushed back slightly a defending tyranitar ''I don't know what you are planning Erebus, but you won't pull it off!'' said Draco as he brought out all of his pokemon that were ready to battle ''how amusing'' said a calm Erebus ''but I don't have time to bother with you'' he said while snapping his fingers, with a trembling sounding from below and then a pack of steelix appeared while on top of one was a hooded man. ''Fufufu, did you miss me?'' he asked excited ''you are the guy that was after the flame!'' said a realized Draco ''right, so you remember what I can do right?'' he said while showing his key stone to Draco's horrified expression ''mega evolve!'' he said in a commanding voice his steelix that began transforming, ending up in its mega evolution.

''Groh'' it roared while releasing a wave of air ''shadow ball'' shouted a voice that proved to be Estelle with her gardevoir that barely damaged steelix who simply shook his head grinning, ''last time you were saved by moltres, but Erebus-sama will make it sure that moltres will help only him!'' said the man in ecstasy. ''What do you mean?'' ''fufufu, observe and despair'' said the man as X approached the flame ''as if, charizard use flamethrower, dragonair aqua tail, kingdra hydro pump, espeon shadow ball, primeape focus punch and pidgeot hurricane'' ordered an alerted Draco all of his pokemon that attacked all the steelix, fainting them and damaging mega steelix quite a lot ''grr, hyper beam'' ordered the man ''groh'' fired mega steelix its hyper beam, bringing Draco's pokemon down with a lot of injuries ''everyone!'' said Draco. X then reached Erebus who was near the flame ''do you have it?'' he asked calmly and X bowed while holding a weird stone '' _I have brought it_ '' she said in a respectful tone ''great, now throw it to the flame'' '' _before_ _I do_ '' she said to his confusion ''willyou keep your own endof the bargain?'' she asked uncharacteristically anxious.

''Fufufu'' laughed Erebus ''of course, now do it'' he said and she threw it inside the flame, making it more wild ''what's going on?'' asked Estelle while she was fighting a bunch of grunts along with Officer Jenny and the police. Suddenly, a fire pillar was projected from it and then appeared a huge and majestic bird with big long, flowing head crest and a billowing tail, both made of flames and its wings were also shrouded in fiery plumage while it had a pointed brown beak, and short talons ''oohhh'' it growled, releasing an air wave. ''This…is?'' ''Moltres?'' asked a bewildered Draco ''hahahaha, yes! This here is the great Moltres!'' said an excited Erebus to X's shock and happiness while moltres itself then gazed at her, ''moltres, how much I longed to meet you, I would like…I would like your help please'' said X in an uncharacteristically begging and sad tone while moltres was looking at her with a look of pride and superiority. X then extended her hand to reach moltres, but it then unleashed an intense flamethrower at her who managed to duck ''huh? No, No!'' screamed the hooded man with mega steelix as both trainer and pokemon were hit by moltres' attack, ending up collapsing with severe burns ''what? What's going on? Aren't you the one chosen by moltres? Didn't you say that you were having dreams with it?'' he asked surprised and angry while moltres was attacking left and right.

X then looked down ''no, I lied. When you theorized I was the one and told me that its flames can heal, then I…'' she said apologetically, but Erebus then grabbed her by the neck ''agh'' ''foolish trash, the whole reason I took you in was because I thought you were chosen by moltres'' said a greatly annoyed Erebus to X who was struggling to get free, ''I shall take back the pokemon I so graciously donated you'' he said while grabbing her belt and taking all her pokeballs. Then, a flamethrower headed towards him but he threw away X while jumping away ''bro'' said Estelle who regrouped with him ''we have to stop moltres'' he said nervous ''right'' she said while bringing out her whole team ''attack!'' they commanded in unison, however moltres was barely fazed and brought them all down with a hurricane ''what amazing power, its barely damaged'' said Draco nervous and amazed ''hahaha'' laughed Erebus who was laughing at their attempts ''did you seriously believed that you could even scratch a legendary pokemon at your current level?'' he asked in a tone of superiority to their anger ''I should display how to _really_ fight a legendary pokemon, go tyranitar and gyarados!'' ''groah!'' roared both pokemon ''now mega evolve!'' he ordered both pokemon and they mega evolved, getting moltres' attention.

''Hyper beam and hydro pump'' he ordered, with both pokemon unleashing their moves and damaging moltres while also pushing it back ''we have to save it from him'' ''right'' ''attack everyone!'' ordered both Draco and Estelle, but the pokemon were hit by shadow balls and dark pulse coming from gengar and banette ''agh'' ''now to truly finish this, hydro pump and stone edge!''. Moltres recovered while still damaged and hit both pokemon while pushing them back, and then mega gyarados jumped and hit it in the face with a hydro pump, making it stop its flamethrower and that was a chance for mega tyranitar to use stone edge on a weakened moltres.

After an explosion occurred, moltres had many injuries but could still fight ''unbelieavable'' said Estelle ''fufufu, now moltres you are mine'' said Erebus while holding an ultra-ball, ready to throw it. ''What?'' he said as he realized that his hand was frozen ''good job granbull'' said X ''vile'' ''you dare to stand in my path?'' ''yes, I did a terrible mistake joining your evil organization, but I will redeem myself and become worthy of moltres's healing flame'' she said while removing her clothes, revealing a girl of black long hair, black eyes and a pink shirtless t-shirt and white skirt and shoes. ''Fufufu, hahahahaha'' laughed Erebus like crazy ''oh how pitiful, you actually believed that this flame can cure illness, hahahaha'' he kept laughing to X's shock and sadness ''no…you…you are lying to hurt me…'' she said in disbelief while on her knees ''X…'' said Nyx in pity while lying on the ground with serperior due to her fighting Erebus's minions. ''Enough of this'' he said and broke out of the ice, throwing the ball on moltres ''NO!'' screamed everyone as the ball hit moltres and after a while it stopped moving ''I did it….I DID IT, HAHAHAHA'' he shouted bewildered as he then grabbed the ball ''no…'' said Draco while smacking the ground.

''Thunder'' ''vire'' shouted a voice and Erebus jumped back ''oh? Once again you arrive late Agent Chris'' said Erebus to Chris who arrived '' I don't know what you want, but we will stop you'' ''right'' said Lance while landing from his dragonite ''I'm impressed, I never thought we would see each other Champion Lance-san'' commented Erebus ''the Pokemon League is a sacred competition for trainers and pokemon to test their limits and progress in the path of strength, it's not a place for people like you!'' explained an angry Lance. ''Well if you want me to leave, then I will gladly do so'' he replied sarcastically ''after all you have done you think I would let you simply go? Dragonite use hyper beam'' ordered his dragonite ''groh'' and Erebus seemed to chuckle ''attack moltres and use flamethrower!'' ''what?'' asked a shocked Chris and Lance as moltres fully obeyed Erebus, with flamethrower and hyper beam cancelling each other with an explosion ''what power!'' muttered Lance bitterly ''why does moltres obey him?'' wondered Draco ''it obeys me because it recognized my power as a trainer, all legendary pokemon will do so'' he said arrogantly.

From Chris's pokeball appeared Zapdos that looked briefly at moltres with both exchanging looks until moltres looked at Erebus who then returned it to its ball ''zapdos use thunder'' ordered Chris, but zapdos kept staying still while looking ''zapdos why?'' ''farewell everyone, it has been a pleasure'' he said as he was heading to his airship with some grunts ''wait'' shouted Draco and Nyx, but Lance stopped them while doing a no notion with his head ''no kids, right now he became even more powerful with moltres'' ''but'' ''no buts, our time will come'' he said as Erebus left and Zapdos looked at the now empty sky.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter81: Celebration and separation

An hour passed after Erebus appeared in the Pokemon League and the crowd just woke up and had the police officer's assistance '' _um, I don't remember what really happened, but I surely remember that battler Nyx has defeated the Indigo Pokemon League!_ '' said the announcer with excitement as he had been awakened and the crowd roared, but Draco along with Estelle and Nyx herself were silent and bitter '' _seems that battler Xin is missing for unknown reasons, so let's proceed to her awarding!''_. Mister Charles Goodshow then appeared with two Officer Jennies and gave a golden cup with a pokeball on the top ''congratulations Nyx-chan, you raised your pokemon with love and good care'' he commented while giving it to her who was smiling, with Draco looking the scene ''so sad'' he said while smiling bitterly ''what do you mean?'' asked a curious Estelle '' after all that happened, Nyx is smiling'' ''well, she has to, she must so no one would realize that something _really_ happened'' she said ''I know, it's just…it's just that this was supposed to be her happiest moment and now she gives an empty smile'' said Draco really sad.

After a while, the three of them were going outside the arena ''kids!'' shouted a voice that seemed to be Mary who was holding a bouquet and was along with Oceania who was holding her own cup ''Marina, you did!'' said Draco as he rushed to her side and hugged her, with Nyx and Estelle doing it too with Oceania being moved ''thank you everyone'' she replied with a warm smile. ''I see, that's what happened'' said Marina bitterly ''yeah, now he is much stronger, if we only were too we...'' tried to say a sad Nyx, but Mary then touched her shoulder ''it is ok, if it's my son and you girls then I have faith that you will become stronger, way stronger'' said Mary smiling, making the cousin trio cheer up ''anyway, it's time for your victory's celebration girls'' said Mary as she raised her cup of juice ''cheers'' ''cheers'' they said and both humans and pokemon were partying at Draco's backyard that was decorated appropriately for a party.

The next day found Mary waking up in the morning still sleep and barely woken up ''oh boy, how long was it since I partied this hard? What a bad example of a mother...'' she muttered to herself while heading at the kitchen and there she saw the cousin trio, ready to go outside ''where are you guys going?'' she asked, making them stop before opening the door. ''Good morning mom, aunt'' said Draco and the girls somewhat bitter ''what's wrong? Where are you going?'' she asked and they gave a bitter smile ''to Professor Oak'' ''huh? Why?'' asked Mary ''because…'' explained Marina to Mary who understood and said nothing. They were at the laboratory's field ''come out everyone'' they said as they brought out in unison all their pokemon ''guys, we have to announce you something'' said Draco and the pokemon were all ears ''as you know already, we have the dream to become the best trainers of Dragon, Dark and Water types. So for that you see…'' ''some of you must remain here'' completed Nyx, shocking the pokemon.

''We know that it's not right, we know that we hurt you, but please understand us'' said Marina on the verge of crying, with the pokemon being moved and rushing to their side ''you guys…'' tried to say a shocked Draco, with the pokemon growling, with both trainers and pokemon staying hugged and in tears.

In Team Rocket's base, Butch and Cassidy were bowing while being anxious ''DAMN IT!'' screamed their boss Giovanni while hitting his desk furious, scaring even the normally calm and apathetic persian ''damn that Erebus, he was already powerful with Mega Evolution, and you tell me now that he caught the legendary Moltres?'' ''yes sir'' ''and where were you two incompetent idiots? Didn't I order you to try stop his plans?'' ''yes sir''. Giovanni then showed a hologram that showed the cousin trio ''sir, they are…'' ''right, the kids that possess the key to Mega Evolution, Cassidy and Bebop, I order you to become their shadow until you succeed stealing their Key and Mega Evolution stones along with their pokemon and if you succeed, then a bright future awaits you, dismissed'' he said while sitting down ''yes sir'' they said and left the office ''did you hear that Bilbo?'' ''yes Cass, and my name is Butch!'' ''alright twerps, you shall help us for the sake of out bright future, fufufu''.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter1: Welcome to Johto

It was morning and Marina along with Nyx were in a jeep driven by their aunt Mary ''it's so great that we will visit a new region'' said Oceania who was quite excited ''I feel so too'' said Nyx ''yeah, Johto is a very nice region'' commented Mary, to their curiosity ''did you travel to the Johto region aunt Mary?'' asked Nyx and Mary nodded ''yeah, me along with Draco's dad and your parents travelled to all the regions, ah those were the days'' said a nostalgic Mary while recalling her travelling days as a trainer ''oh'' she said excited and surprised ''we arrived'' she said smiling while stopping the jeep. The girls then saw to their excitement a town while they were on a hill ''this is New Bark town, the town where professor Elm-san lives'' ''are we gonna meet him?'' wondered Nyx ''of course, don't forget that professor Oak-san requested for us to go meet him'' commented Mary, increasing then the jeep's speed. ''Groh'', Draco was flying on his charizard ''according to this map, Blackthorn city must be 1 more hour away, can you still fly?'' asked Draco his charizard ''groh'' he growled to reassure him that he could still go ''alright then, full speed ahead'' ''groh'', with Draco's order charizard began flying with more speed.

Mary stopped the jeep outside a specific building ''here we are girls, professor Elm's laboratory'' she said to their excitement ''so, this is…'' tried to say Marina, but the door suddenly opened and from it came out three pokemon ''hey aren't they…?'' wondered Nyx ''right'' said Mary ''chikorita, cyndaquil and totodile, the three Johto starters'' ''totodile?'' wondered Marina as she saw a small, blue bipedal crocodile pokemon with red spines on its back and tale while it had a yellow v pattern on its chest that was biting chikorita's leaf '' _Totodile, The Big Jaw Pokemon. Despite the smallness of its body, Totodile's jaws are very powerful. While the Pokémon may think it is just playfully nipping, its bite has enough power to cause serious injury_ ''. ''Totodile-kun please stop this, you are hurting chikorita'' said a timid man with glasses and a white robe that was chasing them ''hello professor Elm-san, it has been a while'' greeted him a happy Mary ''oh? It has really been a while'' said Elm who stopped chasing the pokemon who then jumped on him and made him fall ''um, are you alright professor?'' asked Nyx concerned.

Professor Elm then got up, dusting his robe off and adjusted his glasses with confidence ''hahaha, such things happen from time to time so I'm used to it'' he said while laughing to pretend to be fine ''that's just like you professor'' said Mary while smiling nervously, to the girl's awkwardness ''anyway professor, I brought what you asked from professor Oak-dono'' said Mary as she grabbed a small box from the car ''oh thank you very much'' he said while receiving it ''anyway, let's go inside, you too little ones'' suggested Elm as humans and pokemon went inside and totodile gave a quick look at Oceania who became curious. Then, a bush was rustling and from it came Cassidy and Butch appeared ''fufufu, great Bibo, we found two of the three brats and in Elm's laboratory'' ''right, which means that we will get tons of pokemon, and the name is Butch damn it!'' replied an angry Butch.

''Groh'', charizard landed on a plaza ''so this is it, Blackthorn'' said Draco while looking around as he landed down ''now let's see…'' he wondered as he looked at the letter and then, he saw a boy that was around the same age as him walking beside him ''um excuse me'' ''hello, how can I help you?'' asked the boy politely ''I'm looking Clair-san for…'' tried to say, but the boy then was clenching his fist. ''Huh? A random nobody like you wants to challenge the most powerful and gorgeous dragon type trainer there is?'' ''you are mistaken, I…'' ''you must first fight _me_ '' said the boy as he brought out a dratini ''seems it can't be helped'' sighed Draco as his eyes then became serious. ''Here'' said Elm as he brought tea for everyone as they were sitting down ''thank you professor'' said Mary who began sipping her tea ''so Mary-san, I saw that you have a son that is now 12 years old and he finished at the Top 16 of the Indigo League while your niece here won it, congratulations'' he said smiling.

''Thank you professor'' said Mary and Nyx and then, the three pokemon entered the room while playing with each other and ending up in Elm's lap ''they are cute'' said Oceania while observing them, grabbing totodile's attention who then jumped on her excited ''he is so cute'' she said while petting his chin, to its great delight. ''In that case, how about becoming its trainer?'' proposed professor smiling to everyone's surprise ''what? A-are you sure professor?'' ''yes I am, today it's the day where kids will begin their journey, and since only one contacted me and so you are considered the second chooser'' he said while giving her a pokeball ''take it'' he said, with Marina being in doubt and looking totodile who was clueless on the whole situation ''do you want me as your partner totodile?'' she asked in doubt and totodile then jumped twice in excitement. She then extended the pokeball and totodile tapped it, going inside and after a while it stopped moving ''congratulations Oceania-chan'' said professor Elm ''yeah, congrats Marina'' said Nyx while patting her shoulder ''thanks, come out totodile'' she shouted happy and totodile came out back flipping ''dile'' it said but suddenly, it turned his attention on the door.

''Huh? What's wrong totodile?'' wondered Oceania and professor Elm raised his head and smiled ''oh it's you, right on time'' he said, making everyone turn back and be shocked. In the lab's entrance was no other than Tom ''what?'' wondered the two girls who couldn't believe that he was here. ''What the hell are you doing here?'' wondered Nyx ''shut up will ya?'' he said annoyed ''I contacted professor Elm because I wanted to make a fresh start and for that, I need a new starter'' he finished explaining calmly, looking at the two remaining starters and picked up cyndaquil to its confusion ''do you want to become my partner?'' ''quil'' growled cyndaquil while letting out its flames in agreement ''good'' said Elm as he gave him a pokeball where cyndaquil happily entered. ''Good, now two of the three starters found their rightful trainers'' said Mary happy ''how about doing an introduction Marina?'' suggested an excited Nyx, with Marina smiling ''right, come out'' she said as blastoise came out ''stoise'' ''blastoise, this one is our new friend'' said Marina while holding totodile and both happily greeted each other.

Nyx then got out her pokeballs ''come out girls'' she said while bringing out umbreon and serperior ''this is our new friend girls'' she said ''dile'' ''ser, um'' all three pokemon happily greeted each other. Then, a strong wind picked all the pokemon ''everyone!'' ''what's going on?'' wondered Tom and they saw two familiar faces '' Prepare for trouble and make it double. Here is our mission, so you better listen! To infect the world with devastation! To blight all the people in every nation! To denounce the goodness of truth and love! To extend our wrath to the stars above! Cassidy! And Butch of course! We're Team Rocket, circling the Earth all day and night! Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight! Ra-Raticate'' finished the two team rocket agents their motto ''give us back our pokemon!'' ''as if, with your pokemon along with those starters we will get a promotion'' while showing the pokemon that were in a cage a sure Butch ''grr''. All were very angry, but then Mary walked towards them with a cold face ''you better give the pokemon back or else you _will_ pay!'' she threatened with anger in her voice ''hah, like you can do something old hag'' said a smug Cassidy while she and Butch brought out sableye along with houndour and raticate.

Mary then brought out a pokeball ''come out altaria'' ''uumm'' growled altaria battle ready ''shadow ball, flamethrower, giga impact'' ''use dragon claw'' she ordered coldly, with altaria avoiding the attacks and hitting her opponents, with all three pokemon being down for the count ''impossible, with one hit each?'' said a shocked Cassidy and then altaria broke the cage, releasing the pokemon to the duo's shock ''alright now let's…'' tried to say Nyx, but Tom interrupted her '' I think we should leave it to the new generation, what do you think girls?'' he asked and they smiled ''right'' ''chikorita'' ''cyndaquil'' ''totodile'' ''water gun, ember, razor leaf'' ordered the three of them, with the pokemon unleashing the moves ''we are blasting off again''. After a while, the girls were about to leave ''thank you Professor Elm-san'' said Marina bowing ''me too for saving the pokemon'' ''I think you should thank Aunt Mary who seems to be more powerful than she wants us to believe'' said Nyx who smiled teasingly while looking at Mary who smiled nervously ''don't you know?'' said Tom, making the girls curious ''our parents participated in various Pokemon Leagues and other tournaments many times. From that group, Mary was _the_ strongest among the girls, with your mother being slightly stronger than my mother'' explained Tom calmly.

The girls then began sweating '' are you serious?'' asked a shocked Nyx while looking at Mary who gave a sure smile ''Draco would get really fired up while hearing that'' ''anyway, good luck girls and Nyx'' he said while getting her attention '' I promise that this time we will fight at the finals'' he claimed and left, leaving Nyx smiling '' we sure will'' she said determined. ''Ah…ah…so tired'' said Draco as he and his pokemon were terribly exhausted while still in the plaza ''I just want to meet Clair-san for something important'' he said complaining ''I'm all ears'' said a female voice. Before him appeared a woman of pale skin, blue eyes and periwinkle hair tied in a ponytail with a yellow band and two pigtails that was wearing a black and red cape with yellow shoulder pads, a blue skin-tight bodysuit, blue gloves with black bracelets on her wrists, and blue knee-length high heeled boots with black anklets, also wearing a blue gem on her neck, resembling a Dragonair's pearl, and yellow earrings, shaped like a dragon's tooth ''you are...'' ''I'm Clair, the Gym Leader of Blackthorn and a dragon master, it seems you are the one that defeated so many trainers in order to see me'' she said smiling ''welcome to Blackthorn'' she said to his bewilderment.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter2: A new journey in Johto.

It was morning and the girls were riding with two bicycles of blue and black colour each ''it's great that Aunt Mary gave us these bicycles'' said Oceania excited ''yeah…but let's…let's…take a break'' said an exhausted Nyx. Both girls stopped under a huge tree with all their pokemon and they were eating ''it's so nice here'' said Nyx while taking a bite from her sandwich in delight ''yeah, but seeing totodile getting along with the others is even nicer'' replied Oceania who was smiling due to seeing totodile playing tag with the other pokemon, however, something was watching them from the top of a tree. ''I see, so that's how it is'' said an understanding Clair after reading Lance's letter and looked at Draco ''Draco-kun, do you really love dragon pokemon?'' she asked seriously, with Draco having a dead serious look ''I love them ever since I was a little kid, I wanna be the best Dragon Type ever!'' he said with a sure and determined voice, making Clair smile ''my cousin Lance said that you have great potential, let's see how great it is'' she said quite fired up.

The girls were halfway into eating while their pokemon were training by themselves, totodile included ''good going totodile, train a little bit with the others and we will soon try some moves together ok?'' she shouted from her position ''dile'' it replied happy, but then it suddenly became alerted ''totodile what's wrong?''. From the top of a tree, a flock of murkrow assaulted the girls ''ouch, what's your problem'' asked Nyx as they were pecking her and Oceania while other ones were stealing the rest of the food ''give the food back! Everyone, attack them but be careful of the food'' she ordered, with all the pokemon attacking however, every murkrow that wasn't holding any food were intercepting the attacks with moves of their own, but they were overwhelmed and fainted, but at that point the other murkrow almost retreated ''again guys'' said a pissed off Nyx. Then, a murkrow with a twig on its mouth appeared and used haze before the girl's pokemon could attack, ''cough, give them back! Cough'' she said but the scarred murkrow smiled and went back to his nest.

Draco was on the one side of the fighting stage fired up and nervous while Clair was on the other with an air of elegance and superiority ''just so you know, I will take you as my student since Lance requested it, but I first need to see how good you are'' see explained ''please do'' said Draco in a stiffed tone and Clair then smiled ''you don't have to be like that, anyway, we will use three pokemon and each time we will change, ok?'' ''ok'' said Draco, who then got out a pokeball with a serious look. ''C-calm down Nyx'' said a scared Oceania as she was seeing Nyx walking around furiously ''I will calm down when I kick their asses!'' she shouted angry, making Oceania and all the other pokemon scared ''s-so what should we do now?'' asked Oceania with Nyx grinning ''you will see'' she said while smiling psychotically, to the other's fear, ''return gyarados, you were excellent'' said Clair while smiling gently ''that hydreigon is really something, I always wanted to have one'' said an impressed Clair ''yeah, he is strong'' said Draco while petting the main head.

''Alright, come out kingdra'' ''uum'' ''return hydreigon, kingdra huh? In that case, come out kingdra'' shouted an excited Draco ''uum'' ''oh you have one too huh? Interesting, hydro pump'' ordered Clair ''use it too'' said Draco, with the moves colliding momentarily but the hydro pump of Clair's kingdra pushed kingdra's own hitting her and pushing her slightly back but she recovered ''agility to iron head'' ordered Draco ''twister'' ordered Clair. Clair's kingdra fired twister at kingdra's location, but kingdra avoided via agility and managed to hit her twice with iron head and sent her back a lot ''hyper beam'' ordered Clair ''do it again kingdra'' ordered Draco and kingdra avoided hyper beam and was ready to strike but Clair smiled ''now kingdra'' she said, with her kingdra then moving horizontally hyper beam and managing to hit kingdra who was sent crashing with swirly eyes, but then Clair's kingdra also fell down with swirly eyes.

''Oh my, hyper beam's use and redirection aside, I can't believe that your kingdra made it possible for a draw'' said an impressed Clair ''thank you Clair-san'' said a honoured Draco and reached kingdra ''you did well kingdra'' said a compassionate Draco to kingdra that gave a pissed off look at Clair's own and tried to stand up in order to continue the fight, something that Clair noticed displeased ''calm down kingdra'' pleaded Draco and she calmed a little, with him managing to recall her and he sighed in relief ''alright, time for my final one, come out dragonair'' ''ummm'' it growled as it coiled in the air around her ''time then to show mine, come out dragonair'' said Draco ''umm'' growled a battle ready dragonair, with Clair smiling ''this should be interesting''. On the tree's base was a bowl of food which was noticed by a murkrow that came out of its tree and informed the others that emerged in a matter of seconds, ready to take the food but suddenly, they were trapped in serperior's leaf tornado and they got fainted ''yeah, take that for stealing our food'' said an excited Nyx who emerged along with Oceania from a bush ''good job Nyx'' said Oceania ''heh, it was thanks to your plan though, now…'' she said eagerly ''time for the boss to appear''.

From the tree then appeared the murkrow that seemed to be the boss and looked at Nyx and serperior quite angry ''so you are pissed off huh? Come at us then'' said Nyx while taunting it, with murkrow diving with no second thought ''alright serperior use aqua tail'' ordered Nyx and serperior prepared to attack, but murkrow used agility and haze ''where did it go?'' wondered Nyx as it then was barraging serperior with wing attack ''don't give up serperior, aqua tail'' ordered Nyx. While serperior was ready to strike as haze wore off, murkrow grabbed her tail with its wings and slammed her down ''no way, foul play? Heh, you make me want you'' said a fired up Nyx and murkrow then dived again, ready to hit a quite injured but still capable serperior ''wait for it serperior and then use vine whip'' ordered Nyx ''ser'' she nodded while jumping high seconds later to murkrow's confusion and catching and smashing it down with vine whip ''giga drain'' she ordered and serperior managed to use the move, with it in pain and struggling to get up ''do it Nyx'' ''go pokeball!'' shouted Nyx as she threw the pokeball on murkrow.

The pokeball shook for a while but then it stopped ''yes, we caught murkrow!'' ''serperior'' shouted both trainer and pokemon happy ''come out murkrow'' said Nyx ''krow'', murkrow then came out quite puzzled ''hey murkrow, will you come along with me, getting stronger with me and having fun with me?'' asked Nyx with a warm face and voice, murkrow nodded and took some food swiftly and gave it to its friends who then gave it a farewell while crying ''won't you scold it?'' asked Oceania but Nyx did a no notion ''it's ok, that was its farewell towards its friends'' she explained smiling as murkrow then came back to her ''alright everyone let's go!''. ''Return charizard'' said Draco ''you too dragonair'' said Clair ''now I see why Lance recommended you, you have a _lot_ of potential, but there are factors that hinder its awakening'' she said with her hands crossed ''I know that'' said a disappointed Draco while looking down ''I will train you, but first there is a place you must visit'' she said adamantly ''what place?'' asked a curious Draco ''you will see'' she said smiling.


	84. Chapter 84

Johto Chapter 3: Holy land of the dragons

''Um'' Draco was on kingdra and they were heading towards a cave ''this must be it'' said Draco as they were closing the distance gradually. They then entered the cave ''wow, I can barely see the deeper cave entrance'' he said to himself ''um'' said kingdra who seemed to notice something that made her battle ready, and true to that, many gyarados and dratini along with dragonair appeared before them ''I see, so what Clair-san said is true'' he said coldly to himself _''Draco-kun, you really are a talented dragon type trainer with a great hidden potential, but in order for you to even take a step towards it, you must first visit a special place''_ said Claire _''a special place?_ '' asked her Draco _''yes, that place has the necessary conditions that will help you realize what you lack''_. ''Kingdra and dragonair, use dragon pulse and hydreigon dragon rush'' ordered his now three pokemon ''um, um, groh'', both pokemon unleashed their moves and managed to damage the gyarados, dratini and dragonair greatly, ''groah'' the gyarados unleashed many hydro pump which kingdra managed to avoid _''the pokemon in and out of the Dragon's Den are battle hungry and really proud, once engaged in battle with them, which is guaranteed to happen, you must give it your all or you will end up hurting yourself and your pokemon a lot''_.

To his surprise, Clair's words in his mind came true as he saw the attacked pokemon getting up even though they were greatly injured ''she was right again, they are so proud that they push themselves to their upper limits'' he said troubled ''if we can't even defeat the pokemon outside the holy land of dragons, then we won't stand that much of a chance against the wild pokemon and trainers inside'', then his eyes got filled with determination ''come out charizard'' ''groh'' roared charizard who came out of his pokeball flying ''let's go everyone!'' he shouted and the pokemon roared. Two hours before Draco departed, Clair was sitting on a table, sipping her tea while her pokemon were training on their own ''Clair-sama'' said a short old man as he approached her ''oh, Kaburagi, what's the matter?'' asked Clair politely ''wasn't it a little bit too soon to send Draco-kun there?'' he asked concerned ''oh? It's very rare for you to care about such matters'' said a surprised Clair still smiling ''it's just that Lance-sama has recommended him to be trained under you Clair-sama. Being sent to that place so early is-'' he said in protest, but Clair then stopped him by extending her hand ''it's _because_ he was recommended by Lance that I have to send him there'' she replied with a serious look ''huh?''. ''Kaburagi, my cousin is great at recognizing one's talent and Draco-kun _has_ a lot of potential as a dragon trainer, but in order to realize said potential, he must first forge his identity as a dragon trainer. What are dragon type pokemon for him? What way will he find to truly connect with and control them? Dragon type pokemon are the hardest to use due to their pride and loss of control, if he doesn't train himself along with them, then everything else will be useless'' she finished explaining with a distant look.

The two cousins were under a huge tree eating while their pokemon were playing ''according to the pokedex's map, we will reach Violet City in a day or so'' said Marina while checking her pokedex ''and we will get our first badge in Johto'' said a fired up Nyx and Marina got a little bit melancholic, ''I wonder how Draco is'' she wondered and Nyx smiled ''don't worry Marina, I'm pretty sure he is giving all he got and then some'' said Nyx while smiling with confidence ''that's the Draco we know'' replied a smiling Marina, with Nyx nodding smiling. ''Ha…ha…ha'' Draco was trying to catch a breath along with his pokemon who were greatly exhausted and slightly bruised after managing to knock out many waves of pokemon that attacked them outside the holy dragon land ''we did it…guys…let's go'' he said exhausted ''roohh', then, a blue skinned pokemon with red wings and gray underbelly appeared flying towards them ''this is… _Salamence, The Dragon Pokemon._ _It flies around on its wings, which have grown in at last. In its happiness, it unleashes hot flames, burning up the fields it passes over''_ , ''so…you… are the final boss of this stage?'' asked Draco exhausted while smiling ''rooohhh'' roared salamence as it then unleashed flamethrower ''use yours charizard'' ''groh''. Both flamethrowers clashed and an explosion occurred ''rooohhh'' , salamence used dragon rush and headed towards charizard ''use dragon claw'' ''groh'', the two pokemon clashed for a while, but charizard eventually gave in and was pushed to a rocky wall of the cave.

Before salamence could regain its distance advantage, charizard fired flamethrower, dealing damage and sending in on the water ''um, groh'', his pokemon seemed relieved but Draco was still alert ''guys, be on guard, salamence might come out at any moment'' he said serious. True to that, salamence emerged from the water ''ROAHH'' it roared furious and glowed suddenly by a red and violet swirling aura and dived towards them with even more speed, ''what? Its speed doubled!'' said a surprised Draco while it hit charizard, sending him on a stalagmite that broke ''its power also doubled!''. Charizard regained composure but was forced to land on a rock, with salamence being ready to repeat his attack ''no! Charizard!'' shouted a concerned Draco who then jumped to that rock from kingdra's back and went in front of charizard, widening his arms to protect him to charizard's and the others shock and concern, getting in front of Draco and unleashing their moves which managed to damage salamence while sending it back. ''ROAH'' salamence became even more furious and prepared to fire a seemingly full power hyper beam ''it's now or never, attack everyone'' he ordered, with kingdra unleashing hydro pump, dragonair twister and hydreigon tri attack, with the damage making salamence fire hyper beam in another direction ''now'' said Draco.

''Groh'' charizard flew as fast as it could while also unleashing fire from his tail as a boost ''you can do it charizard!'' shouted Draco who was fully believing in charizard, charizard then was surrounded by a red and violet aura as he was about to hit salamence, who was still recovering from hyper beam, with dragon claw ''roah?'' growled a shocked salamance as he was hit by two dragon claw that send it flying down and rolling through the holy land's gate ''we did it, WE DID IT GUYS!'' shouted Draco happy, with his pokemon roaring in triumph. They then crossed the cave and to their surprise, they saw a valley full of bloomed flowers, trees and a lot of pokemon ''wow, it's beautiful'' said an amazed Draco while looking around and then he was approached by Kaburagi ''you must be Draco-kun, I am Kaburaki, assistant of Clair-sama'' he said smiling ''nice to meet you Sir'' said Draco while bowing ''seems that you defeated _this_ salamence. It came from Hoenn for unknown reasons and became a resident here, becoming one of the wildest residents here'' he explained while looking at it which was still down, fainted and surrounded by some pokemon. ''Draco-kun, I congratulate you for reaching the Holy Dragon Land, but your test is just beginning'' said the man and after saying that, a dragonite appeared behind him ''this dragonite protects this land and many strong trainers fight with it for training'' he explained to Draco's fired up expression ''are you ready youngster?'' ''yes!'' replied Draco determined.


	85. Chapter 85

Johto Chapter 4: The master of Flying Pokemon. Enter Falkner of Violet City

Marina and Nyx were riding fast ''hey Nyx, don't we go a little bit _too_ fast?'' asked Marina complaining a little ''the faster we get there, the faster we will get the badge'' said Nyx totally fired up and increased her pace, leaving Marina behind ''hey, wait for me!'' shouted Marina still complaining while riding faster, both then ending up in a small hill from which they saw Violet City who was surrounded by a lot of green ''here it is Nyx'' ''right'' said Nyx smiling. They were at the pokemon center and were waiting for their pokemon to heal and then they heard the bell ''thank you for waiting, your pokemon are completely healed'' announced Nurse Joy happy ''thank you Nurse Joy-san'' said the girls as they putted their pokeballs on their belts ''by the way Nurse-Joy san, is there any pokemon contest going on here?'' asked Marina, with Nurse Joy nodding ''yes, Pokemon Contests occur here and other contests occur in Goldenrod, Ecruteak , Cianwood and Blackthorn City. Do you want to register?'' explained Joy and ended up asking ''thank you very much Joy-san'' said a pleased Marina who was truly thankful.

''Help!'' a little girl's scream could be heard outside the pokemon center ''what's going on?'' asked a very shocked Nurse Joy ''this can't be good, Marina'' ''right'', the girls went out quickly and saw a little girl that was being chased by a fearow ''oh no, we got to help her, come out serperior and murkow'' ''and you too blastoise'' ''serperior, mukrow, stoise'' ''vine whip and haze, ice beam'' ordered the girls, with their pokemon executing them to no avail as fearow was avoiding them while still chasing the girl that was then caught by fearow's talons ''oh no'' said the girls shocked ''help me !'' shouted the girl scared and sad. Then, a pidgeot flew fast with a young man on its back that had blue eyes and blue hair, which covered his right eye and was wearing a white sash, some indigo shorts and a pair of black wristbands with red outlines while he also had a light blue jacket with a white outline ''agility and brave bird'' he ordered his pidgeot coldly. ''Pidgeo'' pidgeot then went higher and as it was tailing fearow, its rider fell back down calm ''is he crazy?'' asked a freaked out Nyx while fearow unleashed hyper beam on pidgeot who easily avoided it and landed brave bird to fearow's back from above. ''Ahhhh'' shouted the girl while falling, but pidgeot managed to make her land on its back and then easily caught its trainer too way before crushing down, earning the claps of everyone as they landed down.

''Thank you Falkner-san'' thanked the girl wholeheartedly and he patted her head while kneeling ''I'm glad you are ok, but don't bother again fearow's nest, ok?'' he said smiling and the girl nodded before leaving. Falkner then turned his attention on the girls ''thank you very much for trying to save the girl'' he said while grabbing their arms and, Marina felt her heart pounding wildly and blood going to her head ''w…we….di…did…..n…nothing'' said Marina stuttering and blushing, to Nyx's and Falkner's curiosity ''anyway, you are the gym leader right?'' asked a fired up Nyx and he smiled ''and you must be challengers. Normally, I would fight you one by one but since you seem to be close, I can fight you 2vs2 if you want'' he proposed. ''2vs2 sounds better, what do you say Marina?'' asked an eager Nyx Marina who was looking at Falkner intensely ''Marina? Marina, you here?'' asked Nyx while waving her hand in her face which seemed to wake her up from her trance ''uh? Y-yeah, I agree Nyx'' she said flustered ''ok then, I will wait for you to in my gym'' he said as he rode on his pidgeot who then flew away and while getting further away, he felt his heart pounding like crazy and blushing. The girls were walking ''I'm fired up for this match'' said Nyx but Marina seemed to be in her little world ''Falkner-san'' she mumbled in excitement while ignoring Nyx's sayings, much to her anger ''hey'' she said while pinning her on the wall ''I know that you love him, but I won't forgive you if we lose because of it, do you hear me?'' she claimed serious and angry.

Marina then looked at her offended ''do you think that I'm so irresponsible? Also, I will look bad in his eyes if we lose'' she ended up saying fired up, making Nyx smile ''that's my girl'' said a happy Nyx and after some walking, both girls reached the gym and entered inside, where Falkner was awaiting them with crossed hands along with his referee ''I was waiting for you girls'' he said stoic but then, he saw Marina and felt his heart pounding, a feeling that Marina was also sharing while looking at him but Nyx pumped her sides to bring her back to her senses ''are you ready girls?'' he asked smiling ''yes'' they replied fired up in unison. ''The official match between Falkner of Violet City and challengers Nyx and Marina will now begin. Both sides will use only two pokemon with no switch outs. Begin'' said the referee ''alright, I choose you drapion, come out blastoise'' ''grah, stoise'' growled the two pokemon battle ready ''in that case, come out dodrio and pidgeot'' ''pidgeooo, ra'' growled pidgeot and a bird like pokemon with three heads appeared _''Dodrio, The Triple Bird Pokemon. The three heads express joy, sorrow and anger as they plan strategy together. When it sleeps, one head remains awake. Apparently, the heads aren't the only parts of the body that Dodrio has three of. It has three sets of hearts and lungs as well, so it is capable of running long distances without rest''_ ''seems troublesome'' commented Nyx ''that's not the problem'' replied a nervous Marina ''what do you mean?'' ''he has two fast pokemon on land and air, we must be careful'' said Marina alerted and Nyx nodded.

''Pidgeot use brave bird, dodrio drill peck'' ordered Falkner calmly, with pidgeot being ready to strike along with dodrio that was while having its beaks spin like drills ''alright drapion, counter dodrio with cross poison'' ''use hydro wheel blastoise'' ''grah, blastoise'' and drapion then landed cross poison after being hit by dodrio and blastoise spun in the air, releasing many hydro pumps that ended up hitting and repelling pidgeot while finally landing on his two feet. ''I see, you two have strong pokemon'' commented Falkner while smiling ''thank you'' replied Nyx ''now we will step up our game, agility to brave bird and swords dance to drill peck'' he ordered and his pokemon used their supportive moves while preparing to attack ''drapion use ice fang, use hydro pump blastoise'' ''grah, stoise'', blastoise fired his move but pidgeot easily avoided it and hit blastoise while pushing him back and generating a small explosion that revealed a bruised blastoise ''what?'' asked a shocked Marina while drapion bitten dodrio's main neck but got hit by the rest, being greatly damaged. ''Try to retaliate'' said Marina ''change targets'' ordered Falkner, with pidgeot using steel wing on drapion and dodrio managed to drive back blastoise with an unsuccessful jump kick and then jumped back to its position. ''Such control….and their power is…'' tried to say Nyx in disbelief but Marina smiled ''don't worry Nyx, I have a plan'' she said in her battle mode ''so you are finally on your battle mode? I'm listening'' ''I don't know what you two are planning, but I'm going to finish this. Brave bird and giga impact''.

''I can't believe we didn't thought of this before, alright blastoise, freeze the floor'' ''stoise'' said blastoise as he prepared to do it ''use our new move, sludge bomb'' ''grah'', both pokemon executed their moves, with drapion later unleashing brown globs of poison from his mouth that were spreading on the ice and as a result, dodrio lost its balance and then got damaged and poisoned ''oh no, dodrio'' ''alright drapion , give it a good night slash'' ''echoed voice and pidgeot use steel wing'' ''I don't think so, ice beam''. ''Grah'' drapion then moved fast thanks to the poison on the icy floor and was ready to strike, but dodrio then unleashed a sound wave from its mouths ''try to resist it'' said Nyx and drapion then was slowly advancing towards dodrio and managing to hit, but not before pidgeot tried to hit him but was hit instead by blastoise, ''grah'' he resisted the continuous damage and hit dodrio, causing an explosion that revealed both of them fainted ''drapion and dodrio are unable to battle'' said the referee ''return drapion, you did great, now it's up to you two'' said Nyx and Marina gave a cold smile ''leave it to us'' she said ''return dodrio, you did great, now I guess it's the two of us Marina'' said Falkner.

Upon saying that, both froze in place and got super nervous and were blushing uncontrollably ''o-ok, b-blast-stoise….us-use ice beam'' ''stoise'' ''use steel wing to shield yourself'' ordered an alerted Falkner, with blastoise using the move but pidgeot was easily blocking it with steel wing '' _he is amazing_ , ice beam again'' ''steel wing again''. Blastoise then fired ice beam from his mouth and pidgeot blocked it again, with Marina smiling ''hydro pump'' ordered Marina to Falkner's surprise and blastoise managed to pin the defenceless pidgeot to the wall ''agility to steel wing'' ''dgeo'' pidgeot then released itself by boosting its speed and then barraged blastoise with steel wing, damaging him a lot gradually but blastoise spun and repelled it. Both pokemon seemed to be at their limits and breathing heavily while having many bruises '' _how can we defeat this pidgeot? It's way too fast and it's not like I can use ice beam in every direction, wait, that's it!_ Blastoise, do a hydro wheel ice beam style'' ordered Marina, with blastoise doing rapid spin along with ice beam, managing to hit and freeze pidgeot's wings ''oh no'' said a shocked Falkner as he saw pidgeot falling due to his frozen wings ''finish it blastoise, ice wheel'' ordered Marina ''blaSTOISE'' blastoise then hit pidgeot with everything he had as they fell down, with pidgeot being fainted ''oh yeah!'' shouted Nyx and Marina excited ''pidgeot is unable to battle, blastoise wins. Therefore, Marina and Nyx are the winners''.

''Return pidgeot, you were great. You were amazing girls, the combinations you showed were incredible and show how vast the world can be'' said an amazed Falkner ''th-thank you'' replied a nervous Marina ''without further delay, I give you the Zephyr Badge'' he said as he distributed to them two badges that looked like pairs of wings ''alright, we got our first Johto Badge!'' they shouted excited ''by the way, Marina, can you do me a favour?'' asked Falkner shyly ''…WHAT?'' asked a shocked Nyx and a nervous Marina who couldn't believe what she heard.


	86. Chapter 86

Johto Chapter 5: A meeting gone in the wind

''Alright totodile, try again to use water gun around you'' said Marina ''dile' he said and totodile spun around himself while releasing water gun to create a small vortex of water around himself' ''finally, you did it, now move around'' she said and totodile was then jumping around while still spinning ''ok, now use scratch while still spinning'' she said glad ''totoDILE'' he shouted as he destroyed the vortex with his claws still spinning and then he landed bowing ''excellent totodile, you finally mastered our routine'' said an excited Marina while holding him high ''totodile'' he said happy but then, she looked at the hour and got panicked ''what? I have to go prepare myself!'' she said panicked as she recalled the clueless totodile. ''Huh? What's going on?'' asked Nyx who just woke up and saw Marina being totally panicked while throwing various clothes left and right ''what? What's with all these clothes?'' asked a freaked out Nyx while seeing the huge pile of clothes that was created ''I asked some clothes from Nurse Joy-san, but I can't find any good ones to wear!'' she explained panicked '' _some_ clothes? Are you kidding? It's like you emptied a whole store!'' replied Nyx shocked and then, something picked her interest ''hey Marina, check _this_ out, hehe'' grinned Nyx as she showed Marina something that left her with the mouth open.

Falkner was sitting alone in the plaza wearing his usual clothes while many people were walking and he was waiting for Marina to come ''I hope she won't be late'' he said in thought while looking at the plaza's clock ''Falkner-san!'' he heard a girl's voice that made him turn right and be speechless. He saw Marina with her hair down while wearing a deep blue dress with black outlines that was reaching her knees, a spectacle that left Falkner speechless and blushing ''am I late?'' she asked while smiling nervously ''ah? No, no, you got here on time'' he replied nervous ''so….shall we go?'' she asked uncertain ''s-sure'' he said. Unbeknownst to them, they were being spied by Cassidy and Butch ''twerp down below'' said Cassidy pleased ''it's bad that the other twerps are not here, hey, that guy, could it be?'' he wondered ''who is it?'' asked Cassidy uninterested ''this guy is the gym leader of this city, you know what this means Cass'' ''fufufu, we will catch quite strong pokemon, let's do it''. Marina and Falkner were looking at various shops and ended up getting a crepe to eat ''is it good Marina?'' ''y-yes'' she replied nervously ''by the way Falkner'' she said, getting his attention ''why did you…why did you suggest this whole meeting'' she asked curious and he messed his hair ''you know, from the moment I saw you, I believed that you were…special, something that was also proved in our battle'' he said with difficulty, making Marina blush with an open mouth ''m-me? Special?'' ''yes, I learned that you are also a coordinator and was amazed, a coordinator that also does gym battles, the world sure is vast'' he said amazed.

''W-well, contests have battle rounds so toughening my pokemon while also coming up with combinations to use is the reason I'm also participating in gym battles'' she explained and took a bite from her crepe while Falkner was amazed by her answer ''you know, I inherited the gym from my father, but I always loved the idea of travelling the around the world and meet many different flying pokemon'' he said with a passionate tone while his face was sparkling from excitement ''you have a beautiful dream'' commented Marina while smiling, with Falkner smiling too in response. They then sat under a tree while eating sandwich and their pokemon were out playing ''by the way Falkner'' said Marina smiling while looking at the pokemon playing, making him turn to her ''I realize that we are alike, like you who loves flying type pokemon and wishes to travel the world to improve yourself alongside them, I too wish to meet various water type pokemon and improve myself with them'' she said in enthusiasm, impressing Falkner ''I see, we indeed have common traits'' he said smiling while looking again at the pokemon and then, Marina then took a deep breath and had a more saddened look '' Falkner….I-'' she tried to say, but the cries of the pokemon interrupted her ''everyone! What's going on?'' asked a surprised and angry Falkner.

''Fufufu, '' prepare for trouble and make it double. Here is our mission, so you better listen! To infect the world with devastation! To blight all the people in every nation! To denounce the goodness of truth and love! To extend our wrath to the stars above! Cassidy! And Butch of course! We're Team Rocket, circling the Earth all day and night! Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight! Ra-Raticate'' said the team rocket duo their motto after trapping all the pokemon via a suction machine in a glass cage ''you two again? Give our pokemon back!'' demanded an angry Marina ''fufufu, as if, pokemon belonging to one of you twerps and those of a gym leader are a huge catch'' explained a pleased Cassidy to their anger ''these are the pokemon I got from my father, give them back or you will be sorry!'' said a furious Falkner ''ha, and what can you do kiddo? Go houndour, you too sableye'' ''grr, sableye'' ''come out noctowl'' ''rra'' growled an owl like pokemon ''flamethrower, shadow ball'' ''avoid them and use wing attack'' ''ra''. Noctowl then easily avoid the moves and hit the two pokemon so hard that they cracked the glass ''what!?'' wondered the duo as they saw the captured pokemon now released ''good job Falkner'' said Marina who then got shocked as she saw Falkner down in pain ''seems… the shadow balls hit me hard'' he said bruised and collapsed.

Marina was shaking from anger and seemed to enter her usual mode ''how _dare_ you hurt Falkner?'' she asked coldly but with anger being visible ''C-Cass, I think we are in trouble'' said Butch scared ''you have no idea how much, blastoise hydro pump, totodile, water gun, slowbro hydro pump'' she ordered coldly, with the moves sending the duo flying ''we were so close this time Bilbo'' said a crying Cassidy ''yes, and the name is BUTCH!'' ''we are blasting off again!''. A lot of time passed and Falkner regained his senses while lying down on pokemon centre's lobby surrounded by Nyx and Marina whose face got brighter at the sight ''sorry for worrying you Marina and Nyx'' said Falkner, being bitter and frustrated ''since both you and our pokemon are fine then it's ok'' replied Marina smiling ''I suggested rest for the whole day tomorrow'' said Nurse Joy who came to check on Falkner ''then I won't be able to see Marina's contest'' he said in regret ''don't worry Falkner-san, you can see it from here'' she explained happy ''good for you'' said Nyx to his happiness. Nurse Joy then clapped her hands ''ok, time for the patient to rest'' she said ''good luck Marina'' he said and she smiled before leaving ''thank you'' she replied '' _I will win this one for you Falkner, the one I love from the first sight''_ she thought and her face got full of determination.


	87. Chapter 87

Johto Chapter 6: A scorching start. Marina's first Johto Contest!

Two days passed since the failed ''date'' with Falkner and Marina just left the Pokemon Centre along with Nyx ''I can't wait for my first contest in Johto!'' said an excited Marina while Nyx was looking at her smiling ''don't forget that Falkner will be watching'' she remarked teasingly, much to Marina's nervousness ''I-I know, let's keep going'' she replied nervously to Nyx's delight. They then reached the pokemon contest building where a lot of people were waiting outside ''wow, that's a huge crowd'' said Marina while looking around ''yeah, hey, what's this?'' asked Nyx as she saw a quadruped Pokémon covered in short, reddish-orange fur and fluffy yellow fur on its tail, mane and head ''this is… _Flareon, The Flame Pokemon and one of the possible evolutions of Eevee. The flame chamber inside its body ignites when Flareon gets agitated, reaching temperatures of up to 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit''_ ''so it's a possible evolution of eevee huh? So cute'' said Marina who tried to touch flareon, only for it to quickly run towards a certain person ''sorry about that, she doesn't have that much experience with other people and gets startled easily'' explained a girl's voice and both Marina and Nyx got startled.

Before them was a girl with crimson hair and green eyes, a black short sleeved blouse, short black pants and black shoes that both knew too well ''Candice?'' they said surprised ''yes, it's me'' she said smiling while flareon was rubbing its head on her legs ''so you came to Johto too? I'm not surprised'' she said with a honestly smiling face, much to the girl's surprise ''anyway, we have to go inside Marina'' ''r-right'' she said and they then entered, with Nyx being left alone and confused. Both coordinators were back stage and Marina approached Candice ''Candice, I have to tell you something'' she said troubled ''go on'' ''last time we fought you-'' she wanted to say, but Candice stopped her ''I know what you want to say. Last time I was full of sadness due to Draco's rejection but after my loss, I realized that I have nothing against you except our rivalry as coordinators'' she said smiling, ''to be honest, I-'' she tried to say, but then they heard the crowd roaring ''it's time'' said Marina determined, something shared by Candice and they headed towards the hallway from where they would hear gradually louder claps and roars from the crowd. Then, the well-known presenter Lilian Meridian, who was also in Kanto, appeared full of energy.

''Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Violet City Pokemon Contest. I'm your favourite Lilian Meridian and I will be the presenter for this competition. Now, let's meet our judges''.''Mister Contesta'' ''hi'', ''Mister Sukizo'' ''thank you, remarkable'', ''Nurse Joy of Violet city'' ''I'm happy for being here'' said Nurse Joy while smiling. ''We have thirty performers for the performance round, but, only eight will pass. Also, the Johto Pokemon Contests dictate that a coordinator must use a different pokemon for each round. Now, let us see some amazing pokemon performances. The performance round begins!''. There were a handful of performances and now was Candice's turn ''now let us welcome coordinator Candice on stage'' said Lilian and a confident Candice appeared ''flareon, come out'' she said, throwing her pokeball high and flareon came out spinning while clad in flames that disappeared when she landed ''use double team'' ''flareon'' flareon she growled while creating a circle of clones ''now fire spin along with will-o-wisp'' she ordered cheerfully. All the flareon clones then used a fire spin that had a colour of white, light-blue, purple, and dark-purple that enveloped the clones, revealing later a single figure clad in these flames which dissipated to reveal flareon who then bowed, to the crowd's wild excitement.

''Amazing'' muttered a breath taken Marina ''wow, what a scorching performance'' said an excited Lilian ''now let's hear our judges'' ''it was spectacular, the way coordinator Candice used the moves ended up creating quite the spectacle'' said Mister Contesta ''remarkable '' commented Mister Sukizo '' it was a dance of spectral like flames, breath-taking'' said an amazed Nurse Joy, making both Candice and flareon bow and leaving ''that was amazing'' told her Marina and Candice replied with a smile ''thank you, I'm sure you will show an equally good performance'' she replied ''just wait and see'' said a fired up Marina as she headed towards the stage. ''Let us now welcome coordinator Marina'' said Lilian ''time to rumble'' she said to herself and entered the stage ''alright totodile, show time'' she shouted, ''dile'' he said while back flipping full of energy ''use water gun'' she ordered cheerfully, with totodile doing water gun while spinning around himself ''now, dance'' she ordered, with totodile jumping around like a small tornado that gracefully lands and jumps around ''amazing'', said Lilian ''totodile has become a dancing vortex of water'' she said impressed ''now, scratch'' ordered Marina ''totoDILE'' totodile then used scratch with both hands while spinning, leaving a faint trail of water droplets that became colourful due to the light falling on them and he landed bowing, much to the crowd's wild excitement ''I expected no less'' said Candice impressed.

''Wow, what an amazing performance, but let's hear our judges too'' said Lilian ''coordinator Marina managed to show both the playful nature of her starter pokemon and the hidden toughness it holds'' commented Mister Contesta ''right, remarkable'' said Mister Sukizo ''this performance showed us both the calm and wild nature of water, all by a single child who's future is still unknown'' said Nurse Joy amazed, much to Marina's and totodile's happiness. All performances ended and Lilian returned on stage ''we saw many performances, with some being spectacular, but only eight will proceed to the next round, so without further delay, let's see those who passed!'' she said and on the screen, both Marina and Candice were seen ''yes'' said Nyx happy '' _as_ _expected_ '' thought both girls for one another ''now let's see the match ups'' announced Lilian and on the screen, both of them got paired ''Marina vs Candice right off the bat!'' said a surprised Nyx and both girls smiled, getting later at their positions and were eager to battle ''the battle round will now begin, as you know, the time is five minutes and the one with most points or the one that faints the opponent's pokemon is the winner'' explained Lilian.

''Alright ninetales, come on out'' ''gowh'' growled ninetales ready for battle ''in that case, go politoed'' ''poli'' said politoed who came out clapping ''let's rock'' said both of them ''begin'' said Lilian and the timer started. Suddenly, ninetales was under some intense light ''what's this?'' wondered Marina ''my ninetales has the ability drought that works like sunny day, use calm mind and then solarbeam'' ''gowh'' growled ninetales while closing her eyes and enveloping herself in an aura, much to Marina's panick ''quick, use psychic along with bubblebeam'' ''poli'' it said while avoiding solarbeam by jumping and unleashing the move combination, trapping ninetales and damaging her greatly, shaving many points from Candice ''double team to solarbeam'' ordered Candice ''gowh''. Ninetales then managed to escape the bubble tornado despite her state and surrounded quickly politoed who was still in mid-air ''use it again'' said Marina, ''I don't think so'' replied Candice ''gowh'' growled ninetales as she fired solarbeam that hit politoed who then landed down fainted ''poli'' ''no'' said Marina totally shocked ''the winner is Candice!'' announced Lilian.

''Marina…'' muttered Nyx sad at the result as she saw Marina recalling politoed back silently and after a while, the girls were watching Candice being granted the Violet ribbon and Nyx gave a quick look of sadness at Marina who was silent all the time. Before leaving, Marina happened to see Candice and gave a smile ''congratulations'' she said while extending her hand ''it was a really close one'' said Candice while shaking hands ''we will have a much better match next time, I promise'' said Marina fired up ''I'm sure of it'' replied Candice and then left. Nyx stopped hiding and touched Marina's shoulder ''it's ok, you can let go now'' she said almost emotionlessly, but Marina turned her head and smiled bitterly ''I know what you think, yes it's bitter that I lost my first Johto contest, but now I know what to do to impove my, no, ourselves'' she said and Nyx smiled gently at her determination.


	88. Chapter 88

Johto Chapter 7: Fateful meetings

Two days passed since Marina's first Johto contest and she along with Nyx were heading towards Azalea town for their next badge and Marina's next pokemon contest but before that, they were resting under a tree in route 32 ''so delicious'' said Nyx while eating a rice cake ''yeah'' said Marina who was just as excited while watching their pokemon eating or battling each other, however, from a tree, the team rocket duo was spying on them '' fufufu, we found the brat girls Bif'' said a smug Cassidy ''yes, the new model is also here'' replied Butch ''then stealing them is certain, fufufu'' ''yeah'' ''ra raticate'' said raticate that suddenly came out of its pokeball. However, by doing that, the branch broke ''ouch, return idiot'' said an annoyed Cassidy to an apologetic raticate while recalling it ''h-h-hey Cass, I think we should calmly get the hell out of here'' suggested Butch whose face was pale from fear ''huh? Why? Why are you looking behind me?'' she asked totally oblivious and when she turned around, she saw a swarm of angry beedril that were protecting their kakuna ''B-B-Butch, I agree'' she said and they began running, with the swarm chasing after them.

The duo was running for dear life but the beedril swarm caught up to them, stinging them to the point of fainting ''we…are fainting…again'' they mumbled with weak voices as the swarm moved on, the girls were riding their bicycles full of passion '' you sure became energetic all of a sudden Marina'' said a surprised Nyx ''heh, I have a contest to win and _someone_ will be watching'' she said while ending up blushing in the thought that Falkner would watch and cheer her on '' I feel you girl'' said Nyx with a warm smile that later turned into a face of curiosity ''hey, what's that noise?'' she asked. To their confusion and later terror, they saw a huge swarm of beedril coming their way ''b-b-beedril!'' they shouted ''ok murkrow-'', Nyx tried to bring her flying pokemon out but the beedril unleashed pin missile that threw it off ''oh no!'' shouted Nyx shocked and they were ready for the worst. ''Electivire, thunder'' ''vire'', a boy's voice was heard and the swarm of beedril was struck by an electric type attack ''wow, that was a huge beedril swarm, are you unhurt Nyx and Marina-chan?'' asked a familiar voice to the girls' surprise ''G-Gary-san?'' asked the girls shocked ''yo'' he greeted them relaxed, to Nyx's nervousness.

The three of them were sitting under a tree while snacking ''thank you for saving us, Gary-san'' said Marina glad 'my pleasure'' he replied smiling, to Nyx's nervousness ''G-Gary-san, why are you in Johto?'' asked Nyx finally. Gary then smiled while looking at the sky ''you know, simply staying at one place won't help me at all and so I decided that I will travel to all regions to gain more knowledge about pokemon'' he claimed fired up, something that made the girls smile and then Nyx's face got nervous ''G-Gary-san, w-w-would you like to have a battle with me?'' she asked nervously and he smiled ''of course, I would love to battle the Indigo League winner'' replied a fired up Gary to her happiness. Both took their position while Marina acted as a judge ''this is a battle between Nyx and Gary and both will use only three pokemon without changes. The one that faints the opponent's pokemon is the winner, begin'' ''to celebrate our reunion, I will go first, go nidoking'' ''groh'' it roared battle ready ''in that case, come out drapion'' ''drapion huh? I thought you would use tauros again'' commented a surprised Gary and Nyx smiled ''the three of us realized that we have to focus solely on pokemon of our type if we want to become the best'' she replied and he smiled ''well said''.

As they were battling, the now battered duo was watching them from a tree ''brats spotted'' said Butch'' ''fufufu, excellent. Let us move on with our plan'' ''hehe, ok Cass''. ''Alright drapion, use sludge bomb'' ''grah'' ''hyper beam'' ''groh'', both pokemon unleashed their moves that ended up creating an explosion after some struggling ''ice fang'' ''focus punch'', both pokemon then run towards each other to use their attacks and while nidoking managed to punch drapion at the belly, drapion recovered quickly and lunged in order to bite nidoking's neck which seemed to damage it greatly ''try to shake it off'' ordered Gary alerted and nidoking managed to do it by landing a good focus punch on drapion, sending him back flinched but he shook his head ''nice, but we can still keep going'' said a fired up Nyx ''so are we'' replied an also fired up Gary but suddenly, both pokemon were caught by mechanical arms ''drapion, nidoking!'' ''who could do that?'' wondered Marina.

''Fufufu. Prepare for trouble and make it double. Here is our mission, so you better listen! To infect the world with devastation! To blight all the people in every nation! To denounce the goodness of truth and love! To extend our wrath to the stars above! Cassidy! And Butch of course! We're Team Rocket, circling the Earth all day and night! Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight! Ra-Raticate'' finished the two team rocket agents their motto ''you two again? Give us our pokemon back!'' demanded Nyx ''as if twerp'' said Butch and other mechanical hands took Gary's and Nyx's belts ''oh no!'' ''hehehe, now we have the pokemon of Professor Oak's grandson and the winner of Indigo League, we will sure get a promotion'' said a sure Butch. ''Wrong, you will get annihilation'' said an angry Marina as her blastoise used his ice wheel without being noticed, destroying the mechanical arms ''what?!'' said the rocket duo shocked ''nice one Marina-chan'' said Gary as he took his pokeballs and nidoking back ''now Gary-san'' ''yeah'' ''let's beat them'' said both of them angry and fired up ''don't get cocky brats, go sableye, go mightyena'' ''sableye'' ''grr'' ''shadow ball, hyper beam'' ordered the rocket duo.

''You will pay for what you did, thunder'' ordered an angry Gary ''vire'' ''hyper beam'' ordered Nyx and the two moves overpowered the ones coming from the rocket duo's pokemon, damaging them greatly ''grr, again'' ordered Cassidy ''time to get send them flying'' said Marina ''I agree'' said Nyx ''hydro pump, thunder, hyper beam'' ordered the trio and the pokemon unleashed their moves which had as a result making the robot being send back to the forest, destroying many trees and then an explosion occurred ''we are blasting off again!'' shouted the rocket duo as they flied to the horizon with their pokemon. However, before the trio could get happy, they saw the forest being on fire from the explosion while the remaining parts of the robot fell on a lake, polluting it with oil ''oh no, what have we done?'' wondered a terrified Gary ''we have to do something'' said Nyx ''everyone, put out the fire'' said Marina while bringing out all her pokemon that managed to put out the fire ''thank goodness'' said Nyx, but the many pokemon that cowered before the fire appeared before them enraged.

''We are sorry, we didn't want to pollute your lake'' said a saddened and apologetic Gary in order to calm them down ''they are enraged'' said Nyx as she saw them getting closer and being ready to attack ''no, please don't'' said Marina scared ''don't!'' she screamed. Then, a blow of wind passed through the pokemon that stopped them from attacking ''the pokemon stopped'' said Gary surprised ''hey, what's this?'' asked Nyx while pointing at the polluted lake where a blue shining pokemon was standing on the water's surface and with a single tap, restored the lake to its previous state ''what's going on?'' wondered Marina in ecstasy.


	89. Chapter 89

Johto Chapter 8: Beast of the north wind. Enter Suicune

''What's going on?'' wondered Marina in ecstasy as she saw a shiny pokemon restoring the lake with a single, gentle step ''impossible'' said Gary in disbelief upon seeing the lake restored. Marina then, as if she was hypnotized, took some steps towards the lake and the unknown pokemon in response jumped high and landed outside the lake and it stopped shining. What appeared before them was a slim, quadruped, blue, mammalian Pokémon with white, diamond-shaped markings. Its face and underside are white as well, it had a thick, purple mane that resembles the aurora borealis and two white, streamer-like tails that wave forward and a long, white snout. Finally, it had a large, hexagonal, cerulean blue crest on its forehead with two prongs on either side of the base and had red eyes, a small tuft of fur under its chin, and small paws with white paw pads ''i-it can't be, this is…!'' tried to say Gary in pure shock and disbelief ''what's wrong Gary-san?'' asked Nyx concerned.

''Suicune…'' said Marina enthralled, to the other's surprise ''Suicune? You mean _the_ legendary pokemon suicune?!'' asked a shocked Nyx while looking at suicune who then was about to leave, much to Marina's dismay ''p-please wait suicune, I beg you'' she pleaded with all her strength, catching suicune's attention ''I am Marina from Pallet Town, the one who will become the best Water type pokemon trainer and therefore, I challenge you'' she said while bringing out blastoise. ''Marina-chan, are you crazy?'' asked Gary in disbelief ''no Gary-san, she is doing the right thing'' replied Nyx serious while cracking a smile ''as a trainer who deeply loves water type pokemon, she finally meets one spoke in legends, there is no _way_ she wouldn't try to test herself or even catch it'' she explained while looking both Marina and suicune intensely and to everyone's surprise, suicune turned around ''suicune you…will battle us?'' asked a puzzled Marina and suicune roared, making the wild pokemon around them to hide away.

''Thank you suicune, alright blastoise, hydro pump'' ''stoise'' blastoise used hydro pump towards a calm suicune who then used mirror coat to send it back ''quick, ice wheel to avoid it'' she ordered alerted, with blastoise avoiding the returned attack and heading towards suicune who then flicked one of its white tails to unleash a gust strong enough to send blastoise crushing on a tree. While he took some damage, blastoise shook his head ready to continue ''ice beam'' she ordered, with blastoise firing the move and suicune avoiding it each time with graceful moves ''it's really powerful'' said Nyx ''suicune doesn't take this battle seriously at all'' commented Gary surprised but calm to Nyx's shock ''what?'' ''suicune barely puts any effort in its actions, it feels as if it's testing them'' he said while looking at the battle.

''That's exactly it, dear trainer'' said from a distance a woman wearing white priest clothes with gold trimmings and having a small, gold wheel with four green jewel and a marble stone in between as a necklace '' suicune-sama finds this girl pure of heart, but lacking in strength and so it doesn't even find her attacks worth to get close to it'' explained the woman smiling, much to their shock ''who are you and how do you know that much?'' asked Gary suspicious. She then did a silent motion ''you will get your answers in due time but for now, let us observe suicune-sama ending this'' she calmly said and both of them looked at the fight where blastoise was panting a lot while trying to catch his breath and then, suicune unleashed bubble beam that sent blastoise crushing on a boulder, with him being at his limits.

''So powerful, but we haven't given up, yet, use-'' tried to say Marina, but suicune roared and blastoise returned to his pokeball ''what? What happened blastoise?'' asked a bewildered Marina ''this is…'' tried to say Gary ''yes, suicune used roar because it deemed it pointless to continue this fight while the opponent is in such state'' explained the woman to Marina who then looked at suicune and smiled suddenly ''thank you suicune'' she said with a voice of pure joy, surprising suicune slightly with this response ''I-no, we knew from the beginning that you are too much for us, but I couldn't turn down the chance to test ourselves against a water pokemon of legend like you'' she explained and suicune seemed to understand ''will you battle us again in the future?'' she asked and suicune seemed to crack a faint smile and dashed off away ''lord suicune seems to find you worthy, so please try harder next time, farewell'' said the woman bowing ''w-wait, who are you?'' asked Gary in a hurry ''oh yes, well, while it is forbidden to reveal my name, know that I'm the guardian of lord suicune'' she explained much to Gary's shock moments before teleporting away with her xatu.

Nyx then looked at Marina who was trembling ''Marina, how are you?'' she asked concerned, but Marina was giggling ''fufufu, I BATTLED SUICUNE!'' she roared from excitement, much to the other's surprise ''I battled a legendary pokemon and did a good impression, how can I be anything else than happy?'' she asked excited while having her hands on Nyx's arms ''well, I can understand you, few could say they battled a legendary and earned its trust'' commented Gary smiling ''anyway guys, let's move on, to our next town!'' said Marina and they got on their bikes at full speed. However, they couldn't possibly imagine this encounter would signal the beginning of a huge crisis for the Johto region and from the place they kids were, two black camera drones appeared ''fufufu, so you appeared at last, suicune'' said an armored man while watching the footage ''should we pursuit it sir?'' asked a grunt ''no, it would be pointless to do so now, _however_ , keep a close eye to those kids, I'm sure they will be the key to get it'' ''right, Erebus-sama'' said the grunt bowing his head and left ''suicune…soon you will be mine…as all legendary pokemon will'' he said while looking at photographs taken by his drones and was holding the pokeball of moltres in his right hand.


	90. Chapter 90

Johto Chapter 9: Entering the bug nest. The Bug expert Bugsy

''Thank you for waiting, your pokemon are fully healed'' said Nurse Joy as she returned the pokeballs of Marina and Nyx ''thank you Nurse Joy'' said Marina as she put her pokeballs on her belt ''by the way Nurse Joy'' said Nyx, getting her attention ''what can you tell us about the Azalea gym?'' she asked and Nurse Joy got skeptical for a second ''Bugsy-kun that runs it uses bug type pokemon. However, his passion and the time he spent on training and studying them make him a formidable opponent'' she explained, making the girls smile from anticipation ''thank you very much Nurse Joy'' said the girls and then left. After some walking, they reached a huge building with a dome shape ''seems this is it'' said Marina ''then let's enter'' suggested Nyx and they opened the doors.

When they entered, they saw to their surprise an indoor forest with many trees and a lot of grass growing around while a lot of bug pokemon were around ''seems that someone loves his bug types _too_ much'' commented a nervous Marina and then, a rustling sound came from a bush and Nyx was ready to grab one of her pokeballs ''please relax'' said a voice to reassure them, which proved to come from a young boy with purple hair and eyes who was carrying a net and was wearing green shorts, suspended by a belt and brown shoes ''who are you?'' asked Marina and the boy smiled ''I'm Bugsy, the gym leader here, I suppose you are challengers?'' he asked eagerly ''yes'' they both replied. Upon hearing that though, he gave a sigh ''sigh, that's a problem'' he said troubled ''you see, I had many challengers these days and most of my pokemon need rest and since I don't do double battles, only one of you may face me'' he explained troubled.

The girls then looked at each other and Marina smiled ''go Nyx, I will have my chance another day'' said Marina to Nyx's uncertainty ''are you sure?'' ''of course, go get him'' she said fired up, making Nyx smile ''thank you, I will, I am your challenger for today Bugsy'' declared Nyx fired up and Bugsy smiled ''alright, come out referee'' he ordered and a man appeared ''the official match between gym leader Bugsy and challenger Nyx will now begin. Both trainers will use three pokemon each but during the match, only the challenger may switch during the battle, ready? Begin!''. ''Alright Butterfree, I choose you'' ''free'' ''time for your first battle, come out murkrow'' ''krow'' growled murkrow who momentarily went to a nearby tree to pick a twig ''butterfree, use silver wind along with poison powder'' ''free'' ''as if, use haze'' ''murkrow''.

Butterfree then unleashed its move combination and murkow unleashed haze which amounted to nothing but when the smoke cleared, murkrow disappeared ''where is it?'' asked an alerted Bugsy and murkrow appeared on butterfree's rear ''wing attack'' ordered Nyx, with murkrow hitting its opponent twice who was then barely able to fly ''it's all or nothing, tackle'' ''free'' ''foul play'' she ordered, with murkrow lowering his head and grabbing butterfree with his wings before sending it on a tree, fainting it ''butterfree is unable to battle, murkrow wins'' ''krow'' said mukrow in a silent manner ''good job murkrow'' said Nyx happy ''return butterfree, you tried your best'' he said ''I say, it seems you have seen this combination again'' commented Bugsy ''more or less'' she replied smiling ''time to step up the game, go ariados'' ''khik'' growled a battle ready ariados ''use wing attack'' ''krow'' growled murkrow as he dived in, much to Bugsy's and ariado's anticipation.

''Use spider web to avoid it and then toxic thread'' ''khik'' ariados shoot white string from its abdomen and most of it became a huge web and it got then up with the rest of the thread from its abdomen, while releasing later a purple thread from its mouth that caught murkrow and purple bubbles were generated ''murkow, not don't tell me!'' said a concerned Nyx who then seemed to realize, much to Bugsy's happiness over the result ''toxic thread is a move that both restrains and poisons the opponent, now use venoshock''. ''Khik'' ariados then spat a purple liquid that hit murkrow and shocked him before fainting him ''murkrow is unable to battle, ariados wins'' ''return murkrow, you were great. This ariados seems troublesome'' commented Nyx troubled ''but, it won't beat her, come out umbreon'' ''um'' ''pin missile'' ''I don't think so, psychic on both of them'' ''um'', umbreon then managed to restrain ariados while also hitting it with its own attack ''shadow ball'' ''I don't think so, use the web to move freely and then toxic thread'' ''khik''.

By following Bugsy's instructions, ariados was moving around slightly faster on the web and unleashed toxic thread on umbreon who was jumping around to avoid it, but a random thread caught her left back leg while she also got poisoned, much to ariados' delight ''finish it'' ordered Bugsy ''I don't think so, let's show them your power, faint attack'' ordered Nyx, with umbreon destroying the thread on her leg and disappearing momentarily, only to appear above ariados and hit it in the back ''venomshock'' ''finish it with shadow ball'' ''um'' growled umbreon as she unleashed shadow ball at point blank range and a small explosion occurred, ''khik'' growled a fainted ariados ''ariados is unable to battle, umbreon wins'' ''alright'' shouted a happy Nyx ''um'' growled a slightly weakened umbreon.

''Return ariados, you were great. Alright Nyx, that match was fun, but now, I will use my partner, come out scizor'' ''scizor'' said a scizor that came out ready to fight ''alright umbreon, shadow ball'' ''um'' ''avoid it while doing sword dance'' ''scizor'' it said, all while going to the rear in order to avoid the move while executing its move ''again'' ''um'' ''agility to x-scissor'' ''no, avoid it umbreon'' said an alerted Nyx, but scizor was faster and brought umbreon down in one swift hit ''umbreon!'' ''umbreon is unable to battle, scizor wins'' ''return umbreon, you did well'' said Nyx in a soft voice. She then looked at scizor with a troubled look '' _this isn't like other scizor I came across until now, but I won't give up_ , alright drapion, come on out'' ''grah'' roared drapion ready for battle ''oh, a drapion! A pokemon that evolves from a bug-poison type from Sinnoh, how wonderful!'' commented a greatly excited Bugsy much to Nyx and drapion's awkwardness ''anyway, agility to x-scissor'' ''scizor'' ''wait for it and then night slash'' ''grah''.

Scizor then managed to hit drapion on his right but drapion, despite the pain, turned its upper body and hit scizor twice and was ready to grab it ''agility to metal claw'' ''scizor'' , scizor boosted its speed to barely avoid drapion's grasp and began hitting him with metal claw repeatedly. ''Duck and use night slash'' ''grah'' growled drapion as he suddenly lowered its body and caught scizor with his extended tail, all while turning his body and unleashing night slash repeatedly, inflicting a lot of damage ''that's how you want to play? Use x-scissor nonstop'' ordered Bugsy. Both pokemon engaged themselves in close combat, with both hitting as hard as they can could ''it's now or never, metal claw full power'' ''zor'' ''night slash full power too drapion'' ''grah'', the two pokemon then clashed with their moves and sparks were flying from the collision ''gooo!'' shouted Nyx, ''grah'' drapion then pushed x-scissor back and breaking the formation, all while barraging a defenseless scizor until it fell down ''sci…zor''.

''Scizor, is unable to battle, drapion wins, therefore challenger Nyx is the winner!'' ''alright'' said Marina happy ''we did it drapion'' said Nyx happy while hugging a greatly injured drapion ''return scizor, you were amazing. That was an intense battle and as a proof of victory I give you-'' he tried to say, but the gym's doors suddenly opened ''Bugsy-san, it's an emergency'' said a civilian panicked ''what's wrong?'' ''a group of people in black… they have occupied the Ilex Forest and began burning it left and right'' ''what? Let's go'' said Bugsy and the girls followed. In the forest, Erebus was looking at a shrine while his grunts were wreaking havoc left and right ''fufufu, let's see, will you leave your precious forest be destroyed or come and save it? I will be waiting for you either way…celebi''.


	91. Chapter 91

Johto Chapter 10: Crisis at the Ilex Forest

''Ha, ha'' Bugsy along with the girls and some residents of the town were rushing towards the forest that was set ablaze ''we have to hurry'' said Nyx alerted "how in the world did the fire start?" wondered Marina and when they finally entered it, they saw numerous grunts in black wreaking havoc "hey Nyx, they are-" "grunts of Erebus" she said with a serious look and cold voice, bringing then her pokemon out along with Marina "enemies spotted, crush them" said a grunt as he brought out a macargo "hydro pump blastoise" "stoise", blastoise fainted the opponent pokemon in one hit and sent both trainer and pokemon crushing on a tree fainted. Then more grunts came forth, but they were intercepted by the locals and their pokemon "go ahead Bugsy-san and girls, we will deal with them" said a man "thank you" said Bugsy as he moved ahead along with the girls.

"There is no mistaking it, it _is_ Erebus" said Marina "Ere who?" wondered Bugsy in confusion "a despised, evil pokemon hunter that will do anything to accomplish his goals no matter what. The fact that he is here means that he is looking for a rare pokemon" explained Nyx serious "a rare pokemon? In this forest? What could possibly-?". Then, Bugsy froze in horror "no…no way…he _wouldn't_!" he mumbled shocked in disbelief "what's wrong?" asked Marina "you probably don't know it, but this is the favorite forest of Celebi" "celebi?" "yes, a mythical pokemon that travels in time. It likes this forest and has appeared many times, each time renewing the plant life and the people in the past built it a shrine that is further ahead" explained Bugsy "then we have to hurry even more, if he gets his hands on celebi it will only bring trouble!" said Nyx and they started running faster.

After a while, they finally reached Erebus who was in front of a shrine "that's enough Erebus, you have gone too far!" said Nyx as she and Marina brought out their pokemon "as the Azalea's gym leader, I will stop you!" claimed Bugsy as he brought out his pokemon that recovered somewhat but then, Erebus began chuckling while not looking at them "fufufu, I'm sorry everyone _but_ " he said as he calmly brought out moltres "this is one hunt that I _won't_ let you ruin, flamethrower". Moltres then unleashed flamethrower quickly "ariados use toxic thread, serperior aqua tail, sludge bomb blastoise hydro pump, totodile water gun, politoed use bubble beam and psychic on the flamethrower" ordered Bugsy and the girls, with politoed firstly sending the flamethrower back at moltres who didn't even budge and then it was barraged by the moves "that's it, keep it up!" said Marina as she saw moltres being in pain and unable to strike back.

"You seriously believe that you will defeat it like this? Use hurricane" ordered Erebus, with moltres managing to flap its wings to repel the attacks while also damaging the pokemon "finish them with flamethrower" he ordered and moltres was about to use flamethrower, but the shrine then glowed to everyone's surprise "fufufu, at long last!" said an excited Erebus. What appeared was a small fairy like pokemon of green color with two antennae and tiny wings which began restoring the forest by flying around while being surrounded by a light green aura "how long I waited to meet you celebi, so I could catch you! After it moltres!" ordered an excited Erebus.

Moltres then began chasing celebi left and right with missing flamethrowers, much to the latter's panic "celebriii", moltres was then got caught by many vines and couldn't move "now guys, hit it with all you got" said Bugsy and all the pokemon hit moltres while also destroying the vines, but from the created smoke emerged a flamethrower that knocked trainers and pokemon down "fufufu, catch it!'' ordered Erebus, with moltres catching an unprepared celebi in its talons after some chase. "Yes, now you will be mine celebi! Finish it with hurricane" ordered Erebus "thunder fang granbull" "grr", a granbull then appeared suddenly and bitten moltres' neck, causing it pain and making it release celebi from its grasp.

"Exterminate it along with everyone!" "I don't think so, clefable use protect" "cable" then a clefable got in between and used protect to save everyone "huh? You are…" said Erebus as he saw a girl of black long hair, black eyes and a pink shirtless t-shirt and white skirt and shoes "yes Erebus, do you remember me?" she asked and he grinned, "I see, the trash that couldn't win the League with my rental pokemon". "Yes, the fool that helped you catch moltres, but today I will stop you!" "fufufu, we will see about that" "oh? How? Your grunts are rounded up and moltres is at its limits after so many super effective moves and its poisoned condition, things you didn't notice until now" she commented, with Erebus looking at moltres that was barely able to keep going "I have other servants, so moltres can rest for now" he said without a care in the world.

As he was about to recall moltres, the ball was taken from his hand via clefable's psychic and got crushed "no!" "yes, now moltres is free and if you try to bring any other pokemon clefable will disable their pokeballs, it's over!" claimed the girl, much to Erebus' seething frustration and anger "I will retreat and the next time we meet, I _will_ crush you" he swore as he was about to leave with a jetpack "I don't think so, moonblast!" "fable". Clefable unleashed moonblast which was blocked by moltres, much to everyone's surprise "why? I crushed its ball so it is free, why did it protect him?" wondered the girl shocked "I told you all back in the Indigo Plateau" he said as he calmly used a pokeball on moltres who went in without resistance "moltres has recognized my skills as a trainer so your action was laughable" he said, much to her frustration "I comment you for taking measures against me, but next time I will prevail" he said as he unleashed a smokescreen and took off, getting inside his airship which flew off and became invisible.

After two hours, the grunts were taken by the police while the girls were at the pokemon center "you saved us, thank you" said Nyx to the girl with a smile "don't mention it, it was the least I could do for you all" she replied smiling and Marina then got curious "by the way, what's your name? Your _real_ name that is" she asked, with the girl getting up "my name is Xenia, a Fairy type pokemon trainer, nice to meet you".


	92. Chapter 92

Johto Chapter 11: A paranormal fun club

Three days passed since the incident at Ilex forest and Marina along with Nyx and their new for the time being companion Xenia reached finally Goldenrod city "we finally reached it" said a mortified Nyx "let's head to the Pokemon Center" said Marina. "Your pokemon are fully healed" announced a happy Nurse Joy as she was returning their pokeballs "thank you Nurse-" tried Marina to thank her but suddenly, "Nurse Joy!" two twins rushed in shouting while holding a growlithe and a houndour that were greatly injured "oh my, what terrible injuries!" said a shocked Nurse Joy "please…do something" they said crying "I will" she replied as she immediately took the two pokemon with her chansey.

"What happened?" asked a concerned Xenia "we were…we were training with our pokemon and one of _them_ came and ruthlessly beat them up" explained one of the twins sad, much to the girls' building anger "them? Who are they?" asked an angry Nyx "the Whitney Fun Club" said Nurse Joy while approaching them "the Whitney Fun Club?" asked Marina "yes, a club composed by trainers charmed by Whitney-san's cute appearance and strength . They were defeated by her and now worship her" explained Nurse Joy "I see" said Xenia "while that is wonderful, they have become recently fanatic with the normal type she utilizes, to the point of bullying and oppressing those that utilize other types of pokemon" she explained sad. Nyx then punched the wall "how horrible! Why does this bitch gym leader allow all that?" she asked furious.

"Unfortunately, Whitney-san is absent over a month. When the club was created, she got thrilled on the idea of having a group cheering for her and indeed, that was the club's sole purpose. When she left, many challengers appeared and the club fought them in her place, scoring numerous victories, but that got through their head and decided that Normal type is the superior pokemon type, with the whole situation ending up like this" she explained sad. As she finished, three boys wearing a clefairy hat each entered the building "I would like to heal my pokemon" said one of them while looking at Nurse Joy and then, he saw the twins "oh? So you two losers are here? Nurse Joy-san, prioritize healing my pokemon over theirs, since they will be here for a while" he said cocky.

Nyx then furiously grabbed him by the collar and pinned him on the wall "what's wrong with you people? You bully trainers because they don't use normal type pokemon? How idiotic are you?" she asked much to his indifference "normal type pokemon are the cutest and strongest, all the other ones are inferior" he said smiling, freeing himself from her grasp "is that so? Then we will wreck you three in a pokemon battle!" she stated, with the girls nodding "ha! As if we three members of the great Whitney Fun Club would lose!" he claimed with passion. They went then to the battle arena "each trainer will use one pokemon and the one who manages to faint the other's pokemon is the winner, trainers ready?" asked Nurse Joy who was the referee "yes" "begin!" "alright murkrow, I choose you!" "murkrow" said murkrow as he pulled out his twig and put it in his mouth "you dare use the most despiteful dark type? The justice of normal type pokemon _will_ prevail, go aipom!" he said passionately.

Then, a small purple monkey like pokemon with short hands and a beige hand as a tail appeared laughing "this is…. _Aipom, The Long Tail Pokemon._ _It lives high among the treetops. It can use its tail as freely and cleverly as its hands_ " "aipom, use swift" he ordered "use wing attack" "crow" said murkrow as he was repelling the projectiles "now dive in with wing attack" "use focus punch" "aipompom" said aipom while it was ready to punch with its tail, with Nyx smiling "we were waiting for this, foul play" "crow" said mukrow as he undid the wing attack and caught aipom's tail and slammed it down, with aipom fainting "NOOOO!" "aipom is unable to battle, so Nyx and murkrow are the winners!" claimed Nurse Joy "good job mukrow" said Nyx as they high fived each other "ha, step aside weakling in order to see how a real member of the fun club fights" said another member cocky while stepping on the field and was looking at the remaining girls "um, I choose you" he said while pointing at Marina, who then gave a cold smile "I accept" she said while stepping up.

"Um, I think I saw you before somewhere but anyway, come out ditto" he said and a pink blob pokemon with beady eyes and a simple eyes with some protrusions like hands appeared " _Ditto, The Transform Pokemon._ _It can reorganize its cells to make itself into a duplicate of anything it sees. The quality of the duplicate depends on the individual_ " "seems cute, in that case…come out totodile" she said and totodile came out ready for battle "now ditto, transform" "ditto" ditto then glowed and ended up having the same appearance, much to totodile's confusion who was checking it thoroughly but was hit by ditto "water gun" shouted both trainers, with both moves clashing but totodile's prevailed "agh, scratch" he ordered panicked, but Marina's totodile countered with his own scratch and brought ditto to its limits "no way! Water gun full power!" he shouted angry "your pokemon may be able to copy its opponent's appearance, but it cannot copy its power and skills, water tornado!" she explained and ordered, with totodile doing water gun while spinning "that combo, you are that coordinator!" he realized as totodile ended up slamming ditto so hard that it flew in his trainer's embrace in its true form "ditto is unable to battle, totodile wins!" "dile" he growled proud "good job totodile" said Marina while recalling him.

"Tch, return" he said disappointed while the third fan came back down "to think that we lost from a coordinator and two trainers that use non Normal type pokemon…how disgraceful" said the one who fought Marina "we should report this to Leader" "leader?" asked Xenia "you will pay for this!" they shouted while running away. The girls were at the pokemon center and finished healing their pokemon "do you know who this Leader is?" asked Nyx the twins who then looked down "no one knows, you have to beat everyone else to face him and there are too many members" they explained while looking the ground "seems we won't wait long to meet him" said Marina while pointing outside. What they saw was numerous fans wearing clefairy hats and a muscular guy leading them that was wearing a pink cow hat was leading them and reached the pokemon center, entering it"hey, are you three the trainers that defeated three of the now ex-members of the Whitney Fun Club?" he asked in a demanding tone, much to the girls' annoyance and anger.

Nyx then stepped up while being furious "hey, so not only you are bullying those that don't use normal type pokemon, but you also kick out members that lose?" she asked in a low tone filled with seething anger, much to the leader's indifference "normal type pokemon are the best and those that cannot honor them by winning are not worthy to follow Whitney-tan!". Nyx then gripped her first "I challenge you in pokemon battle idiot and if I win, your club will be disbanded" she said while pointing her finger, with him smiling while the other members whispered panicked at her demand "alright, but if I win, you three won't challenge this gym" he suggested calm "Nyx…" said Xenia, visibly worried "you are on" she replied fired up.

Both were at the center's arena while surrounded by the fun club members while Marina and Xenia were behind Nyx "alright people, each trainer will use one pokemon and the one who faints the other's pokemon is the winner, trainers ready?" "of course" "then begin!". "Alright partner, crushing time" said the leader who brought out a bug bear pokemon of brown color and a ring on the belly "This is... _Ursaring, The Hibernator Pokemon. In its territory, it leaves scratches on trees that bear delicious berries or fruits._ _Although it is a good climber, it prefers to snap trees with its forelegs and eat fallen Berries_ " "seems tough, come out serperior" "ser" "use bulk up and then focus punch" 'grah" ursaring then flexed its muscles and lunged to attack "avoid it and use aqua tail" ordered Nyx "ser". Serperior then easily avoided the move and hit ursaring who then grabbed her tail and gave a good focus punch that send her back greatly bruised "finish it ursaring!" ordered the Leader.

"As if, giga drain" ordered Nyx and serperior restrained ursaring while healing herself and ursaring was breathing heavily "let's finish this, use-" tried to say both of them, but a girly voice interrupted them "you are…!" said the Leader in shock and ecstasy while bowing. What appeared was a young girl, probably in her mid-teens. She had pink hair, usually pulled into two ponytails, and two small yellow barrettes help hold it back. Her eyes were a light pink, matching her hair color while she was wearing a white shirt with pink stripes on the sleeves ends and down the middle with two yellow triangles to the left of her chest. She had short white shorts with black socks reaching her shins and sneakers matching her shirt, albeit with a blue strap and triangle on the sides "Whitney-tan!" shouted all her fans while bowing "I heard from Nurse Joy what you did. You guys make me super sad. You are supposed to cheer me, not bully others" she said almost ready to cry, with them freaking out.

"P-please don't cry, Whitney-tan" begged the leader while trying to comfort her "then, if you _really_ want to repent, you will have to apologize to every trainer of this town at once" she ordered "yes, oh great Whitney-tan" they said and left running. She then turned on the girls "hello, I'm Whitney, the gym leader of Goldenrod. I apologize for my fun club, they got overzealous and ended up being meanies" she ended up saying in an apologetic tone "we understand" said Marina "yeah, anyway, we want a gym battle against you" said a fired up Nyx "hehehe, of course I accept" replied Whitney excited.


	93. Chapter 93

Johto Chapter 12: The rampaging Whitney

Two days passed since Whitney returned to Goldenrod city and the girls spent them training hard "I can't wait to battle Whitney-san" said an impatient Nyx "from what I heard, despite hers and her pokemon's appearances, they pack a lot of punch" said Xenia who gathered information "we will see soon" she said as they stopped in front of the gym "let's go" said Nyx as she was ready to enter "by the way, where is Marina?" asked Xenia, stopping Nyx momentarily "she wanted to practice for tomorrow's contest" "I see" she replied and then both entered.

The girls entered the gym where Whitney was waiting for them "welcome Nyx and Xenia-chan! I had a feeling that you would appear today and so I was waiting for you" she said in a girlish tone "then let's get started" said Nyx fired up, with Xenia putting her hand on her shoulder "wait, we have to decide who will fight her today" "you are right, ready" "set" "go". Then, much to Whitney's surprise, both girls were doing rock-paper-scissors, with Xenia making a rock to Nyx's scissors "seems I get to fight her first" said a satisfied Xenia and the leader of Whitney's fan club went to the referee's spot "due to the referee's illness, I will be a substitute. Both trainers will use three pokemon, but only the challenger may change during the battle, begin!"

"Alright clefable, go" "clefable" "oh, it's so cute, go clefairy" said Whitney as she brought out a clefairy that became amazed with clefable "see clefairy? That's how you might turn into the future" "fairy!" shouted clefairy happy "alright clefable, use psychic" "I don't think so, minimize and then dig" "what?" . Much to Xenia's surprise, clefairy became quickly tiny and clefable couldn't focus her move on it, becoming panicked to where and when it would appear "meteor mash barrage" ordered Whitney and clefairy struck clefable from behind while regaining its true size "oh no, steel moves are effective against fairies" said Xenia as clefable was getting pummeled by clefairy "agh, protect" she ordered panicked, with clefable repelling clefairy's attack. "Quick, fire punch" "I don't think so, minimize to meteor mash full power" said Whitney, with clefairy doing a backflip before shrinking "clefairy" it shouted while enlarging itself and punching clefable who managed to punch it before getting hit, with clefable fainting and clefairy standing with some burns "clefable is unable to battle, clefairy wins" "good job my sweetie" said an excited Whitney while hugging her injured clefairy.

"Return clefable, you did your best. I have to say, that's a tricky clefairy, but it's going down, come out togetic" "togetic" shouted a small angel like pokemon with numerous triangular spots, long neck and sort feet and neck "um, this is… _Togetic, The Happiness Pokemon. Togetic is said to be a Pokémon that brings good fortune. When the Pokémon spots someone who is pure of heart, it is said to appear and share its happiness with that person_ " "wow, what a cutie! I always wanted a togepi to raise, alright clefairy, minimize to meteor mash" "fairy" it said as it shrunk "don't think that your combo will work on her, wait for it togetic" she said and togetic closed her eyes, "fairy-gh" clefairy was behind togetic but burn kicked in and togetic heard its cry "now, fairy wind around you to steel wing". Togetic then began flapping her tiny wings, releasing a pink wind that repelled clefairy who returned to its true size "now" "toge..tic" "fairy" said clefairy as it fell down "nooo, Whitney-tan's clefairy is unable to battle, togetic wins" announced the fans' leader much to their dismay.

Return clefairy, you were great. Wow, that was excellent, almost seeming like you were aiming for that burn to counter. Time to step up, come out stantler" said Whitney as she brought out a brown deer like pokemon with cream colored horns with small dot like orbs " _Stantler, The Big Horn curved antlers subtly change the flow of air to create a strange space where reality is distorted_ " "use fairy wind" "double team to charge beam" she ordered, with stantler executing the move and unleashing a beam of electricity that did a lot of damage to togetic "great, charge beam again" ordered Whitney, but Xenia smiled "use fairy wind" she ordered and togetic was now in a clash of moves with stantler, with control shifting non-stop. "Great, use yawn too now" she ordered and togetic unleashed several clean bubbles which hit stantler and made him lose control for some seconds due to sudden drowsiness, "finish it" "togeTIC" shouted togetic as her move hit stantler full power, fainting it while crushed on the wall.

"Whitney-tan's stantler is unable to battle, togetic wins" "alright, good job Xenia, one more" shouted Nyx in encouragement, and Xenia smiled in confidence, but then she saw the referee and fan club tremble in anxiety "oh no, she will bring out _that_ " said the fan club leader and temporary referee "her victory is assured, poor challenger" were the words whispered between the fans, much to Xenia's curiosity. "Alright miltank, come on out" "moo" shouted happily a pink cow like pokemon " _Miltank, The Milk Cow Pokemon._ _It produces over five gallons of milk a day. The higher the quality of the pastures it lives in, the richer and tastier its milk becomes._ _Most people raise it for its milk, but it's quite tough and strong, so it's also well suited for battle_ " "seems strong" commented Nyx "well forgive me, but it doesn't look like it" "appearances can deceive you sis" replied Whitney "alright togetic, use-".

Togetic then fell down much to Xenia's shock "togetic is unable to battle so miltank wins" "I'm sorry togetic, sorry for not seeing that you were too exhausted" she said apologetic "tic..." she growled with a faint smile to reassure her before going to her pokeball "this will decide things, go granbull" "grr" growled grunbull ready for battle "this must be your ace, right?" "more or less, use focus punch" she ordered, with granbull lunging forward. "Rollout" "moo" shouted miltank as it began rolling towards granbull who then punched her, but was sent flying after a minute of struggle in the move collision "what the?" "this miltank is insane" commented a shocked Nyx "barrage it" ordered Whitney, with miltank hitting granbull continuously " try to use focus punch again full power" ordered Xenia and then, granbull managed to hit miltank with all its strength and managed to make it stop rolling while slightly bruised "that's it granbull" "grr" it growled while panting.

"Wow, not many have managed to stop miltank's rollout, but we will now end this, rollout plus gyro ball" ordered Whitney, with miltank rolling again while this time being outlined by a white trail "avoid it at all costs, try to exhaust it" ordered a panicked Xenia but to no avail, with granbull being hit by the second rollout and fainting "granbull is unable to battle, miltank wins, therefore, the winner is Whitney-tan" "yes, Whitney-tan won again" shouted the fan club excited " _so this is the power of Whitney-san. I have to come up with some tricks in order to face her and that miltank_ " thought an alerted Nyx while seeing Xenia return granbull "that was a good battle Xenia-chan, I will wait for our rematch" said an enthusiastic Whitney "thank you, but I _will_ win next time" claimed Xenia fired up "and soon, I will challenge and defeat you myself" said Nyx also fired up, with Whitney smiling in anticipation.


	94. Chapter 94

Johto Chapter 13: Returning back to the game

It was almost dawn and Nyx was sparring with Marina alongside their tired blastoise and serperior who they returned to their pokeballs "thanks Marina, I needed some extra training for facing Whitney" said Nyx while doing a thumbs up "I thank you too because today I will use blastoise in battle and so, I wanted him to gain all the extra power he could" she said satisfied "well, I can't say the same for me" said a disappointed Nyx, with Marina's eyes becoming serious "still not ready?". Upon hearing her question, Nyx took a deep breath "Do you remember Miss Margaret's meganium?" "yes, it was supposed to be an unstoppable force of defense and offense" she replied "well, imagine a pokemon with two times that ability and far more efficient" she explained grim, with Marina's face being filled in shock "what the?" "yeah, and so, I will train more after my pokemon are healed, come watch you and then continue" she claimed.

Marina then smiled "it will be good to come, because after all, I'm more ready than ever. I will return to the game today" she claimed fired up, with Nyx smiling "I wish that for you" she said and then they left. It was morning and the girls just finished breakfast "by the way, where is Xenia?" wondered Marina "well, she said that she will stop travelling with us and stay here to train for a couple of days" replied Nyx as she then got up "I see, well then, let's go" suggested Marina and as they exited from the building, they saw a familiar red haired ponytail girl "hello girls" said the girl "hello Candice" greeted her Nyx quite coldly, something that Candice dismissed. "So, ready to lose again?" she asked Marina cockily and Marina smiled coldly "oh dear, you will see that the Marina you knew is back for good" claimed Marina cockily, with Candice smiling "we will meet at the finals" she said as she left and Marina smiled "let's go as well".

''Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Goldenrod Pokemon Contest. I'm your favourite Lilian Meridian and I will be the presenter for this competition. Now, let's meet our judges''.'' Mister Contesta'' ''hi'', ''Mister Sukizo'' ''thank you, remarkable'', ''Nurse Joy of Violet city'' ''I'm happy for being here'' said Nurse Joy while smiling. ''We have thirty performers for the performance round, but, only eight will pass just like the previous contests and also, they must use a different pokemon at each round. Now, let us see some amazing pokemon performances. The performance round begins!" she said and the crowd roared "so, for our first performance, let's welcome Marina!" she said and everyone roared "show them the will for winning your fist ribbon girl" muttered Nyx concerned. "Time to rock" muttered to herself as she was coming to the stage "alright vaporeon, come on out" "um" growled vaporeon while coming out with a backflip and landing on her four "use hydro pump around" ordered Marina and vaporeon was unleashing water left and right "now aurora beam on the water!".

Vaporeon did as she was told and when she finished, she created on the floor a rainbow drawing of her face "incredible, contestant Marina's vaporeon just did a multicolored, sparking drawing of its face on the ground!" explained an amazed Vivian "now, finish!" ordered Marina and then, vaporeon used acid armor and disappeared, only to appear later as a slightly bigger and multicolored version of herself and began spinning, releasing the water she absorbed and then bowed along with her trainer, earning the crowd's frenzy roar of excitement "that's my cousin" said a nodding Nyx "now, let's hear our judges" "it was a magnificent display of creativity and usage of vaporeon's natural abilities" commented Mr. Contesta "indeed, remarkable" said Mr. Shukizo "I especially liked how vaporeon suddenly disappeared and emerged in a different look, truly incredible" commented Nurse Joy and Marina went backstage satisfied.

After a couple of performances Vivian said "and now let's welcome Candice" and Candice stepped on the stage "alright ninetales, come on out" "um" growled ninetales while her drought ability activated and was showered in light "use double team" she ordered "um" growled ninetales as it created a circle of copies "now use spinning flamethrower" she order and ninetales began spinning, creating a huge tornado of flames "finish it with confuse ray" said Candice and then, several golden orbs got generated that surrounded the tornado's center and got absorbed into it and made it stop, with the remaining sparks showering ninetales' fur that was now glistering and it along with Candice bowed, earning the crowd's cheers. "That was an amazing performance for sure, but let's hear our judges "the usage of double team in order to create that flaming tornado and the way you ended it was spectacular "indeed, remarkable" "the whole performance was mystical" ended up commenting Nurse Joy, with Candice then going backstage.

"Thank you for waiting ladies and gentlemen, so, without any further delay…here are those who pass to the battle round" she announced after fifteen minutes of waiting, with Marina and Candice being shown on the board "as expected" said Nyx as the matchups were shown, with the two girls being matched to fight each other "so soon?" muttered Nyx surprised, but the girls were fired up "now, let's welcome coordinators Marina and Candice on stage". The girls then got up "let's see how much original Marina you are today" "oh dear, you will see that from today and now on, the rival you knew is back for good" claimed Marina and the timer began "alright magmar, battle time" "mar" shouted Magmar ready to battle "alright blastoise, come on out" "blastoise" "alright magmar, flamethrower plus focus blast" ordered Candice "magmar" magmar unleashed focus blasted which he cladded in flames, shaving off points from Marina.

Marina then smiled "avoid and counterattack with hydro wheel" 'stoise" said blastoise as he became a water wheel that avoided magmar's combo move and headed towards it "use thunder punch to block it" ordered an alerted Candice, but Marina smiled "jump" "what?" . What Candice witnessed to her shock was blastoise utilizing his spinning hydro pump in a way that propelled him up and hitting magmar who fell down crushing, shaving a lot of points from Candice and blastoise returned to his corner "good, but, use focus blast with thunder punch" she ordered and magmar created a focus blast that got punched with thunder punch and got electrified "do your thing again" told Marina, with blastoise avoiding the combo move again and heading towards magmar "I was waiting for this, use flamethrower to avoid it and then focus blast" "mar" shouted magmar as he avoided blastoise's assault and prepared to unleash his move "now blastoise, upward hydro pump" "what in the world!?".

Much to Candice's shock, blastoise stopped spinning and began spinning with his back on the ground, creating a vortex of water that was hitting magmar until he fell fainted "no, magmar!" shouted Candice while the judges' result was a K.O "coordinator Marina wins this battle and with zero damage. What an elegant battling!" commented Vivian amazed "you _surely_ are the Marina I know, damn, scary" commented Candice "told you" replied Marina as they gave hands "keep winning until you get this ribbon, okay?" "I sure will" she replied and gave her hand, earning the crowd's cheers and an unknown coordinator's smile. Marina won her second battle round and proceeded to the stage where she was welcomed by slim girl of average height with brown long hair that had a single fringe at the center with three edges secured by a red and white kerchief and blue eyes with long eyelashes with single fringe on her brown long hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a red short-sleeved shirt with a navy blue semi-circle on it, a yellow fanny pack, white gloves with navy fingertips; a white mini skirt over dark blue cycle shorts, and black ankle socks along with red shoes with black and yellow stripes.

"Hey, you are the famous Water Fairy Marina-san of Pallet, right? I'm May from Petalburg and I wanted to battle you ever since I heard you won the Kanto Grand Festival and you were here in Johto" said May enthusiastic "well, thanks?" said a nervous Marina who couldn't handle so much excitement towards her person and then, the timer began "alright venusaur, take the stage" shouted May as she brought out a venusaur "alright blastoise, time to shine" "stoise" "use petal dance" "venusaur" "ice beam" "blastoise" shouted blastoise as he easily froze the petals, shaving points from May "again" instructed May "I don't know what's your deal but we will stop it again, so use ice beam again" ordered Marina, but May smiled "now venusaur" she said and Marina noticed vine whips emerging from the ground and restrained blastoise who then got hit by the move, with his trainer losing many points.

"Now, that he is still restrained, petal dance again" ordered May, with Marina them smiling "oh no dear, grasp these vines tightly and use ice beam on the move and venusaur" "what?" gasped May as venusaur got hit by ice beam in the end and was beginning to freeze "gather strength and slap it" ordered a panicked May and venusaur managed to make blastoise stop by evading. "Ice wheel blastoise" ordered Marina and blastoise began spinning "use vine whip to stop it" ordered May, but blastoise avoided the attempt and stroke venusaur, sending it crashing on the wall fainted, with the judges found it unable to battle "venusaur is unable to fight, so Marina and blastoise are the winners of Goldenrod City's Pokemon Contest!" "that's my cousin" said Nyx who was clapping along with the excited crowd. was in front of Marina and gave her the ribbon "it was an impressive display of power and grace and I wish you the best for your upcoming contests" "thank you Sir. We did it blastoise, we got our first Johto ribbon!" "blastoise" he shouted as he fired hydro pump in the air "you deserve it" said May who then exchanged hands with Marina "I hope we will meet again" said Marina "of course. Want it or not, we are rivals from now" said a fired up May "of course" replied an also fired up Marina.


End file.
